What Happened?
by Ninjarokusai
Summary: Its after the 4th great shinobi war, and Naruto has returned to the Leaf village. Shortly thereafter, things began going back to the way they were when he was younger. Once again dealing with the glares, pain, and lonliness, what will he do? Will he fall apart? He feels as if he will, but help from a woman from an unknown realm just might be able to keep him from darkness. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened?**

Chapter 1

What Happened?

Naruto sat in his room very early in the morning, going over what had just recently transpired. As far as he could remember, it was always like this. However, he never understood why things like this happened. Even if he did absolutely nothing on that particular day, he knew something, on some level, was going to happen. He never knew why, it just did.

Things always happened. The villagers would stare him down like he was the scum of the earth and needed to be destroyed. Some of them wouldn't even sell him groceries or any other basic items he needed for survival. The ones that did sell things to him, only sold him the absolute worst products, on top of that they were always rotten, broken, whatever the case may be the things were never in prime condition like everyone else got them. Food was always spoiled or had mold on it. Things like toothbrushes had broken and jagged handles and he would accidentally end up cutting his hand. The merchants that sold him clothes, if they could even be called that, were always torn and stained, clearly used for far longer than they were meant to. The crap apartment that he was forced to live in, "courtesy" of the Third Hokage, was the only one available. Every single thing that he had to get was sabotaged in some form or another.

On top of that, ever since he could remember, on certain nights a group of villagers, and sometimes ninja, would chase him down the streets of Konoha. They always caught him. Always.

When they did catch him, they would unmercifully beat him until he was within an inch of his life. Some would say things like "let's just kill him now and be done with it!"

"IF we killed him, we wouldn't be able to get him next time wouldn't we? Death is way too lenient for this demon. After everything he has done, he doesn't deserve the cold embrace of death!"

He never understood why things like this happened. However, he would take all of that over what had happened earlier tonight.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing happened.

He would take all of the beatings, all of the glares, all of the name calling, all of it, if he wouldn't be alone for just one night. For tonight was his birthday. October tenth, Naruto Uzumaki was now 20 years old.

He was briefly considered the hero of the 4th great shinobi war. People actually acknowledged him! The thing he had wanted most of his life, he had finally received!

Only for it to suddenly disappear one day, and it all went back to the way it had been for his entire life. Abused, neglected.

Alone.

All of his so called friends had just moved on. Everyone forgot about him. Like he just ceased to exist. Or rather, like he never existed at all. People went back to their families, resumed hanging out with their friends, or just simply moving on with life. This, adding onto what had happened earlier tonight, finally broke him.

(flashback, approximately 6 hours ago)

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, finishing his last bowl of his favorite food. Things had progressively gotten worse for our young ninja, things going back to the way they used to be for him. All the glares, all the hate, everything. Granted, he was much older and was more than capable of putting the entire village in its place, but he was a loyal Konoha nin, he just couldn't bring himself to do something like that even if he wanted to. After a few months of this occurring, he decided to have some late night ramen.

"Nothing like a little bit of comfort food huh?" he said to himself.

About twenty minutes later and a full belly, he began his trek back to his apartment. About halfway there, he began to hear faint shuffles behind him. He was a ninja now, one who was a main force in ending the war, so he thought that no one would be dumb enough to even try to sneak up on him. Then the footsteps got closer and closer. He wasn't worried, but whatever this was now had his attention. He walked a few more steps and then suddenly, with a burst of speed befitting a jinchurriki, ran down the street and up on a side of one of the buildings. When he got to the top he stopped and turned around and looked down to see what exactly was going on.

Three villagers got together and spoke to each other, "damn it he got away! I didn't think he heard us"

"I told you we shouldn't have snuck on him! He's a ninja for crying out loud! Abut no, no one listens to me now do they!"

The third one, apparently the leader of the trio, spoke up next.

"That's enough of you two! Now, because you two idiots wouldn't shut the hell up and be quiet like I told you, the demon has gotten away!"

"Sorry boss", the first unnamed man said. "Do we give up the chase?"

The Boss Guy looked at him as if he were stupid. "Of course not dumbass. We get the demon and avenge our families that were lost to us during the Kyuubi attack! Now lets go!"

The three men kept looking in the general vicinity for about ten minutes, all the while Naruto was keeping an eye on the from the rooftops.

"Really? They're going back to all this crap again? Was me not saving them from Pain and the war not good enough or what?" he thought to himself.

Naruto left back to his apartment when the three men eventually left. When he finally got there, he saw his front door and front window had been broken into.

"Yep, just like the old days," he said aloud.

He walked up cautiously with a kunai in one hand and slowly pushed open the remains of the door. Walking into his home, he was ambushed by several ANBU ninja. He jumped back and immediately shouted "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you guys! I'm on your side jackass!"

One ANBU nin stepped forward, clearly the leader of the group.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will come with us."

"Heh, yeah right. Who the hell are you anyway?"

The ANBU nin didn't answer him. It was then that Naruto realized that the supposedly anbu nins wore plain white masks, apparently linked to another group.

"Aaaahhhh, now I see. So, even with Danzo dead, you guys still do his dirty work?"

"Our instructions are ongoing until they are either completed or we are dead."

"Is that so? Well my dear boy, guess which one you are."

"Hey, it's the demon! Get him boys!"

Naruto turned around and saw not only the three that were chasing him earlier, but they had also brought what looked like at least ten other villagers with them as well, all of them carrying various weapons of their own choice.

"Looks like you are at a disadvantage, Uzumaki," the leader of the root patrol said. "If you surrender now, we will dispatch them for you."

"Disadvantage? Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten clones popped out of the smoke surrounding them all.

"Take'em out boys!"

"Yeah! Lets go guys!"

All of the shadow clones rushed towards to root patrol. The root were good, almost on par with the anbu, but they forgot how fast he, and his clones, had become. Before they could move a muscle, two clones had attached themselves to each one of the root.

"Who is at a disadvantage now? Shadow Clone Kamikaze!"

A split second later, smoke and root patrol remains were all over his residence. The people outside were stunned at the brutality they had just witnessed. Naruto turned to them and said, "I don't know who you retards are, but if you think I'm gonna let you guys do anywhere close what you did all those years ago, I wont hesitate to hurt you. You have one chance to leave unscathed. Go, now."

The villagers that wanted to hurt the demon again just stood their ground, albeit shaking. One villager spoke aloud, "You killed my boy! My wife! I saw them dead under a building that you demolished demon! You will pay for my suffering!"

"Really? Is that why you are coming at me again? With that same, retarded excuse as before? LOOK AT ME YOU FOOL! DO I HAVE NINE TAILS! AM I A FOX! AM I A HUNDRED STORIES TALL! NO! OPEN YOU'RE DAMN EYES!ALL OF YOU!"

The villagers just stood there, staring at him like they had for years. Having enough, he said to them, "Tell you what. You want your demon? I'll give you your demon."

Naruto removed his shirt and channeled chakra, causing his seal to appear. He pointed at it, saying "You all see this seal? This is the actual cage holding the nine tails at bay. This seal is the key to opening and closing it. If I open it, guess what? Nine tails is here. If you kill me, guess what? Nine tails is here. If I'm alive or don't open the seal, nine tails stays inside. It's really that simple. But, you all want your demon soooo badly, so tell you what. Let me just open this seal and-"

"NOOO! Don't do that!" one of the villagers cried out.

"What," said Naruto," I thought you wanted your demon? So, I'm giving him to you."

Naruto turned his hand on the seal, and the villagers could visibly see the seal slowly turning clockwise. They began to shake in fear, and one man even went down on his knees and began begging, "please don't set it free! Protect us Naruto!"

What the hell? Thought Naruto. These guys were just trying to kill me, and now they are begging me? Man, these guys deserve to go.

Naruto turned his hand the other way, re-locking the seal, therefore holding the Kyuubi at bay once again. He looked up at the villagers with disdain, venom in his voice.

"Leave. Now. And if I ever, and I mean EVER, see you again, I will kill you on sight. Witnesses and consequences be damned. LEAVE!"

The villagers scrambled away like the cowards they were. He was scared though.

He wasn't scared that they were trying to kill him, no he could kill them all without them even knowing in a blink of an eye if he wanted to. No, what scared him is if things like this were going back to the way they were, would everything else just get worse? He didn't know if he could handle that kind of emotional and psychological trauma by himself all over again. So, instead of repairing his door and his window, he just walked inside, amidst all the gore from the previously alive root retards, and sat on his bed, and cried.

"why is this happening again? I SAVED them? Do I really have to be alone all over again? This sucks!" He got up and punched a hole in his wall, yelling out "I-AM-TIRED-OF-BEING-ALONE!"

He sat back down on his bed, still crying from his past pain that he had repressed in his mind for so long. He thought that all of that bullcrap was gone for good. But now that it was coming back in full force, what is he supposed to do?

A/N: Hey guys Rokusai here. Just so you know, this is my VERY FIRST fic ever. I've read a lot of them over the past year or so, and I just got inspired to make my own. I feel like I did pretty good for my first upload, but, I'm not the reader, you guys are! So, lemme know what you guys think! Roku out


	2. chapter 2: Where the Hell Were You?

Chapter 2

Where the Hell Were You?!

Naruto woke up the following morning, not realizing he had fallen asleep. He had apparently slept in for some time, due to the fact that the sun was shining brightly outside. He got up and looked around in his partially destroyed house.

"Story of my life huh. "

Making the hand sign, he made fifteen shadow clones. "I need you guys to clean the place up and get rid of all this garbage. We cant be living among this can we now?"

"No boss, we'll take care of it!"

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

The clones stopped somewhat and looked at each other once the original left the room to go shower. One of the clones said "he never stops to thank us, I mean we are just his clones. What's up?"

Another clone answered "Boss is really bummed out right now I guess. Lets clean up so he can take it easy."

The clones got work as fast as they could while the original was taking a shower. About fifteen minutes later, an unexpected visitor arrived at his front door, clearly appalled by the damaged apartment and what little mess there was left of the root patrol remains from the night before. She didn't notice one of the clones addressing her until a pair of fingers snapped in front of her fingers.

*snap snap!* "Ino! Hey, you ok?"

Ino Yamanaka had apparently been lost in her own world because when she focused her attention back in the real world, she saw that all of the clones were looking at her with a hint of worry on their faces.

"Oh, uh, sorry! I was just wondering where Naruto was. Lady Tsunade needs us at the tower."

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so! Boss is in the shower right now. Want us to go get him?"

"Oh not that's ok," said Ino. Feeling a bit of her girly/troublesome side of her switch on, she said "I'll get him. You guys just keep on doing what you're doing…by the way, what ARE you doing? OH MY GOD IS THAT A FUCKNG FINGER! WHY IS THERE A SEVERED FINGER IN HERE! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DONG! WHERES NARUTO, I'LL-"

"whoa whoa whoa, calm down Ino!" one of the clones said hands up in the air in a calming motion.

"Boss was attacked last night but he took care of it. Nothing to worry about, ok?"

"O-o-okay, but…but clean this mess up right now, you hear me!" Ino yelled a little shakily.

"Uuuhhhh, yeah, that's what we were kind of doing Ino," one of the clones said bluntly.

"Ugh, just let me through," huffed Ino. She went by all the clones and went down the hallway towards the sounds of running water. She knocked on the bathroom door yelling "Hey Blockhead, lets go! Lady Tsunade needs us, come on!"

She knocked a few more times and still received no answer. Remembering what the clones said about the attack, she began to be a little worried for her fellow blonde haired ninja. Opening the door slightly, she peeked her head inside and called out "Naruto, you in here dummy? I said we gotta go!"

Still getting no answer, she walked inside the bathroom. The hot water was apparently on full blast, due to the entire room being filled with hot steam. She looked at the closed shower doors, but squinted a little bit, because she thought she saw a little red on the doors. Seeing that she wasn't just seeing things, she rushed to the shower doors and forcefully opened one of them. What she saw next she was not ready for.

There sat Naruto, completely naked, cuts all over himself. Cuts littered his arms, legs, chest, even one across his throat. Even though she could visibly see the wounds slowly healing, no doubt due to the Biju's chakra inside of him, he still looked like death itself. She looked up a little bit and saw what she thought were red marks on the shower doors earlier. They were actually words on the wall, written in Naruto's own blood.

I AM NOT A DEMON!

WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?

WHAT DID I DO TO DESRVE THIS?

I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE

I WANT IT TO END

LET ME SEE MY PARENTS

LET ME BE AT PEACE FOR ONCE

LET

ME

GO

Ino just stood there for moment, not believing what she was seeing. Doing the only thing her body would allow her to do for the moment, she screamed.

"NAARUTOOO!"

Sounds of stomping feet came closer, and Ino heard the clones come to the door.

"Ino, what's wrong!" one of the clones asked.

She turned to them and yelled at them "Two of you go get lady Tsunade now! The rest of you help me carry him to the hospital! He's hurt himself bad! He's healing but I don't know if he'll make it! Lets go now!"

Two clones left immediately while two more came inside the bathroom and helped her retrieve the self injured ninja. Carrying his dead weight out of the bathroom and into the living room, she and the clones set him down on the now clean floor.

"I'm going to try to heal him as much as I can," stated Ino. "The rest of you go to the hospital and make sure they have an operating room ready to go. Go now, hurry up!"

"Gotcha Ino!" one of the clones said.

As the remaining clones left to go perform their own tasks, Ino got on her knees to perform hers. She put her hands in the ram sign and began to channel as much chakra as she could.

For wounds like this, and as many as there are, I have to get as much chakra as I can to heal him quickly, she thought.

She then put her hands out towards the body of her friend once she had enough chakra ready. Her hands emitted a large green glow that covered his entire form. After a few minutes, all of Naruto's wounds were gone, but he was still out cold. Just then, Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin and fifth Hokage, walked into the apartment.

"Ino, what the hell happened?! Move aside!" ordered Tsunade.

Ino moved over to the other side of Naruto while Tsunade performed her own diagnostic check on the blonde.

"I don't know! I came to tell him to go to the tower, I found his clones cleaning up the place from some attack on him last night, heard him in the shower, and I found him like this! His clones and I dragged him out here and I healed him as much as I could, but I don't know if I was good enough!"

"What? He was attacked and didn't report it? Oh well, we'll worry about that later," said the Sannin. "And Ino, you did a marvelous job. All of his physical wounds are healed perfectly. Well done."

Ino smiled in relief. "oh thank God", she wheezed out.

"However," said Tsunade, "I can tell his mental psyche is down for the count. I'm not sure why, that's not my clan's specialty. Ino, I need you to go in his mind and see what's causing him to stay down, I can't have on eo f my finest down from a coma."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

Ino performed her clans jutsu and went into Naruto's mind. When she got inside, she didn't expect to see what she did.

Right there, staring her square in the face, OUT OF HIS CAGE, was Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox.

She stood there, trembling in fear of the giant Biju. "Uuhhh, hi?"

"RRROOAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Ino fell flat on her bottom, blown back by the sheer force of sound from the fox. She looked up again at the fox who had walked way too close for comfort. Each of his front paws, easily the size of two Hokage Towers, were on each side of her, and his muzzle was mere inches from her frame. If he was going to eat her, there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She felt the hot breath from the creature wash over her as he let out a long, low, grumble. He bared his huge fangs and suddenly yelled out:

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WHERE WERE YOUR FRIENDS! WHERE WAS EVERYONE! NARUTO IS MY KIT! YOU ALL LET HIM SUFFER FOR TOO DAMN LONG! ONE!JUST ONE! JUST GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T EAT YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE GIRL!"

Ino sat there, almost shitting herself from absolute fear. If she thought she had felt fear during the war, this fear in its most potent form.

"Uuuhhhhhh….." she stammered.

"ANWER ME NOW YOU INSIGNIFICANT BRAT!"

"Kurama, relax."

"Ino looked to her left and saw Naruto suddenly appear out of no where.

"If what I felt is correct, Ino is the one who just healed me," said Naruto.

"KIT, SHE, ALONG WITH THE REST OF THIS RETCHED PLACE, BLATANLY IGNORED AND BEAT YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE. HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU JUST SAY RELAX WHEN I FINALLY HAVE ONE OF THEM IN MY GRASP TO SUBDUE SOME OF THE FIRES OF OUR REVENGE?!" The Biju Lord asked.

"Because she healed me, Kurama." Naruto replied.

"Naruto! If you're here and ok, how come you're not awake?" Ino asked.

"Because I'm tired of the bullshit," was the simply reply.

"What? I don't understand?" said Ino.

"Look over there Ino. You see that pitch black doorway? That is my access to all of my memories. I can't explain them, it's too much. If you REALLY want to understand, then go in there or as long as you can."

"Naruto, what are you even talking about?"

"Like I said, I cant explain it. Whatever questions you have, I'm sure they will be answered if you go in there. Don't ask me again. I'm tired of reliving it all."

Kurama looked at Ino and said "YOU HEARD THE KIT. YOU AWANT TO KNOW THE ANSWERS, WHAT HAPPENED, WHATS GOING ON, WHY HE IS THE WAY HE IS RIGHT NOW, THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. EITHER GET IN THERE, OR GET THE HELL OUT. YOU ARE WEARING OUT YOUR WELCOME VERY QUICKLY BRAT."

"Okay okay, I'll go inside." Ino said. "And I'll be back before you know it dummy!"

"Tell you what Ino, I'll make you a deal," said Naruto. "If you go inside and come back out like you are now, unphased and perfectly fine, then I'll go back to the outside world with you. If not, I'm staying right here, with the Kurama, pretty much the only one in my whole damn life who was by my side the entire time."

"Naruto you blockhead, you really aren't making any sense of this," argued Ino.

"Once again, and for the last time Ino, if you want answers, proof, whatever, its all in there."

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit."

"GOOD LUCK BRAT, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT." Said Kurama.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ino, just one thing before you go," said Naruto.

"yeah blockhead?"

"When you get back, I want you to answer me one question,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When you get back, I want you to answer me this question…..while of that was happening, where the hell were you?"

A/N: Hey guys Roku here again! I noticed I kind of screwed up the last chapter a little bit, so hopefully this one is a little better. Guys, I need your feedback! Is it good? Is it bad? Did I miss something or should I add something? This story is for my readers, so tell me what you want to see! I won't go too much off of my story that I have semi-planned , but if it's a good idea and goes somewhat with the story, then I'll try to incorporate it in there somehow. Let me know what you guys think! Roku out.


	3. Chapter 3

What Happened?

Chapter 3

Now Do You See?

Naruto and the Kyuubi sat and just talked for hours inside of his mindscape. In the outside world, ten minutes is equivelant to about hours of mindscape time. So much can happen in such a short amount of time inside of the mindscape, especially with all of the nine jinchurriki, that the changes can be astronomical.

Naruto said to the fox, "Kurama, what if Ino really is here for us? You know what would it be like? I mean, to actually, really, TRULY have someone by your side…what is it like?"

Kurama, with a somber expression, told him **"I COULDN'T TELL YOU KIT. IVE ALWAYS BEEN EITHER USED AS AWEAPON OR LOCKED UP SOMEWHERE. THE ONLY REASON IM OKAY WITH YOU IS BECAUSE IVE BEEN WITH YOU FOR YOUR WHOLE LEFE, SO I CAN TELL THAT YOU HAVE A PURE HEART. UNFORTUNATELY, I HONESTLY THINK YOU MIGHT BE THE ONLY ONE. AT LEAST FROM MY PERSPECTIVE ANYWAY."**

Just then, the black doorway in the corner of the mindscape shimmered a little, then Ino Yamanaka stumbled out of the darkness, looking like she had been in the war fifteen times over while suffering from chakra exhaustion. When she finally reached the two males, she fell to her hands and knees and began bawling as loud and as much as her lungs would let her.

"OOHHH MYYY GOOOOD! ….I'M SO SORRY NARUTO….I-I-I-I'M SO SORRYYY! I CAN…I CAN'T BELI-EVE YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH…THAT! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG! WHY HAVENT YOU KILLED YOURSELF YET! WHY HAVENT YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING! NARUTO, I..I…I…OH GOD!"

She sat there and cried for what seemed like hours. Finally, Naruto came up to her and picked her up to her feet and said, "Remember what I said earlier? Well Ino, where were you?"

Ino could only look at him in shame. "I was chasing after that bastard Sasuke. I don't even know why. He lost his whole family to his brother, whoopdy-fucking-doo. You never even had a family to begin with! Everything you had to do just to survive….shit, I couldn't even do that now! You did it when you were five! Eating garbage…literally, garbage! Honestly I think the only benefit you ever got then was never getting sick!"

" **THAT, MY DEAREST DRAMA QUEEN** ," said Kurama, " **WOULD BE BECAUSE OF ME. LITTLE RUTO HERE WOULD STILL BE A LITTLE RUTO WITHOUT ME. ME, THE NINE TAILED FOX, THE LORD OF THE BIJU, THE SEXIEST SEDUCER OF WOMEN OUT THERE, MADE LITTLE RUTO, THIS GUY HERE, INTO A MAN**."

"Really dude?" said Naruto. "You know I'm gonna kick your ass for that retarded attempt at humor right?"

Kurama roared with laughter, banging his knee. " **AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WELL, THAT MY DEAR BOY WAS AN ATTEMPT AT HUMOR! YOU? AGAINST ME? AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! BOY I SHIT TURDS BIGGER THAN YOU! HELL MY TURDS SHIT BIGGER TURDS THAN YOU, AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!** "

"Alright, that's it! Come here you stupid fox tard!"

Ino was absolutely confused. Not wanting to be caught up in whatever bromance the two were about to get into, she yelled out "HEY! What the hell just happened?!"

"Oh, uh, sorry Ino," said Naruto sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sometimes Kurama and I go at it. Play fighting, if you will."

" **HA! MORE LIKE MY TURDS ARE PLAY FIGHTING WITH YOU WHILE I AM BORED AS HELL. YOU DON'T EVEN POSE AS DECENT CHALLENGE TO ME KIT."**

"You know, you are really-"

"ssooooooo, can we get back to the outside world now? I've quite enough of your retardedness for one day. And, I'm completely drained from all of those memories. And, they were just MEMORIES! How the hell did you actually LIVE through that Naruto?!"

"Simple. Because I had to." Responded the hero of the war.

" **KIT, YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE WITH THE BRAT NOW. I CAN FEEL YOUR BODY BEGINNING TO WAKE UP. AD, JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE WOMAN WITH THE BIG TITS IS BY YOUR SIDE AS WELL**."

Ino stared at the fox incredulously. "Did you just say that Lady Hokage had big tits?!"

" **YES. AND NOW THAT I LOOK, YOU'RE NOT TOO BAD YOURSELF MY DEAR**."

Ino looked away, a huge blush on her face. "Stupid fox."

"Okay," said Naruto. "enough with the chit chat. Lets go get my ass chewing out of the way."

Finally, thought Ino. I can't wait to get out of this place. That stupid fox's comments got me a little flustered. Dammit.

" **JUST SO YOU KNOW BRAT, YOU ARE IN A MINDSCAPE. WHICH MEANS I JUST HEARD YOUR THOUGHTS GIRL**."

…

…

…..

"YOU STUPID FOX!I'M GONNA GE-"

Kurama laughed uproariously as they faded away.

" **HAHAHA, WORKS EVERY TIME**."

…

Ino regained her consciousness right around when Naruto did. Tsunade first grabbed Ino to make sure she was ok. Going into the mind of any junchurriki was a dangerous game, even more so for the one holding the Kyuubi.

"Ino, are you alright?" asked Tsunade.

"Y-y-yes, I-I-I'm fine lady Tsuna-"

As she was trying to reply to her commander, her mouth opened wide in a silent realization as all of the memories she had seen in Naruto's mindscape had hit her physically. Feeling all of the effects, she did all that she could.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She fell back onto the floor, screaming death itself. Her body flung itself about on the floor, muscles spasming out, limbs fully flexed and fixed in a very painful position. But it wasn't the physical pain that was disturbing her. No, that was a lollipop treat compared to the mental damage she was suffering due to the traumatic memories.

Tsunade tried to calm her down but to no avail. Finally after about 5 minutes of this abnormal behavior, Ino began to calm down, then she stared to cry uncontrollably. Tsunade finally got her to sit up and asked her "Ino! Ino! Hey, what hapend in there! Were you attacked?! Talk to me Ino!"

Ino slowly shook her head. "N-n-no, L-l-lady Tsunade. No, I wasn't attacked. I..saw..i saw his…I saw his.."

"You saw his what Ino?"

"His past. Lady Tsunade, I saw everything that he went through! Damn I would have killed myself a long ass time ago if I had to live with that! No friends, no family, no home, no Foxy…Foxy!" she yelled. She remembered when little Naruto was only five years old he was kicked out of the orphanage he was placed in by the retarded third hokage. He was thrown out, for what, at the time, little Naruto didn't know, all he knew was that he was being forced to leave.

"b-b-but what about Foxy?" the little boy asked.

"What the hell is a Foxy?" replied the orphanage woman.

"He's my stuffed fox…it's the only thing I have…"

Ohhhh, this is too good to pass up, thought the orphanage woman. "You don't get it! Whatever is in this building belongs to me! Your little Foxy is in here, so guess what?! IT'S MINE! NOW GET OUT!"

The door being slammed in his face, five year old Naruto just walked away shaken up. Eventually he found an alleyway, sat down next to the wall, curled up and cried.

Ino relayed this memory to Tsunade. "That was one of the easier ones too," she said to the Sannin.

"Ino," Tsunade began," later, when you're able, I want you to write a full report on what you have discovered in Naruto's memories. Do you understand?"

"I wouldn't do that."

Both girls looked down at the blonde war hero as he was slowly getting up.

"Naruto! You're okay!" Ino said as she hugged him in a death grip.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Ino, let go! I'm not gonna be okay if you don't let me breathe!"

Ino let go a little embarrassed. "Hehehe, sorry blockhead. Seriously though, are you ok?"

"Naruto," Tsunade said. "What. Happened?"

Naruto had a serious look on his face after she asked him that question.

"You want a report, or the truth?"

A little surprised, Tsunade said, "Uh, how about both Naruto?"

Naruto said plainly, "the villagers were after me. Again. After all this time, after everything I've done, for them, they still don't get the fact that I'm not a fucking monster. Even root guys were after me. And by the way, Danzo must not have been very good in their training, because they all sucked really bad. I got attacked by a group of villagers and root last night. But everything has been going back to the way it was for me. Ever since Sakura got married to Sasuke, Hinata marrys Kiba, everyone is marrying these guys, everyone is out there having a good ol' time, hell even you are out on your days off getting completely wasted Granny! Everyone is out doing everything with each other! Everyone is out to dinner! Everyone is out having dates and getting laid! Everyone is out with everyone, except for me! And you know what? That's EXACTLY how it's always been too! You call for me only when you fuckers need me, and then what? I'm gone! Don't-even-fucking-exist! None of my friends hang out with me anymore, I don't ever get a chance to even fucking say hi! Everytime they see me, they turn and walk away! Sometimes, even looking at me the same way the damn villagers do! So, yeah, I fucking got tired of it all! I killed Pain, the Akatsuki, Kaguya, ended the war, saved everyone from the Tskuyomi, and what do I get? What I've always gotten! Fucking bullshit, while everyone else gets to live their happy little bullshit lives! So yeah, I tried to fucking END IT! I'VE HAD IT HERE! I'M DONE TSUNADE! I..AM..FUCKING..DONE!"

Tsunade stood there, looking at her surrogate grandson, not knowing what to say. When she looked closer, she could see the feral look Naruto now had. His eyes were now red with black slits, whisker marks had darkened considerably, fingernails had turned into three inch long black claws, and his teeth had become fangs.

But what actually got her worried was not the features, but the look of absolute bloodlust on his face. Then, she heard him laugh.

He was laughing.

But not a happy one, or one caused by humor. No, this was a low, dark, evil laugh.

"Hehehehehahahahaha…..I've had enough of this damned place. I'm out of here."

"Naruto, you can't just leave! You'll become a missing nin!" said Ino.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I just can't let you leave. If you force me to, I will stop you." Said Tsunade.

Naruto walked right up to her, and stared directly in her eyes, face literally an inch from her own.

He spoke slowly, each word dripping with poison that made the Kusanagi poison seem like water.

"I could kill you," he said simply. "I killed Kaguya. I ended the war. I saved everyone. Hell, you couldn't even stop one of the Pains. I killed all six, by myself. You really wanna try me, then go ahead. But its your mother fucking funeral Tsunade. Now, unless you wanna throw down, I highly suggest you move. "

The Sannin just stared at him for a moment, then she sighed in defeat.

"Naruto," she said, "please, don't go. I'll give you a mission or something. Just….just don't go, please."

Naruto stared at her for minute. "Fine. I won't go. On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You need to publicly announce to the village who my parents were. I want a new house, and I want Ichiraku Ramen to be expanded into a full blown restaurant.

They are the only place that really fed me. They need a good expansion and growth."

Tsunade contemplated his requests. Then she said "Naruto, I can't just tell everyone who your parents are. Their could be Iwa spies among us, and if they found out that little fact, they would hunt you down."

Naruto looked at her and smiled ferally.

"Bring it."

They began to hear shouts and screams coming from outside the house. All three of the ninjas went outside to wee what the commotion was about and saw that everyone was looking straight up into the sky.

The blue sunny sky was now gone. Instead it was swirling in a whirlpool like fashion, and the color had changed from a bright blue to a dark purple with streaks of black. Lightning would strike every now and then, hitting a few of the buildings. No major damage done, but just enough to scare everyone to death. Then the swirling slowed down, and in the center of the storm, a little black circle formed and a light blue beam of light shot straight down onto the ground. Everyone in the immediate vicinity baked away as far as they could. The light began to fade, and the people could make out a few silhouettes. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the light and the storm had vanished, replaced with the bright blue sunny skies. They looked back at the figures to see who they were.

The larger one had grayish skin, tribal markings all over his body, and wearing what looked like an Egyptian pharaoh head piece. Another figure was absolutely huge and had four arms. Another figure was female but also had four arms, wearing a very thin and revealing red v-shaped one piece. Another woman was wearing a blue, very revealing and yet regal outfit, her fans out at her sides and open, ready for combat. There was another woman, who was wearing an outfit similar to the blue one, only it was green. But the last figure was the one that had caught Naruto's attention the most.

The woman had shoulder length, jet-black hair and yellow eyes with black slits. Her outfit was a little similar to the other two women, only hers hers looked more fitted for combat than regality. She had two sais on either side of her belt, and top showed a general amount of cleavage, clearly doing its job of seduction. Her nice, firm, heart shaped rear end and legs were covered in thin black armor, and her legs from the knees down were pink greaves similar to the rest of her outfit.

She was gazing around at the crowd, and then her eyes stopped at him.

And he looked directly back at her.

She winked at him.

The gray skinned man with the head piece stepped forward and yelled out to the people, "Greetings, mortals! I am Kotal Kahn! My colleagues and I come from a place called Outworld. We are here to establish a friendly alliance with your realm! May I please speak to your leader!"

"What the hell kinda bullshit is this?" Tsunade said. "And to think I haven't even had a drink yet. Bastards."

She began to walk down his apartment entrance towards the newcomers, but Naruto pulled her back.

"Wait," he said to her. He made the appropriate hand sign and said quietly, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

A small puff of smoke later, a clone appeared in front of Naruto. "Hey boss, whats up?"

"I need you to transform into Tsunade and meet up with those guys over there and see what the hell they want."

"You got it boss! Transform!"

The clone transformed into the well endowed woman and began walking down the street towards the new group.

No one noticed the woman in pink slip away.

The cloned Tsunade walked up to Kotal Kahn and said, "I am Princess Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Why are you here?"

Kotal Kahn spoke, "I am here in the hopes of building Outworld's allied forces. A united kingdom with its allies stands strong against its enemies."

"What enemies are you even talking about? We have absolutely no idea who you are, where you are from, what these realms are…we know absolutely nothing about you or your group. Why should we help you or join you?" she asked.

Kotal Kahn stood straighter, making himself look bigger. "Will you accept or yield our offer of friendship?"

"I know nothing of you. As of now, I can do neither." Clone Tsunade replied.

"Then you have forfeited your world to me."

Kotal Kahn quickly thrust his hand forward, reaching inside of the womans chest and ripped out her heart. He held it high in the air and squished it in his hand, expecting blood to come out. Instead, the heart and the body burst into smoke.

"What the-"

"SAGE ART: GIANT RASENGAN!"

Kotal Kahn was blown back a hundred yards away by the force of the jutsu Naruto performed. Naruto sat there and stared at everyone in the arriving group.

"You attempted to assassinate my Hokage, while unprovoked," said Naruto, red eyes ablaze. "That's awesome, because me and Kurama are just itching to spill a LOT of blood right now. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A single clone popped up from the smoke, but this one was clearly different. It's features were already feral, was a little bit bigger, and it had a chakra shroud with three tails surrounding it.

" **Aaahhhhh, now that's more like it** ," the clone said with Kurama's voice. " **It's not as good as being out here in my natural form, but hey beggars can't be choosers. Let's rip them a new asshole Naruto.** "

Naruto smiled as he said to the newcomers, "Yep, you done fucked up now."

A/N: Geez, ive already got a few followers and positive reviews, thanks guys! Just so you know, I wont be going by any of the mortal kombat timelines themselves, it just wouldn't coincide with the story. If you played MKX, Kitana and Mileena are in their respective costumes. Imagine Jade in kiatna's outfit, except green and black of course. So yeah, again, good, bad, ugly, perfect? How was it? Any ideas, or anything that you think could have been better? Lemme know whats up! Roku out.


	4. Chapter 4 a new arrival, a new tournamet

What Happened?

Chapter 4

A New Tournament

"Yeah, you guys done fucked up," said Naruto.

The Kurama Clone crouched down on all fours and the chakra shroud began to whip around violently, and another tail sprouted out, creating a total of four tails. " **Let's get these sons of bitches!** " He yelled.

Goro, the former champion of Mortal Kombat, stepped forward and said to theboth of them, "You are no match for Goro, Prince of the Shokan! I will tear you apart!"

Naruto charged a normal rasengan in one hand and told him, "I've just won a war you dumbfuck, and the leader was waayyy more powerful than you are, I can sense your energy. Compared to Kaguya, you ain't shit."

Goro, enraged that someone so small would disrespect him, a Prince, like that he charged forward all four arms ready to rip the boy apart limb from limb.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRR" the Prince roared.

Naruto simply stood there and waited until Goro got right in front of him, then he just disappeared. Goro looked around but could't find him anywhere. Then a felt a very slight wisp of air directly above him. Goro looked up, but it was already too late.

Naruto came down directly above the four armed creature, slamming his jutsu straight into Goro's torso, forcing him to the ground. Chunks of flesh flung around as the jutsu ground deeper into him. Goro was forced into the ground so hard that it made a small crater around them. This all happened in a fraction of a second. One thing is for sure, Goro would never forget what the boy said as he was suffering from the intense damage.

"RASENGAN!"

After the cloud of dust had dissipated, Naruto stood unphased at the edge of the small crater, the huge Prince just laying there, unconscious.

"I told you that you couldn't amount up to me dumbass," Naruto simply said.

" **Hahahaha, well done kit. But now it's my turn!** " said Kurama.

Kotal Kahn was seen running back towards the group, obviously enraged that he had been hit earlier with Naruto's odama rasengan. His saw-like sword was out and ready to cut down anyone and anything. The Kurama Clone just smiled as he bared his fangs.

Then, with one, extremely fast and giant leap, Kurama, in the chakra shroud, jumped at Kotal Kahn. He latched onto the gray skinned man, and enveloped him within the shroud as well. Then, Kurama roared out loudly, and the shroud suddenly increased three times its normal size, encompassing them both. The shroud was giving Kurama more power, but it was practically burning Kotal Kahn alive. He screamed out in pain and tried to get Kurama off, but to no avail.

Then out of no where, a huge bolt of lightning struck near the two combatants. Stunned momentarily, Kurama let go of Kotal, jumped off and prepared himself to meet this possibly new threat.

Another great bolt of lightning struck again, in the same spot, but this one struck and stayed vibrating violently. When the lightning subsided, a new figure had arrived.

"Kotal Kahn," said the newcomer, "you have violated the rules of the Elder Gods. You cannot merge realms with your own without the victory of Mortal Kombat."

"Raiden," said Kotal, "you have no business here! Leave now before I consider you a threat to Outworld once again!"

"Hey!", said Naruto the the now named Raiden, "who the hell are you?"

"Apologies, young one. I am Raiden, God of Thunder, and protector of Earthrealm. Kotal Kahn here has come to your realm with the intent of either convincing you to join him to deafeat Earthrealm in the upcoming tournament, or to destroy you if you refused."

He looked around himself at everyone and the brief battle damage. "It looks like you had refused."

"We don't even know this guy, and what tournament are you talking about anyway?" asked Ino, who had now come up with Naruto.

"The tournament you are referring to is called Mortal Kombat. It is designed to give one realm a chance to defend itself from another invading realm. If the invading realm loses, the realm in defense is safe. However, if the invading realm is successful in the tournament, then it is allowed to merge the realms and rule over it." The Thunder God explained.

"So basically this guy here is trying to conquer our world?" asked Ino.

"That is correct. However he cannot, no tournament has been established. There is one between Earthrealm and Outworld that is about to commence in a few days. Would you be willing to spare a few of your warriors to aid us in our battle with Outworld?"

Tsunade had walked up at this point. "That would my decision," she said to him. "I am Tsunade, leader of this village. You have apparently helped us, so I will see what I can do to help you."

Raiden slightly bowed to her in thanks. "Thank you for your kindness. And by the way, I do believe you have someone from the Outworld force sneaking about you premises."

"Oh, yeah," said Naruto. "I already know about that. You mean the lady in pink right? Yeah, she's right over there." He pointed to a dark alley not to far from them. The lady in question, surprised that she had been noticed the entire time, stepped out and walked to them.

"Pretty observant, are we?" she said to Naruto sultrily.

Naruto just stared back at her. She then looked at Raiden and asked, "If it is possible, Lord Raiden, I would like to join the forces of Earthrealm, if this gentleman here will be participating on your side as well."

A/N: Well, quick chapter here guys, just to kind of fill in some space here. I'm working on school stuff right now, but I don't this idea to die in my head, you know? Wanna keep it coming I'll try to regularly update as much as I can. 4 chapters, however longor short they may be, is pretty good, right? Again, same thing as before, lemme know whats up! Roku out


	5. Chapter 5 A New Ally, and A New Enemy

What Happened?

Chapter 5

A New Ally Gained, A New Enemy Made

Raiden looked at Mileena with a scowl on his face. "And why should I believe you Mileena, former Khanum of Outworld? Are you trying to get into Earthrealm's defenses to sabotage us?"

"And why would I do that? Do you really think so lowly of me?" asked the half tarkatan.

"Absolutely," replied Raiden. "You still blame Earthrealmers for you so called father's death, even though it was by his own doing. I wouldn't put it past you to do something low to get some misguided revenge."

"I understand Thunder God," said Mileena. She knew that if she were anything like her old self, when she was first created, that she would most definitely pull a dirty trick like that. However, over the course of time, she had matured into the Khanum of Outworld. When was overthrown by Kotal and his allies, she was given a choice of death or service for life. Not wanting to die a needless death, she had obviously chose service. Ate least until the time came for her to break free.

And that time was most certainly now. She highly doubted that she would ever get another chance like this again. On top of that, she also knew that her sister, Kitana, and her good friend, Jade, also wanted out of it as well. The only reason they joined back in with Outworld was because they were supposedly 'promised' that Edenia would be returned to its former glory.

Clearly they have yet to see that end of the bargain fulfilled.

So she said to the thunder God, "I am well aware of my reputation Raiden. However I have evolved since then. You forget, I was once Khanum of Outworld not too long ago. You cannot manage a realm with a broken, immature mind and spirit." She said sagely.

Raiden pondered this for a few moments. He then heard Tsunade speak to him.

"Excuse me, but one of your foes is beginning to get up again."

Raiden looked behind himself, and indeed there was Goro, slowly getting up from the crater that he was smashed in by Naruto's rasengan. Raiden looked back at Mileena and he said to her, "If you truly want to be a part of Earthrealm forces, then prove it." He pointed at the staggering Goro. Then he yelled out with authority to her directly.

"FINISH HIM!"

Mileena drew out her sais without hesitation and threw them directly into Goro's eyes. The Prince of the Shokan grabbed the handles screaming in pain, trying to pull them out but wouldn't give. Mileena walked up and grabbed his head and ripped it clean off with one, powerful pull. She lowered her mask, revealing all of her tarkatan teeth mixed with her normal ones(the look she has in MKX, just in case you didn't know), and began to eat the face of the former Shokan. After a few bites, she held the head by one of the handles like a shishkabob, pulled the other one out, and slammed the severed head on the ground as she replaced her mask. She walked back to Raiden and asked, "Satisfied Lord Raiden?"

Naruto and everyone else saw exactly what happened during the fatality. Naruto just looked at Mileena and said, "SSweeeeeeeet…..ah man, now 'THAT'S more like it!"

Raiden looked at Mileena and said to her, "You are welcome to join Earthrealm Mileena. Thank you for your service in our preservation." He bowed slightly to her in thanks.

She looked over at Kitana and Jade and said to them, "I know you two want to get out of that creeps grasp as well, sisters. Let us join Earthrealm together, and exterminate this vermin for good."

Kitana thought about it.

They did say that they were going to restore Edenia, and its been years now, she thought. Will I ever see my home again? At least Raiden can consult the Elder Gods. At least with him there is a chance.

"I will go with you as well, Lord Raiden," said Kitana.

"Wherever my Princess goes, I shall follow," said Jade.

"Then it is settled," said Raiden. "Earthrealm now has three ore powerful warriors on its side. Once again thank you all."

"Hey, what about me?" The group turned toward Naruto with questioning looks. All, except for Mileena.

She looked at him with interest.

"Millena! Kitana, Jade! We had an agreement!" Yelled Kotal Kahn. "You will NOT betray me!"

"There is no agreement Ko'atal," stated Kitana. "You promised us Edenia years ago. Outworld still has not yet freed it from its grasp. We are with you no longer, our agreement is null and void, false emperor."

Shaking with rage, Kotal Kahn roared, "Sheeva! Annihilate them!"

Sheeva simply walked over to the group. Naruto stood in front of them, kunai held out in reverse grip.

"Bring it on, woman!" at least I think that's what she is, thought Naruto.

"Quiet boy," said Sheeva. "I am not here to fight you or them. quite the opposite really."

"What!" yelled Kotal. "Why are you doing this Sheeva?!"

"Clearly, you do not understand honor, or the way of the Shokan," said Sheeva. "When our leader and head mate are killed in battle, whoever the executioner was then becomes the new leader and head mate. Goro was killed by this boy."

"He is not even Shokan!" Argued Ko'atal.

"Even so, my honor is alive and intact. This boy, Naruto, was it?" she turned to him and Naruto nodded.

"This boy, Naruto, has defeated Goro in Kombat. Even though it was Mileena who dealt the killing blow, Naruto had already killed him. His wounds were fatal, albeit a slow one. Mileena simply sped it up. Therefore, by Honor of Kombat, Naruto is now the leader of the Shokan, and my Head Mate." she bowed low to him, all four arms holding their corresponding fists in a bow.

"Uh, what?" said Naruto.

Tsunade couldn't help but crack a joke at the kid's expense. "So, finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh?"

She instantly realized she had hit a very sore subject with Naruto, judging by the way the boy looked at her.

"Don't ever say something like that again."

"sorry about that gaki, I got caught up in the moment." She said to him.

Girlfriends were a bad thing to talk about to Naruto. He was still trying to get over the betrayal he had witnessed a year ago.

(Flashback, 1 year)

Naruto was going back to his apartment, just coming back from a simple guarding mission. It was very plain and boring, just as he thought it would be. He had come back a full day early because Naruto just wanted something to do while he got his mission detail to their home safely. Running back as afast as he could, he couldn't wait to get home to see his now girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga.

He had asked her out a couple of months after the war had ended. She almost fainted on the spot, not believing what was being asked of her. A few minutes later of her calming down, she accepted the request and had been dating for almost a year now.

When he got near his front door, he saw that it was cracked open a little bit.

"that's strange," he said aloud. "Hinata and I both always make sure the door's completely closed and locked."

He walked further inside, but saw nothing out of place. Everything was fine. Which was weird in and of itself, because from his past experience, if your door, especially his door, was open after he left, that had meant that someone had broken in.

He walked down the hall and towards his bedroom and saw that there were small seals on the door handle.

"What the hell is this, silencing and locking seals? On my own door?" he said to himself. He was a seal master by this point, and removing these seals was like blinking to him. He simply drew a little bit of his own removal seal on the door handle and said, "Fuuin Kai!"

He regretted removing the seals the moment they were gone. From inside of Naruto's room, he heard noises he never thought he would hear.

"Oh, YES! Oh yes Kiba, don't stop! Don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop AAAHHHHH!"

"Oh Hinata, I'm gonna bust one in ya girl!"

"Oooohhh, YYESS! Do it Kiba, do it!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh man Hinata, that was awesome. Let's do this again!"

"Yeah, definitely. Naruto isn't supposed to be here until tomorrow, so this is our last day."

"Really? Ah man. Well, for twelve days in a row, I guess I can't complain."

They both felt like they were being watched. They stopped their conversation and looked at the door.

The door slowly, sooo slowly, opened to reveal Naruto.

Only, it wasn't Naruto.

It was Naruto with four tails.

Remember the episode where Naruto fought Orochimaru on the bridge?

Yeah, THAT Naruto.

Was just sitting there on his haunches.

Growling very loudly, and began to walk towards them slowly.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh…hey man!" Kiba nervously said to the beast Naruto.

The beast that Naruto had become once again simply stood there, watching the both of them, white eyes narrowed slits now.

"N-n-n-naruto!" stuttered Hinata. "I can explain, I promise.

"RRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

"HINATA, RUUUNNN!"

Kiba and Hinata ran out of Naruto's house butt naked with the beast hot on their trails. The beast was just toying with them. He could kill them with ease, like a play toy. But, he wanted to play with his two new toys before he skinned them alive.

The two ninja ran out into the streets of Konoha naked, without a care in the world for their state of undress. Then the beast burst out of his home and resumed his chase.

Out of no where, Tsunade Senju landed in front of the beast and upper cutted him to tomorrow. When the beast landed on his back, Tsunade jumped on top of him, pulled out the spare suppressing seal that Jiraiya had given her long ago, and placed it on his forehead. Immediately the effects began.

After a few minutes, when the chakra of evil had fully receded back inside Naruto, Tsunade saw the most painful face she had ever seen on his face.

He was crying from hurt, rage, and betrayal. But his heart being broken was more painful than anything.

"Hi-hi-hinat-ta…..why.." he managed to get out right before he passed out.

Confused as to what Naruto may have been talking about, she looked behind her to notice the state that Hinata and Kiba were in. Seeing this, she exploded.

"Are you fucking kidding me Hinata! You always wanted Naruto! You finally get him, and this is what you do! You stupid bitch!"

"Hey, uh Lady Tsuna-" Kiba began before he was cut off by the Hokage.

"and YOU! Naruto saved your ass more times than I care to fucking count! How DARE you!"

She walked up quickly to the two and punched them both in the face, hearing the crunch when she broke their jaws.

"You two! Get dressed and get to the tower, NOW! You have five minutes!"

(present time)

"Sorry about that kid, I forgot," Tsunade apologized.

Naruto turned back to the Thunder God. "I said, what about me? I'm good at fighting. Hell I'm a ninja!"

"We have seen ninjas before, kid. They are nothing too impressive," said Kitana.

"then you've never seen a real ninja," he countered.

"You took down Goro in one hit Naruto," said Mileena. She walked to him, swaying her hips a little bit. When she got up to him, she pressed her bust up against his chest and whispered in his ear, "I LIKE that. Maybe you can show me what you can do to me later…."

"Naruto, you're blushing like crazy right now," said Ino. "What did she even say to you?"

"I, uh," stammered Naruto, "I, uh, don't know."

"Young Naruto," began Raiden," if you wish to join us in defending Earthrealm, you are more than welcome. You, and any of your friends as well."

"I'm going!" exclaimed Ino.

"I want to go too," came an unexpected voice. One that Naruto never wanted to hear again.

Hinata walked up to Raiden and bowed to him. "I Hinata Hyuuga, and I wish to join as well."

"you know what, what the hell I'll go too," came Sakura.

Naruto wasn't expecting this. He looked around and he saw some of his former friends standing around him. "What do you guys want?"

"What does it look like Naruto?" asked Sakura. "We wanna help you."

"Bullshit."

"Naruto, what is your problem?" asked Sakura.

"You," he said. "And everyone else in this damn village. I'm done. That's why I'm going to help these guys. I've had it here. Nothing I do is good enough."

"Naruto," Hinata began "what are y-"

"You!" Naruto pointed directly at Hinata's face, "shut the fuck up."

"But-"

"Not. One. Word."

Hinata, hurt by his words, simply nodded. Addressing everyone he said, "Like I said, I've had enough of this god forsaken place. I'm done. You want answers? Ask Ino, she knows. Now, I'm leaving. Let's go Raiden."

Raiden could tell that the boy was upset about something greatly, so he decided to let the disrespect fly this time. "Let us be on our way then. Lady Hokage, I will stay in touch with you. May the Elder Gods watch over you and your village."

With that, he held up his hand, and the entire group vanished in a brilliant flash of lighting.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, Rokusai here. Forgot to write in some notes at the end of last chapter, which was a New Ally Gained, A New Enemy Made. Which, by the way, what did you guys think of that?

There has been a couple of questions/issues that have come up in the reviews. Firstly, I would like to thank user Dragonninja1983 for that correction. Yes, Ko'atal is more Aztec than egytpian. I was trying to think of that, but I couldn't remember it right, so I chose the description I thought would be cosest to it, which was in my mind Egyptian. So yes, Ko'atal is Aztec, thank you.

Also, a question came up in one of the reviews stating that they thought that Kitana and company was dead in the mortal kombat series, and were not clear as to why they were in this story. I would like to remind you all that I said in the notes of the first chapter that I would be using some MK characters and elements, not necessarily going by the timeline in any of the games because honestly, I love all of the games, but some of the timelines and stories I think could have been better if re-written. For example, Kitana and company still being alive. I like the older characters waaayyyyy better than the new ones they are introducing. So, once again, yes I will have mk elements, but not following the timeline.

Once more, lemme know what you guys think! Add something, take something out, change it, whats up? Again this story is for you guys! Again as I have said before, I will not go off too much from the story that I have semi-planned, but if someone suggests something that goes along with the story, then I'll try to plug it in. After all, what good is an author if he/she doesn't listen their fans?

Wiiiiiiiithout further ado, let's get this party started!

P.S., I tried to incorporate some humor in the last chapter, and I would like to know if that was good or not. If not, pointers are appreciated!

Now, back to the story!

Chapter 6,

FIGHT!

What Happened?

Chapter 6

Tsunade went back to the hokage's tower to resume her work. Before she was even halfway there, she was stopped by the sounds of the village people around her.

"Yeah, he's finally gone!"

"The demon has been banished!"

"Let's celebrate! Our loved ones have finally been avenged!"

Tsunade grit her teeth in anger towards all of the stupid people.

Geez, she thought. No wonder why the gaki snapped. I'm about to snap myself if they don't shut the hell up.

Just then, some ninjas under her command came up to her.

"Excuse me, uh, Lady Tsunade?" Kiba asked behind her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to face the borderline traitor.

"What…." She said venomously.

"Say uh, do you think I would be able to go with that group Lady Tsunade?" Kiba asked.

"You, Kiba, have maybe a quarter of a brain, don't you?" Tsunade told him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"After what you pulled, you honestly expect me to say anything to you other than anything related to missions? Get out of my face."

"But Tsunade I-"

She cut him off by grabbing his throat and squeezing it, almost breaking his neck. He fell to his knees, desperately trying to break her grasp, but she wouldn't budge.

"This, Kiba," she began, "is your last chance. Unless I summon you to the tower, you will leave both Naruto and myself alone, is that understood?"

Kiba nodded as best as he could with her titan grip on his throat.

"Are you sure?" She tightened her grip when you said 'sure', emphasizing that she could definitely break him with no problem.

He nodded again quickly. She picked him, choke slammed him, rose him back in the air, not letting go of his throat the entire time, brought him in close and said, "If I ever see you talk to my surrogate grandson again, I will rip you in half."

She tossed him at least a good fifty feet down the street, having enough of his crap. She turned back around to the tower to have a nice drink of her favorite sake.

…

Lightning struck the ground in Outworld, where the next tournament was to be held in a few days.

"We will be here for some time," said Raiden. "There is a castle not too far from here. We will stay there until the tournament commences."

"Whose castle is it?" asked Naruto.

"It is mine," replied Mileena. "It once belonged to my father, Shao Kahn, but I have taken over since his demise. Even though I am no longer Khanum of Outworld, it is still my home. You are all welcome to stay."

"Thank you Mileena," said Naruto.

Mileena looked at him again when he walked by, checking him out the whole time without him noticing.

Just wait until I get my hands on you, ninja, she thought.

….

After everyone was settled in their respective rooms, Naruto sat in on the floor in his. He got a good look in his surroundings. The bed was centered and up against the wall. It was easily a bed fit for a king. It had four, bone colored marble pillars surrounding it, with pink drapes connecting to each pillar. The blankets were varying shades of pink and the pillows were white with black edges. On either side of the bed on the wall, several pairs of sais were hung up on the wall. The floor was designed with intricate black circles with pink outlining them and overlapping each other. The door was a large, double door made of oak, and they were polished and in prime condition.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm in someone else's room?" Naruto thought aloud.

He looked on the walls again, recognizing the sais from somewhere, but he couldn't think of it from the top of his head. Seeing it not as an immediately important matter, he decided he would think about that later. Instead, he sat down on the floor in a meditative position. He concentrated, and before he knew it, he was inside of his mindscape.

He had altered his mindscape to allow Kurama free roam. The agreement between them was that the fox could gain access to all of his senses as if they were his own, and he could roam freely in his seal. In return, Naruto could use as much of his chakra as he liked to suit whatever his purposes were at the time.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING KIT?" asked the Biju.

"Doing better now that I'm outta that piece of crap place," said Naruto. "Hey Kurama, do you think we made the right choice?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"When we ditched Konoha for this place, do you think we made the right choice? I mean, it's our home after all."

"NO KIT," Kurama corrected, "IT'S YOUR HOME. ACTUALLY, ITS NOT EVEN YOUR HOME IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT. TELL ME KIT, WHAT EXACTLY IS A 'HOME' TO YOU?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess it would be place that I could feel safe in, and would look forward to coming back to."

"DO YOU FEEL SAFE AND SECURE IN KONOHA?"

"Fuck no."

"WELL THERE YOU GO KIT. KONOHA IS NOT YOUR HOME. IT'S A PLACE WHERE YOU ONCE LIVED. THE VILLAGERS NEVER CARED FOR YOU, AND IF YOU ASK ME, NIETHER DID ANY OF YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS. IF THEY DID, THEY WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT US OUT TO DRY WHILE THEY ALL HAD A GOOD TIME OR WHATEVER ELSE THEY DID. HONESTLY NARUTO, I THINK YOU COULD GET USED TO LIVING HERE, OUTWORLD, THEY CALL IT I BELIEVE."

"Thanks Kurama. You really are the only one who has ever been there for me the whole time. Seriously, thank you."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT NARUTO…..HEY, THERE'S SOMEONE WATCHING YOU FROM OUTSIDE. GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Naruto was shoved outside of his mindscape and his eyes popped open.

Mileena backed away, startled at his abrupt awakening.

"Hello Mileena."

Recovering from her surprise, she told him, "What are you doing in my room ninja?"

"This is the room that you assigned me, remember." He replied.

Mileena pretended to remember this. Everything was going exactly as planned for her. "Ah yes, you are correct young one. I apologize, I must have made a mistake. Unfortunately, there are no other rooms available," she said. It was a flat out lie, after all, it was a castle for crying out loud! She had hundreds of rooms readily available. "I hope you don't mind, " she continued, "but you will have to share my room tonight."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Idon't care. It beats Kono-"

He was picked up and tossed on the bed, and Mileena pounced on him and sat directly on his lap, lining up their crotches. She got really close to his face and whispered sexily, "That's perfect, because what I have in store for you my young warrior, you will NEVER forget…"

A/N: hey guys, so how was this one? Better, worse, the same? As ive said before this is my very first fic ever, so I'm still going with your guys' reviews. I hope that in my notes in the beginning before the chapter started cleared up some of the issues.

Also, I've got a quick question for you guys:

I want this to be a small harem, maybe like 4 or 5 gals, but I wanna know what you guys think. Should our man Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze have a hare, or just one chick to call his own?

I'm gonna put a vote on it. Whichever answer, which I request you guys to either say 'harem' or 'no harem', whichever one gets to ten votes first wins. So, if I get ten 'harem' replies before the 'no harem' replies, its gonna be a harem. You guys know how it works. So, read and review, lemme know whats up! Roku out.


	7. Chapter 7 It's Ok,I'm Here For You

A/N: hey everyone, what's crack-a-lackin'? Roku here again with yet another update. I told you guys I'm gonna do my best, didn't i? I take my fans seriously. I will do my absolute best to update regularly, but things do come up.

As far as the harem/no harem count goes, right now its three to one, in harem's favor. Only seven more needed to make sure this is a harem fic.

A recent review stated that I needed to put Ino in a little more, and I was planning on it, but got a little sidetracked, so thanks for the reminder!

Remember, You Dictate Where The Story Goes! Give me feedback guys, the more the better!

Friendly reminder, I am only using mk elements and characters, not following any of the timelines.

Without further ado, let's get thisy party started!

Chapter 7….FIGHT!

What Happened?

Chapter 7

Mileena Gets What She Wants

Mileena said to Naruto, "You are mine tonight. I will show you how a Khanum gives her men a good time, hehehehe…."

She pulled down her mask, revealing her teeth to Naruto. However, that's not what he noticed. What he had noticed was her luscious, full, beautiful lips, her yellow and black slitted eyes filled with lust….and maybe, something a little more?

Naruto had been attracted to this woman since he first saw her in Konoha. However, he never once thought that he would ever actually get a shot with her. In fact he had only recently lost his virginity to Hina…the woman that he was previously in a relationship with. His body began to tense and his eyebrows furrowed together, and a frown decorated his face. Mileena did not miss any of this, so she addressed it.

"what's the matter? Am I not pretty enough for you my dear?" she asked him.

"N-no, its not that, its not you at all, sorry," he said to her. "I've just, you know, never was good with girls. Especially recently."

"What do you mean? You are gorgeous, courageous, and undoubtedly strong. Every woman should be begging you to bed with her young warrior."

Naruto just sighed annoyingly. "Yeah, right. You let me know when hell freezes over, because that's when something like that will happen." He revealed to her a brief history of his past with his former home village. "No one, absolutely no one, gave a damn about me, it was actually the complete opposite. They hated my very existence. It didn't change as I got older. Then after the war, I got a little bit of recognition, but then it just disappeared. I don't even know what happened. And, to top it all off, my….my fellow kunoichi, who was at the time in a relationship with me, had cheated on me with a mother fucking scumbag, piece of shit low-life cock sucking bastard, and, judging by what I had heard from outside the door, it had been going on for some time. If I had only known this shit before, i-"

"Sssshhhhhhhhh…" Mileena had come in front of him and hugged him close to her body. He felt her warmth, her comforting vibes. For some reason, he began trembling. He felt himself beginning to cry, but he tried to stop it.

I'm a ninja! I can't show my emotions, he thought to himself. Keep it together!

Sensing this, Mileena said to him, "It's ok Naruto. Betrayal hurts. Go ahead, let it out. Mileena is here for you….let it out…." She began to rub his back and hugged him closer.

She felt his dam begin to break. His body racked with his silent sobs, and then eventually turned into full blown crying, the whole time Mileena was rubbing his back and holding him close, whispering to him that she was there, and no one would ever hurt him again.

After about ten minutes of this happening, she felt him tense up again, and then relax. About five minutes later, she looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep in her arms like a baby being comforted after having a brutal nightmare.

"I saw what the village people were like to you when I was there, Naruto," she said to his sleeping form. "And I promise that you will never be betrayed again. I love you Naruto…"

…

The next morning, everyone went to the main hall in the castle for breakfast. Even though Mileena was no longer Khanum of Outworld, she still had hundreds of thousands of people who were faithful to her rule. Some of these people were preparing the food for her and her guests. When she got down to the heal, she was approached by Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey, um, Mileena, right?" she asked the former Khanum.

"Yes, child. Speak your mind."

"Um, have you seen Naruto? I haven't seen him for a couple of days and I'm a little worried about him."

"Why yes, he was in my bedchambers last night. I comforted him until he fell asleep," she said right before she left for the hall. "Enjoy your breakfast miss Ino."

Ino just stood there dumbfounded. WHAT?! She slept with Naruto! What the hell! She thought.

Shaking the thought, her stomach reminded her that she needed to eat. Making her own way to the hall, she couldn't think about anything else other than her in the bed with Naruto, all night, just the two of them….

…..

Naruto woke up in the bed underneath the pink covers, his shirt and headband folded neatly on one of the end tables of the bed. Getting the grime out of his sleepy eyes, he looked at his clothes and found that there was a little note on them. He picked up the note and it said:

Naruto, darling, breakfast will be held in the main hall, as well as all other meals. I hope you feel better after last night. I just want you to know that I am here to help you. Anytime you need me, I will be here. If you want to talk about last night, all you have to do is ask. Otherwise, get ready to prepare for the tournament.

Mileena

P.S.

Do NOT mess with my teddy bear.

Feeling a small smile come to his lips, he already felt better. He was a little embarrassed about letting his feelings show like that, but apparently that was exactly what he needed. He decided that he would find her to give her proper thanks. Getting up from his bed, or rather Mileena's bed, he walked out of the room towards the main hall for breakfast. After a few minutes of walking through the hallways, he finally managed to get inside the main hall.

When he walked passed the double doors, everyone stopped to look at him. He hadn't met any of the other newcomers, but most of the women that were their were really getting their eye candy for the day.

Apparently, Naruto had forgotten both his shirt and his headband.

Aaaaaaaaand his pants.

He was clad only in his tight black boxers, which showed an outline of his impressive package.

Needless to say, a lot of the women, Mileena included, lost a lot blood then due to perverted nosebleeds.

Aaaaaaaand of course, our blonde friend, as dense and sleepy as he was, didn't even notice this as he sat next to Ino and Sheeva.

"I must say, Naruto," Sheeva began, "it is hard to impress a Shokan, but you my dear have accomplished that," she finished with a sexy smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked the dense blonde.

"Oh my God, Naruto, why haven't you told me how freaking huge you are?!" yelled Ino.

"Huh? Now you Ino? What's going on?"

"My dear Naruto, look at your state of dress young warrior. You are, I must say, giving us ladies here quite a show. And I myself do appreciate it," said Mileena.

His brain still not even on fifty percent yet, he dumbly asked, "Huh?"

Sheeva saw her golden opportunity. She reached down and grabbed his package with one of her hands and began to softly stroke him.

"Mmmmmmm….not bad at all Naruto. Definitely worthy of a Shokan woman."

This, clearly, had woken him up to one hundred percent now. He looked down and himself in only his boxers, one of Sheeva's hands rubbing his junk.

"OH SHIT!"

He ran out of the hallway as fast as he could, yelling out "SORRY! IM GONNA GET DRESSED NOW!"

Sheeva laughed a hearty laugh at the blonde's expense. She then turned to Ino and said, "so, is he worthy of you as well young one?"

"Hell fucking yeah!" yelled Ino. She turned to Sakura and said, "What the hell are you doing with that asshole Sasuke? I KNOW he isn't anywhere near as good as Naruto is! Plus, he never even talks to you! What the hell girl?!"

"I know," replied Sakura. She sighed heavily. "I know."

"Ah, I have an idea," said Mileena. All of the women turned to hear with questioning looks. "First one to bed Naruto wins."

"Wait a minute," said Ino, "didn't you fuck him last night?"

Sakura was shocked. "WHAT!"

Mileena simply shook her head no. "You obviously misunderstood me Ino. When I said that I had comforted him last night, I meant I had helped him recover. He cried himself to sleep in my arms last night."

Sakura, Sheeva, Kitana, and Jade looked at Mileena, thinking that maybe she was trying to pull something.

"what do you mean he cried himself to sleep? What was wrong?" Sakura asked Mileena.

"you don't know?" Mileena asked Sakura. "According to him, you are his teammate, and has been around him most of his life. How do you not know?"

Sakura looked away, a little ashamed of being put on the spot like that.

"I know what you are talking about Mileena," said Ino. "I've seen his memories."

"what, you have?" asked Sakura incredulously. Can you show me?"

Ino looked at her with a serious look on her face, staring directly in her eyes. Sakura knew that when Ino did this specific act, that it was deadly serious.

"Sakura, trust me," she told her pink haired friend, "you REALLY don't want to see it."

"Whatever it was, it was hurting him badly," said Mileena. "I tried to comfort him last night. Hopefully, I did some good."

HE was really damaged, thought Ino. Poor guy, he needs some close friends right now after everything he's been through. But, can I become something more?

A/N: thank you guys for reading my story. I really appreciate it. As always, lemme know what's up! Votes for harem or no harem are still up! Remember, its 3-1, in favor of harem. Take it easy! Rokusai out


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Goooooooooooood evening ladies and gentlemen. How is everyone doing? Rokusai here with yet another chapter of the story for ya. Before we get to the story, I would like to address some revies for the story that I have recently received.

First off, the harem or no harem results are in, with a staggering win of, once I counted them all, a 13-3 win, in yes for the harem in this story. However, that being said, the ones who did say no for the harem, did bring up a few very good points. One of the reviewers said that it was very cliché, just another harem story or something of the sort. Also, that there were not enough stories that had Naruto with just one woman. And, I must say, I have to agree. However, the majority vote, by a landslide really, goes to the harem. So, I wanted to try to come up with a little compromise, and hopefully this will be at least acceptable for both sides of the vote.

As we all know, there are soooo many stories that say something like Naruto joins in the Clan Restoration Act or something like that, where he gets multiple partners or something like that. By the way, is that even true in the series? I've always wondered that. Anyways, I plan on doing something like that, however, Mileena being his actual girl, and the others would just be like surrogate mothers or whatever, you know, in the family, but not in the relationship sort of deal. Does that make sense? Do you agree or disagree? Once again, you readers can turn the tide of the story to your liking if enough of you guys actually push for it. I understand I will not be able to satisfy everyone with this story, but I want to try my best. Also, it was stated in one of the reviews that the story was progressing waaayyyy too fast and not enough development. Now that I look back on everything, it does seem a little rushed. Thank you for the pointer, and I'll try to slow it down just a little bit.

Again, what you say DOES matter! That's why I said that the ones who voted for no harem put out some strong argumentative points, and I took that into consideration. Thank you for your reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Lemme know what you think, I actually care about my fans' opinions!

Chapter 8

FIGHT!

What Happened?

Chapter 8

Final Warning

Naruto finally got dressed in Mileena's room after that extremely embarrassing show that he had performed unawares. He was blushing the entire time while he was trying to get dressed. What made him upset though was not the fact that he was in an area full of attractive women when that had happened, it was that he was still hurt by a, now formerly, important female figure in his life. Hinata had betrayed him not once, but multiple times, with Kiba. And that was just the ones he knew about. And now that he really thought about the times that it began, it also right around when things started reverting back to the way they were for him. Was she apart of the village discrimination towards him? Was this some ploy to get recognized, to use him to draw the spotlight to herself? Was that I love you bullshit just for looks? Was everything from the beginning, a lie? Was the Fourth hokage even his real father? Did his parents even love him? Was he actually human? Was Kurama, the only being since his birth that was by his side, only pretending, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and break free from the seal?

He began to doubt everything. He didn't know what to think anymore. His stomach growled very loudly.

I think I'm just hungry, he thought to himself. Maybe some food will help clear my head.

He left the room and headed back towards the main hall in the castle. When he re-entered, everyone was still there, chatting about various things as if nothing ever happened in the first place. Apparently no one seemed to notice him, and right now he preferred it that way. He just wanted to be left alone. He was alone his entire life. It, sadly, was his comfort zone. His shell to protect himself emotionally. Especially since the betrayal by Hinata.

As servers laid down a tray of food for him, he was not aware of Sakura looking at him. Seeing him nod his thanks to the server, she began to wonder about her blonde teammate.

Ino said that I didn't want to know what happened, she thought. Well, she's wrong. She has always been wrong about things like this. She was about to get up and walked to him when felt a hand firmly grab her wrist, preventing her from leaving the table. A little vexed that someone would grab her like that, she looked back, right into Mileena's hard gaze.

"Do not bother him at this moment," she said quietly. "he needs time to himself right now. Leave him be."

"What do you know of him?" Sakura argued. "He's MY teammate after all. You practically just met him! I've known him his whole life!"

"Then prove it," Mileena said, not letting go of Sakura's wrist.

By now some of the other girls were looking at the two. Mileena said to her again, "prove that you know him more than I do."

"Okay I will!"

"What is the young warriors favorite color?" Mileena asked.

Sakura just huffed in annoyance. "Huh, really?" she said, "that's the best you got? If you think that just because you know that his favorite color is orange, doesn't mean you know him more than me."

"You're wrong child," said Mileena.

"What the hell do you mean I'm wrong?"

"Black. His favorite color is black."

"Wha-?"

"Why is favorite color black Sakura?" Mileena asked again.

"I thought it was orange."

"I see that I am beginning to make my point. Again, why is favorite color black?"

"Uuhh, I..i don't know."

"It's because of what black represents. Intelligence, loyalty, stealth, and strength. However, it also represents death, sorrow, pain, emptiness, and lonlieness." Explained Mileena.

"Damn," Ino said, "that's deep."

"Whats his favorite food?" Mileena asked Sakura.

Remembering that she was completely wrong just a second ago, she said "uh, ramen?"

'"Wrong again," Mileena said.

"But he eats that ALLLLL the time!" Sakura said to her.

"Sakura, if only got to eat ramen for ninety five percent of your life, you would eat it all the time. If you ate garbage ninety five percent of your life, you would eat it all the time as well. You would eat it all the time because you would know that that would be your next meal."

Sakura looked away in shame. Damn, she thought, she has a damn good point.

"Okay then," she asked, "well, if ramen isn't his favorite food, then what is?"

"Green apples," Mileena revealed. "Do you know why?"

Sakura shook her head no.

"Because they are quick to eat, easily accessible, plentiful, and are full of the vitamins and minerals your body needs. However, despite how plentiful they were, he never got a chance to eat one. He has only ever had one green apple his entire life, and that was when he was six years old. He got lucky when one of the local merchants in your village dropped one behind his stall and didn't notice it. The merchant found out a few minutes later when he caught Naruto eating the apple, and he beat him for it severely. The merchant, a full grown man, had beat an innocent little six year old Naruto for eating an apple that he didn't pay for because that same merchant wouldn't sell any to him. How many times has been in the hospital for life threatening injuries?"

Sakura looked dumbfounded now, as well as Kitana, Jade, and Ino. Sheeva was shocked as well, but she had better control over her emotions. She was a Shokan after all.

"Uh, Naruto has been in the hospital for something like that, I think only once, after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke.," she said.

Mileena simply stared into Sakura's eyes with disbelief in her eyes. "You, Sakura, are telling me that you didn't know that Naruto, before he was even sis years old, had been in the hospital two hundred and thirty seven times for life threatening injuries?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, as did the other girls. Ino said, "What? 237 times? How is that even possible?"

"Clearly," Mileena began, "you do not know your 'teammate' as well as you thought you did. You don't even know the most basic of basics about him, and you've been around him his whole life. Look at him right now Sakura…"

She let go of Sakura's wrist so she could turn around to look at her fellow ninja. She saw that he was eating hos favorite food, a green apple In his hand, and a relieved, content smile on his face. He saw Sakura looking at him, and the frown that there before had returned, and looked back down at his apple again. He put it down, cleaned up his mess, and left the hall without a word to anyone. Sakura looked back at the table she was currently at, and sighed heavily.

"I don't understand…" she said to no one in particular.

"You don't understand what Forehead?" Ino asked.

"How? How did I not see his pain? How did I not see any of it?"

Mileena simply told her, "that answer comes easy child. You didn't care at all. You were too busy focusing on a hopeless crush that had everything, rather than someone who needed your help and had nothing. You saw the treatment he had endured in the village, or at least some of it, and yet you did abslolutely nothing for him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt any more than he already has, and seeing you every single day reminds him of the betrayal that he had to endure in order to survive."

Now Sakura was upset because Mileena just accused her of betraying her teammate. "Hey, freakshow! I did NOT betray Naruto!"

Unphased by the childish remark and behavior, she simply asked, "tell me, Sakura, have you even ever told him Happy Birthday?"

"What?" Sakura said surprised. "Today was his birthday?"

"No," replied Mileena. "It was yesterday. I was the only one who told him happy birthday, and you know what else?"

Sakura stood there, not knowing what to say.

"That was the first time anyone has ever said that to him…ever." Mileena said.

Sakura, once again, was surprised. Never said happy birthday? She thought. Fuck.

Mileena stood up. Getting ready to leave, she said to her, "Do not ever tell me that you know your so called teammate more than me ever again. You are a worthless, emo-boy chasing, cowardly girl who only thinks of herself, and she has to do to get it done. I may have Tarkatan blood in my veins, but I am no monster."

With that said, she turned around and walked back to her chambers, leaving Sakura and everyone else what she had just said.

Oh fuck, thought Sakura, what have I done?

A/N: hey guys, quick chapter update here. So, like I said in my previous notes at the beginning of the chapter, the harem votes are in, in favor of the harem, but I'll try to not make it so…..cliche. I want this story to be different. Once again, thoughts, opinions, suggestions, criticism, whatever. This story id for you guys, not me. Take it easy! Roku out


	9. Chapter 9 Enough is Enough

A/N: Hey ninjas. Whats up? Another update here for ya. Well, nothing new to report in yet, so its pretty much the same as last time.

Also, just in case you don't remember, go check out my man Thayerblue1. That guy knows how to write a good freakin' story!

Anyway, enough babblin', on to the story.

What Happened?

Chapter 9

Enough is Enough

Naruto was outside on a hilltop, sitting in the meditative position. Thinking deeply about his next move, he went deeper in to his mindscape to talk to his good friend. Upon hearing the water drop, he opened his eyes and looked up.

Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox looked down on him with a face mixed with anger, disbelief, and concern.

" **YOU'RE NOT REALLY PLANNING ON DOING THIS KIT ARE YOU?** " asked the entity.

"I'm done Kurama," replied Naruto. "It's always like this, me getting used for someone else's purpose and me not having any sort of life of my own. I'm done with this bullshit."

" **WHAT ABOUT THE WOMAN, MILEENA?"**

"What about her? She's doing the same thing as everyone else. You heard her, she said that she was the former ruler of this Outworld place, and clearly she wants her throne back. She just wants to use me to get it back and then she'll toss me aside, exactly like everyone else has. If that happened in my own home village, with people that I had saved from a fate worse than death, what's to stop a world, real, or whatever, someone who knows absolutely nothing about me, from doing the same thing? I'm done Kurama. At least I'm gonna set you free first. You've always wanted your absolute freedom. That's my gift to you my friend. Enjoy your life."

" **KIT, DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!"** Kurama yelled out, but it was too late, Naruto had already faded out.

…

Naruto opened his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the cool air from Outworld. He unzipped his jacket and threw it to the side and channeled chakra to make his seal appear. He then channeled chakra to each one of his fingertips on his right hand, and the seal key appeared on his hand and it traveled down his arm and connected to the seal on his stomach.

"Kurama," he began, "You have helped me out my whole life, even though you were trapped inside of me. In the elemental nations, you were seen as nothing more than a weapon. Here, in a new world, you can start a new life. Maybe even see ruler or whatever, who knows? As I said, this is my gift to you. Enjoy your freedom big guy, I'm gonna miss you."

He turned the seal clockwise, unlocking the seal. He could feel the effects of it loosening, and began to feel the Biju's chakra beginning to form and expel itself from the seal.

Naruto grit his teeth in severe pain as the chakra was seeping out. It felt like he was cut into and his insides were being ripped out.

He threw his head back and gasped for air, and screamed as a chakra cloud the size of three humans came out of Naruto's stomach in the shape of Kurama's head. Finally, with one huge rush, all of the demonic chakra rushed out of his body, and gathered up about fifty yards away from him.

The form of Kurama had finally solidified into the entire Nine Tailed Fox, one hundred stories tall, just as huge as he was in his mindscape.

The Biju looked at Naruto incredulously as he fell face first onto the ground. Kurama stepped forward and muzzled the boy gently with his nose as softly as he could.

Fearing the worst, he gently said to the boy, " **NARUTO, KIT, GET UP. MY BOY, COME ON, SEAL ME BACK INSIDE OF YOU. I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT THIS KIT. COME ON, GET UP!"**

Naruto lifted his head up as much as he could, looking at the fox that was his only friend for so long and said weakly, "Hey big guy, hows it feel to be free again, huh?"

" **THAT'S ENOUGH SCREWING AROUND KIT, SEAL ME BACK INSIDE OF YOU."**

"You know damn well I can't do that Kurama," Naruto said. "I don't know the sealing process for that. Even if I did, I wouldn't imprison you like that again. You deserve…...you deserve….your freedo-"

Naruto blacked out as his face fell back on the ground, eyes closed.

Kurama's eyes went wide, not believing what just happened.

…..

"Yes, I do Ino," Sakura told her one time best friend. "I thought I knew him. I actually never knew anything. I need to know about my teammate."

"Sakura…..are you absolutely positive? I mean, its…..bad…" Ino told her.

"Yes Ino-pig," she replied. "I'm sure."

"I would like to know as well," a new voice came around.

The girls looked and saw Kitana walking towards them with Jade right behind her. She and Jade were in their MK 9 costumes. "We have been listening over the course of your stay, however short it might have been so far, and we want to know as well, what had happened. From what we have heard so far, the acts themselves do not surprise us especially if it was a prisoner of war. But it is hard for us to believe that someone would suffer from things of that nature in his own home."

Ino, realizing that they would not take no for an answer, said ,"okay, come on over here. I need all of you to gather around me. Kitana, Jade, Sakura, I need you girls to hold each others hands. I'm going to transfer Naruto's memories from my nervous system to Sakura's, and it will continue through the rest of you as long as you continue to join. IF you break the link, the whole thing shuts down, and trust me, you do NOT want to interrupt a memory feed, it FUCKING HURTS. However, be prepared to do it this time around."

"And why is that child?" asked Jade.

"Would you people stop calling us children?! I'm 20 years old, and so is Sakura and Naruto!"

"I am over ten thousand years old, child," Kitana said smirking to herself. "I do apologize, it is not a derogatory term, but to us, you're still children. "

Ino sighed in annoyance. "Whatever. Just join hands."

Kitana, Jade, and Sakura joined hands. Ino put her hands into the ram sign, closed her eyes and began to channel chakra. When she opened her eyes again, she said to them, "girls, this is your official last chance to back out. Otherwise, prepare for a shitload of pain."

The girls nodded to her, and she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Okay, here we go. Yamanaka Style" Memory Transfer Jutsu!"

Holding one hand still in a half ram sign, she thrust the other hand onto Sakura's temple, and everyone's eyes began glowing a bright blue as the memories flowed through them. Immediately, Kitana and Jade, seasoned warriors who have seen countless bodies on the battlefield, fought numerous battles, and hardened to the core, began to shake uncontrollably. The jutsu had only lasted about forty-five seconds to a minute, but they had received every single one of Naruto's memories. Everything from his parents speaking their last words to him as a baby, to his six year old self, to him beating Mizuki when he first found out about the Nine Tails, to the battle of the Pains and the Fourth Great Shinobi War, to the betrayal of Hinata.

After the jutsu was completed, everyone fell to their knees, crying. Ino was the first to speak to the group. "FUCK!" she yelled out. "I never thought I would have to look at those again."

Sakura's body just continued to wrack with sobs of sorrow. She was muttering something but no one could tell what it was. Ino, albeit a little clumsily, leaned forward to see what her friend was saying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…." Was all that she could understand before she began crying again.

Even the Edenian princesses were tear faced. "I don't understand," said Kitana. "How could someone hate someone so much form their own home? One who had saved them?"

"I don't know," replied Ino. "But I do know that I wanna kill them all for that bullshit."

Then, suddenly, Sakura raised her head up so fast it was almost as if she teleported into that position

"HINATA!"

"What?" Ino said. "Hinata isn't here."

"she's here, in Outworld!" yelled Sakura. "That bitch!"

Sakura ran off before anyone could say anything to stop her.

"Fucking assfuck!" Ino yelled out, pursuing her friend.

…..

Hinata was walking down the hallway, thinking about what had happened the past few days. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a very loud, screeching, anger and pain filled voice screaming at her from behind.

"SHAAAAANAARROOOOOOOO!"

Hinata turned and was hit by a brutal chakra enhanced punch to the face, sending her flying into one of the walls a hundred feet away. Hinata staggered up on her two feet, blood running down her nose and mouth, wincing in severe pain.

So, Hinata thought, she found out finally. I'm surprised it took his long.

"Sakura, stop!" Kitana yelled from behind her.

"Sakura, you need to stop what you're doing!" Ino backed up what Kitana had said.

"Sure thing," said Sakura. "Just as soon as I finish painting the wall red with her fucking blood! You hurt my teammate, you stupid fucking byakugan bitch! All of you Hyuuga are all the exact fucking same! Always looking out for yourselves, and only doing things for yourselves, everyone else be damned. Naruto was gone on a simple guarding detail mission! you cheated on him! You broke his heart! And with Sasuke too! No wonder he stopped talking to me! Who else have you slept with, Hyuuga slut?!"

Hinata was stunned that Sakura had found out that she had slept with Sasuke.

She wasn't given a chance to speak on her behalf because she had to duck under a skull crushing punch from Sakura. She saw everything in slow motion next.

Sakura had become a LOT faster than what she was before. The second she Hinata duck under her initial hit, she immediately followed up with a brutal right hook, chakra enhanced fist heading straight for her temple. Her fist was stopped, a mere half an inch from ending Hinata's life, by a deafening roar that shook all of Outworld itself.

" **NAAAAARRRRRRRUTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Sakura was stunned motionless, as was everyone else. Even Kitana and Jade were struck with absolute fear of the voice, they had never heard anything so vicious in their lives. It was like comparing the booming voice of Shao Kahn to the horrible and terrifying roars of the worst thunderstorms of all time.

Ino, having met the beast one on one, was the first to recover from the shock of fear.

"Sakura!" she yelled out. "That was Kurama!"

"Wha-?" she stammered out. "Ku..Kurama? who's that?"

"The Nine Tails!" Ino yelled out in frustration.

"The fox," said Jade, "but isn't he supposed to be INSIDE of Naruto?"

"Yes, but he's clearly out!" Ino said, fearing the worst.

"But if the fox is out, the that means that Naruto-"

"-is either dead, or very close to it!" Kitana finished for her.

They all heard the sound of footsteps sprinting. They looked out the hall and saw Mileena bolting out of the castle and towards the fox.

"Let's follow her, come on!" Ino yelled to them all.

Sakura looked back down at the bloody face of Hinata Hyuuga. She reached down, grabbed her collar, and pulled her up to her face none to gently and told her in a fury filled voice, "You are SO lucky I need you to right now to most likely heal that dumb blonde baka. But, keep in mind you stupid bitch, that this is NOT over!"

She thrust Hinata in front of her and said, "Hurry up, get moving to Naruto and the fox now!"

They both sprinted as fast as they could along with the rest of the group. When they got there about ten minutes later, Sheeva and Millena were already there. They looked back at the girls who had just arrived with a sad look on their faces, bit the feeling they portrayed was nothing compared to the sorrow filled wails of the great beast that was Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox demon.

" **KIT,"** he said, " **I'M SORRY MY BOY, I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU NARUTO. PLEASE FORGIVE ME."**

He smelled the scent of blood, and turned around and saw the bloody face of Hinata. The very sight of her enraged him, so much so that he reverted back to his old self for a second. His eyes grew wide with pure, potent, clear hatred, and he roared so loudly at the girl she flew back a few hundred yards.

" **RROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"**

He then turned his head up to the skies and yelled out in his booming voice, " **ELDER GODS, HEAR ME! IT IS I, KURAMA! I CALL UPON YOU TO HOLD YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN WE HAD MADE MILENNIA AGO! YOU PROMISED ME THAT IF I WERE TO EVER HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR A HUMAN, THAT YOU COULD RESSURECT HIM IF I WERE BONDED TO HIM OR HER FOR LIFE! I HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE ONE NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! HIS IS MY FRIEND AND MY ALLY, AND MY BROTHER! HOLD YOUR END OF THE DEAL AND BRING HIM BACK!"**

A/N: Aaaaaahhhhhhhh, no, not a cliffhanger! Ha-ha, sorry, but it's really late right now and I just finished a very long day today. I actually wasn't going to write another chapter today, but I didn't wanna keep whatever fans I may or may not have waiting. So, same thing as usual what did you guys think of this chapter? Lemme know what you guys think. Until next time, take care of yourselves. Rokusai out.


	10. Chapter 10 Resseurection

A/N: hey guys how's it going? Just a quick little note, I will be changing naruto's look for this story. It has not happened yet, but when it does you will know. Also, I am not very good at actually describing the outfits, but ill try. However just in case, I drew a picture of what I had in mind, and that is now my profile pic, so check that out for a clearer image. Enjoy.

What Happened?

Chapter 10

Resurrection

" **I CALL UPON YOU ELDER GODS, HOLD YOUR END OF THE DEAL! REVIVE MY FRIEND, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!"**

The clouds parted and six huge, golden, glowing dragons flew out from the sky towards Kurama and the downed ninja and company. All six dragons landed in a circle around them. Each dragon was twice the size of Kurama, and they faced inwards towards the one they spoke.

" **Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox of the Elemental Nations. We, the Elder Gods, hear your plea. Millennia ago, when we split the Juubi into nine beings, you were given a choice between eternal containment or being turned into a chakra construct and being sealed into a human. We know it was a heavy price to pay. As recompense, we also gave you the option to be permantely bonded to the one you felt worthy of you power, loyalty, and friendship. Also, part of the deal was that, because of the acts of whatever human you weould be with, would also determine what happened to you after your sealing time was complete. It was decided that you would be partially responsible for your own outcome after your sealing, due to the fact that you would have some influence on your container.**

 **Kurama, Nine Tailed Fox Demon of the Elemental Nations, we, the Elder Gods, have deemed you worthy of your freedom. You played an enormous role in the boy's suffering in his early years, but ultimately you are also playing a major role in not only his survival, but also Earthrealm's. Because of your due diligence, loyalty, and perseverance, we shall grant you your freedom, and whatever single choice you so desire. Simply inform us of what it is, and it shall be yours."**

Kurama was stunned. He didn't expect them to do all of this. " **WHAT I DESIRE, IS FOR THIS YOUNG MAN, NARUTO, TO BE RESSURECTED BACK TO LIFE, WITH THE PROPER MEANS TO PROTECT HIMSELF AND EVERYONE HE HOLDS DEAR. ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO REMAIN A PART OF HIM. I WOULD LIKE FOR HIM TO 'SUMMON' ME EVERY NOW AND THEN, BUT NARUTO IS MY FRIEND. I WILL NOT ABANDON HIM."**

" **Is this your decision Kurama?"**

" **IT IS, ELDER GODS."**

" **Very well. Kurama, we the Elder Gods, hereby declare you free from your sealing. You shall now remain a part of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You will prolong his life with your chakra, along with his own Uzumaki bloodline, as well as whatever mates he shall have in the future."**

The elder gods turned back to the body of Naruto. All of the girls could do nothing, they were in complete shock of what just happened. Especially Ino and Sakura! The nine tails just spoke to a bunch of gods, what the hell! They felt so small and insignificant to the huge beasts.

Then, the Elder Gods spoke in a different language no one could understand. As one, all six Elder Gods bean chanting, repeating the same phrase over and over. After a couple of minutes of this happening, they suddenly stopped. They all stood on their hind legs, spread out their wings in full, and gave one, huge, collective roar that shook the world itself.

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

Immediately, Naruto's body began glowing the same hue of gold as the Elder Gods. He was lifted up right, set on his feet, and was held there by an unknown, unseen force. Then he glowed such a bright gold that everyone had to shield their eyes from the brilliant glow. This continued on for at least a good five minutes. After all, bringing a life back from the dead, especially one that was self-induced, was no small matter.

Slowly, the glow began to soften. When everyone was able to look at the young man again, they couldn't believe what they were really seeing.

Naruto Uzuzmaki Namikaze was alive and well. He stood there, looking confused. "Wha-what happened? Why am I here?" he said to no one in particular.

"Daaaaammmnnnn," cooed Ino. "Someone's lookin' gooooooood! Mmmm-mm!"

"Puts Sasuke to shame that's for sure," Sakura agreed.

"I believe my Head Mate and leader of the Shokan has fully matured," approved Sheeva.

"Well my sisters," said Mileena to Kitana and Jade, "I think we have scored quite a handsome one, don't you think? Definitely worthy to be King of Outworld. And MY King as well, hehehehehe…"

Kitana an Jade could only nod in agreement. Even Kurama was impressed by Naruto's new look.

" **NOW YOU LOOK LIKE A PROPER CONTAINER OF THE NINE TAILED FOX BRAT,"** Kurama complimented with a smirk.

Naruto didn't know what was going on. He looked at himself and saw that he was somehow wearing a blood red trench coat jacket over a black sleeveless shirt and pants. Around his waist was a regal, battle ready looking belt with a green drape in the front, signifying power and importance. He still had his headband in his usual spot. Underneath his shirt and pants he wore white chainmail. On the sides of his upper arms were metal plates in 3 overlapping each other. On his forearms he had gauntlets that looked like they were for both show and battle. On the inside piece of the gauntlet were compartments that stored a six inch blade that expel and retract(Assassins Creed hidden blade; Disclaimer, I don't own AC, but it would be cool as hell if I did!). There was a huge broadsword attached to his belt on the back(clouds sword from advent children), and a katana on his back. He wore greaves that protected his legs from the knees down. The whisker marks that adorned his face were darkened and more feral looking permanently.

He was dressed to look good and kill anyone and anything at the same time.

"I don't understand," said Naruto. "I…..ended it. I was finally…at peace. And now, I'm back? Why am I back? I didn't want to come back….I DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK! I COULD REST FINALLY! PEACE! FOR THE FIRST TIME! AND IT DIDN'T EVEN LAST A FUCKING HOUR BEFORE IM BACK! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!"

The Elder Gods spoke to him in calm and yet regal manner. They were showing sympathy for the poor boy, but they nonetheless still commanded respect.

" **We are the Elder Gods, Uzumaki. Your friend here, Kurama, called us in to help you child. Everything shall be the way it was. We have restored you. However, we have not JUST restored you to your former self."**

"Not just my former self? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto said through clinched teeth. He was VERY pissed off. He was finally going to possibly see his parents, and yet again, another golden opportunity was ripped away from him.

" **Clearly you were never had the truth revealed to you child. Your father, Minato Namikaze, sealed the fox within you, but it was with our help. Did you honestly think that a mere human, no matter how powerful,**

 **Could seal away an entire chakra entity of pure, raw, destructive power? No, child. Also, the proper terminology we should use for your resurrection should be that we did not restore you, we granted you the knowledge and power of all of your ancestors. The Third Hokage was supposed to reveal this to you. Apparently, he did not.**

 **No doubt you have questions. We will answer some of them."**

Recognizing the cue, he said to the Elder Gods, "You said you granted me the powers of my ancestors. But who the hell were they to begin with?"

" **There are too many for us to explain them all, perhaps it would be best for us both if we just told you the clans they were affiliated with. First off, of course, is the Uzumaki clan. Then, there is also the following clans that you are a descendant of, either directly or otherwise: the Uchiha Clan, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Dragonian, Senju, and the Clan that really had no official name, but were known as the Brutes. Every one of these clans are nearly impossible to defeat. Of the Dragonain, Brute, Uzumaki, and almost the Senju, you are the last surviving heir. We have granted you the powers, abilities, and knowledge for each clan and their histories."**

Mileena, always having a thing for over powered men, was practically drooling. Sheeva and Jade both had a smirk and mischievous look in their eyes, Kitana looked as if she had seen the hottest man on earth flash her, and Ino looked like she was going to jump and ride Naruto right then and there. Sakura, trying to be the modest out of the bunch, was desperately trying to keep her blush down while squeezing her thighs to hopelessly snuff out the raging fire between her legs.

"Damn," Naruto said. "The mother fucking First Hokage. I'm related to the First fucking Hokage…FUCK YEAH! Ok, you know what, I'm not so mad anymore now that I know all of this stuff. Damn, the Shodaime…..Fuuuuuuuck yyeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh…..man, that dude was a beast, and I'm related to him…"

" **You are welcome young man. However, there is a small price that we ask of you in return for all of this power. We need you to help protect the realms. We Elder Gods cannot interfere with mortal matters unless they are under special conditions, such as this one. Kotal Kahn, the Aztec warrior who we know you've met, is planning on merging all of the realms into his own, much like Shao Kahn. However, he is trying to do it only halfway proper, through the Mortal Kombat Tournament. He has already attacked your realm, has he not? He will not stop until either he is dead or has succeeded. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, We, the Elder Gods of All, task you with eliminating Kotal Kahn by any means necessary. Whether that be through the tournament or otherwise does not matter. What does matter, however, is that he is causing unbalance between the realms. You are the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. Sage Naruto, it is now up to you to save the Realms. Do this, and the Elder Gods of All shall owe you a debt. Do you accept this task?"**

Naruto looked at his hands and clinched his fist. There was no way he was going to let any fuck tard become a tyrant and destroy anything, because the result would be some children suffering on the streets, just like he had. He couldn't allow that."I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, accept the task given to me by the Elder Gods. I just would like to request one thing, if I could?"

" **Ask away Sage Naruto."**

"Can I have my mom and dad back?"

" **This, child, we cannot do out of a simple request. However, because we want to help you in your journey, we shall allow it. That will be the last request we shall grant Sage Naruto."**

The Golden Dragons that were the Elder Gods once again rose on their rear legs, spread their magnificent wings out to the fullest and gave another world shattering roar. Golden light shone around the area in the center of the group. As it started to die down, the Elder Gods spoke one last thing before they faded away.

" **Sage Naruto Uzumaki, a request for a request. During your journey to eliminate Kotal Kahn, there is a more indirect unbalance in Earthrealm. An endless feud between the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei have been going on for generations. Today, it affects the last remaining Shirai Ryu General, Hanzo Hazashi, also known as Scorpion. And the Lin Kuei assassin, Kuai Liang, also known as Sub-Zero. It is now added on to your current journey to do as much as possible to resolve this conflict. Good luck , Sage, you shall need it."**

With that, the Elder Gods faded out of existence. The golden hue was still very bright, but it was fading quickly. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Naruto?" came a motherly voice from the shining light.

"Is that my son?" came another, a man this time.

When everyone had blinked away the light from their eyes, there stood Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the parents of the Toad Sage himself.

Naruto, trying to blink the tears away from his eyes, muttered out with quivering lips, "Mom? Dad?"

Kushina had a very bright and welcoming smile on her face while her eyes were filled with love and warmth. "My son," she said a bit teary eyed, "come give your mommy a hug."

Without a second passing, Naruto launched himself at his mother, finally embracing her, getting what he has wanted his entire life. He felt and extra pair of arms wrap around the both of them. "My son, my wife," Minato began, "we can finally be together."

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He fell to his knees, crying out hysterically, arms still wrapped around his mother's legs. Letting everything that he had held in since he could remember, absolutely everything, he could finally let every bit of it go.

"I love you mom and dad," he finally got out.

"We love you too, son," said Kushina.

A/N: ahh snap! The Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero are back in the land of the living! About damn time if you ask me. So, just so if any of you were not clear, Kurama, along with the rest of the Biju, when there split by Hagoromo with the help of the Elder Gods, because they were so ungodly powerful and pretty much untamed destruction waiting to happen, all of them were given the option of one of two things: one, become a mindless chakra construct and just get sealed into something, or actually have a chance at an actual life being sealed in someone, and once they were ok to live without destroying everything, controlling their urges so to speak, that they could have whatever they desired. That's what Kurama did. It makes sense to me. If it doesn't, please send me a review or PM or whatever wording it better.

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Like I said before, I once got a review saying that things were too rushed, is this better? Lemme know what's up! Goodnight you guys and take care of yourselves. Rokusai out


	11. Chapter 11 Oh It's On Now

What Happened?

Chapter 11

Oh It's On Now

Naruto got up from the ground, wiping his tears away. "Oh man, I've wanted to meet you guys for so long," he said to his parents.

"Well, here we are silly," Kushina said to him.

"Son, before anything else is said or done, there's something I need to tell you," Minato said to his son.

Naruto, a little warily said, "yeah, what is it Dad?"

"When I first sealed the Nine Tails inside of you, I put a little of your mother's chakra, as well as little of my own, into the sealing formula. Your whole life, you've had about one shadow clone's worth each of our chakra inside of you. It wasn't much at all, so I had it set to activate at certain points in your lifetime. Mine was to activate and reveal me in chakra form if the seal were to loosen too much. And your mother's was to activate when it came time for you to obtain control over the nine tails' power. Now, because we have had some of our chakra inside of you this whole time, our chakra was able to obtain your memories. Since we are revived, which I thank you by the way, we just now received that chakra back. I just sorted through all of your past, son."

Naruto was surprised as hell. He had a part of them inside of him, and he never even knew it! To be able to seal a part of yourself into someone else, even after death, was a feat in and of itself, worthy to be recognized. His father really was a badass.

"I'm sorry son." Said his father.

"Sorry for what Dad"

"You were supposed to be recognized as a hero, that was my last request to the Third Hokage," said Minato. "Instead, you were treated the absolute worst way possible, and I'm sorry." His features darkened, and eyes hardened, just like a veteran shinobi's. "I promise my son, I will make them pay for their discretions. They always treated me with the utmost respect and adoration, and yet they nearly kill my son. In a way, they succeeded. Although not permanently, which is thanks to you, Kurama."

The Lord of the Biju simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"By the way nine Tails, I have something to give you." Minato said.

Kurama looked at him in slight confusion. " **WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME FOURTH?"**

"Something I took from you long ago. I think it's time that I give it back to you my friend."

Minato walked up the great beast and held out his fist. Warily, the fox held out his own. There were not many people in existence that Kurama revered, and was cautious about. This man was definitely one of the top three. He did seal him away after all. He knew the man wasn't to be trifled with.

He held out his hand and they bumped fists.

Bubbly, blood red chakra began to seep out of Minato's arm, and it soon enveloped him. He became shrouded in the demonic chakra as it formed the shape of a fox. It receded back into his body, and then through his arm and into Kurama's. Kurama felt the rush of the other half of his power return to him as he grew to his normal size, now two hundred stories tall, and one paw was a quarter the size of all of Konoha. His nine tails swished about, each one fully capable of destroying Mt. Everest with little to no trouble. Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, Lord of the Biju, was back to his former glory.

He let out a satisfied roar. He looked down at the former Fourth Hokage and thanked him. " **THANK YOU VERY MUCH MINATO. I FEEL LIKE MY OLD SELF AGAIN."**

"Well I certainly hope you don't feel like your old self," Minato joked. "Last time I had to seal you away, remember? Hahaha…."

" **HA HA, VERY FUNNY FOURTH."**

"Hey, you set yourself up for it."

" **THAT I DID. DAMN YOU MINATO. KUSHINA, I'D NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SAY THIS, BUT IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU ARE AS BEAUTIFUL AS EVER."**

Kushina looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She then waved an accusing finger at the great beast and yelled out to him, "OH MY GOD WERE YOU JUST HITTING IN ME YOU STUPID FOX! MY HUSBAND IS RUGHT HERE, I'LL HAVE HIM SEAL YOUR ASS AWAY AGAIN! WHY I'LL-"

" **AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"** Kurama roared out in laughter. **"AND YOU ARE STILL AS EASILY RILED UP AS BEFORE KUSHINA. REMEMBER WHEN YOU FIRST CONFESSED TO ME ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR MINATO? NOW THAT WAS FUN, HAHAHA"**

Minato, seeing his golden opportunity, decided to join in on Kushina's embarrassment. "So, what did you say to the nine tails, huh?"

" **SHE SAID THAT-"**

"AH-AH-AH-AH!" Kushina waved a warning finger at the fox. Then she planted her fists on her hips and said to the beast with a big smirk on her face, "You tell him what I said, and I'll tell him about what you said about me in my bikini."

"WHAT! Kurama, what the fuck did you say about my wife?!"

" **I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"**

"What he said was that I-"

" **HEY!"**

"Keep your mouth shut, and I'll keep mine shut Kurama."

" **DEAL."**

Minato looked at the beast with suspicious eyes. "Oh I'll find out what you said about my wife Kurama, mark my words."

Kushina interjected. She walked up to him sultrily and started to mess with jacket, smoothing it out, coping a feel for his chest, saying "now why would you wanna do that dear? I mean, you could if you want, but I thought it would be better if you saw me in my black, skimpy, thong bikini again, but hey, if wanna find out what he said then I guess you can do that instead-"

She was cut off instantly by a blushing Minato. "N-n-no, that's okay, ireallydidn'tcarewhathethought," he said quickly.

Kushina laughed, and they heard Naruto laughing out loud as well.

"hahahahahaha, mom got you good dad, hahahahaha….."

"If you ever say something like that again boy I'll-"

WHAM!

Minato sat on the ground, nursing the spot on the back of his head that Kushina just hit. He looked up and saw her smiling at him, a little sweet, and she said, "Minato, dearest, don't threaten my son. If you do, say goodbye to that bikini for good. I know it's your favorite one, so I'll get rid of it really wuick if you do that again. Okay dear?"

"O-okay honey, whatever you say."

Kushina patted his head like a puppy. "Good boy."

Naruto, still laughing, said, "Man I needed this. I love you guys."

Sakura and Ino walked up to his parents and bowed to them. "It is an honor to finally meet you Lord Fourth," Ino said to Minato. "I am Ino Yamanaka, and this Sakura Haruno. We are classmates of your son." She leaned in to Kushina's ear and whispered, "and I reeeeaaaallly hope to be something MUCH more than that Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Ah, my boy!" Kushina exclaimed. "already getting a girl to follow you. I'm so proud of you son."

Sheeva walked up to them, as did Kitana, Jade, and Mileena. "I understand it that you are the parents of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Mileena asked.

"Ooooooo, look at all the pretty girls honey!" Kushina said to her husband. "Which one do you think Naruto would get? They're all so pretty!"

Minato deadpanned at his wife's remarks. "Yes we are, and who might you be ma'am?" Minato responded.

"I am Mileena, former Khanum of Outworld, which is the realm we are currently in, just in case you weren't aware."

"I am Kitana, princess of Edenia."

"Jade, Royal Bodyguard and sister to Kitana, and also princess of Edenia."

"I am Sheeva, Queen of the Shokan, and Naruto is my Head Mate and Leader of the Shokan tribe, although he has not been officially declared as one yet."

Hinata had finally walked back up to the group at this point. After she was blown away from Kurama's sound wave, she took the time to heal herself. She walked up to them and said, "and I am Hinata Hyuuga," she bowed in respect. "It is an honor to meet you both"

The air immediately thickened around the group. Minato and Kushina could tell that this girl, whoever she was, had definitely caused some sort of trouble with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, and I bet it was honor sleeping with Sasuke too, wasn't it?" Sakura said.

Kushina, getting into her overprotective mother mode, said "what do you mean?"

"Sasuke WAS my boyfriend, before I found out today that he cheated on me with this harlot," Sakura said.

"WHAT!" Kushina yelled out. She gave hard look at Hinata. "You caused someone to cheat on their partner?! How dare you!"

"That's not all," Ino said to Naruto's mother. "She cheated on your son as well. With a good-for-nothing, dog slobbering piece of crap I might add."

Now Kushina had murder in her eyes.

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't afraid many times in her life. Or afraid FOR her life.

Right now, she was both.

"You, Hyuuga…." Kushina began as she slowly walked around the girl. "I never like that bitch clan. A clan works together to keep their bloodline alive. A clan is not just a group, a clan is a family. Everyone is there foe everyone else, no matter what. The Hyuuga people…..they were ALWAYS stuck up, selfish, and arrogant, in every sense, at every angle. The women were cheaters or were controlling. Sometimes both. The men were always assholes who believed the world was theirs and no one else's, and everyone around was supposed to bow to them because of their byakugan."

She stopped right in front of Hinata and looked her square in the face.

"I see no reason to change my mind."

WHACK!

For the third time today, she was sent flying back from bitch slap so hard that it cracked her cheek bone. She got up, a bruise already beginning to form.

"News flash hoe. One Uzumaki could take down the entire Hyuuga clan, by themselves, no problem. The Hyuuga ae weak and pathetic. They are weak and pathetic because they only care for themselves. I will spare you on one condition: you give me one good reason to justify your actions against Sakura and my son. If you give me a good reason, if there even is one, I won't rip your fucking eyes out. You have one chance. Go."

Hinata shakily stood up, faced Kushina and said to her, "As far as Sasuke goes, he told me that he has been wanting me for years," she revealed. "He said that Sakura was always all over him and that he never got any space, and that she wasn't even part of anything. She was Sakura, period. He said that I was part of a respected clan, even though I wasn't respected, but I kept going on and on, and he told me that he admired that with a great passion. One thing led to another and…well…"

Sniffling could be heard within the group. Ino looked at her friend, obviously hurt by what her former boyfriend had said about her.

"That fucking bastard!" Sakura said.

Kushina looked at Hinata and said, "and for cheating on my son? For breaking his heart? What's your excuse for that?"

Her eyes hardened at this point. She looked at Naruto, glaring right at his soul. She said heatedly, "He never showed me any attention! He was always mission this, mission that, Hokage this and Hokage that, I'm gonna be Hokage, me me me me me…..all the damn time! IT was always about him! Kiba showed me the attention that I needed! He's from a clan! He has abilities! He has a family! He has….."

She then saw the fangs in Naruto's mouth grow longer as he smiled at her.

"You know, that's funny," he said to her from the back of the group. "I remember asking you multiple times if you were okay, to go on dates, to make love, to go hang out in the village…..so many things, all the time. Yeah, I went on missions. So did you. We are ninja. That's what we do in our village, we go on missions. Even then , that only took up maybe thirty percent of our time. The other seventy, was all about you. And, I clearly remember, now that I think about it, that every time you looked at me, it was a fake ass smile. But every time you looked at Kiba, or Skikamaru, or Shino, or even that fat fuck Chouji, that you were practically drooling over them. I don't know why I didn't see it then-"

Just then, something clicked in his head. "Wait a minute," he said. "Did you say that you slept with Sauske too? So you cheated on me with my best friend? Bitch what the fuck man?!"

Minato was clearly very angry at this point.

"Hinata Hyuuga," he said, "you are VERY lucky I am not Hokage right now, otherwise I would have ANBU throw you in prison for life. You are a traitor to Konoha."

"I am not a traitor to my village!" she said aloud.

"You betrayed my son, who saved the village, and the world, I might add, so therefore you are a traitor to the village. He protected you, and you broke him down. He loved you, and you threw him away. You betrayed him, and you killed him."

Hinata was shocked. "K-killed?"

Kurama chimed in now. **"HE WAS TIRED OF THE PAIN CAUSED BY YOU, ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE. HE HAS BEEN LIVING WITH THIS PAIN EVER SINCE THE EVENT WITH YOU AND KIBA WAS DISCOVERED. HE TOOK HIS LIFE BY UNSEALING ME FROM HIS BODY, AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO A JINCHURRIKI WHEN THEY LOSE THEIR BIJU. HE SUFFERED A HORRIBLE DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU, BUT IT WAS EVEN WORSE BEFORE HE TOOK HIS OWN LIFE. EVERY DAY, HE BACAME LESS AND LESS OF HIS FORMER SELF, BECAUSE EACH DAY HE KNEW YOU WERE UP ANAD ABOUT, FREE AND SEEING OTHER PEOPLE, HE WAS DYING INSIDE FROM YOUR BETRAYAL. HE HIS BACK NOW BECAUSE I SAVED HIM BY CALLING THE ELDER GODS. NO DOUBT YOU HAD SEEN THOSE GIANT GOLDEN DRAGONS COME DOWN THE HEAVENS. THOSE WERE THE ELDER GODS, AND THEY BROUGHT NOT ONLY NARUTO BACK TO LIFE, BUT HIS PARENTS AS WELL. YOU, HINATA HYUUGA, ARE OW, AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN, ON MY MOST HATED LIST. NOT NOW, BUT WHEN YOU DIE, EITHER TODAY, TOMORROW, OR FIFTY YEARS DOWN THE ROAD, WHICHEVER TIME IT SHALL COME, I WILL BE THERE, AND I SHALL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER AS NARUTO DID BEFORE YOU TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH. I, KURAMA, LORD OF THE BIJU, PROMISE YOU THAT."**

"Don't even bother big guy," Naruto said to his friend. "I know about her additional mission assigned to her by her father, Hiashi. He wants her, along with every other Hyuuga man and woman, to go around and breed with the other clans to mix them together, ultimately making the byakugan the most dominant kekkei genkai in the village. Don't worry, 'll make sure she suffers alright. Thanks for your support though."

"How did you know about that?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I'm a ninja, remember?" he said. "You stupid bitch. Don't worry, I'll be putting Kiba and Sasuke in their places too, traitorous mother fuckers. Show them to fuck with me."

He looked around and saw that there was no water in sight..

"This place needs some water," he said. "You guys remember the badassery the Second Hokage showed with his water affinity, right?"

Ino and Sakura nodded.

"Check this shit out."

Naruto went through a series of complicated hand signs and, ending in the ram sign, shouted "Water Style: Waterfall Creation!"

Huge patches of earth rose from the ground and formed a hundred meter tall cliff and a huge bowl like shape in the ground at the bottom, and water burst out from the channels in the crevices of the earth in that area, created a waterfall, and quickly filled up the concave shape in the ground below.

Naruto stood there wiping his off each other and said "and that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done."

He turned to the rest of the group and he said, "as much as I would love to sit here and chit chat, I do have a task given to me by the Elder Gods. So, let's get to it."

"Naruto," Minato said to his son.

"Yeah dad?"

"I would like to help you, but we need to go back to Konoha first. I have some supplies there I need to get for us all."

"Okay, sure thing. What do you need me to do?"

"For now, I just need you to find something here in Outworld that I can put my marker on."

"Marker?"

"Yes."

"Marker for what dad?"

"For my Hiraishin Jutsu."

Naruto stood there stunned. "Ooohhhh man, I love that move! Instant teleportation! Sweet! Ok, hang on dad!"

The twenty year old blonde haired ninja thought for a moment. "Man, the sun is really bearing down on us huh? We need some shade or something."

A lightbulb clicked on in his head. "Wait a minute! Hey dad, can you put a marker on trees?"

A little confused about his statement, he said, "Uh, yes son, why trees?"

"Because its hot as balls out here and we need some shade," he said.

Hehehehehehe, he said balls, thought Ino.

Naruto went through the hand signs and clapped his hands together, interlacing the fingers as he yelled out,

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Instantly, huuuge trees the size of redwoods burst from the ground, covering the area they were in for a 2 mile radius. After about five minutes, the jutsu was complete and Naruto said, "Ah! That's better! Allllllllllrighty then dad, you're up! Put on a marker somewhere."

Everyone stood there, stunned speechless.

"WHOA!" Ino yelled out. "How the hell did you do that?!"

"What, this? The Elder Gods said I have the power of the Shodaime, remember?"

Minato made fifty shadow clones and told them, "Go out and mark as many trees as you can in this forest until you run out of chakra."

The clones nodded before they spread out.

Naruto looked up at Kurama. "Hey buddy," he said, "you wanna go back inside the seal now?"

Kurama nodded. He and Naruto bumped fists. Kurama's form turned into pure chakra, then was absorbed by Naruto.

Kushina looked at the other girls and she said innocently, "so, which one of you beautiful ladies will be dating my son?"

"Mom!"

"It's an innocent question Naruto!"

"Well, if I can speak for everyone here," Jade said. She looked at Kitana, Mileena, Sheeva, Ino, and Sakura, and they all nodded. Jade nodded in return and said to his mother, "I believe we all want to date him."

Kushina stood there shocked. The girls stood thee, awaiting the motherly backlash they were prepared to face. What happened next they were not expecting at all.

Kushina flew back from a massive nosebleed, thinking of all of the perverseness that just went through her head.

She then got up and quickly and quietly went to the girls and said "I have GOT to help you all pick out outfits for you! Oooohhhhhh, the lingerie, the women, my boy, the possibilities…." She giggled perversely to herself.

"I don't get it," said Sakura. "Aren't you upset?"

"Upset?!" Kushina said. "Of course not!" then she got to thinking and she said, "Sakura, are you still a virgin?"

"WHA-!" Sakura stammered. "NO! I have done it Sasuke a few times….twice…..for about twenty minutes each time….annnnnnd wasn'tsatisfiedenoughsoihadtomasturbatetogetoff…..maybe…" Sakura muttered, embarrassed.

Kushina, though, heard every bit of it. "ooooohhhhh my poor girl!" she said. "Hehehehehe…..don't worry, I will reveal to you one of the best things about sex and the Uzumaki clan….."

"Mom! What are you girls talking about?!" yelled out Naruto.

"Be quiet son, this is girl talk!"

Naruto, a little confused, just walked away.

Minato, seeing this setup before, simply hooked an arm around his son's shoulders and said don't worry about it son. Let's go home and get the stuff."

"Hey dad," Naruto said. "I'm glad you and mom are back. Maybe things will get better."

"They will son. They will."

A/N: aaaaaaaaannnnd cut! Hey guys, another chapter here for ya. This one is a bit longer than the others, due to me having a little but more time today. So, now that we know what the reason was for Hinata being a slut bag, what do you think is gonna happen next? Mystery, mystery, mystery, don't ya just hate'em? And don't forget, Naruto's new look is now my profile pic alright? Just in case you forgot what he looks like now or didn't get a chance to look at it before. Anyway, just as usual, lemme know what you guys think! Take care of yourselves. Roku out.


	12. Chapter 12 Return My Hat

What Happened?

Chapter 12

Return My Hat

"What do you need to get dad?" Naruto asked his father.

"I need to get all of my sealing supplies and my kunai son. I'm sure all of my stuff has been confiscated from me, and I need it back. We'll have to find some other way back to Konoha though, I cant sense my Hiraishin mark anywhere at all. Looks like I have to plant some new ones when we return."

"Wait a minute," Kushina said, "You mean to tell me that we can't get back to go kick some ass?!"

 **HAHAHAHAHA…..OH HOW DID I MISS THAT MOUTH OF YOURS KUSHINA** Kurama said from within Naruto.

"Hey mom," said Naruto, "Kurama says that he missed the wonders your mouth could do."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

 **WHAT?! I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU BRAT!**

"Ahahahahaha…I'm just kidding, that's not what he said. I'm just messing with you. Hahahaha…."

"Naarrrutooo…." Kushina started.

"AH-AH-AH-AHHHHH….." Minato waved a warning finger at her. Kushina stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey! You don't my own move on me Minato!"

"You were about to get upset at him because of that little harmless prank he just pulled."

"And?"

"He's YOUR son, Kushina."

Kushina thought for moment and finally said, "Yeah you're right. Kurama has said a few things before about the wonders I could do with my mouth though."

"WHAT?!"

"Hahaha. Gotcha!"

"Damn woman," Minato muttered under his breath.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh huh. Sure it wasn't."

"Hey guys, Kurama said that he can help us get back to Konoha," Naruto revealed to the group.

"Well, call the biggy out then son!" said Kushina.

"Ok, hold up." He turned to the MK girls and winked at them. "Hey babes, check this out."

Sheeva, Kitana, and Jade got a little riled up. Sheeva said "What did you just cal-"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A huge puff of smoke later, the physical form of the Nine Tailed Fox emerged.

" **KUSHINA! DO NOT CALL ME BIGGY! I AM NOT SOME CUTE TOY WHEN YOU HAD AS A CHILD!"**

Kushina giggled to herself and said to the giant beast, "But you're my big, bad, dangerous fox man! I can't call you biggy? Please?" she finished off with the puppy eyes.

" **DAMN WOMAN,"** Kurama muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say fox?!"

" **NOTHING!"**

"That's what I thought."

Sheeva looked at Naruto, "I must say that was quite impressive young man. Continue to impress me and may be rewarded greatly."

Naruto looked embarrassed as he sported a huge blush. "Y-yeah, ok Sheeva."

" **BACK TO BUSINESS EVERYONE. I CAN GET US ALL BACK TO KONOHA NOW THAT I AM BACK TO MY FORMER SELF AND HAVE ALL OF MY POWER. EVERYONE, GRAB ONE OF TAILS, WE HAVE TO BE CONNECTED IN SOME WAY FOR THIS TO WORK."**

Everyone quickly went around the beast to grab a section of one of the nine tails.

" **OK, HOLD ON TIGHT."**

Kurama went through some very complicated hand signs and when he finished he slapped his two giants hands together and shouted:

" **DEMONIC STYLE: DIMENSIONAL RIFT JUTSU!"**

A huge puff of smoke later found themselves gone, leaving no trace of their presence in Outworld, other than the huge forest and waterfall in the middle of a ruined wasteland.

…..

"Gee, Kotetsu," Izumo, one of the Konoha gate guards said to his partner. "When will there be an exciting day for us huh?"

"Izumo, you are always complaining, you know that?" the now named Kotetsu said. "Guarding the gate is a very important duty. Hell I'd say its almost as important as the Hokage's job."

Izumo said in return "Yeah yeah yeah, we are protecting everyone inside blah blah blah, the same old phrase every single time. I know already ok? I just want some blood pumping action, you know what I mean?"

"Just don't get complacent," said Kotetsu.

"Dude, I just want-"

He was interrupted by a giant puff of smoke just a few hundred yards away.

"oooooooookay, Izumo, is it me or does this look waayyy too familiar?"

"Yeah man, is that-"

" **HELLO KOTETSU, IZUMO. I HAVE RETURNED TO KONOHA,"** said the great beast.

ANBU immediately surrounded the area, as well as Tsunade.

"What the hell is going on?!" demanded the busty Fifth Hokage. "Nine Tails? Where is Naruto? How have you been?"

Kurama nodded in acknowledgement in Tsunade's direction. **"TSUNADE. I HOPE KONOHA HAS BEEN TREATING YOU WELL. WE HAVE RETURNED, FOR NOW. AND, WE HAVE QUITE A SURPRISE FOR YOU AND THE REST OF THE VILLAGE."**

"What's going on Kurama? What ae you talking about? Is everything okay?"

The resurrected forms of Minato and Kushina came from behind the tails they were holding onto. Tsunade was shocked beyond belief. The ANBU as well as the gate guards immediately went to one knee, shocked to see their beloved hero return.

They all stammered out "L-lord Fourth!"

Yugao, the ANBU Commander, stepped forward and asked "Lord Fourth!...how is this even possible!"

Minato replied with, "Yugao, it's good to see you again dear friend. And as far as this miracle, you can thank both the Nine Tails and Naruto for their combined efforts. It's a long story, but basically, my wife and I were revived by the Elder Gods."

Yugao's eyes widened behind her mask. "The Elder Gods!"

"Yes," chimed in Kushina. "Let's go to the office, Tsunade, we will explain everything there."

"Oh, yes, of course," stammered Tsunade. "I apologize for my lack of manners, but I was just stunned! Minato, Kushina, you're back!"

She ran up and hugged them both in a bear crushing hug. "Oh, how I've missed you both. So much has changed since your departure. Did you see Naruto? And why the hell is Kurama outside of…OH NO! WHERE'S NARUTO?!"

"Relax Baa-chan, I'm here," said the ninja, stepping out from behind one of the other tails. He motioned for the others and Kitana, Jade, Sheeva, Mileena, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stepped out from the other tails. "We're all back. Like mom said, let's go to the office and we'll give you an official progress report."

Tsunade, now back in her Hokage persona, said "Alright. Off to the tower."

They all prepared to leave via shunshin, but Minato stopped her she took off and said, "Actually, Tsunade, ii would like to go through the village. You know, take the slow route."

"That's fine with me," said Tsunade. "Gives me an excuse to stop by the liquor store, haha."

Minato turned to the ANBU squad that had arrived earlier. In a commanding voice he said, "ANBU, gather!"

Instantly, the squad of twelve ANBU gathered directly in front of the Fourth.

He said to them, "I want all of you to go around the village and gather all of the jounin and clan heads and have them report to the Hokage Tower in the next hour. If they are late, they WILL be demoted to genin and doing Tora retrieval missions for a VERY long time."

"Hai Yondaime-sama!"

"Scatter!"

The group disappeared via a mass shunshin.

He looked at Tsunade and told her "If you don't mind, I would like you to return my hat Lady Hokage."

Tsunade had a big smile and said "Sure, it's all yours."

"HEY!" Naruto shouted at her. "I've been saying that for years and all I got were punches to the face and things thrown at my head, my dad asks for it and you give it to him without even putting up a fight? What the hell man?!"

"Watch your mouth brat," Tsunade scolded him. "It just so happens that your father-however he and his wife were revived-was the best damn Hokage this village has ever had, so you're damn right I'm gonna give him the hat again."

"It's ok son," said Kushina. "I know you'll get the hat soon enough."

"Damn right I will."

WHAM!

"Language young man!"

"Ow, mom! That hurt!"

"Good! It was supposed to! Now show some respect."

"Yes ma'am."

Kushina patted her son's head much like she did her husband earlier that day. "Good boy!"

"Mom, I'm twenty years old. Come on now, I'm too old for that stuff."

"Oh, you're never too old for good noggin' son," replied his mother.

"Alright, let's go then," said Minato.

….

The reinstated Fourth Hokage walked down the streets of Konoha with his wife Kushina. The villagers couldn't believe their eyes when they walked by. The areas they went through went silent as they passed by. Some dropped some of their supplies because they were shocked.

"Y-yondaime!" a villager ran up and bowed to him in the middle of the street.

Minato simply walked right into the bowing man, knocking him over roughly. Minato continued on as if he wasn't even there in the first place.

One villager yelled out to him, "We avenged you Yondaime-sama! We had that demon banished! We have avenged you!"

Minato stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the villager. He was a middle-aged man, late forties, tall and chubby. He was a vendor. Selling green apples. The very same one that beat Naruto when he was six years old for trying to keep from starving. Minato remembered all of Naruto's memories.

And he vowed to kill this man when he saw him. And here he was, not even 20 feet from him. And easy target for a simple kunai toss straight into the skull would do it. Minato turned his back towards the tower and resumed his trek to his office.

Not yet, he thought. Not, just, yet.

He and his wife along with Tsunade got many along the same reactions throughout the village. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity later, and a lot of self-control from the Sage's parents, they had arrived at the tower. They walked inside and went up to the office.

Tsunade went inside the office first and closed the door behind her. All the jounin and clan heads had arrived at the office as directed. She went around the room and stood next to the Hokage's chair.

"Greetings Hokage sama!" Guy yelled out loud. Everyone winced at the volume of the man's boisterous voice. "I hope the fires of youth burn brightly inside of you!"

"Hokage sama," Hiashi Hyuuga started, "Do you mind if I ask why we have been summoned? I do not mean to be rude, but I do have clan business to attend to, and I was in the middle of a caln meeting when I was summoned here."

A new voice spoke from behind the jounin and clan heads. "If by clan meetings am I correct in saying that would be about you assigning members of your clan, specifically females, going around the clans to breed with them? To make the byakugan the most dominant kekkei genkai in the village?"

Kakashi, knowing instantly who the voice belonged to, turned around and was shocked.

"S-sensei?!"

"Hello Kakashi, how are you?" Minato said. He walked around the group and sat behind the desk in the chair that he had loved so much.

"Y-y-yondaime sama!" the jounin said as one.

"I have a question for all of you, and I want an honest answer, do you understand me?"

"H-hai, yondaime sama!"

"Good." Minato leaned forward on his desk, hands folded on top of each other. "Who in this room ever thought that Naruto Uzumaki was the Nine Tailed Fox Reincarnate?"

A random jounin raised his hand.

"Ah, an honest man is among us I see. I never knew you son, whats your name?" Minato asked the man.

"Uh, my name is-"

SCQUELCH!

The nameless jounin fell on the ground, a kunai buried to the hilt in between the man's eyes. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

"I'll ask one more time. Who here thought that my son was the Nine Tails?"

The jounin were shocked to hear this news!

Kurenai was the first to speak. "Yondaime sama, Naruto was your son?!"

"No," Minato said to them.

Kurenai and Ebisu sighed in relief. Minato noticed this.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze IS my son!"

Everyone was stunned to hear this. The village pariah was the legendary Hokage's son!

"Kurenai! Ebisu! Front and Center now!"

The two jounin were directly in front of the renewed Hokage in a second.

"I know you two thought he was the Biju. Why?"

He did not receive an answer.

"Answer. Me. Now."

Still no answer.

The Fourth Hokage stood up and said, "Tomorrow at noon, all jounin present will face me in combat."

The jounin immediately began protesting his order.

"Hokage sama!"

"You can't do that sensei!"

Minato held up a hand and the room went silent. Hiashi looked furious.

"I am Hokage," Minato stated. "You are directly under my command you will do as you are ordered or shall face the consequences. Is that understood?"

A collection of "Hai Hokage sama" was heard throughout the room.

"Now, I want my wife and son, along with our guests, to come inside. But first," he snapped his fingers and three ANBU appeared at his side kneeling. "Remove that nameless piece of shit from my office now."

"Hai, Yondaime!"

The three ANBU along with the dead jounin disappeared in a flash. Minato looked up as a knock was heard at the door. "Come on in!"

Naruto, Kushina, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Mileena, Kitana, Jade, and Sheeva walked in the room.

At the sight of the Shokan, Kurenai and Ebisu stood in front of their Hokage.

"Do not worry, Lord Fourth!" Ebisu said, trying to sound heroic. "Kurenai and I shall protect you!"

"Stand down you fool," Minato said. "She's with us."

They lowered their weapons but were still on guard.

"Hey dad whats up?" Naruto asked.

The jounin looked at Naruto in his new outfit. "Looking good Naruto, I like the new getup," Kakashi told his former student.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

"Actually, on second thought," said Minato, "Instead of you facing me, you'll face Naruto instead."

"Huh? What do you mean dad?"

"YOSH!" Guy said. "Naruto, I look forward to testing my flames of youth against you tomorrow! Ever since I have been healed after the war and got my legs back, I have been waiting to challenge you! I think you shall be my new eternal rival! YYOOUUUUUTH!"

Oh thank God, thought Kakashi.

"What?! Really? Alright!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Now, for the newcomers. Sheeva, Mileena, Kitana, Jade, please step forward."

Said women walked to the desk and stood in front of it, standing side by side.

"I know you are here with us and are not ninja of the village hidden in the leaves, however you must be recognized as one of our won for the time being. Therefore, you will be getting a Konoha leaf headband to signify your affiliation with us. Any questions?"

"I have one" Mileena said.

"Go ahead Mileena."

"When will I be able to bed your son?"

Tsunade and Minato, as well with all of the other Jounin, were shocked at the abrupt and blunt comment.

But how can she not, given the conversation that she and the other girls had with Kushina?

(Flashback-earlier that day)

"Let me tell you a little secret about sex and the Uzumaki clan," Kushina told the girls, arm still around Sakura's shoulders. "The Uzumaki were known and feared throughout the Elemental Nations for quite a few things, but their stamina was one of the biggest reasons. Both the women and the men could last in bed for hours at a time, and cum a LOT, also multiple times. Minato could never outlast me, but that's not his fault, he's not an Uzumaki. And the men! Aaahhhhhh, the packages the men had were ENORMOUS…"

"What's the biggest you've ever had Kushina?" Asked Ino.

"Well, I've only ever been with Minato," she replied. "But he's a good twelve inches."

"WHAT!" Ino flew back with a massive nose bleed. Sakura stood there in shock as well as the other girls. Sheeva, however, was not impressed.

"Hmph," Sheeva got out. "That is only normal in the Shokan tribe."

"Weeelllll," Kushina said, "Naruto IS an Uzumaki, and he's taken after his father's looks for the most part. So, if you combine the fact that he takes after his father the 'Mr. Twelve' as I like to call him, mixed with the fact that Naruto IS an Uzumaki, You see…."

"Well, um, yes," Kitana stuttered. "I, uh, cannot wait until I personally get a chance with him then."

(End flashback-Present time)

"Ah, yes," Minato said to Mileena. "Um. I'll get back you on that one okay? Any other questions?"

At a shake of their heads he said to the MK girls, "Ok, Kitana, Jade, Mileena, and Sheeva, here are your Konoha Leaf headbands. You can wear them anywhere you like, just make sure that they are visible. If there is nothing else, you all may go. Enjoy your stay in my home village everyone. I will have a village meeting tomorrow at four o'clock sharp. So until then, have a good time and rest up."

He then addressed the Jounin in the room. "And especially you all, you all need to rest up as well. You're going against Naruto. You're gonna need it."

"We saw what he is capable of during the war.," Hiashi said to Minato. "We are fully aware of what he can do."

"No," said Minato, shaking his head slightly, "No you do not. You're not even close."

…

As Naruto and company were walking down the streets, he heard one of the voices he never wanted to hear again.

"Hey, Naruto! How are you man?" Kiba Inuzuka said aloud.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. And the girls stepped aside to let Naruto handle his business. They would have prevented the man from even coming close to Naruto, but he had asked them before they had left for the streets that if he saw him, or Sasuke, that he would take care of them himself.

Naruto turned around, a fake smile on his face. "Hey, Kiba! How are you! Haven't seen you in a while."

Kiba walked up to Naruto his guard down, thinking everything was back to the way it was before the incident.

Naruto placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and said, "So, how's your stomach?"

Kiba blinked in confusion for a second and said, "Uh, fine? I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why, whats up Naruto?"

"Whats up Kiba?"

"Yeah, whats up man? Why are you asking me about my stomach?"

"Well, pretty simple really. Here, let me explain. When someone does something really, really, REALLY horrible to someone, ESPECIALLY a friend, when do something to hurt them, if they are truly sorry for what they have or helped do, their stomach will be in constant discomfort until the issue is resolved. The stomach hurts because it is a physical reaction directly related to the emotional section of the human brain. When a person feels guilty and is sorry for whatever act they did, their stomach will hurt at least half of the time they are awake. However, if their stomach does NOT hurt, that basically means that they would do whatever act that they committed again and again and again.

So, I'll ask you one more time. Kiba, does your stomach hurt?"

"Uh, no man."

Idiot! Thought Hinata, he basically just gave you a free chance to lie and say that It did hurt, and you didn't take it!

"Wrong answer"

Naruto tightened his grip on Kiba's shoulder and pulled him in fast and hard. In one swift motion, the hidden blade on his wrist came out and he shoved it in Kiba's stomach as he pulled him in.

SQUELCH!

"AARRK!" Kiba sputtered out, blood coming from his lips.

"So tell me," Naruto whispered in his ear, "Does your stomach hurt now?"

Naruto twisted the six inch hidden blade inside of Kiba's stomach.

"Aaaaaak! Nar…to….the hell man!"

"Yeah, the hell man," Naruto responded still holding him against the blade. "The hell you and my ex girlfriend put me through is nothing compared to this. But, you made me suffer through that, so I'm making you suffer through this, you dog dick sucking piece of shit."

He yanked the blade out of Kiba's stomach and it retracted back into its compartment. He snapped his fingers and single ANBU appeared before him.

"Sorry to bother you ANBU man, but this dumbass here accidentally ran into my blade. He needs to get to the hospital as quickly as possible before he dies of blood loss."

"Ran into your blade, huh?" the masked ninja said.

"You got a better idea? I'm all ears," said Naruto.

"Nah, for this scumbag, I think falling into the garbage would hurt him. I'll take him in."

"Thank you Mr. ANBU"

"Anytime. You need something Naruto, you just let me know."

He disappeared with Kiba. Naruto heard a very aggressive growling from behind him. He pulled out the broadsword from his back and performed a wide arc strike with the blunt side of the blade.

The huge form of Akamaru was slammed into one of the side of the buildings. Naruto walked up to the dog and held the tip of the broadsword an inch from the dog's throat.

"Don't do that again, Akamaru," said Naruto. "My grudge is against Hinata and Kiba and Sasuke, not you. Don't become a part of my hate. Understand?

The dog nodded and limped away towards the hospital where hid partner was undoubtedly being held.

He turned to Hinata and got right up in her face. He unsheathed one of the hidden blades on his wrist and shoved it a single millimeter from one of her eyes. He was so fast she didn't even see him move.

"And you." He said evily, "The only reason why I aint done shit to you yet is because I need you in the tournament. Which is coming up by the way. However, if you vex me even in the slightest….." he made a carving motion with his hidden blade, "there goes one eye. And if you do it again, there goes the other eye, and I'll cut off more and more, but I'll start with the eyes, since you and every other damn Hyuuga are so damn proud of them. So, in short, just don't even fuck with me right now, okay bitch?"

Hinata shyly nodded her head showing she understood.

Naruto backed off from her and was once again back in his former self. "So, who wants some ramen?!"

Just then, at the end of the village, a fifteen foot wide hell fire colored portal opened up, and Kotal Kahn emerged with one hundred of his own Osh-Tek soldiers. He immediately saw Naruto and company and shouted to his small army, "BRING ME THEIR HEADS!"

All of the villagers in the area panicked and ran off away from the invaders. Naruto just looked at them, shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Mileena, pulled down her mask, and pulled her body in for soul searing hot kiss that lasted for a few long seconds. When he let her go, he put her mask back on, once again brought out his broadsword and said to her, "Check this out."

He turned and ran towards the oncoming invading Osh-Tek soldiers, sword ready to cut down anything and everything. Inside his mindscape he asked Kurama, "You ready to kick some ass and get laid afterwards Kurama?!"

" **THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK KIT. I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A POWER BOOST, GET READY!"**

"Ready when you are big guy!"

On the outside, Naruto felt a huge rush of demonic chakra flood his body as his features slightly changed. Whiskers darkened even further, eyes became red with black slits and his fangs grew longer, and his voice was mixed with Kurama's. As they roared, it was one of the scariest, most terrifying things the Osh-Tek had ever heard. It was a demon coming for them!

Naruto and Kurama's voice shouted as one as they ran to the battle.

" **HHHHRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

 **A/N: aaaannnd cut! Wow, two chapters in one day! Kind of, its 12:14 am right now. But I wanted to get this next chapter out to my loyal readers. This one is my longest one yet. Must keep you guys satisfied right?! So, same thing as before-read, review, comment, PM me, whatever you like. I would like to hear from more of you though! Need more feedback here guys! Until next chapter, take it easy. Rokusai out.**

 **P.S. Just in case you guys forgot, or I'm just crappy at describing things, the broadsword that Naruto has right now is the one you seen Cloud Strife use in the beginning of the movie FF7: Advent Children. It's a badass weapon too! Later!**


	13. Chapter 13 You Traitor

A/N: hey guys whats up? Here is another chapter for ya! Really quick, I wanna address a couple of things that some people are getting a little butt hurt over. The main one being the harem. A few people are upset because there are soo many of them out there, which is true. However, wy are you getting upset at me? Did you not read the reports that I put down a few chapters ago, saying that I put up a vote saying which do you want, harem or no harem, and the result was 13-1 in favor of harem? Look, I respect all opinions, but majority vote wins you guys. So, either accept that fact, or go write your won version of this story, or any other one, but there are faaarrrrr too many things to worry about than whether or not Naruto has a harem. And if that is all that you're concerned about, then I'm jealous.

Anyways, rant over, people need to chill out basically. Sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter for you all!

What Happened?

Chapter 13

You Traitor

Kurama's and Naruto's voices roared as one towards the oncoming small army of Oshtek soldiers.

" **HHHRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** "

There were about five soldiers ahead of the rest, which Naruto cut down with supreme ease. He sung his broadsword in a wide horizontal arc, cleaving three of the five men in half cleanly. In the middle of the swing, he changed directions of the swing using the momentum and swung down. The two soldiers saw the attack coming and split apart, causing Naruto to miss. The massive blade hit the ground, causing huge chunks of earth to fly around. In the blink of an eye, Naruto grabbed a kunai from inside of his red trench coat and threw it into the eye of the soldier to his left. He then grabbed the sword and stabbed the fifth soldier, his entire torso split open. Blood poured from the victims mouth like a steady flowing river as Naruto yanked the sword out none to gently. The soldier still stood few seconds, then Naruto Spartan kicked him a few yards away. The soldier landed, convulsed one last time, and moved no more.

Naruto looked back at the rest of the oncoming horde. He thought for a second, lifted his sword and stuck it in the ground next to him. He went through a multitude of hand signs. Finally, he clamped his hands together and shouted "Earth Style: Earth Wall!"

Two enormous walls of rock rose from the ground on either side of the front most part of the small army. Each wall was about twenty feet high and forty feet in width. Naruto went through a few more hand signs and shouted again, "Earth Style: Spiked Trap!"

Each wall suddenly sprouted five foot long rock hard spikes pointed towards the army. In an instant, the two inwardly spiked walls moved towards each other anything that stood in between the walls got impaled by the spikes. The walls collided with a huge crushing noise. Dust, bone, and blood flew everywhere. Approximately forty more of the soldiers were left.

"That's it?" Naruto asked. "You bring so many of your men out here and I wipe out almost half of them in one hit? This is just ridiculous."

The remainder of the army went around the two walls that had collided, enraged at what had happened to their fallen comrades. Kotal Kahn saw the jutsu that was performed and was stunned. He had seen Tremor manipulate the Earth and rock, but absolutely nothing on a scale of what he just saw.

Seeing what kind of fight this was becoming, he drew his own saw like sword out and ran into the fight as well. Only, instead of ninja, he began to cut down innocent civilians. Men and women would try to run away from him, only to be either brutally cut or sawed in half by his massive blade, or burned alive with his power of the sun. He was about to kill another woman who was in his sights. He walked up to her and spoke. "You are allied with the people of this realm," he said. "This realm has made itself Outworld's enemy. And I will tolerate no enemies."

He rose his sword up high, ready to strike and finish the woman. Just then, a barrage of kunai missed him by just inches. He looked at the direction they came from and saw a young woman with her long brown hair tied up in two long braided buns on either side of her head, a white Chinese style dress, and red pants. She had a scroll wide open and she said to him, "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you're doing in my village?!

Kotal Kahn lowered his sword and walked towards Tenten. "Ah, so a little girl comes to battle the Emperor of Outworld," he said to her.

"Emperor of Bullshit," Tenten replied.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated."

Faster than Tenten had expected, he swung the giant saw sword and she had to use all of her ninja training just to avoid getting her head cleaved off. She rolled back and dodged again as his sword hit the ground right next to her.

He's so damn fast! Thought Tenten. How the hell can I get to one of my weapon's scrolls if he won't even let up!

Finally having enough, Kotal Kahn just said to her, "You are an impudent child, and a waste of my time. You are not what I am here for."

The markings on his body began to glow a bright orange yellow color. He shouted something in the Aztec language as he reached up, seemed to absorb some energy and heat from the sun, and shot towards Tenten. The heat blast hit her directly in the torso and she flew back a few yards. She hit a side of one of the surrounding buildings and fell to the ground, knocked out.

Kotal Kahn looked ahead once again and saw Naruto, and a few other ninja as well including Neji Hyuuga, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba all fighting the horde of his soldiers. His forces were already cut down by two thirds. Feeling a little desperate, he called his troops back.

"Oshtek, to me!" Kotal Kahn shouted.

Almost with relief, the small army, or what was left of it, retreated to Kotal Kahn's position. He then shouted at Naruto, saying "You young children are quite able. However, an you defeat the brawn of one of my strongest? Ferra! Torr! Attack!"

A huge beast of a seemingly human male, with a crazed little girl on its back came stumbling forward. Each step it took rattled the ground. The beast made a deep, throaty growl like noise as the little girl, Ferra, shouted at the creature, "Ha ha! Let's PLAY Torr!"

The crazy duo charged forward, simple minds set on only destruction and death. Naruto sheathed his huge broadsword on his back and went through a few hand signs. At the end, he shouted, "Wind Style: Divine Fist!"

He thrust his two fists out in a double punch. Ferra and Torr flew back. The force that had hit them dead on could be compared to freight train hitting them. They flew back about fifty yards and came to a sliding stop on the ground, stopping at Kotal Kahn's feet. Ferra looked up, a little dazed, and said, "Spike blondie hit hard," then she passed out.

Furious, Kotal Kahn made a fist in the air, a faint greenish glow surrounding his hand. To his left, a large green portal opened, and Quan Chi emerged from the portal.

"How may I be of service my lord?" The Necromancer asked.

"Quan Chi," Kotal Kahn said, "I need you to summon those two."

"Are you sure, my lord? Are you really having that much trouble?"

"These people are far more combat trained than we had expected. Summon them now."

"As you wish my lord."

Quan Chi raised a hand, it also emitting an eerily green glow.

A pillar of ice formed from the ground, slowly working its way up. It eventually took the shape of a human. Finally, the ice shattered, revealing a ninja garbed in blue and black gear. His skin was a light grey, with yellow veins and eyes glowing across his skin.

Right next to the ice figure, a small patch of ground caught on fire. But it was not normal fire. Normal fire simply existed, it was just there, flaming and hot. This fire, however, was aggressive, actively looking for something to burn. Out of flames jumped another ninja, only this one was clad in yellow and black armor. The face mask resembled that of a scorpion, and his white, empty eyes stared right into someone's soul.

"Scorpion, Sub-Zero," Kotal Kahn said, "attack and destroy your enemies. ALL of them!"

Without a seconds pause, the two assassins sprang forward, already killing civilians and ninja alike. Whoever was frozen was soon shattered with a fist, or they were cut in half or burned alive in an instant.

Naruto, instantly recognizing the two as the two warriors the Elder Gods were talking about, began walking towards the two. He made four shadow clones, and they all instantly disappeared. Scorpion and Sub-Zero, sensing that this young man was clearly a more serious threat, charged at him next. Naruto took out four shuriken, two in each hand, and threw them at the oncoming assassins. Being trained in the arts of assassination and everything in between, it was easy for the two to dodge the simple projectiles. However, they had never fought ninja with chakra before. Especially not one as powerful as our friend Naruto.

The two shuriken, one passing each one of their shoulders, puffed into smoke, revealing themselves as Naruto's transformed shadow clones. Each clone grabbed the shoulders of the fire and ice users, then slapped a seal on the both of them. The real Naruto, sensing the seals had been placed successfully, slapped his hands together and shouted "Fuuin!"

Instantly, the two assassins ceased all movement.

Kotal Kahn shouted at Naruto, "What have you done with my servants, child?!"

"Simple, really," Naruto replied with a victorious smirk on his face. "I sealed them in time. Everything that they see is in real time, to them anyway. In the real world, they are pretty much frozen stiff. In short, they are stuck in between a few seconds ago and now."

Kotal Kahn, if he was angry before, he was absolutely livid now at the fact that Naruto had all but captured two of his best, and there was practically nothing he could do about it except cut his losses and escape while he still could. He needed to retreat, regroup, and re-plan his entire approach. He had thought that a simple attack on such a simple, seemingly unprotected village wouldn't take much at all.

How wrong he was.

Deciding to not end this invasion totally empty handed, he walked forward and shouted to Naruto, "You there, clearly you are the strongest out of everyone here. I acknowledge your power and skill. I challenge you to Kombat."

"What?" Naruto said simply. "You to my village and start destroying shit, and now you just wanna up and challenge me? Bitch, you did that the mother fucking moment you walked through those damn gates!"

With a burst of speed, Naruto had crossed the distance between them and hit Kotal Kahn in the face, sending him flying back towards his servant, Quan Chi, with a cracked jaw.

"I'll take care of your ass in tournament in a few days jackass. Until then, enjoy your broken jaw."

Kotal Kahn stood up as Quan Chi made a portal to Outworld behind them and said to him, "Come, my lord. You must recuperate."

Kotal Kahn took one last look at Naruto as he said to him, "Boy, your power, your strength, your skill, everything….will be mine before this coming tournament is over."

"Yeah, we'll see dumbass. Get the fuck out before I kill you."

Kotal Kahn, Quan Chi, and the remaining of the Oshtek forces went through the portal before it closed.

Naruto looked around saw that, even though the losses they had suffered were minimal, they had still suffered losses to begin with, and most of them were civilians. Naruto bowed his head in shame and said, "Fuck! I could have saved them. But I wasn't fucking fast enough."

"Don't worry Naruto," a new, yet familiar voice said to him. "We'll get the bastard."

Naruto looked up slowly, eyes completely red, with no black slit. Just pure, blood red eyes. Whiskers as dark as they could get, and fangs two inches long. His face was scrunched up in pure rage as he spoke the name of the person currently in front of him.

"SASUKE!"

He had remembered everything that Hinata had said about his, well, now former friend, the instant he heard his voice. The betrayal to not only himself, but also to his teammate angered him to no end. Also, the fact that he had been sleeping with his ex-girlfriend simply because he was from a clan and trying to spread the byakugan really pissed him off too.

He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his white jacket and pulled him close, noses touching, Naruto growling in his face.

Sasuke Uchiha was a veteran shinobi. He had seen many terrible things abandoned his own village for power, was with Orochimaru for years, killed his brother, temporarily joined the Akatsuki, fought in the war, and defeated his greatest challenge in his life so far, Kaguya. With all that under his belt, he didn't get scared or even intimidated in the slightest by hardly anything.

But right now, with that pure demonic face in his, he was pretty damn terrified. Even though his face didn't show it, he was scared.

Naruto spoke to him, however it wasn't his voice, it was the Nine Tails'.

" **YYOOOOUUUUUUUU….."**

The one word was all that was spoken. It didn't have to say very much, but the tone it was used it gave him a pretty clear message saying that Naruto was not particularly happy with him right now.

 **"YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO LUCKY I HAVE WOUNDED TO ATTEND TO, OR WOULD RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. YOU FILTHY, NASTY, DISGUSTING TRAITOR! I MAY BE A DEMON, I MAY BE ONE OF THE NINE BIJU, I MAY BE A DESTRUCTIVE FORCE OF NATURE, BUT I AM NO MONSTER! YOU! YOU AND YOUR CLAN HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SELF CENTERED, ARROGANT, LITTLE PRICKS RIGHT FROM THE VERY START! NARUTO MAY NOT HAVE BEEN THE STRONGEST OF US BACK IN THE DAY, BUT HE CAN EASILY DEFEAT EVEN ME IF HE REALLY PUT HIS ALL INTO IT! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?!**

 **BECAUSE HE WAS ALWAYS LOYAL! HE ABSOLUTELY NEVER, NOT ONCE, BETRAYED ANY OF HIS FRIENDS OR COLLEAGUES, EVEN IF HE HAD A REASON TOO. HELL, HE HAD MORE OF REASON TO DESTROY THIS ENTIRE DAMN VILLAGE THAN ANYONE ELSE COMBINED, AND YET HE ACTUALLY PROTECTED IT! HE-PROTECTED-YOU! AFTER ALL OF YOUR BULLSHIT, HE STILL NEVER GAVE UP ON YOU, NOT ONCE! HE WAS YOUR SOLE ANCHOR AND HOPE TO A BETTER LIFE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU SLEEP WITH THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS REALLY CARED FOR HIM HIS ENTIRE LIFE! OR DID, ANYWAY, UNTIL SHE BETRYAED HIM."**

Then it clicked for Sasuke. Shit, he thought, he knows about me and Hinata.

"I can explain-" he began before he was interrupted.

" **SILENCE, YOU WORTHLESS UCHIHA! NARUTO, FREE ME SO I CAN EAT HIM!"**

Possessed Naruto began to slowly walk to Sasuke, his claws elongated, and ready to draw plenty of blood. Just before he got to him, Hinata jumped in the way and said to him, "Stop it Naruto! You won't hurt him!"

Possessed Naruto just looked at her plainly, full red eyes boring into her pupiless ones.

Then he chuckled softly, eerily. Hinata felt a very cold shiver run down her spine.

" **STUPID TRAITOR. I'M NOT NARUTO. I'M NOT AS FORGIVING AS HE IS. YOU BETRAYED NARUTO, WHICH, IN TURN, MEANS YOU ALSO BETRAYED ME."**

His claws lashed out faster than the human eye could see and slashed Hinata across the chest, not draw any blood, but instead exposing her well-endowed chest for all to see. She tried to hide herself with her hands, but Possessed Naruto grabbed them both and said to her, **WHATS THE MATTER SLUT? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED EXPOSING YOURSELF TO EVERYONE? YOU DID IT TO ME WITH ALL OF MY FRIENDS, SO WHY THE HELL NOT EVERYONE ELSE? STUPID HYUUGA BITCH. I AM REEAAALLLLY LOOKING FORWARD TO MY CHANCE AT EATING YOU, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Possessed Naruto kicked her in the stomach, and she had bent over and fell on her knees, gasping for air. He then picked her up by the throat and punched her to a wall and she slid down the wall to the ground, knocked out. He then turned to Sasuke and said to him, **"DON'T WORRY, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU, YOU DAMNED WORTHLESS TRAITOR. I HAVE THESE INNOCENT TO HELP OUT, BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE, I. AM. COMING. FOR. YOU."**

Possessed Naruto laughed out loud as he walked away.

A/N: hey ladies and gents, how are you? I wanted to take a small break from writing. You now, twelve chapters in like 5 days is a lot, especially with everything else going on. So, here is another chapter for you enjoyment! Same thing as usual, lemme know whats up, good or bad. Thanks guys, take care of yourselves. Rokusai out.


	14. Chapter 14 Help Her Please

A/N: hey guys whats up? Once again, I'm here for all of my fans, so I try to include what you guys suggest at least in some way.

One reviewer asked why u held Hinata in such a bad light. One reason is simply just for a change. She was ALWAYS the shy, cute, easily intimidated one. If you guys have ever seen the version of Hinata in the Naruto movie where he and sakura are transported to like another dimension or whatever where Naruto actually 'meets' his parents, sakura is the village hero or something like that, yeah that movie but I cant remember what its called. Anyway, for those of you who have not seen it, Hinata in that movie is TOTALLY opposite to what she is in the original. She is actually very outgoing, not shy about what she wants to say at all, and is not afraid to tell the world that Naruto is her man, at least in the movie. For the sake of change, I mixed the two attitudes together so to speak. In this story, Hinata is outgoing, gets what she wants and all that good stuff, but she's mellow about it you know?

Also, another review stated something about the Hyuuga caged bird seal mark and how it played effect into the story. Honestly, I forgot all about that! So whoever you are who wrote that particular review, thank you, and I'll make sure to clear that up later on in the story.

Another couple of things, one reviewer said that I need to show a sign when the characters are thinking, and thank you for the pointer. From now on, when a character is thinking it will be shown in lowercase bold. Also, another reviewer said that the plot was getting a little shaky pretty much, and I'm sorry for that. I've got a lot of stuff going on right now, so it's a little tough sometimes to keep on track, but ill try to pay a little closer attention, ok? Hope that helps you out a little.

Lastly, once again I know some of you are still a little irked about the harem thing. I understand, I really do. I fell the same way when I think I see a potentially good story, and what do I see it has in it? Yaoi! Gay dudes! What…The…..Hell man?! I NEVER would have expected anyone to imagine Naruto making out with Sasuke or any other male period. That stuff just gives me the shivers man…bbbuuuuurrrrr. Nah, it's all about the ladies for me. Anyone else out there that feels the same, lemme know!

No offense to the ones that actually do like the yaoi stuff, its just my own personal opinion.

Anyways, moving on. If, at any part of the story you guys feel like I have missed something important, or should add something, lemme know! I'm only human.

Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaallllalalalllllaalllllllalllllllriiiiightyyyyy theeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn(Ace Ventura)

On to the story!

What Happened?

Chapter 14

Help Her Please

Medic ninja and doctors and nurses scrambled around the hospital, tending to multiple patients at once. It was nothing anywhere near as bad as it was during the Attack of Pain as it came to be known as, but they needed to treat it as if it were worse. After all, these were the lives of families at stake in the hospital, mostly civilians.

Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune scrambled around, going to where they were needed most to treat the more critically injured. The entire day went on like this, since ost of the injuries were severe, some were critical, others were life threatening. Very few were actually not the worse for wear, but the ones who had suffered those types of wounds were the ninjas, and they could bandage themselves up for the most part. And if not, they could afford to wait. It was actually quite relieving. Having the ninja or others tend to themselves while the doctors tended to the more severely wounded worked out quite nicely.

Everything was working smoothly. Slowly, but smoothly. The hospital currently had about 85 injured from the attack from Outworld, but most of them had been treated. Only a handful had to stay overnight for observation. Then Tsunade and Sakura were called into the operating room over the intercom.

"Operating Room 117 to Tsunade! We need your assistance for blood hemorrhage and head trauma stat! Tsunade to Operating Room 117 immediately!"

Tsunade looked at Shizune and told her, "Shizune, you look after these people here. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Hai Shisou," Shizune replied.

Tsunade ran down the hospital halls as fast as she could. Upon arriving at the Operating room 117, she pushed the doors open to reveal a team of doctors surrounding a woman with shoulder length, jet black hair and her pink and black armored outfit on, covered with blood. The wound was coming from a huge gash on her thigh where the black overlapping metal plates had been cut by something extremely sharp. If the woman had not been wearing the armor, her leg would have been cut clean off.

There was also blood coming from the side of her head as well. Her eyes were closed, one of them being covered by the copious amounts of her own life giving fluids.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

One of the doctors replied, "she was brought to us on a stretcher just a few minutes ago. We are trying to stabilize her but its not going very well. We need your help!"

Tsunade walked to her and began healing the wound on her leg. The doctor, shocked by this action, asked her "Why are you healing her leg? Her head has been injured, that should be the priority!"

"No doctor," Tsunade said back, "the priority should be to contain the blood. She is not stabilizing because you have not treated her most threatening wound, which is the one here on her leg. She was cut very deeply, down into the phemoral artery. You are lucky that I got here when I did, other wise her death just a few seconds later would have been on your permanent record. What kind of doctor are you anyway? Who doesn't know that?"

The doctor looked away ashamed of himself. She was completely right. He had handled pressure filled situations before, but never on a scale like this. He had apparently lost control, and it nearly cost a woman her life.

Tsunade said to one of the nurses, "I need you to go get me Naruto Uzumaki Now! I'm almost out of chakra, he's the only one who has enough chakra to do this!"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade!" the nurse said as she ran off.

Then she got an idea. She looked at another nurse and told her, "You, I need you to go get the Fourth Hokage right now! Tell him he needs to go to operating room 117 immediately, and if hes not here in five minutes, I WILL burn every one of his damn perverted books!"

"Hai!"

 **That brat better get here quick** , thought Tsunade **. I've bought Mileena a few minutes at most, but I'm almost out of chakra. Naruto, I need your help!**

….

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who had recently sat down in hos chair once again a few days ago, was sitting at this desk going through all of the demanding paperwork like it was nothing. He had dispelled his fifty shadow clones that were going throught it all to go throught the last few pages himself. He was concentrating on a proposal brought by the civilians to rebuild a ppart of their school when the nurse that Tsunade had sent out to retrieve him burtst through the door yelling out "Hokage sama! Tsunade needs you to find Naruto and to bring him to the operating room 117 immediately, someone's life is at risk right now!"

Minato, immediately going into Hokage mode, stood from his chair and said to the nurse, "Thank you for the message. Tell Tsunade I'll will be there in just a minute."

Just like that, he was gone in a bright yellow flash.

"Thank Kami he can still do that," muttered the nurse.

…..

Naruto was enjoying his meal at Ichiraku Ramen when a random nurse ran up to him and yelled out to him, "Naruto! Lady Tsunade needs you at the hospital now!"

 **Huh?** Thought Naruto. "But I'm alright, whats the ma-"

He was interrupted when a bright yellow flash blinded him momentarily. He looked back after blinking his eyes a few times to see his father standing right before him and he said, "Dad! How's it goin'?"

"Son, you need to come with me," Minato said. "Sorry, no time to explain. Just take my hand."

He held out his hand and Naruto grabbed it. In an instant, and another bright flash later, the two blondes were gone.

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, said aloud, "But he didn't pay for his meal."

….

Minato and Naruto arrived in a flash right outside of Operating Room 117 when Minato told his son, "Tsunade is in there working on a patient and she desperately needs your help, according to what was reported to me just a minute ago."

"Well, then, let's go!" Naruto said. "Oh, and dad?"

"Yes son?"

"You have GOT to teach me that jutsu!"

Minato smiled at his boy. "Sure thing Naruto. Now go help out Tsunade."

"Hai, Hokage sama!" Naruto smiled at his dad as he walked in the doors to the operating room.

 **Ahhhhh, how can he say something like that seriously and yet be sarcastic at the same time?** Thought the Fourth Hokage. **Well, he IS Kushina's son after all, I guess I shouldn't be surprised.**

When Naruto walked through the doors, he saw right away why Tsunade called for help. She looked the worse for wear, clearly from chakra exhaustion. Tsunade saw him coming and said to him, "About damn time brat. Come here, I need you to transfer your chakra to me. You are the only one who can with Kurama's help."

"Sure thing Granny," Naruto said. "Hey, instead of that, I can actually create a shadow clone with Kurama controlling it and transfer the chakra that way, it would faster and more effective. Would that work for you?"

"The faster the better brat. Do it, I'm trying to heal one of your friends over here."

Naruto looked closer through all the working doctors and nurses and saw that it was Mileena, who was apparently badly injured.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "What the hell happened?! Shadow clone jutsu!"

A shadow clone popped into existence with Kyuubi features, darkened whiskers, elongated teeth, and the red eyes, along with the wilder blonde hair. The shadow clone, now apparently being controlled by Kurama, spoke to Tsunade. **"What exactly happened to her? I need you to take off your jacket Tsunade, the Chakra Transfer works only through skin to skin contact."**

Tsunade got upset at this. "You damn fox! You are just trying to cop a feel, aren't you?!"

" **Quiet, child,"** the Kurama clone told her. **"I just told you, skin to skin contact is the only way for this jutsu to work. It goes directly from one chakra network to the next, without the use of any transfer filters, if you will. There are two entrance points for the chakra networks, which both connect directly to the source of your chakra which you know is your heart. I can either touch you from the front of your body or the back. I told you I need to touch your back. That is, unless, you would prefer me to grab your tits and do it that way?"** The Kurama clone finished with a smirk.

Tsunade had a very large tick mark on her forehead. "Why you little….of I don't want you to do that you damn perverted fox!"

" **Then shut the hell up, turn around, and take off your jacket."**

Tsunade reluctantly turned around and did as she was told. She very carefully let down a little of her gray shirt down over her back, still covering her chest. She heard the Kurama clone doing very complicated hand signs as he spoke to her again.

" **You are luck that I actually LIKE this woman, she is perfect for the kit and I. I like me a feisty woman with some attitude. Much like yourself. You'd be a perfect fit for the boy as well. Now, try not to move, my chakra is much more potent and powerful than any other, so it may or may not sting, but I'm sure a Sannin like yourself can handle it. Get ready. Demonic Style: Pure Chakra Transfer!"**

The Kurama clone slammed both hands on Tsunade's back, directly behind her heart. She felt a HUGE rush of chakra, more and more potent than she had ever felt before. Within seconds she was loaded up with more chakra than she had ever had in her entire life. After about a minute, Kurama told her, **"It is done. You should more than enough to fully heal her ten times over. Good luck Tsunade Big Tits. Hahahahaha!"**

The Kurama clone dispelled laughing, and Tsunade swore to give him a good and broken jaw later on, but for now she needed to heal her patient. She felt Naruto grab her arm firmly and she looked back at him, surprised to see a pleading look in his face.

"Please," he said, "help her Baa-chan."

Tsunade smiled at him. "Don't worry brat, I got her."

She turned back to her patient after she had fixed her shirt and jacket. She once again placed both hands forward and began healing Mileena as fast as she could. Within 5 minutes, she completely healed. Mileena was out cold, but otherwise ok. She turned to Naruto and told him, "Don't worry brat, she's gonna be fine. Some much needed rest and she'll be good as new."

Naruto did something that he hardly ever did to anyone: he bowed low to her.

"Thank you Tsunade Senju," he said. "I honestly don't know what I would have done without her."

Tsunade, surprised by this, asked him, "Is she really that important to you? Why?"

Naruto stood up straight and told her, "Because she is one of the very few, aside from yourself, that has actually helped me out at all. Recently, she pulled me from my darkness. She pulled me from the abyss I thought I was in."

Tsunade clearly understood what he meant. She had known about his little trip down to the end and how he was helped out of it, at least the first time, and that someone had helped him out but didn't know who it was. Now, she knew, and she had Mileena to thank for it.

"Don't worry brat. Like I said, she'll be fine. Now go to the Hokage's tower, he called for a meeting earlier. He needs us all there now."

With that, the two left off for the tower. Naruto looked back to get one last look at Mileena before she was wheeled off to a recovery room.

 **I will always be there for you Mileena,** he thought. **I promise.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD CUT! Hey guys hows it going! Nothing much to report here, so its just the usual, lemme know whats up! Roku out**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: hey ladies and gents, what up? Another chapter here for ya. Doing my best to keep up regular updates, although I may take a couple of days off here and there. So I got another review saying that I need more MK stuff, don't worry, I'm getting to it. I was rushing the story a little too fast, and if I did too much the story wouldn't make much sense at all. Soooooo, patience. Patience, my friends and fans, is a virtue worth of having(words of wisdom for the day, haha.)

Someone else asked why I have bashed Hinata some episodes and not in others. That's because I do not want the stories main bulk to consist of just bashing a character or two. Yes that's definitely a part of it, but not the bulk of it, know what I'm saying?

So, for those of you still wondering whats going on just in case I haven't done a good enough of a job of describing it, long story short, Naruto ends up trying to kill himself in the beginning because after the war things turned back to the way they were when he was younger, abused, neglected, you guys know it all. Gets rescued by Ino, quick flashback of him discovering that Hinata cheated on him…a LOT, Kotal Kahn shows up demanding alliance or surrender. No definite knowledge on who they are, Konoha refused. Raiden shows up and says that if he wants Konoha and the rest of the Elemental Nations, he needs to win in MK. Earthrealm and Outworld are already having a tournament in a few days, so Konoha basically joins in, and Mileena, Jade, Kitana, and Sheeva join on the side of Konoha, due to the fact that Naruto whipped Goro's ass and Mileena finished him off, and that Kotal Kahn had not yet revived Edenia as promised. Traveling to Outworld, The gang settles in. Naruto confesses everything to Mileena, and he begins to build a bond with her. Next day, he's had enough, and successfully commits suicide by releasing Kurama from his seal, and we all know what happens to a jinchurriki if they are separated from their Biju. Kurama roars aloud, drawing everyone to him and explains what happened.

Remembering the deal Kurama and the other Nine Biju had made with the Elder Gods, which was to, after being split from the Juubi, either be sealed away for all eternity, or be sealed within humans for a chance of freedom, in order to control their mindless, destructive selves. Biju Probation if you will. Kurama decided that Naruto was worthy of his loyalty and companionship, so he had the Elder Gods revive Naruto, and Naruto was revived, along with all of the traits, knowledge, and secrets of the other clans he is descended from, including the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Draconian, and the Brutes.

He is restored with weapons including the hidden blades(assassins creed), the broadsword that Cloud Strife uses in the beginning of FF7-Advent Children(Check it out, its really cool,) and a soul katana, which when it kills, it traps the souls of its victims and Naruto can absorb them, getting stronger(I think I failed to mention that at some point, sorry!) Hinata gets her ass whooped, and before the Elder Gods leave, Naruto asks if they can revive his parents. They all return to Konoha, Minato resumes his position as Hokage, then Kotal Kahn invades Konoha with a hundred of his Oshtek soldiers. They get their asses handed to them on a silver platter, and retreat, but not before Naruto captures Scorpion and Sub-Zero (MKX costumes, just in case you were wondering), Kurama temporarily possesses Naruto when Sasuke shows up and gives him a royal ass chewing.

Last chapter, we find Tsunade and Sakura working in the hospital, tending to the wounded civilians that were unfortunate to be caught in the crossfire. Tsunade is called to the emergency room and finds that Mileena has been mysteriously severely wounded. She needs help and has the Fourth retrieve Naruto and he helps her out by making a Kurama clone that gives her plenty of chakra with more to spare. Mileena is wheeled away as Tsunade reveals that he and everyone else needs to go to the tower. Naruto thinks to himself that he will always be there for Mileena.

AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNND that's where we are now. Hopefully, I've cleared up any spots that were unclear. Oh yeah, and Naruto has a new look too, and that is my profile pic, just so you all have a visual. Thank you guys for your continued reading, every single day I check for more reviews, and you help me push on with the story.

New News: for those of you who were against the harem…don't worry! After this story is complete, I plan on making one that is NOT a harem, so there's light at the end of the tunnel guys.

Onward to the story!

Once again, thank you for your support!

I was a United States Marine a few years ago, so I love it when I get a chance to say this:

Semper Fidelis (Always Faithful)

OORAH!

What Happened?

Chapter 15

Naruto entered through tower doorway with Tsunade in tow. He saw that all the teams and their senseis were there, as well as Kitana, Jade, Sheeva, along with his mother, Kushina, who was standing at her husbands side at the desk. Minato stood up from his chair to address everyone.

He said to them all, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. We have just been attacked by this man named Kotal Kahn, as you all well know. We were able to drive him off, but not without our own casualties. Not too many, but casualties all the same. However, the majority of them were civilians."

He paused as his features became more grim.

"We CANNOT allow this to simply pass us by! I understand that a few of our own are to participate in this upcoming tournament, Mortal Kombat, I believe it is called. Kitana, I also understand that you are the Princess of Edenia, is that correct?"

Kitana nodded at the Hokage. **He is a peaceful man, but is not afraid to down and dirty to do what he must,** she thought. **A true leader indeed. I am fortunate to be allied with him and his nation.**

"Good. Then I would like you to explain to everyone here what exactly this so called 'tournament' is really about, and also what the consequences are."

He motioned for her to step forward and she stepped in front of the desk and turned to face everyone present.

With a voice full of regality, she said to them all, "The Mortal Kombat tournament is a contest, consisting of several duels between the best warriors of two or more realms. The tournament is initiated when on or more realms want to take over another. The tournament is built for the other realm, to give it a chance to defend itself. Formerly, the system was whoever won ten consecutive tournaments won the entire thing. If the invading realm won, the defending realm would be absorbed into the victorious realm, thus, both realms becoming one. This is what happened to my home realm, Edenia. It was defeated in Mortal Kombat, therefore, it became a part of Outworld, never to be seen again.

However, the system has recently changed. Instead of ten tournaments, it has now gone down to a single one. In short, you all have one, and only one, chance to protect your realm from being absorbed by Outworld."

"Do not worry, my Princess!" Guy randomly shouted out way too loud for everyone. "I, along with my team, shall defeat the enemy wand their unyouthfulness! They stand no chance whatsoever against the might of team number nine!"

"You stupid fool," Kitana retorted angrily. "One Edenian warrior could take on ten of you and survive without a scratch! Outworld took over ALL of Edenia, and killed everyone that wouldn't become a part of their forces! What makes you think that you, a lowly human, could take on the might of Outworld?!"

Guy was stunned that she had spoken to him like that. Naruto stepped in and said, "Princess Kitana, Guy sensei here and his team are all VERY capable warriors in a league of their own. You've seen me beat down Goro, right? He was nothing compared to these guys here. Trust me Kitana, when they see they can do it, then they can fucking do it. As well as everyone else here as well. We aren't to be messed with."

Kitana looked at him and said, "Even if that may be so, you should never underestimate your opponent. Especially not Outworld."

"Trust me," Kakashi stepped in, "We never underestimate anyone. We are always prepared for anything, at anytime. We are ninja, Princess."

"Alright," Kitana said. "I just don't want this place to suffer like Edenia did."

Kushina stepped in this time as she said to her, "Even if the worst came to the absolute worst, my son Naruto has been through much worse. And even if he hasn't, he is an Uzumaki. He will not fail." She looked at her son and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, thankful that he had her support.

"Wait a minute," Jade interjected, "Where's Mileena?"

Tsunade said to her, "She was in the emergency room. I treated her, with Naruto's help. She was hurt very badly."

She held up her and to silence Kitana and Jade, as they were about to interrupt. "Don't worry, with Naruto's help, she is fully healed, she is just in one of the recovery rooms resting. She should be just fine and up and about by tomorrow morning."

 **Thank goodness you're okay sister,** thought Kitana.

"Back to what I was talking about earlier," Minato said, "I know I said that today was going to be that little tournament we were going to have between my son and all of the jounin present here now, but clearly the unprovoked attack has set things back. I'm sorry son, that was a test to determine whether or not you were ready to be a jounin."

Naruto was shocked. "Wha-?!...Wha, Wha….Well what the hell man?!"

BAM!

"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!"

"OOWWWW, MOOM! THAT HURT!"

"GOOD! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO! NOW APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR FOUL LANGUAGE RIGHT NOW MISTER!"

Naruto looked at her defiantly. "No, mom. I'm twenty years old, a grown ass man. Come on m-"

BAM!

"OW, MOM!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"MMOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

Tsunade walked up and grabbed both of them by their ears and pulled hard.

"Ooooowwww, Baa-chan, stop it! That hurts!"

"Lady Tsunade, let go of me right now!"

"Yep," Tsunade said dejectedly, "You two are definitely Uzumakis alright. Shut the hell up, you are in a professional environment for crying out loud."

She let go of their ears and they both looked at her embarrassed as they both said in unison, "Sorry Baa-chan."

 **Kushina, calling me Baa-chan?!** Tsunade thought with a tick mark on her forehead. **I am not that old dammit!**

"Anyways," Minato chuckled, "What I'm saying is that the little tournament of our own will have to wait. We need to bring Kotal Kahn down first. After that, we can do our own thing. Our village's safety comes first. Well, I guess the world now, thanks to Kitana's description of Mortal Kombat."

"Dude!" Kiba yelled out. "We JUST got done saving the world like a year ago or whatever! Can't we get a break?"

"Looks like you had plenty of breaks Kiba," Naruto said through clenched teeth. "You enjoy taking other people's partners for yourself?"

Kiba blinked in surprise. Feeling a little courageous with everyone around him as backup, he retorted, "Yeah, well it's not my fault that you couldn't satisfy Hinata! That's why she came to me in the first place, you little dick punk!"

The air got cold and silent the moment the second that comment left his lips.

"What did you just say to me Kiba?"

Kiba smirked to himself. "You heard me."

"Yeah, I did."

Kiba smirked again knowing that Naruto couldn't do anything.

"But I don't think The Nine Tailed Fox did."

"WHA-?!"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A puff of smoke later, a demon fox appeared. Seven feet tall at the shoulder, fifteen feet long from snout to tails, each claw easily the size of a human arm. Luckily the Tower was big enough for them all, but just barley. Kiba, before he even knew it, was staring directly into one of the eyes of the Nine Tailed Fox.

" **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, FILTHY BASTARD?"**

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…" Kiba stuttered inaudibly.

Kurama smiled ferally, baring all of his sharp teeth right at Kiba.

" **DID YOU HEAR ME, OR IS YOUR DOG BRAIN TOO SMALL TO COMPREHEND A SIMPLE QUESTION? JUST SO YOU KNOW, AND THIS IS FOR EVERYONE AS WELL, NOT JUST KIBA. I HAVE BEEN INSIDE OF NARUTO HIS ENTIRE LIFE. I HAVE SEEN ALL OF MEMORIES, EXPERIENCED ALL OF HIS FEELINGS: PAIN, SADNESS, LONLINESS, DESPAIR, LOVE, ADMIRATION, HAPPINESS, JOY…"** he turned his eye once again towards Kiba, and Sasuke saw it was subtlety at him as well, **"…PURE, UNFLITERED HATRED. I HAVE ALSO WITNESSED HIS PLEASURES FIRST HAND. AND KIBA, HE HAS PLEASED HINATA FAR MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD. HINATA IS JUST A SLUT, PLAIN AND SIMPLE. AND YOU-"**

He turned again to face Sasuke, **"-UCHIHA. YOU WORTHLESS FILTH OF A HUMAN. I MAY BE A DEMON FOX, BUT I KNOW WHAT LOYALTY IS. HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ONE OF YOUR OWN. ONE OF YOUR TEAMMATES, EVEN. I HOPE YOU BURN. MINATO….."**

Minato looked at the seven foot tall fox with a questioning look, eyebrow raised. Kurama said to him, **"DURING THIS RIDICULOUS TOURNMANET, DO NOT WORRY. I SHALL PROTECT YOUR SON."**

Minato smiled as he said, "Thank you my friend."

Kurama nodded before he dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"You ok son?" Minato asked Naruto.

It was a minute before Naruto responded. He quickly wiped away a single tear and said, "Yeah, dad, yeah, I'm…yeah, I'm good."

Kushina looked at her son with a sad face. **My poor boy,** she thought.

Just then, Mileena walked through the door of the tower.

"Mileena!" Naruto said excitedly. He ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. Surprised at this sudden action, it took a moment, but returned the embrace. Then Naruto stood back and said to her, "What the hell happened to you, Mileena? When I saw you at the emergency room you were in such bad shape!"

Mileena's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Baraka."

"Baraka?" Naruto said. "Who the hell is that?"

"He is a full blooded Tarkatan. A very fierce warrior who used to serve under Outworld's former Emperor, Shao Kahn."

"He must have hurt you really badly to have Tsunade have to heal you," said Jade.

"That coward caught me by surprise," Mileena explained. "A few minutes after the invasion, I was stunned from behind by one of the Oshtek fools. I turned around to face them and was ambushed by Baraka and a few more Tarkatan cowards. Luckily, a few of your ninja helped me out, and was able to drive them away, killing a few of them and wounding Baraka." She looked away sadly. "However, they paid for their victory with their lives. They are deserving of honor. I owe them greatly. Their loyalty to each other and this village only makes my will to be here and to be a part of this place that much stronger."

"I am sorry to hear that happened," Minato said sadly. "However, sometimes it is unavoidable. We try to get away from situations like that as much as possible, but sometimes there's just no way out. They shall be honored greatly. They protected one of our own, and protected our village."

"Lord Hokage," Sheeva began in her deep feminine voice, "I also wish to be a permanent in this place. Us Shokan live much longer than you humans. Not as long as Edenians, but close. I myself am almost three hundred years old."

That got stunned looks from everyone. Sheeva explained, "Shokan are half human, half dragon. Our dragon half is what gives our longevity. My point is Hokage, is that Shokan are a breed that considers ourselves beings of honor. In my three hundred years, this is the only place in which the people here have as much honor as a Shokan. If you will allow it, I wish to remain here as well."

"Princess Kitana and myself wish the same Lord Hokage," Jade said to him.

"Well," Minato said, "You are already guests here. We will have to go through tests and the sort in order to get you fully registered as a resident within Konoha, but, you all have helped out my son tremendously. In return, I see no reason to deny your requests."

Sheeva bowed to Minato, all four hands cupping the opposite fists in the bow. "Thank you, Lord Hokage. You honor me and the Shokan greatly."

Kitana, Jade, and Mileena also bowed as well. "If Edenia is ever restored," Kitana said, "I can guarantee you that it will be on your side."

"As well as Outworld, once I retake the throne," Mileena finished.

"Well, that's just excellent," Kushina said.

"Well then, until I call you guys, you are dismissed. And Naruto, I understand you have your own place, correct?"

"Yeah dad, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I need these lovely ladies to stay with you for the time being. As of right now, there are no housing situations available."

"Bu-but dad! I've only got a one bedroom apartment! We all can't fit in that closet of a house!"

"Oooohhhhhh, I won't mind at all," Mileena said flirtatiously. "After all, I can just sleep with little War Hero here." She began to softly rub his chest. "You wouldn't mind that, would you Mr. Naruto?"

 **KIT, IF YOU SAY NO, I WILL DRAG YOU IN HERE AND KICK YOU IN YOUR NUTS SO DAMN HARD YOU'LL HAVE TO BE NEUTERED!** Kurama screamed at him from within his mindscape.

"O-o-okay, yeah, sure!" Naruto said nervously.

"Eeeeexceelleeent," Mileena said slowly.

"It is about time I get to spend some time with the Head Mate of the Shokan," Sheeva said.

Now Naruto was just getting nervous.

"Hey!" Ino yelled out at the grown women. "I want in this too!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You heard me Knucklehead!" Ino said aloud. She smiled at him as she walked closer. "I. Want. In!"

"You want in what?! There's no club here. I'm not even in control of this!"

"Hm, yeah, I guess you're right." Ino said. She looked at Naruto's parents with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if she could join. Her parents nodded with a smile, Kushina the more eager of the two.

"YES!" Ino said loudly punching the air. "You're mine, Naruto!"

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaannnd there you have it! A little bit shorter of a chapter I know, but I didn't have much time for anything the past couple of day, so I'm trying to get something in here for you guys. Lemme know what's up! Roku out.


	16. Chapter 16 New Sensations

A/N: Hey guys how are ya? Just a quick heads up, I'm in a bit of rut here. Iiiiii've pretty much got nowhere to live as of right now, except in my car. I will try to keep the updates up as much as I can, but as for now try not to expect them to be as regular as they have been. Thank you to all of my loyal readers, you guys are the main reason I'm still continuing on with this. By the way, the reviewer who said that the movie was called Road to Ninja, thank you very much, I had forgotten what it was called. If you have seen that, imagine Hinata in that movie mixed with a tad bit of shyness from the original, and you got the Hinata in this story.

And yes, Baraka was the one who had ambushed Mileena. Well, him and a squad of Tarkatan.

Anyways, nothing much new going on. Any tips or bitches, moans, whines or complaints, I'm open to it, but if you are feeling that way, support your attitude with a good reason behind it. Don't be like 'this story sucks'…if it does, WHY? Feedback guys! That's what keeps us authors going.

Onward to the story.

What Happened?

Chapter 16

New Sensations

Naruto walked through the front door, a little embarrassed. He had absolutely NEVER had a girl actually stay at his place before. Why would they? His place was a dump. Tiny, one bedroom apartment with an even smaller bathroom. Plus, it was in the worst part of the village. The only time anyone, guy or girl, had been to his place at all was to summon him to the Hokage Tower or to deliver a message of some sort. Never, not once, has anyone ever stayed with him. Let alone out of their own free will.

Sheeva, Kitana, Jade, and Mileena, and Ino all walked in behind him through the front door.

Ino shivered involuntarily a little bit, remembering what had happened the last time she was here, healing Naruto from several, deep, smooth cuts all over his body. He had been covered in so much blood. A few flashes of the memory crossed her mind as she shivered again. She looked forward at the blonde haired ninja in front of her and couldn't believe he was the same guy that she had saved from near death not too long ago at all. She then discovered later that he had succeeded at his second attempt by releasing Kurama. THAT really scared her. What would she do without him?...

But, she was here now, with him, and the rest of the fan club. She was going to help the girls get settled in, well, as best as they could anyway. After all, she had her own house with her mother to go back to. There was NO way that Ino Yamanaka was going to stay in a place like this!

"Sorry you guys," Naruto said quietly. "I know its not much, but its all I got right now. I'll take the living room floor, you all can decide for yourselves who will get the couch and the bed. I'm gonna go take a shower." He turned around and began walking to the bathroom. The entire time on the way home, he had gotten gloomier and gloomier.

"Naruto!" Ino had yelled out. He turned around to see her looking at him with cold, hard, yet worried eyes. He smirked as he realized why she had called out to him.

"Don't worry Ino-chan," he told her. "I'm literally just going to take a shower. I stink right now. No one likes that."

"….Okay Naruto," Ino replied. "Just….just take a shower, ok?"

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly. He turned away and disappeared around the corner.

Kitana asked the question the others were thinking. "Why was he like that Ino? Isn't he the hero of this village?"

"Yeah," Ino said. "But for some reason, the older people just don't know how to let a grudge go. The fox inside of Naruto practically tore our village apart the day he was born. It was sealed inside of him when he was literally born. Parents died a few moments later, and this village has hated him since. Although, I thought that ended when he defeated Pain. Guess not."

Sheeva asked, "So is that why all of the puny humans were staring down at Naruto like that?"

"That's right," Ino nodded at the Shokan woman.

"I cannot tolerate this," Sheeva said, upset. "Naruto Uzumaki is the Leader of the Shokan! My own Head Mate! I cannot let him be so weak like this!"

Ino shook her head at the woman. "You don't understand," Ino said. "You can live through very emotional and traumatizing times because nine times out of ten, you already knew what was going on, or figured it out soon. You can deal with it accordingly then. But Naruto, he didn't have the slightest clue as to why the people hated him so much."

Ino inhaled a shaky breath. "Imagine, Sheeva, that you are completely and utterly alone, all day, every day, every single moment of your life. It is this way for a very long time. And it doesn't just stop there. Quite often, you are chased, bullied and beat for the very reason you are hated, but you have no idea what it is. You have never done ANYTHING wrong. And yet, people, full grown adults, are beating on a little boy. A little boy who is confused as to why this is happening, and are utterly defenseless. On top of all of that, everyone glares at him with pure hatred."

Ino was crying a little at this point, slightly remembering all of the memories she had witnessed from his mind. A few tears streaked down her face as she said, "His mind is scarred. His psychological state is nearly shattered, held together by weak tape. One wrong move, one final glare, and that could send him over the edge again. For some people, you can get over it. It may take some work, but you'll get over it."

"But he will get over it though. If he can defeat Goro so easily, then he can overcome this," Jade interjected. Ino shook her head. "Unfortunately, that's not true in his case. The damage that was done has been so severe, for so long, and exposed to the same elements that caused it in the first place so many times that it's a permanent thing that he just has to deal with."

Sheeva put one of her hands on Ino's shoulder. "Do not worry, young mind warrior," Sheeva told her. "We are here to help him. After all, I am his Mate."

Ino felt a little of her pervert side come on. "Mate, huh? Weelllllllll, Sheeva?"

Sheeva looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it child?"

Ino looked at her, a little blood trickling down her nose and rubbing her hands together slowly. "Sheeeevaaaaaaa," Ino said mischievously, "I believe that your Mate is in the shower right now…..all naked and wet, cleaning himself off….ooohhhhhhhhh man! Let me through!"

Ino tried to brush past Sheeva, but unfortunately for Ino, Sheeva had caught on to what she was implying, and stopped her before she could try anything. Ino looked up at her with a pouty face as Sheeva told her, "As you just said, young Ino, he is MY Mate."

Sheeva smiled as she turned around wand walked towards the bathroom. Ino yelled out "No fair Sheeva! That is NOT cool!"

She only got a hearty Shokan laugh in return.

…

Naruto was just standing there in the shower, letting the hot water just wash away the dirt grime, and stress away. He had once again, after everything that hes done, had to deal with those damn glares. **How come they just won't get it?** He thought. **I've given up everything for them, shown them that I'm NOT the demon fox, and they still fucking hate me. Dammit. Hell even the fox isn't the fox they hate anymore.**

Suddenly, the shower curtain was ripped back.

"AHH!" he jumped back against the shower wall. What he saw he never would have expected.

There, right in front of him, stood Sheeva, his Mate, in all her natural glory. Not a shred of clothing on her. Her huge, DD sized breasts were magnificent, nipples already hard and erect. Het tones muscles streamlined her body, but wasn't too much. Her thighs looked good enough to eat. Her nice plump pussy was already very moist, judging by the light slightly glistening off of it. He looked up and saw that she was smiling sultrily at him as she spoke.

"Hello, Head Mate." She said to him.

"Sheeva!" Naruto said, trying to cover what little dignity he had left. "I'm trying to shower here. I'm freakin' nude man, what the hell?!"

"Hahahaha…I can see that," Sheeva replied. "And I admit that I like what I see."

She reached down and moved his hands out of the way and pinned them against the wall with her two upper arms. With her two lower ones, she fondled his dick and balls and said, "Very nice, Mate. For human, you are quite impressive indeed."

"Sheeva, you gotta stop!" Naruto said to her.

"And why is that?" she asked. "Because your dick is really liking this attention. A lot."

He was growing to his full length of thirteen inches and two inches in width. "And so am I," Sheeva said.

She got down on her knees. Even though she was on her knees, due to her size of a Shokan, she still had no trouble at all holding his arms up. She lowered her mouth on to his dick, and swallowed it whole, and then came up very slowly.

Naruto almost blacked out, it felt so good. Sheeva continued this pattern and began to speed up. Naruto was squirming under her firm grip, but she was letting him know that she was going to get what she wanted: his cum. She went faster and deeper and faster and deeper until Naruto finally, with a huge grunt and hips lunging forward, his entire body shook as he had the biggest orgasm of his life. All of his cum went straight down Sheeva's throat, and she was pressing his ass up against her to make sure he couldn't move. She was drinking every last drop like it was the elixir of life. After a couple of minutes, Sheeva slowly eased her mouth off of his cock with a pop.

"Thanks for the meal," she said and walked out of the room.

Naruto slid down the shower wall, hot water still running over him and said, "Holy shit!"

" **WELL ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME SOMETHING HAPPENED,"** said Kurama.

A/N: there you go guys, finally a damn lemon! Alright, you guys know what to do, read and review! Roku out.


	17. Chapter 17 Perfect for the Khanum

A/N: Hey ladies and gents how are ya? Did you guys enjoy that last chapter with the lemon in it? Was it good enough? Long enough? Not enough detail or just right? Whats the deal guys, I wanna improve here. Anyways, before I begin I want to thank you all for continuing to read my story, I hope it provides you with enough entertainment and keeps your imagination running.

Also, a reviewer asked a question regarding my previous chapters authors notes. In one of the sections, I stated that I plan on creating a story that was NOT going to be a harem, and the question was will it be this same story or follow the same plot without a harem. The answer is sort of. The next story that I plan on writing that WILL NOT be a harem will follow situations similar to this one, but not exactly. It will be different, but you will see some similarities. For example, I don't plan on changing Naruto's new look, which is again my profile pic. However, if you vote on it, I will change it. Remember, I write for my fans, for you readers! Therefore, you DO have a say in how this turns out.

Once again, thank you for reading. Semper Fidelis.

WARNING: LEMON AHEAD

What Happened?

Chapter 17

Perfect for the Khanum

Sheeva walked back into the room where the other girls were lounging around in the living room of Naruto's one bedroom apartment. At some point during the shower scene, Sakura had also come into his apartment and had joined the other girls in conversation. Ino saw Sheeva walk out and was immediately all over her.

"Hey, Sheeva!" Ino yelled out a little too excitedly. She ran up to Sheeva and grabbed two of her hands with her own and went straight into her 'gossip girl' mode.

"Ssoooooo, what happened, huh huh huh?" Ino said eyes sparkling.

"Well I gave my Head Mate a little helping head," Sheeva said with a smirk.

Ino had a confused look on her face. "Don't you mean helping hand?"

Sheeva shook her head, smirking. "No, child. Helping head."

Ino realized what she was saying, froze up, and fell backwards completely stiff and shocked. Sakura saw this and yelled out, "Ino!"

She ran over to her friends locked up body and saw that her eyes were glazed over, perverted nosebleed on full blast.

Sakura shook her head and chuckled as she said, "Get up Ino."

Ino sat up and said, "Oooohhhhh, I DEFINTILEY call next shot! Hey Sheeva, how was he?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know," she said.

"Actually I do not. I am still learning about the human language and its many different meanings. Unfortunately child I do not know what you are talking about."

"She means how big was he," Sakura said, also kind of wondering.

"Ah," Sheeva said, now understanding. She looked right at Ino, who had an expecting look on her face, like a dog waiting for its reward after performing a trick. Sheeva held out two of her hands apart about a foot wide.

"Oh HELL YEAH!" Ino punched the air excitedly. "He is definitely mine next round!"

Kitana said to Sheeva, "Are you sure Sheeva? He's only a human after all, not a Shokan."

Mileena was also pretty curious herself.

"Trust me, he was that size," Sheeva explained. "And he released a lot of his human semen." She rubbed her stomach in satisfaction. "I don't think I will be having dinner tonight, as I already received mine."

Now Mileena was really excited. She walked up to Sheeva and said to her. "How many times can he go?"

"How many times can he go where?" Sheeva asked.

"When he released his semen," Ino explained, "we call that 'cumming'. And his semen itself we call 'cum'. Was it good?"

Sheeva smiled again. "It was delicious."

Mileena said, "I'll ask again, how many times can he cum Sheeva? I really want to know."

"I am not sure," Sheeva said. "But I do know that he can cum a LOT. I'd say maybe about a gallon or so."

Ino screamed excitedly, she couldn't hold it anymore. "KAWAAIIIII!"

Even Jade, the normally 'I will protect my princess at all times' chick, got pretty flustered. "I would like to see this human exposed myself," she said.

Ino wanted Naruto RIGHT NOW. And she knew exactly how to get him out. He always was a sucker for his friends. Especially if they were in trouble.

"Hey girls," Ino said, "I've got a question for ya. Sakura, this excludes you because you have Sasuke."

"Hey, that bastard cheated on me!" Sakura said in her defense.

"Well then you shouldn't have gotten with him then, forehead!"

"Ino-pig! You take that back!"

"Make me forehead!"

"Oh I'll make you," Sakura said. "How about a bet?"

"HA! You sound just like Lady Tsunade. Fine! Whats the bet?!"

"I bet you that I can blow Naruto better than you can."

Ino chuckled in disbelief. "What?! Are you serious? You couldn't even do it right with Sasuke, your all time lover boy! You expect that you can do it on a boy that you beat up your whole life? Fine! If I win, you're off the team!"

"Team?" Sakura said. "What team?"

Ino sighed, exasperated. "The team that gets to be with Naruto, forehead. Basically, you get one shot. If you're good, you're in. which I honestly think you will totally suck at. But you're on."

She turned around to look at Kitana and Jade. "Hey princess," She began, "You wanna hook up with Mr. Hero?"

"Absolutely," Kitana said. "He is a very worthy man of my attention, especially after what Sheeva just told us."

"What about you, Jade? Fuck the whole I am going to protect you Kitana, what do YOU want? Do you want Naruto to pound you into bliss?"

Jade, having a much better understanding of the human language and its slang than Sheeva did, knew exactly what Ino was talking about. "Of course. I want him to ram me really good….and for a while, too."

Ino then turned to Mileena and said, "Now I KNOW you wanna have some of that dick."

Mileena looked at her, pulled down her mask, and licked her lips excitedly. "Bring him to me, and I'll show you how a real woman treats a man."

Ino looked at her with a determined face. "Is that a challenge, Khanum of Outworld?"

Hehehehe…I like this girl, Mileena thought. "Sure, why not? Whoever can fuck him best wins. I caught him staring at me a few times, you know. I never told nor do I think he noticed me seeing him, but it was really hot. Has he done that to you?"

"Oh, I am sure he has," Ino said with confidence. "And you Sheeva, after what you told us, I know he wants to pound that Shokan pussy!"

Sheeva understood that one for sure as she said, "And he will at some point."

"How about right now girls?" Ino said. "I know exactly how to get him out here, this very second."

"Well then," Mileena began. "Dot it! I want my man!"

"Ok, I want us all to dress down," she said. "I've got a plan.

…

Naruto stood in his shower, once again letting the hot water just wash over him. He felt soooo much better after Sheeva's surprise head game. He wasn't expecting that at all. He loved it too. He loved strong women who knew what they wanted. Girls who were always pretending to be weak and frail he thought didn't really deserve any attention because they always manipulated everyone else into doing things for them. Not the strong ones though. They knew what they wanted, and they went out to go get it, no matter what it was. In the case of just a few minutes ago, it Sheeva who wanted his cum, and she came and got it. And it was HOT.

However, he still wasn't satisfied. At least, not fully. He then realized why he was always so damn stressed out. He was an adult now, and adults did adult stuff, especially that were stress related. They went out and fucked. They hooked up, and whether or not they stayed together and got married or whatever didn't really matter, the fact remains that after they had hooked up, whoever the people were, they always left happier than before.

Was that what he needed right now? More action? He had been doing ninja work for a very long time, and that was his full focus. Missions, promotions, then the war came. The war was brutal, and demanded his every waking moment. There were no breaks for him, or for anyone else that was involved in the war. Now that he was thinking about it, it had actually been quite some time since had gotten some action, which was before he discovered Hinata's betrayal, which was over a year ago. And even then, it wasn't very often, maybe once every couple of months. He had wondered why she had stopped being so flirty with him before. Now he knew why. Fucking bitch.

But, he had just been given some much needed relief from Sheeva. A real woman showed him what could go down, and she sucked him off twenty times better than Hinata ever did, when she rarely ever did it. During their entire time together, she maybe blew him twice, if he was lucky. And even then, it really sucked.

Sheeva, however, had come in and downright dominated his dick with her throat. While he was thinking about it, he felt something beginning to happen. He felt rejuvenated, full of bottled, pent up energy, with a hint of aggression.

THIS FEELING YOURE GETTING NARUTO, Kurama said within the mindscape, ITS WHAT HUMANS CALL 'THE ANIMAL'. YOUR BLOOD AND ADRENALINE IS FLOWING LIKE A RIVER, CAUSING YOUR TESTSOSTERONE LEVELS TO GO TO UNNATURAL HEIGHTS. ESPECIALLY FOR YOU, SINCE YOU ARE A JINCHURRIKI, EVERYTHING IS MAGINFIED. NOT TO MENTION THAT I FELT EVERYTHING THAT SHEEVA WOMAN DID, AND IF YOU DON'T CLAIM HER SOON, VERY SOON, I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND 'DO IT MYSELF.

Hahahaha, yeah you're right Kurama, Naruto thought back. She's mine. And Mileena too, damn that woman is hot as hell! Shit man, they all are!

THEN YOUR ANSWER IS SIMPLE KIT. CLAIM. THEM. ALL.

Just then, he heard a very oud scream that came from the leaving room, coming from all of the f=girls at once.

"NAAAAAARRRUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His Ninja Senses kicking into high gear, he didn't even bother to dry off as he jumped out of the shower. He yanked the bathroom door open, ran down the hall, forming a rasengan. He turned the corner and thrust out his jutsu, ready to grind through anything that dared to come and harm his friends.

"RASENGA-"

He stopped and the jutsu vanished suddenly, he was surprised to see what he was currently seeing.

Every one of the girls, even Sakura-when did she get here?-Was completely naked, and they were all staring right at with with hungry looks.

"Wha…what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked to them all.

Ino wasn't even listening, she was too busy looking at his package.

"Daaammmmnnn Naruto," she said. "You really are well equipped aren't you?"

Naruto wondered what she was talking about, then realized he had forgotten to get dressed before he ran out of the bathroom. He quickly tried to cover himself up, but Sheeva had stopped him by grabbing his hands before he could even get close.

Whoa, so damn fast! He thought.

"There will be no need to do that, my Mate," Sheeva said.

Mileena walked up and, with one hand, caressed his chest and with her other hand, began fondling his junk.

"I want this, Naruto" she told him with certainty. "And I will have it."

She got down on her knees, and saw that he had already gotten to his full length. "Impressive," she said. "Perfect for the Khanum of Outworld."

With that last remark, she began blowing him, much like Sheeva had just a few minutes earlier. Mileena was obviously careful with her teeth, so she used her lips and tongue more. Naruto was experiencing pleasure like he had never even felt before!

"AAaahhhhhhhh, SHIT that's good!" He yelled out.

Encouraged by his comment and moans, Mileena sucked him faster and with more vigor. She never let go of his balls, fondling them with love. She kept one hand wrapped around his ass, making sure that he couldn't move anywhere. This is excellent! Mileena thought. I shall make this man my own, and show him what I can do all of the time. Time for the Khanum to show her worth.

Naruto felt her suck even harder, if that was even possible.

Ino cheered Mileena on. "Yeah, you go girl! Suck that dick!" She said.

"That dick is mine next!"

Mileena felt Naruto beginning to squirm under her grasp, signifying that he was close to the end. She held him even tighter, and continued sucking like there was no tomorrow. Naruto was losing control, his head would slowly sway from side to side every few seconds, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Mileena could feel that he was just right there, almost at the point that he was going to release that yummy cum that she so desperately wanted. She gently pushed his balls up towards his body more, encouraging his body to release. Apparently this little trick worked, because after a few seconds after her doing that, Naruto said, "Oooohhhhh, ffuuuuuuuuck!"

Mileena, felt Naruto cum in her mouth. It felt like someone had opened a gallon of milk and poured it right down her throat. Naruto began to pull out, but Mileena used both of her hands to grab his ass and she pulled him, shoving Naruto's still cumming dick down her throat directly. The cum went down her throat and into her stomach. There was so much that she could feel her stomach getting bigger. Swallowing with huge gulps, she tried to get as much down as she could. Some of it leaked out though and got on her chin, and dripped down on her naked tits. After about a minute of Naruto cumming down Naruto's throat, she finally felt the last few drops enter her mouth. When she felt that he was done giving her her meal, she took her mouth off with a loud pop and said to him, "Now THAT was a good dick sucking," she said. She grabbed the dick that was still hard as a rock and asked him, "And you still want more, don't you?"

He looked at her ferally and said to her, "Mileena, your fine ass is mine."

He broke out of Sheeva's loosened grip and grabbed Mileena by the waist. He lifted her up and brought her to the couch and laid her down so that her shoulders were on the couch and her legs and hips were up high in the air, right where he was holding her up.

"Yeeesssss," Mileena said to him. "FUCK ME NARUTO!"

Ino looked at Mileena and said, "Hey! I was supposed to be first!"

Naruto plunged his thirteen inch dick all the way into Mileena's waiting pussy, and it even touched the edge of her womb. She was filled up in so many places she didn't even know she had. She had never been so full, ever. She felt good. She felt full, complete. She looked at Ino with half lidded eyes and said, "Well too damn bad. Naruto, fuck me baby!"

Naruto's fingers grew into claws and his whiskers darkened considerably, eyes turned red with slits and his fangs protruded as he smiled at her.

"Don't gotta tell me twice."

He placed both of feet on the couch on either side of her as he folded her legs back towards her shoulders, getting maximum penetration. He began pounding her hard and fast. Her pussy was so extremely wet that at each thrust, little droplets of her fluids would splash around. Mileena was getting fucked so hard and fast that she couldn't even speak. Her tongue slightly stuck out and her yellow slitted eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Damn girl!" Ino said.

"Muuuch better than Sasuke," Sakura said with a huge nosebleed.

Kitana and Jade could stare in shock at the full blown fuck fest that Naruto was giving Mileena. After about twenty minutes of just pure penetration, Naruto yelled out, "Mileena, your pussies so damn tight! I'm gonna cum!"

"You better cum inside of me Naruto!" Mileena yelled. "Put every single drop pf that damn load into me now! Oooohhhhh fffuuuckk yes NARUTO! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME YEEEESSSSSS!

"Ahh Mileena, cumming!"

With one last, hard thrust, he buried his dick balls deep into Mileena's dripping wet pussy. Her fluids were dripping down her thighs and back.

"Ooohhhhh FUCK Naruto, YES! Fill me up baby ,fill me up! Fill me up fill me up fill me up fill me up fill me up FILL ME THE FUCK UP, OH GOD YES!"

Mileena felt him filling up her womb with his fresh, hot cum. It filled up her womb, causing her stomach to distend, and it flowed out of her pussy like a small river. After another minute or so of him cumming inside of her, he finally pulled out, making a loud and wet sound. Even more cum flowed out of her, now that nothing was plugging it inside.

Her legs fell on the couch, and her whole body shook. She had just had orgasm after blissful orgasm, and then she was filled to the brim and more with her mans thick hot cum, causing her to nearly black out with her biggest orgasm yet. She said very satisfied, "Oohh yyyeeeeeaaahhhhhhh…..definitely perfect…..for the….Kahanum…." she said.

Naruto stood up, still raging hard, and said with a smirk on his face.

"So, who's next?"

A/N: How was that one? I personally feel that I did better. Mileena needed a good fucking if you ask me.

Anyways, you all know the drill, read and review, comment on whatever. Helpful tips are appreciated! You guys take it easy. Roku out.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: hey guys how's it going? As I said before, I don't really have a place of my own right now, just got the car. I'm sure a few other of you guys have had to go through this unfortunate situation. I'm typing up the story at the library when I'm not trying to everything properly situated, so don't count me out just yet. I'll try to let you guys know if there will be anything that might possibly snuff this story out, but that's a snowball's chance in hell, so fret too much over it. Also, I hope not, but if any of you have actually had to stay in your car and have a place now, what exactly did you do? Obviously I know money is a big factor, that's not an issue. The issue is the damn housing costs out here in Cali. I mean its ridiculous! So, anyone out here in cali pull themselves out of car and into a home? If so, what processes did you have to partake in? again, I really hope that none of you have, but you never know. Seriously though, appreciate the place you have, even if it's a crap place. After all, a place is still a place.

Otherwise, thank you for the reviews regarding the last lemon. I wasn't sure if I was doing a good job or not, but your reviews proved that I actually was, so thank you. And, if there are any of you out there who do NOT think I'm doing so great, what are your suggestions? Like to hear from you guys.

ONWARD TO THE STORY MY FRIENDS!

By the way, I'm a hardcore rocker, love that stuff man. So when I heard Devil In I by Slipknot, damn dudes, that's an awesome song. Check it out if you're a fellow rocker like me.

Also, who agrees with me that Sasuke is a little bitch? 'boo hoo, everyone is gone and its just me, KILL EEVVEERRYYTHIIINNGG! Take a rasengan to the nuts and man the fuck up. I've seen that there are like 95,000 stories about Sasuke! 95-mother fuckin thousand! DAMN, what is SO great about that dude anyway? Hasn't Naruto kicked his ass enough?

Had to get that out, hahaha. My bad.

NOOOWWW, onward to the story.

Real quick, yes, I tend to exaggerate the sexual scenes a little bit. Add some imagination to it. Just adds some eroticism to it, you know what I mean?

What Happened?

Chapter 18

Who's Better, Me or Him?

Naruto dropped Mileena's legs on the couch. Her stomach was bulging from being so full of Naruto's cum. She felt completely and utterly full, and it was wonderful. No other man that she had ever been with even came close to how good Naruto was. He had used her body like she was his own personal fuck doll, just the way she liked. Fast, hard, and long. Her kind of style. With her mask down, her tongue was slightly sticking out and her eyes were rolled in the back of her head as she rubbed her cum filled stomach.

"Ooohhh yyeeeaaahhhhh," she said in content. "That's what I'm talking about."

Naruto smiled down at her and turned to the other girls in attendance and said to them, "So, who's next?"

"It's me mother fucker!" Ino said as she stepped forward. Before she could even get halfway to him, he had closed the distance himself and wrapped her in a hard yet soft kiss. Ino wasn't expecting this at all, she was normally the aggressive one, putting men in their place. Instead, right off the bat, Naruto was reversing the roles on her. And, she liked it.

He broke off the kiss and said, "What do you wanna do? I'm gonna fuck you stuoid, but I want you to choose how."

Ino smirked to herself. **Oh this is gonna be good,** she thought.

"Before we do anything else," she began, "I want to deepthroat that massive dick of yours."

"Your wish is my command," he said to her. "But first, I need to do something else."

Ino looked confused as he turned to Kitana, Jade, Sakura, and Sheeva. "How do you girls want it? I'm claiming you tonight whether you like it or not."

Sheeva smile at him, loving this new attitude Naruto was portraying. "I'll take everything you've got, Head Mate."

"Be careful what you ask for," Naruto said to her. "Kitana, princess? You've been quite the little priss, haven't you? I think you need a little fuck down."

Kitana smirked at him, thinking he used the wrong phrase against the Princess of Edenia. "Naruto, I think the proper phrase is 'beat down'."

"Oh I know what phrase you are talking about," he said to her. "But I know what I said, and I meant what I said. I'm gonna dick you down proper, like a Princess should be."

He turned around and looked at Jade and asked her, "What about you, my little Ebony Goddess? How would you like it?"

Jade smiled at him and walked to him sultrily as she said, "I don't care, as long as I get that damn thing inside of me and have you unload everything you've got, I'm good."

"Then you're gonna get it good, Jade. I love that fat ass of yours," he said as he gave her ass a good smack.

Lastly, he turned to Sakura and told her, "Sasuke cheated on you with my ex girlfriend. How about we get a little revenge, huh?"

Sakura looked at him with determined eyes. "Naruto, I'm not going to have sex with you because I want it. I'm going to have sex with you because Sasuke cheated on me, and I'm going to get him back for it."

Naruto smiled at her. He walked closer to her and whispered in her ear, both him and Kurama speaking at the same time, **"I don't care what you're reasoning is. But understand this…"** he pulled her close and grabbed her ass as he said, **"when this is all over, you'll be trying to jump me every chance you get. Tonight, my dear Sakura, I will show you how a REAL man makes love to his woman."**

Sakura was not expecting that at all, especially not from someone like Naruto.

Naruto looked at everyone one last time and he smiled ferally. "Check this out. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Fifteen more Naruto clones popped into existence. He looked at all of them and he said to them, "Boys, we work hard allll the damn time, and never get anything back. All the women are taken from us in some way or another. When it comes to sex, women want a man who can be gentle and loving and caring, yet at the same time be an absolute beast." He turned to face the girls once more, still talking to the clones he said, "Let's show them what a real man can do."

"YEAH!"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME BOSS!"

"DAMN RIGHT WE'LL SHOW THEM!"

"DAMN, LOOK AT AL THOSE TITTES! YYYEEEAAAHHH, BUDDY!"

All of the girls got three Naruto's each. The original went straight to Sakura and said, "Come here my Cherry Blossom…"

(With Original/Sakura)

Naruto pulled Sakura in close as he moved her hair out of her face and looked her in the eyes. "I've always wanted you," he told her. "Not just sexually though. You were always a close friend of mine. You've always been there, best and worst of times, hell, we fought in the war together side by side, and came out on top. No matter what you say, you and I will always have a stronger connection than anyone else. Even Sasuke."

She looked at him in the eyes and smiled at him, saying, "You're right Naruto. Thank you for being there for me…" she looked down a little and said, "And….I'm sorry for hitting you so much."

"Ah, don't worry about that," Naruto said to her. "Because that all really pissed me off, but its ok, cuz I'm going to give it alllllll right back to ya. In an enjoyable way, of course."

Without a second passing by, he grabbed her and pulled her into a searing kiss. At first, Sakura froze up, not quite sure how to react and was a little hesitant. After all, Sasuke was the only one who she has had sex with on any level, and he just didn't care. He simply just laid her down, fucked her for a few minutes until he came, said thanks, and left. He never bothered with her feelings or her own pleasure at all. Selfishness at its peak.

However, here was Naruto, kissing her like he NEEDED her. Not too long after she realized all of this, she began melting in his arms. He continued to kiss her, and she finally wrapped her arms around him in return.

Then she pulled him in close, trying to get her tongue in Naruto's mouth as deep as she could, fighting for dominance. She eventually lost, and Naruto slowly, but surely, brought her to the ground with her. He placed his dick on top of her clit and began rubbing her there as soft yet as fast as he could, stimulating the only organ in the entire human body who's sole function is sexual satisfaction. She immediately began squirming underneath him, tongues and mouths still locked. Using one of his hands he gently grabbed one of her breasts and began to fondle it affectionately. His other hand was firmly grabbing one of her ass cheeks and lifting her off the ground slightly towards him, all the while still softly rubbing her clit with his manhood. In just a few minutes, Sakura's eyes rolled in the back of her head, screaming into Naruto's mouth as she had the absolutely biggest orgasm she had ever had. Her entire body shook vigorously, and she pulled him even closer, trying to be one with him. Her orgasm lasted so long she almost blacked out. After she had calmed down, Naruto gently laid her back down on the ground of his apartment.

Naruto could feel the bottom of his junk completely covered in her juices from her major orgasm. He smiled to himself mentally, telling himself good job. He still hadn't removed his mouth from hers. He resumed kissing her fully again, but this time fully making out with her. He wasn't lovingly kissing her, he was trying to shove his tongue down her throat. She opened her eyes, and he saw that they were filled with lust and maybe something else? She pulled him in closer, pressing her hips against his and trying to reach down for his cock. She finally grabbed a hold of it and started jerking him off. She broke the long kiss with a trail of saliva connecting them and she said, "My turn Sage Naruto."

She turned him over to where she was on top on began to kiss his chest and collarbone with renewed life. She gradually went down, never once did her hand leave his junk. She was pumping furiously, milking the tool in her hand with everything she had. When she got down to the dick she wanted to put in her mouth so much, she looked up into Naruto's eyes and said, "Thank you Naruto. For making me see. I love you."

With that said, she immediately clogged her throat with his dick. In one go, she had it all down. Naruto didn't know how she managed that, but hell he wasn't complaining.

"Damn Sakura!" he said to her. " Oh my god, don't stop girl! Fuck that's good!"

Hearing his moans and words of encouragement, she sucked even harder and faster than she was before. She wanted his seed bad! He had given her the best orgasm she ever had, and she'd be damned if she didn't return the favor!

She grabbed his balls and pushed up towards his body like she had seen Mileena do. Apparently, that did the trick, because Naruto began to squirm underneath her now.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck, Sakura, here it comes! Let go!"

 **Like hell I'm letting go!** Inner Sakura thought. **This dick is WAY better than Sasuke's! I'm drinking this shit to the last drop, CHA!**

She used both hands hand grabbed both of Naruto's ass cheeks and pulled his hips forward, shoving his dick straight down her throat, her nose touching his abs and keeping him there. That was the last straw for Naruto, because the instant she did that he came like a dam breaking and letting all of the water go.

"FFUUUUUUCKKK!"

His eyes squeezed shut as he held Sakura's head down. Not that he needed to, Sakura was already making sure to keep he head down for as long as humanly possible. She felt huge roped of his hot cum go straight into her stomach, hardly even going through her throat. She felt her stomach getting fuller and fuller, until she felt it actually begin to stretch. After about two minutes of Naruto cumming down her throat, she flet her belly actually touch the ground, it distended so much. She brought her mouth up to the head, still not letting go of him with her mouth just yet, drinking the last few ropes he was letting out. He cheeks puffed out, being so full, before she finally swallowed it as well. When Naruto suddenly relaxed, his head hit the floor and he began taking long, dep, shaky breaths as he said, "Hoollllyyy shit that was good."

Sakura released his dick from her mouth, making a popping noise. She told him, "Oh I hope you're not done. You're not, are you?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Fuck no."

(3 Clones/Ino)

 **YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!** Ino thought as one of Naruto's clones pounded away at her throat. He was holding the sides of her throat and just going to town. One thrust in, thirteen inches of meat down her throat. One thrust out, thirteen inches coming out. All the way in, all the way out. It had been going like that for about a good fifteen minutes now, and Ino was enjoying every last second of it.

She was straddling the hips of another one of his clones who was pounding away at her pussy like there was no tomorrow, and the third clone was fucking her ass just ass just as hard, if not more so. She their own personal toy to do as they wished. And Ino had no complaints whatsoever.

All three clones were talking to each other as they were claiming the blonde Yamanaka for their own too.

"Dudes, this chick is something else! Her throat is actively trying to swallow me whole! Awesome!"

"Her ass is even better though man! I've always wanted to hit this shit man, dammit! Hell yeah!"

"Nothing is as good as her pussy though! She is sooooooooo wet guys! Damn, I'm gonna bust!

"Me too dude!"

"Yeah, me too!"

 **AAAAHHHHHHHHH, DO IT BOYS! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT COME ON FILL ME UP!FILL ME UP NOW!**

As if on cue, all three Naruto clones let loose all at once. Ino was completely full. Thirteen inches in her throat, thirteen inches in her pussy, and thirteen inches in her ass, and all of them were pumping her full of cum simultaneously. She was literally filled up to the brim. Stomach bulging to the point where she looked eight months pregnant. Her entire body shook like crazy from the biggest orgasm she had ever felt.

Finally, after the Naruto clones were done filling her up with their fair share, they were out of chakra and out of energy, resulting in them turning into puffs of smoke. She slowly laid herself down, fully content with the sexual experience she just had. The greatest sexual experience she had EVER had, hands down.

"Yeah," she said to herself with a shaky breath. "He's mine."

(3 Naruto clones/Kitana)

Kitana was at the edge of Naruto's bed, her back laying on top of one of the clones. The clone underneath her was giving her ass the pounding that it deserved. Another one was pounding her pussy, going balls deep with every thrust. The cone wasn't going too fast, but was putting a considerable amount of force behind every thrust, making her boobs bounce back and forth every time. The last clone was at the edge of the bed, holding her head back while he dominated her throat. This was the only position they were in for the entire duration. For thirty minutes straight, Kitana was being, as the original Naruto had told her earlier, 'fucked down'. And she was loving EVERY SECOND of it too. She was moaning and groaning constantly through her constantly filled throat.

Each of the clones never really said much except for the occasional 'oh shit!'. They were just focused on getting the Princess of Edenia the fuck of her life, which they were delivering quite well. After a good thrity minutes of being fucked, Kitana had a major orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body shook furiously. The tightness of her walls caused all three clones to cum at the same time, filling her up also to the brim, much like Ino. Her stomach was also bulging out, but the three clones pulled out before they were done, and came all over her body, painting her white with the remainder of their seed. Kitana was rubbing their seed all over herself as they were still cumming on her.

 **This is so hot!** She thought to herself. **Fuck Edenia, that place is already lost. I'll be the Princess of Naruto's dick as long as I can get fucked like this, oh god!**

After the clones were done cumming, they popped out of existence. Kitana continued rubbing her cum covered body, and just from the rubbing and the smell of all the cum, she herself came once again. At the end of it, she said, "I love you Naruto. I want this all the time. You are mine, my love."

A/N: AAAAAAANNNNDD BREAK! Sorry I would've written more, but I honestly ran out of time. The library is closing in a few mins and I wouldn't be able to post this chapter tonight if I didn't stop her. Don't worry, it's not done, hahaha. You guys know the drill. Take care, Roku out.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: hey ladies and gents, how are you guys doing? Nothing too big to report right now, except that this story is still going strong, and I plan on that going for some time. I hope that even though I'm in a very tough spot right now, that I'm still keeping you guys in mind by keeping the updates as regular as possible. At the library right now with only an hour before it closes, so hopefully I'll at least get a full chapter down.

A reviewer, won't say the name out of respect for privacy, asked the question if the non-harem story will be beginning soon or after this story had been finished. Honestly, I'm not sure. As I said in the previous notes, I'm literally living in my car right now. The non-harem story WILL be in the works, I just don't know exactly when though. Don't worry, you won't have to wait too long. I've seen some authors wait a loooong ass time to update or whatever, yeah, that's not me. You guys see me posting chapters like every day or every other day. That should be proof enough that I haven't forgotten about you guys. However, the Naruto will be in love with Baraka.

Just kidding. Hahahahaha….no, its gonna be Mileena. Did I get ya? Hahaha….

Anyways, enough with the chit chat, that's not what you came here for. You came for the story, right? Well, ladies and gents, here you are, the most recent chapter of the story you all love! (Hopefully)

What Happened?

Chapter 19

You All Belong to Me Now

The other Edenian Princess, Jade, was on the floor, shoulders down, ass up high in the air. One of the Naruto clones was standing above her, plowing away at her plump ass. The other two Naruto clones were holding her down, making sure that she couldn't move. The Naruto clone that was plowing away at her was going full speed, all the way in and all the way out, each and every thrust. Jade had juices running all the way down her thighs, drenching the floorboards beneath them. She still had her mask on, and her outfit was, for the most part, still on as well. Her suit where the panties were shoved to the side, thanks to the clone owning her with brute force. The straps covering her boobs were roughly split apart, exposing her double D mounds of deliciousness. Her eyes were glazed over and slightly rolled back, and she was constantly moaning very loudly with each thrust.

The clones were encouraging each other, telling them that they were doing excellent.

"Damn Naruto!" the clone holding her shoulders said. "You are destroying that ass huh?"

"Damn right!" the mentioned clone said. "With this fine ass, how can you not! Oh, FUCK man this shit is good!"

FAP

FAP

FAP

FAP

FAP

That's all that Jade could really hear, all of her other senses were dulled out from sheer pleasure. She had already cum multiple times, and so had the clones. For the past thirty minutes, they had been taking turns on her ass. Only her ass, giving it the much needed attention it deserved. The other two clones had already dumped their entire loads directly into her ass, and she could feel every drop inside of her, and she never had felt so full and content in her life. Even when she was in the heat of battle and came out on top, which is what Edenians and Outworlders live for, she had never felt so content before. At least not until Naruto began filling up her ass with his hot cum, and she absolutely loved it.

The last Naruto clone was pumping in her even faster than before as he said, "Jade, baby, I'm gonna cum, get ready!"

Jade pushed her ass up against the clones hips as he went down, and he came right then and there.

"Oooooohhhh fuck Jade, yeah baby!"

The clone unloaded everything it had straight down Jade's welcoming ass for a solid minute before it was done. Jade had another mind blowing orgasm from it too. She never thought that anal sex would give her SO much pleasure, even more than battle. When the clone was done, all three dispelled, and Jade fell to her side, full ass of cum landing with a slight jiggle.

 **I have GOT to do this more often,** she thought to herself. **This was the best night of my life. Thank you honey…..thank you. I love you.**

(3Clones/Sheeva)

Sheeva was on her knees, blowing Naruto for the second time that night. Well, one of his clones, but all of the memories went to the original, so technically it WAS Naruto. She just loved sucking on him. Even though he was a mere human and she a Shokan, it meant nothing to her. The Shokan race were VERY strict about only mating with their own kind, to preserve their species. That, and their extreme sense of honor was second to none. Like a samurais, only times fifty.

However, Naruto had defeated Goro, the Prince of the Shokan and former Champion of Mortal Kombat, her former Head Mate, and the Best of the Shokan Warriors, like it was nothing. He took the so called 'Prince' down in about four moves or so. Each one, just as destructive as the last. Goro never stood a chance. And if Naruto could take down Goro like that? He was clearly no mere human, and also had a great sense of honor as well. In her mind, Naruto was a Shokan in a different skin.

She sat there, blowing him like there was no tomorrow. The clone receiving the miraculous head game was throwing its head back and forth, doing its best not to dispel from sheer pleasure. You know the heads good when a clone dispels because it cant handle the good stuff. While Sheeva was sucking the first clone, she was jacking off another one while the last dominated her pussy from behind. On all accounts, it was an orgy at full blast. The Naruto that was ramming her from behind was hypnotized by the jiggling of her Shokan ass after every thrust. The clone being jacked off was also in a state of bliss. Sheeva clearly knew what the hell she was doing. The clone being sucked off grabbed the single braid of hair on her head and said, "Dammit Sheeva, fuck yeah!"

The clone pulled her head back and began ramming his dick down her throat at full speed. Her large throat, even being a Shokan, had a little trouble accommodating his large member, but she took it regardless, and was loving every second of it. Even if it was just a clone, her Head Mate was now acting more like the Head Mate, and just taking over her body as he wished. And that turned her on so much, she came right then and there, harder than she ever had before.

And when she came, her pussy squeezed and literally sucked in the dick of the clone behind her. It felt so good, the clone immediately filled her up to the brim as he came too.

The clone being jacked off also came at the last second. His seed sprayed all over her shoulders and arm, and some of the landed on the side of her face as well. All the while, the clone that was being sucked didn't notice any of this, he was too busy filling up Sheeva's stomach with his own seed. Sheeva loved the fact that Naruto could cum so much, it turned her on that much more. Her stomach bulged to where she looked six months pregnant. The clone tried to pull out behind her, but her pussy was clamping down on it tight as hell as she came again. After she came down from her second huge orgasm that night, the three clones popped into smoke, fading from existence. The only evidence that showed they had ever existed was all the cum that was deposited into Sheeva's body and on her shoulders and face.

She sat back and began rubbing the cum all over her and said aloud, "My Head Mate, you are truly worthy of a Shokan. Thank you."

(Finisher: Sakura/Original Naruto)

Naruto pulled Sakura up on top of him. He didn't have to try too hard because Sakura was more than willing to do so. She straddled him and grabbed his cock and put it at her entrance. Naruto looked at her and said, "You ready Sakura-chan?"

"Fuck yes," she told him.

"What about Sasuke?"

"Fuck that fuckboy," she said. "I need a real man. Like you said, Naruto, and you're right. Now give me what a real man gives a woman!"

Naruto smiled up at her. "Sit down then, and enjoy the ride."

Before she could even register what had even happened, Naruto had grabbed her hips and went full throttle. Sakura screamed in both surprise and pleasure.

"OOOOOOHHHHH SSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

He had a firm vise grip on her hips, she knew she wasn't going anywhere. Not that she wanted to, this was way too good, better than Sasuke had EVER fucked her. She was enjoying every second of this man.

And that was when she realized it for good. Man. This was a MAN. A man that was showing her that not only did he show her that extreme deep love for her, but he was also fucking the shit out of her. What she had always wanted. Why did ever choose Sasuke again?

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, entire body shaking vigorously, and her pussy squeezed Naruto so tightly he almost busted eight then and there, but he held on. He wasn't done with her yet.

After she had come down from her orgasmic high, he barley gave her a seconds breath before he changed positions. He gently laid her back and shoulders on the ground, but never took himself out of her, so they were still joined at the hips. He once again grabbed ahold of her hips and went to town. A few minutes later of the intense fucking, Sakura had cum again, just as hard as before.

 **What the fuck is going on?!** She thought. **This man is fucking the SHIT outta me! Is this even Naruto? Oh god its so good!**

After she had come down from her second orgasmic high, he still didn't give her a chance to take a break. Still not disconnecting from the hips, he picked her up and held her by the hips, lifted her legs, and plowed into her pussy like he was pissed at it. Sakura stared right into his eyes, mouth opened wide in pleasure. She threw her head back and let out a primal, satisfied moan. This continued on for about five minutes before Naruto said to her, "I'm about to cum Sakura!"

She grabbed ahold of him and tried to pull him closer as he was drilling her to hell and said to him, "You better cum inside of me Naruto, I want that cum! Give it to me baby!"

Hearing that from his long time crush really set him off, and with one final, back breaking thrust, he buried himself into Sakura's womb and unleashed his load, rope after rope of cum filling her up very quickly. Her stomach quickly bulged out to look like a pregnant woman. Sakura felt wave after huge wave of pleasure with every rope of cum Naruto shot into her. There was so much that it couldn't fit, and leaked out her dripping onto the floor. He pulled out and what seemed like gallons of cum came pouring out of her pussy onto the floor. Sakura sank to the floor on her knees and leaned her body against one of his legs as she said to him, "Thank you baby….thank you so much."

"it was my pleasure Sakura-chan," Naruto said to her. He looked around as he felt all of the memories from his clones enter his mind. He let out a deep, satisfied chuckle and said to no one in particular, "Yeah…..you girls are definitely mine now. I love you girls. I love you so much."

A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than normal, but ran out of time. You know what to do. You guys take it easy! Roku out.


	20. Chapter 20 You Had a Choice

A/N: hey ladies and gents how are you. Wanna address a reviewer who apologized for pestering me about certain stuff throughout the story…GOOOO TOOO HEELLLLL! Hahahahahaha…..i'm just kidding. But seriously, don't even worry about it. If I've said once I've said it in every chapter-lemme know whats up! I wanna hear from you guys. Good or bad, I wanna hear it. You cant improve with just the good or just the bad, you NEED both. So, honestly, thank you all for input. If I fucked something up, lemme know. If I did really good on something, lemme know that too. Us authors depend on your feedback guys, so thank you.

Also, someone else asked to help them understand why Sakura is getting all the good treatment, even after all the shit that she put Naruto through, and why Hinata is getting fucked up so much. Allow me to explain.

Imagine you have had a crush on a girl since first grade. She likes someone else, so you help her out, knowing you wont ever get her, but you still give a damn about her, so you help her. Now, imagine the girl you have been with for a couple of years is the one who asked you out. Told you that shes been into you from the get go. You guys hook up. You find out that shes been cheating on you not once, but multiple times behind your back. And not just with one guy, and one of those guys is the guy you hooked your friend up with.

Now imagine that your feelings for that crush never really faded. What would you do if you were in that situation? Naruto's girl cheated on him A LOT, on top of that, a few times was with his so called best friend that he hooked up Sakura with. And, his feelings never went away for her. They were both betrayed by their loved ones. Naruto finally acts on his feelings, and Sakura realizes hers for Naruto. And yeah, she hit him a lot. But, he just fucked the shit outta her didn't he? Hahaha….i don't think shes gonna be doing that again anytime soon, especially now that hes all souped up now too. Hopefully that clears up any confusion, it makes sense to me.

Onward to the story!

What Happened?

Chapter 20

You Had a Choice

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up in his bed, more rested and relaxed than he had been in a very long time. He sat up and stretched his arms out and letting out a big yawn. He felt something stir beside him on the bed. He looked down and saw a beautiful sight.

On one side of him, Kitana and Sakura lay on one side, cuddled up together. On his other side, Jade, Ino, and Sheeva cuddled together also. At the foot of the bed was Mileena. The only thing covering any of them were his bed sheets loosely draped over them. Then he remembered all that had transpired last night.

 **CONGRATULATIONS KIT,** Kurama said from within his mindscape. **YOU HAVE FINALLY BECOME A FULL FLEDGED MAN. WELCOME TO THE CLUB. I HONESTLY, FOR A MINUTE THERE, THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE WIMP FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHORT HUMAN LIFE.**

 **Hey furball, you better watch it!** Naruto thought back to the great beast. **I completely dominated those girls! Maaaaannnn, that was so awesome! Kurama, I love these girls! ALL of them! Is that bad?**

 **I DON'T THINK IT IS. MAYBE IF THEY ALL NEVER GOT ALONG OR HATED EACH OTHER THEN MAYBE. HOWEVER, TECHNICALLY YOU ARE UNDER THE CRA, MAYBE NOT OFFICIALLY, BUT YOU PRETTY MUCH ARE. SO, I THINK YOU'RE GOOD. JUST IN CASE, YOU MIGHT WANN A DOUBLE CHECK WITH THEM FIRST THOUGH. I HONESTLY NEVER CAN TELL WITH THE HUMAN FEMALES. TOO UNPREDICTABLE.**

 **Yeah, you gotta point there big guy. Thanks.**

 **DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. BY THE WAY, THE ONE I LIKE MOST IS WAKING UP.**

Sure enough, Naruto felt Mileena stirring at the foot of the bed. She turned over and saw her love smiling down at her. She smiled at him, full lips and exposed teeth turning up into a loving smile as she said, "Mmmmmm…good morning my love."

Naruto touched her cheek as he said, "Good morning beautiful."

"Thank you for last night. It was simply amazing."

"It was my pleasure. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Hehehehe….absolutely."

Naruto then felt everyone else stirring from their slumber as well. Ino sat up, yawned and stretched in a cute manner and said "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Sheeva sat up as well and said "Good morning my Mate."

Sakura pulled him back down, laying him next to her and then cuddled up close to him and said with a huge smile on her face, "Hello my darling."

Kitana and Jade didn't say anything, but both gave Naruto a happy and content smile. Just then, Naruto sat up right really fast as he realized something important.

"Shit! I came INSIDE of you girls!"

"I don't mind at all," Ino said. "That was gooooooood stuff last night. Knock me up all you want if you're gonna do that, hehehe."

"Ok, but we have to fight in this Mortal Kombat tournament soon! You can't go if you're pregnant!"

 **KIT, CALM DOWN.**

Naruto sat still and his eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

"Uh oh," Ino said to no one in particular. "We scared him bad didn't we?"

"No," Sakura said, "he's talking to Kurama."

 **DON'T WORRY KIT, I THOUGHT SOMETHING LIKE THIS MIGHT HAPPEN. NORMALLY IT DOES WITH HUGE ORGIES LIKE THAT….WHICH, BY THE WAY, I REALLY ENJOYED THE SHOW, SO THANK YOU FOR THAT.**

 **Kurama!**

 **HEY, YOU SIT IN HERE FOR TWENTY DAMN YEARS AND SEE HOW IT IS.**

 **…..**

 **EXACTLY. NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN. NOW, AS I WAS SAYING, I THOUGHT SOMETHING LIKE THAT MIGHT HAPPEN, AND IT NORMALLY DOES. HOWEVER, I NEGATED ALL OF YOUR SPERM, SO EVEN THOUGH YOU EJACULATED INSIDE OF THOSE BEAUTIFUL VIXENS, THERE WAS NO SPERM. NO SPERM, NO PREGNANCY. I WILL DO THIS EVERY TIME UNLESS YOU ASK ME NOT TOO.**

 **Damn Kurama, I didn't know that you could do that! That's really a huge relief, I was getting concerned for a moment there.**

 **IT WILL TURN THEM INTO A MAN AFTERWARDS THOUGH, THAT'S THE PRICE FOR NEGATING YOUR SPERM. YOUR WOMEN NOW SHALL BECOME MEN. GOOD LCUK ON BEING A FAGGOT NARUTO.**

 **Dammit Kurama, what the hell man?!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….GOT YOU. BUT SERIOUSLY, THEY WILL GROW A LITTLE PIECE OF MANHOOD EVERY DAY UNTIL THEY DIE.**

 **Okay, you're just being stupid now.**

 **DAMN, THOUGHT I MIGHT GET YOU A SECOND TIME.**

 **You know me Kurama, you cant use the same tricks on me twice.**

 **BULLSHIT.**

 **Kurama!**

 **GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE KIT, THE GIRLS ARE GETTING WORRIED ABOUT YOU.**

Naruto blinked a couple of times and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. The girls were looking at him with concern on their faces. He looked at them and explained, "Apparently Kurama said none of you are going to be pregnant because he negated my sperm last night. Thank goodness."

"Can he turn it off or whatever?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he can," Naruto replied. "He's just that good."

 **BETTER BELIEVE IT.**

"Shut up fox."

"Huh?" Ino said dumbly.

"Kurama's just bragging."

Just then, Naruto heard a knocking at his front door. He got up, albeit a little grumpily, and out on some boxers and black pants. He went to the front door and opened it to find….his mother?

"Good morning my son!" Kushina said exuberantly. "How was your rest last night?"

"Is that you miss Uzumaki?" Naruto heard from behind him.

He turned around and saw Ino walking out from the hallway with just a towel on and a severe limp.

Kushina, immediately recognizing the 'symtpoms', she yelled out, a little too loudly, "OH MY GOD! INO!"

She ran right past her son and grabbed Ino by her shoulders and said excitedly, "Did you do it? Did you do him?"

Ino smiled brightly and said "Yep!"

"Good girl! I knew you could do it! Sooooooo, how was it?"

"Amaaaziiing," Ino said with a dreamy look in her face.

"It most certainly was," Mileena said, also coming from the hall way and into the living room. She was followed by the rest of the girls as well, all dressed in towels or sheets, and all walking with a limp. Kushina pieced together all the signs and came to only one conclusion.

"Did you ALL do him last night?"

All the girls nodded with smiles on their faces.

"And it was damn good too," Sakura added on. "You were right miss Uzumaki, the Uzumaki's are the best!"

"KKAAAWWAAAIIIIII!" Kushina yelled out with joy. "My boy had an orgy with beautiful girls, I knew you would my manly little boy!"

"Mooooooooommmm…"Naruto said defeatedly. "A little decency, would ya? I'm your son you know."

"Ok ok ok. This isn't what I came here for anyway," she said.

"Its not? Ok, wel whats up?" Naruto asked his mother.

"Your father wants you at the tower son."

"Hokage sama needs us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kushina replied. "In fact, he needs all of you as soon as possible, so get dressed."

"Okay mom we'll be ready to go in a minute." Naruto said.

"Okay, and I want the girls to tell me about their experience with you last night too."

"MOM!"

"Hahahaha….i'm just kidding. But seriously, I want them to tell me."

"MOOOOM!"

"I'm your mother and I have every right to know young man, now get dressed and go see your father!"

…..

(20 mins later, Hokage Tower)

Naruto and the rest of the the gang was all at the tower, standing in front of the Fourth Hokage.

"Hey dad," Naruto began, "Whats going on?"

"Hello son," Minato replied. "Im just trying to get an idea as to where we all stand as far as the tournament goes. It is coming very soon after all."

Just then, right next to the Hokage's desk, a flash of lightning appeared and revealed the God of Thunder.

"You are correct," Raiden said to the Hokage. "In three days time, we must all go to Earthrealm."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said to Raiden, "Didn't you say it was going to be in Outworld?"

"Not immediatey," Raiden told her. "This particular tournament is different from the rest. This not the tenth and final tournament like the old system operated. This is the only tournament, which means that this is our only shot."

Raiden turned to address the full crowd. "this tournament will consist of three stages: the initial tournament, the semi finals, and then finally the actual finals. At the end of the finals, whosever side the victor is on wins the tournament. One shot. Even the strongest of opponents can be taken down by the weakest if they are overconfident. We must prepare for the worst."

"Hey Flashy," Naruto said, "do we know who will be on the opposing side?"

Ignoring the blatantly rude nickname, Raiden said, "I know of some. Outworld and the NetherRealm have joined forces."

"Dammit!" Mileena said loudly.

"It is unfortunate," Raiden continued, "But there is nothing that we can do except to push forward."

"Anyone in specific?" Kitana asked the Thunder god.

"So far, there is Baraka, Ferra and Torr, someone named D'Vorah, Kintaro, Sindel, Quan Chi, and Ermac. If there is anyone else I do not know of them as of yet."

"Well then, who's on our side?" Ino asked.

"Not including all of you, we have Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, Jackie Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Skarlet."

"Wait a minute," said Mileena, "Did you just say Skarlet?"

"Yes."

"How is she with Earthrealm?"

"she had to conceal herself for a long time, she was known to still be loyal to the one related to Shao Kahn, which would be you Mileena. She is in Earthrealm as we speak."

Mileena couldn't believe it. One of the few people alive that she could truly call a friend was still alive! She was told by the tarkatan forces she once commanded that she had been killed in battle. Mileena knew she shouldn't have listened.

"When are we going to Earthrealm?" she asked him.

"As soon as possible," the god of Thunder answered.

"Well then," Naruto said, "Let's go and beat their asses!"

"Kotal Kahn is not an enemy to be taken lightly young Naruto," Raiden warned.

"Please!" Naruto exclaimed. "Trust me Mr. Raiden, that guy is no where NEAR as strong as Kaguya. Compared to her, he's a little bitch."

"Are you aware, Naruto, that if you lose a match in the tournament, the victor has a choice to kill you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, mortal kombat rules or whatever, don't even worry about it. They don't satnd a chance against me or my girls."

"Ahem," Minato coughed to get his son's attention. "What exactly do you mean by 'my girls?'"

"Exactly as it sounds dad," Naruto answered. "I'm just like you. I'm a ladies man!" he looked at his dad and gave him a thumbs up.

 **Yep, he's definitely our son,** thought Minato. "Okay son, whatever you say. You all leave for this Earthrealm tomorrow, so pack up and rest up, tomorrows going to be big day for you all."

At once, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto said "Hai Hokage sama!"

"Dismissed."

…..

Fifteen minutes later saw the group splitting up. Ino and Sakura took the girls, yes even Sheeva, shopping. Meanwhile, Naruto was entering Ichiraku Ramen. "Heya Old Man!" Naruto called out.

"Hey there sonny boy!" Teuchi responded. "What'll you be having?"

"Three bowls of miso ramen with extra pork please! I'm leaving on a long term mission tomorrow and I gotta get my fill, you know what I mean?"

"Three misos with extra pork coming right up."

"Hey dobe."

Naruto froze where he sat. He really did not need the stress of dealing with this right before a long term mission that could possibly spell the end for them all. He needed peace, not stress and wanting to ick someone's ass.

"Sasuke…did the Hokage summon you to get me, did someone die, or is the village in immediate danger?" Naruto asked in a dead tone.

Slightly put off by Naruto's question, not to mention his tone of voice, he said' "Uh, none of the above."

"Then get the fuck away from me right now Sasuke. I will not warn you again."

"What's the matter with you dobe? Why are you so pissy right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Wheerrreee too start," Naruto said. He held up his fist and began counting. "One, you were always a no good pretty boy little bitch that always got on my damn nerves. Two, you deserted the village to get fucked by Orochimaru. Three, you nearly killed both me AND Sakura AND Kakashi, your whole damn team. Well, former team now. Four, you tried pulling that whole 'I'm going to be the darkness' bullshit and tried to kill all the Biju. The Biju are my friends you know, not a very good idea to piss them off. And laaastlyyyy," he turned around and walked towards Sasuke, eyes closed. He stopped right in front of him and opened his eyes.

Sasuke gasped in shock. There, in both eyes, Naruto had two fully matured Mangekyo Sharingans!

"How-!"

"I very recently just found out, from the Elder Gods I might add, that I have Uchiha blood in me, and their abilities were basically locked for some reason, but not anymore. As I was saying, the last reason I'm so pissy with you right now, is because YOU slept with MY ex girlfriend you so of a bitch! After EVERYTHING I've done for you you're going to do something like that again. Well guess what you son of a bitch…" Naruto got in so close to Sasuke's face their noses were almost touching. "I fucked the SHIT out of Sakura last night."

"What?!" Sasuke said. "You're just mad because I stole your girl."

"She was never really mine to begin with," Naruto said to Sasuke. "She had a mission to spread the byakugan around to the other clans within Konoha. She was doing just that. Or trying to. Little bitch.

But I digress. And if you don't believe me….well, that's just too bad. Fact of the matter is that you fucked my ex girlfriend. I stole yours. Now get the FUCK out before I use Sage Mode and Frog Slap your bitch ass."

Sasuke, seeing no real way to go around this, simply huffed and turned and walked away.

"You okay kid?"

Naruto turned around, eyes normal now, to see Teuchi looking at him with concern, putting the three bowls of heaven at his spot. Forgetting what just happened, he yelled out, "YEAH! Ramen! Thanks old man!"

…..

(With the Girls)

Sakura , Ino, and the other girls had just got done shopping throughout the village. Even Sheeva, the famed Shokan of honor or whatever as Ino put it, actually enjoyed herself. She was acting like a Shokan. Shokan, Shokan, Shokan. That was it. It felt nice to her to be out and just be a woman. A woman o a different species, but a woman all the same.

On their way back to Naruto's apartment, they found Hinata, also walking towards his apartment. It was still quite a ways out, but they could tell where she was going. Ino whispered to Sakura, "Hey look! Its Hinata. Is it just me or is she on her way to Naruto's place?"

"I can't quite tell Ino," Sakura whispered back.

"Why are you whispering about her?" Mileena asked. "Just go to her and interrogate her directly."

"Because we are ninja," Ino said. "did you always fight your battles directly Mileena?"

"Yes." Mileena replied. "I am half Tarkatan, and that's how Tarkatan fight."

"No offense," Sakura began, "but that's why you lost your throne in the first place. That's where us ninja come in. yeah we fight in open combat too, but stealth is one of our specialties."

"Watch this," Ino told Mileena. Then she turned to Sakura, "Get ready to catch my body forehead."

Sakura, already knowing what she was planning, nodded to her. "You got it Ino pig."

She smiled at her best friend then turned towards Hinata's back. Holding her hands up in her families jutsu, she said quietly, "Yamanaka Style: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

I a split second, Ino's body went limp and fell to the side as Sakura caught it and brought her to a nearby bench. Sheeva, Kitana, Jade and Mileena followed them and Kitana asked Sakura, "What just happened?! Is she okay?!"

"She's fine," Sakura replied. "She just used her families technique and used her mind to enter inside of Hinata's mind. Its really pretty cool once you think about it."

Sakura looked up and saw Hinata misstep before pausing to look around in slight confusion.

"Hinata is the one who is screwed."

Hinata felt something weird had happened in these past few seconds or so. She was on her way to Naruto's apartment to go and apologize and to tell him that she was sorry for hurting him at all when she felt dizzy. She looked around to see if anyone else had been affected by anything. Seeing as she was the only one, she just shrugged it off and continued on her trek.

 **I thought there was a breeze, I thought I got really cold or something just a second ago,** Hinata thought to herself. **I'm probably just nervous. Yeah that's what it is. Im nervous to see Naruto-kun again. I wanna say that I'm sorry, but I'm just so nervous!**

Then, out of seemingly no where, Ino's voice popped into her head. **Don't you DARE go to him you filthy cheating backstabbing slut!**

Hinata stopped dead in tracks and froze. **I-I-Ino! How are you talking to me?**

 **You are really dumb huh? What do you think dumbass?**

Hinata thought for a moment before she realized it. **You used your mind transfer on me didn't you?**

 **Good job traitor!** Ino thought within Hinata's mind. **You know, you REEEAAALLLLLYYYYY hurt Naruto. I mean, worse than he's ever been hurt before. Did you know that he tried to kill himself before?**

 **Yes, in Outworld. We were all there.**

 **I mean BEFORE that. I found him myself. HEALED him myself. Why did he do that? Because on top of the damn villagers treating him like shit, what you did to him has been eating away at him every second of every day.**

 **He didn't try to kill himself before that did he?!**

 **Don't believe me? Let me show you then bitch.**

Ino replayed all of her memories of the day she found Naruto in the shower all cut up. She purposefully went into every single detail of every cut, especially the one across his throat. She replayed the part where she and a couple of his clones carried him out and how, during the process, he just looked absolutely dead. Like he had just simply given up.

Hinata had to find a nearby bench to sit down. Once she found one, she went to it and sat down and covered her face in her hands.

 **It was a mission….** she thought to Ino. **It was a mission given to me by my father. I couldn't turn him down , and as a ninja, I must complete my missions.**

 **How many guys have you had sex with Hinata?** Ino asked her. **You knew you were sterile, didn't you?**

 **How did you know that?!**

 **Heelloooo, medic nin here, remember? You KNEW you were sterile, so there is no excuse as to why you continued to do what you did. Just once is terrible, but you did it with SEVERAL guys! I mean, even Choji! GROSS! AAANNND, was this mission given to you by the Hokage?**

 **No Ino, it was given to me by my father.**

 **THEN YOU HAD A CHOICE!** Ino yelled at her from within her mind. **You know damn well that the only missions you can refuse are the ones assigned to you by Hokage sama. Otherwise, you have a fucking choice! You CHOSE to betray Naruto, OVER and OVER and OVER and OVER again! Fuck you Hinata, you put him through so much shit it's not even funny! But, its ok now…..I took care of him last night, or rather HE took care of ME, hahaha.**

 **Took care of you? What do you mean?**

 **HE FUCKED ME GOOOOD GIRL, THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN!**

Hinata looked up, a furious expression on her face. **WHAT?! That fucking bastard!**

 **What the hell are you mad at him for bitch? Don't you remember that you cheated on him? For a LONG ass time, I might add? You have absolutely no right at ALL to get even the SLIGHTEST bit mad at him. He was in SEVERE pain, though I must say he hides it very well. Guess that comes with practice, huh? Oh yeah, and by the way, it wasn't just me either.**

 **Huh? Not just you?**

 **NOPE! IT was me, Sakura, Sheeva, Kitana, Jade, AND Mileena, at the same time too! Those clones are fucking awesome! You really fucked up Hinata! Thanks for the good catch, although I don't know why you would let go of it, but we picked him up, so don't worry. Naruto is in GOOD hands now.**

 **Dammit Ino! You WILL pay for this you blonde bitch! I WILL have Naruto-kun back!**

 **THAT, my dear Hinata, will be the day. Its up to Naruto-kun, so yeah, good luck getting back with the guy you TOTALLY fucked over. Anyways, until then, go suck on Choji's fat ass. Chao!**

As soon as it had happened, the mind argument was over. Hinata felt Ino's mind leave her body, and she was left alone to her thoughts once again. Tears softly running down her face, she looked back up at Naruto's apartment and thought to herself, **will I ever have the chance to get back with you Naruto-kun? I'm so sorry for what I did. Please, Naruto, I need you back!**


	21. Chapter 21 What the Hell!

A/N: waz up cleadus! Roku here with yet ANOTHER chapter for ya! So tell me, am I dedicated to you guys or what? Hahaha, who cares. Anyways, someone had a question, asking if this story was following any of the timelines from MK. The answer, no, not really. I am definitely taking more than a few references from some of the timelines, for example: Mileena is the one from MKX, Jade, Sheeva and Kitana are the ones from MK 9, Kotal Kahn and all the newbies are obviously from MKX, even though we haven't gotten into too much detail yet. And as far as Sindel goes, remember, she was killed by Nightwolf in MK9, and is now in service to Quan Chi. Thus, she is indirectly with Outworld. MOST of the MK stuff will be from MKX though. If there is something that isn't, I'll be sure to let you guys know. For know though, just assume its related to MKX.

And if you don't know a whole lot about MKX, or maybe just MK in general, go on youtube on watch the MKX story mode. Watch that, and you'll get a better understanding of the MK universe. Again, not following any particular timeline, just taking bits and pieces. Hope that answers your question.

Once again, comments, questions, bites, moans, whines and complaints are all welcomed. However, if you are upset with any part of the story, EXPLAIN WHY. Waaayyyyyy too many people tend to just say that a story sucks and provides no explanations as to why they think that. Thankfully, I haven't received too many hits about this story, but ive read a lot of other ones that were actually tons better than my own, but still received loads of hate mail really. However it was just hate mail or whatever you wanna call it, no supporting evidence as to why they had those thoughts. So, all I ask is that IF you have an issue with me or the story, please tell me why so that I can improve. Thanks guys!

Onward my loyal fans, to (hopefully) the greatest story on the site!

Hahahahaha…wish I was that good.

What Happened?

Chapter 21

What The Hell Were You Thinking?!

Naruto was seriously pissed off. On his only day off before he was supposed to leave to save the world, AGAIN, mr pretty boy shows his face to say or do whatever. Naruto wished he would just disappear. THAT would be nice. Just for him to be gone and never have to deal with him again. He was VERY pissed though.

 **How DARE that stupid ass son of a bitch even SHOW HIS FUCKING FACE!** Naruto thought. **To be able to do an act like that, to your best fucking friend on top of it, and then just walk on in like nothing ever happened!**

 **DO YOU NOW SEE WHY I ABSOLUTLEY DESPISE ANY AND ALL UCHIHA KIT?** Kurama said to him through his mindscape.

 **Yeah. I took his girl and fucked the shit out of her though, hehehehe…..take that you fuckin asshole.**

 **SPEAKING OF WHICH, YOU REALLY DOMINATED ALL OF THOSE GIRLS LAST NIGHT NARUTO. YOU WERE THE DOMINANT ONE OF THEM ALL. AND YOU TOOK JADE'S BEAUTIFUL ASS AS WELL…** Kurama pretended to wipe away a false tear, **I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. THAT'S MY KIT!**

 **Hey furball! Just because I was dominant last night doesn't mean I'm going to not let them have their turn.**

 **I NEVER SAID THAT YOU SHOULDN'T. JUST LET THEM BECOME SOME SORT OF DOMINATRIX OR WHATEVER. YOU ARE THE JINCHURRIKI O THE NINE TAILED FOX, ALONG WITH THE OTHER TAILED BEASTS. WE HAVE STANDARDS YOU KNOW.**

 **Kurama, I can't help but be seriously pissed at that fucker man! I need to fight and break something!**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPAR?**

 **Against you? Yeah, why not? It'd be fun kicking your ass all over again.**

 **AAAHHHHHH, SO YOU SAY. IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, YOU HAD HELP FROM YOUR MOTHER LAST TIME, WHO WAS ALSO MY JINCHURRIKI BEFORE YOU. NOW, ITS JUST YOU AND ME BRAT. GO TO TRAINING GROUND 7. ITS AN OPEN FIELD THERE. WE ARE GOING TO NEED IT FOR THE SPAR WE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE.**

 **Training ground 7, gotcha. Ok, lets go Kurama!**

With new energy and a smile on his face, Naruto broke out a light run towards his new destination.

….

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door several times but hadn't received an answer for the last five minutes.

 **He really hates me,** she thought. **Why did I even take that mission? I ruined everything for me.**

she decided that wasn't going to move until either he answered the door or he got home. She screwed this up, and she was going to fix it, or at the very least get their friendship back, no matter what the cost was going to be. **I have to do this,** she thought to herself. **I need Naruto-kun back!**

….

The Konoha and MK girls were walking down the streets of Konoha, checking out everything else out. Ino had just got done relaying to them everything that had just transpired between her and Hinata. They decided to not dwell on it today, they could do that some other time. Now, however, was going to be a fun day before they had to fight in the MK tournament tomorrow in Earthrealm.

Suddenly, Sheeva stopped abruptly, startling the other girls. Sheeva looked alarmed. Sheeva was a Shokan, so she was clearly a big woman. When she got alarmed, you paid attention.

"Whats the matter Sheeva?" Kitana asked her friend.

"It's Naruto," she said to them. "I can hear and smell him far out. He's…" she took a big whiff and studied the smell for a moment. "He's bleeding and breathing heavily."

"You can smell and hear that far?" Sakura asked incredulously. "You must be as good as an Inuzuka, if not better!"

"I am a Shokan," Sheeva said with a smirk. "Shokan are the best of the best."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sakura said dismissively. "Wait a minute. Did you say he was bloody?!"

"Yes. I can lead the way."

"Then lets go! We have to help my future King of Outworld!" Mileena said.

Sheeva looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "He was my Head Mate first, Khanum."

"He can be both," Mileena said, smirking behind her mask.

"HEY!" Ino yelled out to them. "Hello?! Naruto, bloody, in trouble? LETS GO!"

Sheeva nodded and said, "Follow me."

They all took off towards the training grounds as fast as possible. Then, there was a huge blast in the distance. Not a very destructive one by any means, but definitely one to catch everyone's attention.

"What the hell was that?!" Ino yelled out.

"That looks familiar…." Sakura said. The great, red orange glow from the blast reminded her much of the blast that the four tails form of Naruto use when he fought Orochimaru on the bridge all those years ago….!

"Oh shit!" Sakura said aloud. "I think Naruto is in huge trouble you guys! We have to hurry!"

"We are not far," Sheeva said before she took another huge leap. "We are very close."

"We are heading towards training ground 7…" Ino said aloud. "Is Naruto training?"

"We must find out," Jade said.

"If he really is in trouble," Kitana joined in, "then we will help him."

….

Hinata had been sitting in front of Naruto's door for about twenty minutes when she heard a huge blast go off in the distance. She jerked her head up in surprise and saw a red orange glow in the direction of the training grounds. But not just any training grounds, the ones where Naruto trained in when he really went all out. "Naruto-kun!" she said before she took off running as fast as she could towards training ground 7.

…

The shadow clone, being controlled by Kurama of course, had just unleashed a miniature Bijudama at the real Naruto.

"WHAT THE FUCK KYUUBI?!" Naruto yelled out. "WE ARE FUCKING TRAINING! YOU KNOW NOT TO DO THAT NEAR THE VILLAGE YOU DUMBASS! THIS ISN'T A WAR!"

" **Oh shut it you whiny little baby,"** the Kurama clone said to him. **"What was an EXTREMELY low powered one, meant for flashiness more than damage. I CAN control my power, you know."**

"Even so," Naruto argued, "That was still WAY too close! No more Bijudama near the village Kurama!"

" **Ok, ok, ok, lets hurry up and kick your ass already."**

The Kurama clone lunged forward, claws extended and ready to rip flesh apart. Naruto ducked the swift attack and did a backflip kick, knocking the overpowered clone back. Then Naruto created two clones that formed a rasengan in both of his hands. After they were ready to go, the clones jumped high in the air and began to unmercifully throw kunai and shuriken towards the Kurama clone as the original charged with two fully powered rasengan.

" **Is that all you got kit?"** Kurama asked. **"I fart bigger and more powerful jutsu's than that."**

The Kurama clone formed his own rasengan. This one was of course a blood red color, and easily five times the size of Naruto's rasengan. He thrust his forward just as Naruto thrust both of his forward. The two jutsus clashed, and it wasn't too much longer before the originals was being overpowered by the demonic rasengan.

 **"See what I mean kit?"** the Kurama clone asked. His red trench coat flapping in the wind from the force of the jutsus clashing against each other. The clone smiled ferally at Naruto, three inch fangs growing slightly longer and the victorious look in Kurama's eyes only fueled his ego even more. **"Face it kit. You just can't beat me, even after all this time."** The clone thrust his other hand out, unsheathing the hidden blade and thrust it towards Naruto and stabbed him in the stomach.

Naruto grit his teeth as blood seeped out of his mouth. Both jutsus canceled each other out, only leaving the hidden blade deep in his stomach.

"Oh my god, Naruto!"

Both of them looked towards the edge of the training grounds to see the Konoha girls and the MK girls standing in shock at the duo in what seemed to be a deathmatch.

They looked at Naruto, who just winked at them. Luckily, the Kurama clone wasn't paying any attention.

" **Don't worry girls,"** the clone told them all. **"It's just training."**

Naruto laughed a little at Kurama.

" **Whats so funny brat?"**

Naruto just smirked at him, blood going down his chin. "You talk as if you won, Kurama."

" **Are you delusional boy? Did I hit you too hard? Look at what your positioning is. My blade, in your stomach. You lost kit. Face it."**

"Huh, yeah right."

Naruto then grabbed the Kurama clone's shoulders and pulled him in closely, not letting him move. "NOW!" he yelled.

Behind the locked pair, five Narutos popped out of the ground with two sealing tags in each hand.

Each clone put two tags on each limb: two on each arm, two on each leg, and two on the Kurama clones back. The clones then jumped back and yelled out in one, loud, boisterous voice, "CHAKRA FUUIN!"

The Kurama clone immediately felt his body completely lock up as it was being locked up with chains and locks all hooked up together. He couldn't move or even feel his chakra flow.

" **What is this?! Let me out of these now Naruto!"**

"Hey, furball," Naruto said right In front of him, "Got a surprise for ya." Then, the Naruto, who the Kurama clone had stabbed, puffed into smoke.

" **I was fighting a shadow clone this entire time!"**

Before he had any time to react, he heard a voice cry out from above him.

"SAGE ART: ODAMA RASENGAN!"

The Kurama clone looked up just in time to see the real Naruto, with his Toad eyes signifying him being in Sage Mode, thrust the giant sphere of natural chakra right on top of him. The Kurama clone smiled at him. Tight before it hit him, he said **"Good job kit…"**

BBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The shockwave from the powerful attack shook the entire training ground. After it had subsided, he looked towards the girls on the sidelines and asked them, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Sakura, aggravated as hell that he had done something so reckless and so close to the village, began walking towards him, growling and ready to put him in his place.

Naruto, knowing exactly what she was trying to do, remembered what Kurama had told him earlier

 _ **YOU REALLY DOMINATED THOSE GIRLS LAST NIGHT NARUTO….**_ he did, and he could tell that they absolutely loved him being on the dominant side. **Maybe I should try it again right now,** he thought to himself.

Thinking of that and what Sakura was about to do, he just took a swing at his luck and said, "Sakura, if you even THINK about hitting me right, just remember. I'm in Sage Mode right now. I will rog Slap you if you hit me, understand?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and thought to herself, **did he just threaten me? He actually defended himself? Hmmmmmm…..**

"Okay Naruto, I wont hit you while you're in Sage Mode," she told him innocently.

Naruto deactivated his Sage Mode and strode over to her with opened arms and said "Hi Sakura-chan! It's good to see y-"

BLAM!

Sakura held out her fist as Naruto stopped rolling on the ground ten feet in front of her.

"Ooowwww, Sakura, you said you wouldn't hit meeee…." Naruto said in a daze.

"I said I wouldn't hit you while you were in Sage Mode," she corrected him. "What the HELL were you thinking, using such a huge attack near the village!"

"That was the Kyuubi, not me Sakura," he said to her.

"Well, hitting you is the same as hitting him," She reasoned aloud with her arms crossed.

In his mindscape, Kurama was laughing his ass off at Naruto's misfortune. Because in truth, that wasn't the fact at all. Kurama could turn off the link between their feelings at anytime.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…JUST YOU'RE LUCK NARUTO.**

"Oh yeah, you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura looked at him with a shocked expression. "WHAT did you just say to-"

"Get your ass out here Kurama! Shadow Clone jutsu, Kyuubi Possession!"

Naruto had figured out that he could forcibly summon the Biju into a shadow clone. Although he never really did it, Kurama had basically just asked for it.

A puff of smoke later, a shadow clone possessed by Kurama had been revealed, looking at Sakura with a wary expression. Sakura was looking at the Kurama clone, smirking and cracking her knuckles.

" **Sakura, if you hit me I will eat you!"**

BLAM!

The Kurama clone stopped rolling on the ground a few seconds later, being sent flying backwards about twenty yards from Sakura's punch.

"I'm sorry Kurama, you were saying?" Sakura said in a cute voice.

 **DAMN WOMAN….** Kurama thought.

A/N: hey guys how are you! Wow, two chapters in one day! Am I good or what?! Weelll, just remember guys, I'm only borrowing bits and pieces from the MK franchise and the timelines, not going by them at all. Nothing else new as of yet. You guys know what to do! Roku out.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Gooood afternoon ;adies and gents. By the way if there are any ladies out there who like this story, lemme know! From my persective it looks like I only attract the male audience, but I'm trying to get everyone. If I'm missing something that you ladies like to read. Hit me up! Let me know, I want to improve in every way as much as possible, but I need info and input first before anything else can be done.

I also apologize for the misspelling of Jacqui's name. I could NOT remember how to spell it to save my life. I received a message with the correct spelling, so than you for that. At least you guys know who I was talking about.

So, we are getting VERY close to the MK tournament itself. Before we do officially get to that point, I want your opinions! What do you think would be the best way to describe it? Should I go by the MK 9 type of tournament, where there were fights everyday, and one won while the other lost and the loser was out of the tournament? Or should it be more like MKX, where it was more of a war than a combat system? Personally, I think it would be best if it was a mix of the two, with initially it being a contest with some sporadic moments of uncontrollable fights in between or something. Lemme know though! You still have another couple of chapters or so before we officially get to that point, but you need to hurry! My loyal readers (thank you, by the way,) know how I like to update very regularly. Short chapters, but often come up. I do my best to make them as long as possible though, with the time I have available to me.

One last thing, I'm not sure if everyone knows what I'm talking about when I say 'Kurama clone'. Just in case there are a few of you out there who don't know what im talking about, a 'Kurama clone' is just a shadow clone that has the Kyuubi features, and is being controlled by Kurama and his voice is through the clone as well. Basically, it's the nine tails in Naruto form.

Anyways, enough of the chit chat, onward to the story my friends!

What Happened?

Chapter 22

"Why are you out here anyway Naruto?" Sakura had asked him. "Why are you and Kurama 'training'?"

"Because your ex boyfriend of a jackass really pissed me off, that's why." Naruto answered her.

"I was just trying to eat some ramen in piece when that bastard just shows up and acts like nothing ever happened. Mother fucker really pissed me off, so I told him off. Showed him my own sharingan, but you know how he his, always having that I'm better than you attitude." Naruto shook his head. "I felt like I wanted to rip something apart. Kurama suggested we train, which is what we were doing."

He pointed an angry finger at the downed Kurama clone not too far from them and said, "but THAT dumbass over there decided to use a Bijudama on me! It was a very low powered one, but it was still a beast bomb! A fucking beast bomb! You know better Kurama!"

 **"Says the one who used a sage powered rasengan,"** the Kurama clone said. **"That's on par with my Bijudama Naruto, you know that."**

Naruto stared at him with an open mouth, trying to argue his point. "You started it furball!"

 **"Shut up kit. You can't even begin to phase me in the slightest. You still lost."**

"Bullshit I lost! You stabbed a blood clone!"

"A blood clone?" Ino asked, never hearing of this. "What the hell is a blood clone Naruto?"

Naruto turned to here and said, "Simple. All a blood clone really is, is a shadow clone that's a lot more closer to me in real life than a normal shadow clone. Regular ones just pop into smoke when you beat them. Blood clones actually bleed a little bit, last much longer, are much stronger, and can resemble the real me much better than a regular shadow clone. Except for when they are beaten or run out of chakra, they also pop into smoke."

 **"So that's why I couldn't tell it wasn't you, it wasn't a regular shadow clone. Very tricky kit, very tricky. You're becoming more and more like a fox, faster than you realize. Good job kit."** Kurama praised.

"That is interesting," Mileena commented. "Can you do that with other people as well Naruto? Make blood clones of other people? I've seen you make shadow clones of others before."

Which was true, he had done that several times before. However, blood clones were much trickier.

"I'm not sure," he said to Mileena. He rubbed his chin as he thought and said, "Maybe if I have some of your blood, or a couple of strands of hair or something from you. You know, a part of your body that contains your DNA. For me, its just automatic. But, since its from a completely different body, I might need some of that DNA for the person I'm trying to make a blood clone. But as of right now, I don't know. I'll have to ask my dad about that. Why do you ask Mileena?"

"Because they would make perfect decoys," Mileena said. "Let's say you had to infiltrate a complex somewhere. You could send in the blood clone. You said it resembles you more than a regular shadow clone. Or maybe use it as a filler for me, for when I regain my throne but also have to be somewhere else. It could be very useful."

"That's true," Naruto said. "However my dear, shadow clones work better for that. Let's say that the blood clone is caught or something. The blood clone would actually have to fight or die. The shadow clone can perform a Kamikaze attack and explode, killing whoever had discovered it. Quick, decisive, and effective. I would use the blood clones to confuse in combat. For instance, if there are four shadow clones and one blood clone, the enemy wouldn't be able to tell if they were really fighting me or the blood clone. That gives me time to plan my next move. Blood clones, at least for me, are used more for confusion in combat than for anything else. That's a good idea, I'll have to check it out, see if I can make blood clones of others. Like I said Mileena, I'll have to ask my dad about that."

"Your shadow clones are really impressive Naruto," Jade commented. Ever since that orgy filled night, Jade had begun to break out of her 'I must serve Kitana at all times' shell and was beginning to be more like herself. "Your clones can really do a lot."

"Yeah, they can, and they're awesome too." Naruto decided to try to flirt with them a little bit.

"But of course, every one of you would already know that, wouldn't you?" he winked at them.

They all blushed a little as Kitana said to him, although quietly, "I wouldn't mind doing it again either."

Naruto may not have heard her, but the Kurama clone sure as hell did. He walked up to her and pulled her in close, giving her a very tight, and yet affectionate hug, groping her ass as he said in his deep voice, **"Just let me know when Princess, and I'll be there to rock your world again."**

Kitana was shocked beyond belief. She wasn't expecting this at all, and yet at the same time, she loved it. She thought, **so, he wants to do that here huh? Well, two can play at that game.**

She pulled him just as close, determined not to let him get the best of the Princess of Edenia. She grabbed the Kurama clone's crotch and said, "How about right now big boy?"

Bad move.

Kurama smiled and let out a low growl. He grabbed by the waist and hoisted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around the Kurama clones waist for security. He then snaked his arms underneath her legs, grabbed and held her by her plump ass and placed her back against the nearest tree and began making out with her in full force. Kitana was mesmerized by the sheer dominance that was being displayed by clone being controlled by the Nine Tails, and she was loving every second of it.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto yelled out to them, "Hey, Kurama! Furball! We are in a public training ground over here! At least get a room!"

The clone being controlled looked back with a grin and said to him, **"Don't mind if I do."**

He gently placed the dazed and excited Kitana back on her feet as her performed hand signs and landed on the snake sign. The Kurama clone said aloud, **"Demonic Style: Transportation Doorway!"**

The clone slapped his hand on the tree behind Kitana, and a dark red, swirling cloud the size of a fist appeared to grow out of the tree. It gradually got bigger and bigger, eventually to the size of a normal doorway. He grabbed the now excited Kitana and said back to Naruto, **"Don't worry kit, you'll get the memories. I'm a clone, remember? Kitana and I are going to have a good time. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got an Edenian Princess to fuck stupid. Bye now!"**

And with last piece being said, he grabbed Kitana by her waist and dragged her through the doorway. Naruto looked closer, and saw that if he looked hard enough, he could see his bedroom through the other side of the dark red, cloudy like doorway.

"Damn," Naruto said. "Wish I could do that."

Ino, feeling a little perverted, said aloud to him, "Who needs a room when you can just fuck me right here Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had a deadpan look on his face as he told her, "As much as I would love that Ino-chan, I don't think I would like being in a cell for public indecency." He walked over to her and pulled her in for a deep long kiss, while fondling her ass and boobs at the same time. Ino couldn't move, she was loving the attention so much and felt good all over. Naruto gave her nipples a little pinch and she moaned in his mouth. This went on for about a couple of minutes before he let her go. He held her out at arms length, and grinned confidently as he saw her breathing hard with half lidded eyes and said to her, "But that doesn't mean I can't get you ready for tonight though."

Mileena, feeling like she wanted in on some of the teasing too, came up behind Naruto and pressed her DD boobs against Naruto's back as she started to rub his crotch from behind and said, "Don't forget about me, my future King of Outworld."

Jade, Sheeva, and Sakura were also flustered as hell. Jade was trying to keep her thighs closed as much as possible, doing her best to not fuel the fire in between her legs. Sakura looked away sheepishly, a huge blush on her face accompanied by a perverted grin. Sheeva on the other hand, had no trouble fondling one of her breasts.

Naruto, seeing all of this, said "You know what, fuck this." He made four clones and said to them, "Let's go guys!"

Without another word, each one of the five Narutos grabbed one of the girls and shushinned to the nearest and thickest bushes, where each one of the Narutos placed a hand on the girls' mouths and proceeded to have his way with them. None of the girls put up a fight.

(with Jade)

Naruto had Jade's cloth covering her sacred area moved to the side and was pounding away in her ass. She seemed to really love anal sex the other night, so he was giving it to her again. His right arm was out and was covering her mouth, preventing muffled moans of pure pleasure from getting too loud. Each thrust made her eyes roll in the back of her head, and her juices were going down her thighs in full force. She hated Naruto for turning her on so fast, but at the same time loved it too. She just couldn't get enough. Just wanting a quickie so they could temporarily satisfy their desire, and also to avoid any possible strangers coming by, they fucked each other as fast as possible. After about five minutes, Naruto came straight inside of Jade's welcoming ass. He was buried in her ass balls deep and letting out every drop he had. Jade was pressing her ass against Narutos hips firmly, making sure she got every drop. After he was done giving her the temporary fix, the clone dispelled. She put her cloth back on her ass appropriately and then sat down to take a breather. "Holy shit that guy can fuck," She said to no one in particular.

(With Sheeva)

Naruto had Sheeva on the ground, face down and her ass up. He had a firm grip on one of her ass cheeks as he continually pounded away in her pussy. A couple of times Sheeva tried to get up to be on top, but Naruto just forced her back down. Sheeva was absolutely loving this. She loved how Naruto would let her take a turn in dominance every now and then, but really loved it when it just took what he wanted. Like she had described before, acting like a true Head Mate.

He could feel her inner walls contracting and relaxing, signifying her release. He looked at her Shokan form and saw that three of her arms were grabbing at the dirt, and the last hand was over her mouth, trying to keep her screams of pleasure down to a minimum. He smiled at her feeble attempt. He wanted to hear that beautiful, raw, natural voice crying out for him.

He let go of her back and placed his other hand on her other cheek, and spread her ass wide and shoved in deeper, getting in that last inch. Sheeva let out a surprised yell of bliss, and Naruto didn't even stop to register the fact that she had looked up, letting go of her mouth. He took advantage of this by grabbing her single braid and pulled her hair back as he continued to ram her with his full length from behind. After a few minutes of doing this, he let go of her hair and slowed down for a second. Sheeva thought he was done.

She was wrong.

He pushed her shoulders back down on the ground not to roughly, but enough to get the pint across that he wanted her there, and she wasn't going anywhere. He moved her ass up in the air a little more, and was almost directly on top of her, another position to get maximum penetration, and Sheeva could definitely feel it inside of her, kissing her womb with every thrust.

Sheeva couldn't contain her moans any longer. She screamed with extreme pleasure every time he plunged deep into her folds.

"Fuck me, Head Mate!" Sheeva told him. "fuck your submissive my Lord!"

Naruto liked the sound of that, and showed it to her by pounding her even faster than he already was. After a few minutes of this, with one final, brutal thrust forward and as deep as possible, he let go of his load.

Sheeva felt it fill her up almost instantly. She had missed this feeling from the other night. She loved the fact that he could fill her up in one go, better that even Goro could. She would fuck him whenever he wanted. And whenever she wanted, too. Which would be a LOT more often if she had any say in it.

The Naruto popped into smoke, out of energy and out of chakra. Sheeva laid there, cum dripping out of her in thick loads, having no where to go. She heaved a heavy sigh, loving the feeling of being so full. "My Head Mate and Lord of the Shokan is wonderful," she said to herself.

(With Sakura)

Naruto and Sakura were in a sixty-nine position. Sakura was on the bottom, sucking Narutos dick like there was no tomorrow. Naruto was eating her out like it was the best food on the planet. They were both going at it as if it were a contest, and they both were tied for first place. Sakura came first, here body tightening and shaking as her fluids sprayed in the air like a geyser and hitting Naruto in the face. After she had come down from her orgasmic high, she began sucking Naruto again, nonverbally begging for him to feed her the protein shake that desperately needed. She didn't have to wait for very long, and when she felt him just about to break, she wrapped her arms around his waist and forcibly shoved his dick down her own throat and kept him there. She felt the thick and delicious liquid come out, and she was gulping it down like she was left in the desert with no water for days. After about a minute of drinking her delicious shake, she felt him let loose the last few ropes for her. He lifted his hips up just above her face as he sprayed the last four or five roped directly on her face, the excess dripping off the side of face and going down her neck. Afterwards, Naruto popped into smoke. Sakura laid there, rubbing her now bulging stomach, completely full from drinking Narutos cum.

She loved every second of it. All she could manage to say was "More…..More Naruto…"

(With Ino)

Naruto was laying down with Ino on top, her back facing him. His hands were behind his head as watched the absolutely glorious sight of the beautiful blonde furiously bouncing up and down on his thirteen inches. Every time she went down, she let out a very loud yell. That, mixed with the wet, flopping sound of her pussy would be enough to drive any man over the edge. It would have drove him over the edge sooner, luckily for him he had extremely good self-control. Ino's eyes were half lidded with lust and pleasure, loving the feeling of being filled to the brim by Naruto.

Having enough of her doing her share, Naruto grabbed her hips and forced her down in one quick, hard, deep thrust. Ino cried out in surprise and pleasure. Naruto held der there for a moment, trying to keep his self-control. When he had his bearings, he lifted his hips slightly and began to unmercifully fuck Ino stupid.

"OOooooooohhhh fuuuuuuuckk!" Ino yelled out. She wasn't expecting this at all. She reached out half wittedly trying to grab a hold of something to hold herself up while she was getting the fuck of a lifetime. She finally put her hands down on the ground in front of her, and yelled out even more as doing that allowed Naruto even deeper access to her pussy. Now every thrust went into her womb. That feeling was more than enough to send Ino over the edge with a rush. She cried out ouder thatn she ever had before, body shaking from the biggest orgasm she's ever had.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SHIT YES! OH FUUUUUUCK! AH! YES NARUTO! AHHH!"

Her stomach filled up quickly, which only served to pleasure Ino that much more. She thrust her hips down even more to make sure that Naruto came every drop inside of her.

"Ooohhhhhh yeeaaahhhh, baby, cum inside me, get it all in there," she said lustfully.

The Naruto popped into smoke. Ino sat there, also rubbing her stomach, enjoying the feeling of being so full.

"Thank you baby," Ino said aloud.

(With Mileena)

The original Naruto was on top of Mileena in the missionary position. He had her legs spread wide as he had the deepest penetration he could possibly get with her. Each thrust went into her womb, and it was driving Mileena crazy with lust. Naruto pulled her mask down and kissed her lovingly. He wasn't pounding her without mercy, he was making sweet love to her. He kissed her deeply, and she returned it just as deeply.

"I love you Mileena," he told her. "You were there for me when I was down and helped me back up. You were there for me as I was revived. You are the only one who has been with me the moment you knew me. Thank you. I love you so much."

He got a few more slow, deep thrusts in. Mileena answered each thrust with a moan of her beautiful voice.

"I love you too Naruto," she said in her lust filled voice. "After we win this tournament, come with me to Outworld. Rule with me my love. AH! YES! FUCK me my love, fuck me harder! Oh god, yes! Show me how much you love me Naruto! Give me what I want!"

"What is that baby?"

"YOUR CUM! GIVE IT TO ME! MY LOVE, GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

Naruto smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her and locked his lips with hers as he pounded away with vigor. She moaned in his mouth almost continuously as she pulled his chest against her boobs and wrapping her legs around his waist. Using her legs, she tried to push him in deeper as he thrust in. The entire time they never stopped kissing. Naruto wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders and pulled her is close. Mileena could feel that he was about to bust, whining in his mouth in anticipation. She reached down with her hands pushed his hips down her and held him there. Apparently this did the trick, because he grunted in her mouth as he thrust really hard inside of her, dick going past her womb. He grunted deeply and loudly with each and every wave of cum that he unleashed inside of her. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the amount he was coming inside of her. Her eyes then fluttered as she came too from the feeling of being filled up. She came as he continued to fill her up to the brim. Mileena could feel her womb and pussy being filled to the limit and more, stretching to accommodate the amount he was putting into her.

After about a minute of them cumming together, they both came down from their collective high. They finally separated at the mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting them. They both stared at each others eyes with nothing but lust and deep love.

For Naruto, he loved her because she was the first one to ever really look at him for him, not for what he could do or do for her. She was there for him. She wasn't there for him since birth, of course, but the day that she first laid eyes on him, she had never left. He cherished that, and cherished her loyalty to him. He knew she wouldn't betray him. He knew she loved him.

For Mileena, it was much the same. She loved the fact that not only was he a powerful warrior, which she, as half Tarkatan and half Edenian, absolutely loved, he was also very loyal as well. He was there for any and all of his friends, no matter what. That, and he had helped Tsunade heal her by giving her more chakra. A lot of people had abandoned her. She could tell that he would not.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked up surprised, not aware that they had been snuck on. His eyes instantly changed from being filled with love to quickly filled with hate and malice. He said slowly and with harmful intent,

"Hinaataaa…."

He slowly exited out of Mileena's pussy, making a wet and sloppy sound. Mileena saw an opportunity to make Hinata jealous as hell. She smirked as she saw Hinata look between herself and her love. As Naruto stood up to face her, she thought of something that would just reeaallly piss of Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, what are you do-!"

SSSSLLLUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRP!

Hinata watched in horror and rage as Mileena deepthroated Naruto, and sucked off all of their combined juices from his dick as she was pulling her mouth off. She overly sucked the head of Narutos dick and began overly slurping the juices, getting whatever few remaining drops of cum from him as she could.

SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP.

She quickly and vigorously resumed deepthroating his dick, being carful with her teeth on the sides of her mouth. She went all the way down, her nose pressed up against his abs as her tongue snaked out of her mouth to lick his balls. She felt his balls churning again with renewed life as they were getting ready to drain themselves once again. Mileena continued to deepthroat.

"Holy shit Mileena! Fuck yeah!" Naruto said, totally forgetting about Hinata looking right at the perverted scene in front of her.

"Oooohhh fuck, Mileena, here it comes baby!" Naruto warned.

Mileena quickly and eagerly forced his dick all the way down her throat, feeling it almost enter her stomach. She licked his balls again with her tongue, encouraging them to let out more cum as Naruto was filling up her stomach with more of his cum. He heled her head up against his abs, burying his dick down her throat, making doubly sure she every inch down her neck.

"ooohhhhhhh yyyyeeeaaahhhhhhh….." Naruto said, legs shaking from a huge orgasm, courtesy of Mileena's excellent deepthroating skills. Mileena lifted her head up, feeling the enormous dick exit her throat, but made sure to keep her mouth on the head of it. Continued sucking and using one hand, stroked his shaft quickly, pumping as much cum as possible. She made it audibly clear that she was drinking his cum with extremely loud, huge, long gulps, greedily drinking Narutos delicious warm liquid. When he was finally done, she let go of his dick with a loud 'pop', looked at Hinata as she licked her lips slowly and said to her, "Mmmmm, tasty."

A/N: DDAAAAAMMMNNNNN! Mileena got Hinata good, huh? Nothing new to report as of yet. You guys know what to, read and review! Roku out.


	23. Chapter 23 Good Luck

What Happened?

Chapter 23

Good Luck

"YOU BITCH!" Hinata yelled out at Mileena. She pointed at Mileena and yelled out to her, "YOU STOLE MY MAN! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mileena laughed. She dramatically and slowly scooped a glob of cum from her bottom lip, looked at it fondly, stuck out her tongue and lapped it up slowly and erotically. She exaggerated the swallow and then said to her, "It's not my fault you couldn't satisfy him."

Hinata was slack jawed. "WHAT did you just say?!"

"You heard me little girl," Mileena retorted. She stood up, still completely naked. She watched as her man got his pants on, and angry frown on his face. She frowned as well and looked back at Hinata.

"Look what you did now," she said teasingly. "I got him all relaxed and happy, and then you showed up and made him angry." She reached down and got all of her clothes and armor on as well. During the time she was getting dressed, she told Hinata, "You cheated on him. You gave him a false sense of security. You fucked his former best friend, along with a lot of other people. And its not like your life was threatened. Like My beautiful Ino told us girls, you had a choice. You CHOSE to betray my man. You CHOSE to break him. You CHOSE to drive him to suicide!"

She got one of her sais and spun it around in her hand. "Stupid little traitor."

Hinata got into the classic Hyuuga battle stance. "I will have Naruto-kun back!"

Mileena yelled back angrily, "I will have your head!"

"Stop."

Both girls looked at the shirtless Naruto in confusion. Mileena smiled.

Naruto looked at Hinata as he opened his eyes. Hinata gasped as she saw the orange oval shaped markings on his eyes and the black rectangular, toad-like iris in his eyes. His face was in a calm, yet very angry, frown.

"Sage mode…" Hinata whispered to herself.

"I had to draw in nature chakra to help calm myself," Naruto told Hinata.

"Why Naruto-kun?"

"So I wouldn't kill you."

"What?!" Hinata said, surprised that Naruto would say such a thing. "Why are you saying such things?!"

"Hinata," Naruto said as he drew a deep breath. "You still haven't learned, have you? I….don't…want…you. You burned that bridge a long time ago when you cheated on me."

"But I love you Naru-"

"Fuck you."

Hinata was shocked. Here was her ex boyfriend, the one who forgave everyone for everything, telling her to go away!

"I will not leave you Naruto-kun!" She declared.

"Hinata, you have one warning, and only one. You must leave, now. If you do not, I WILL hurt you."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said boldly. "I will not leave until you accept me back!"

In an instant, Naruto was in front of her.

"Frog Slap!"

WHACK!

Hinata flew out of the bushes and into the open training field. Naruto walked out, only dressed in his pants. Sheeva, Sakura, Jade, and Ino came out of the sections of various bushes they were at, just finishing up getting dressed, to see what was going on. All they saw was Naruto slowly walking, in Sage Mode, to Hinata.

That couldn't be good.

Hinata slowly got up, face already swelling up from the brutal Frog Slap. ( **just in case you guys forgot just how strong the Frog Slap is, if you have watched the part in the 4** **th** **great shinobi war where Naruto goes inside of the 4 tails throat or whatever, and he yells out "Frog Slap!" that hit knocked a huge ass chakra rod out of a tailed beast. Damn. Now, imagine that, only straight to the face. Ouch!** )

She staggered to her feet, still very dazed by the attack. She shook her head a little and said, "Naruto-kun…..what….do I….need….to do…to prove to you….that I'm….sorry and I…..want you back?"

She said in between deep breaths.

"There's nothing you can do," Naruto told her, stopping just a few feet in front of her. "I could MAYBE forgive that maybe you had a fit of extreme lust or something while I was gone, and Kiba had taken advantage of that. But, that wasn't the case, now was it, Hinata?"

Hinata slowly shook her head and looked down with shame in her eyes.

"Nooooo, no it wasn't. You WILLINGLY CHOSE TO BETRAY ME, OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER….WHILE I WAS GONE, DEFENDING THE VILLAGE AND DOING MISSIONS! TO PUT FOOD ON THE MOTHERFUCKING TABLE! TO WORK MY WAY TO THE TOP! TO BECOME BETTER! FOR THE BOTH OF US! AND WHAT…..THE FUCK…DO YOU DO?..."

Naruto took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. Ino and Sakura were absolutely shocked by his behavior. Throughout the entire time they've known him, they have NEVER seen him blow up so much. They knew he was MAD.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the collar of her hoodie and brought her in close and pressed his nose up against hers forcefully, slightly head butting her as he said angrily through grit teeth, "You betrayed me…you broke me…..you KILLED me!"

He threw her onto the ground a few feet away from him. "You say you want me back? WHY?! So you can betray me AGAIN?! So you could KILL me again?! Well GUESS WHAT! I found SIX women who love me for ME! Not for what I can do or do for them, or improve their overall standing within the village! And you know what else? I've known Mileena for maybe a week, and she knows more about me than anyone in the ENTIRE fucking village! That's why, when this bullshit tournament is over, I'm going to Outworld with her. Fuck you Hinata, and I hope you go to hell!"

He turned and walked away from her. She got up, not wanting to give up on her dreams just yet. She yelled out to him, "I will do whatever you want me to, Naruto-kun! Please, PLEASE, just give me another chance! PLEEAAASE!" she cried out, tears going down her face.

Naruto stopped walking and thought for a moment. He looked at Sheeva, then at Sakura and Ino, and lastly at Jade and Mileena. He got an idea.

He turned around to face Hinata once again as he said, "Stand up straight Hinata. You are a Kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Stand up like one."

She stood up shakily, but held her body straight as she looked at him with fierce determination.

He looked at her and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am a descendant of the Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, Draconian, and Brute clans. I am the Jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama. I am the only son to the Fourth Hokage. I am the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. I am the most recent student of Jiraiya, the strongest of the Legendary Sannin. I fought and defeated Pain. I fought and defeated the Akatsuki. I fought and defeated Kaguya. I fought and defeated Sasuke Uchiha and succeeded in bringing him back to the village. I alone saved all nine of the tailed beasts. I have all nine tailed beasts inside of me. I defeated the former Prince of the Shokan, Goro, becoming the Head Mate of Sheeva and the NEW leader of the Shokan tribe. And after this tournament," he looked at Mileena and gave her a small smile. He looked back at Hinata and said, "I will be the King of Outworld."

Without turning away from Hinata, he said, "Sheeva! Mileena! Jade! Ino! Sakura! Front and center, NOW!"

Without hesitation, the women quickly went to Naruto in the blink of an eye. They lined up behind him horizontally. They could tell things were about to get physical with Hinata. They couldn't be happier.

Naruto spoke again to Hinata as he went down the line and stopped at each girl.

He first stopped at Sakura. "Sakura Haruno. Apprentice to Lady Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, Grand daughter of the First Hokage, and our own Fifth Hokage. Medical Ninja, whose skills are on par with Lady Tsunade's. Extreme chakra control and able to pulverize an entire mountain with a single punch. My teammate, and had a hand taking down Kaguya directly, while YOU were caught up in the Tsukuyomi."

He moved on to Ino next.

"Ino Yamanaka. Daughter to the legendary and feared Inoichi Yamanaka. Also a medical ninja, her specialty is literally melting the minds of her enemies. By far one of the deadliest and strongest kunoichi of our year, and definitely one of the strongest in all of Konoha."

He moved on to Sheeva afterwards.

"Sheeva, the Queen of the Shokan. Shokan, a tribe of half dragon, half human people with extreme sense of honor and loyalty. No one can beat a Shokan in honor and strength."

He then moved on to Jade.

"Jade, Princess of Edenia and Royal Guard to Kitana, the Queen next in line to rule Edenia. Also very loyal, she is the best with her Bo staff, second to none. A deadly warrior in a league of her own."

Lastly, he moved to Mileena.

"Mileena, daughter of Shao Kahn, former Kahnum of Outworld. Half Tarkatan, half Edenian, she is the true embodiment of beauty with a bite. Loyal, trustworthy, and destined to be back on the Throne of Outworld."

He turned to face Hinata again as he said to her, "As you can see, every single one of these beautiful ladies are to die for. Not only do they have looks that any man would go to war to lay with, they are also EXTREMLY strong in their own right. Long story short, I like me some strong women."

He got a little closer to her and said, "You want me back? You have to prove your determination to accomplish that. You have to face insurmountable odds. You have to face DEATH ITSELF, and swing at it with every damn thing you've got. You want me back? You have to hold your own against all five of these beautiful women against you, AT ONCE. IF, and ONLY if, you manage to hold your own against them, I will CONSIDER taking you back. Do you accept?"

Hinata stiffened up and looked at Naruto with her pupiless eyes as she said, "I accept Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to the other girls and asked them, "Ladies? Do you accept the challenge?"

"My Lord," Sheeva said with pride in her voice, "I gladly accept the challenge!"

"Sure do," Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"Bring it on," Ino said. She loved how Naruto praised her abilities. She had always thought that she was only good for her clans jutsu. But Narutos words gave her new confidence.

"This will be easy," Jade said.

Mileena said, "Filthy traitorous beast."

Hinata said to her in return trying to mock her, "You seem upset Mileena."

"Betrayal has that effect on me," Mileena retorted twirling one of her sais.

Everyone spread out. Naruto was on the sidelines, getting ready to watch a very interesting fight. Hinata was in a circle that the other girls had formed around her. They each were about twenty feet away from her. Hinata got down into the Hyuuga battle stance of the Gentle Fist and simply said, "I am ready Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Naruto said.

"You will remember me girl," Mileena said to Hinata. "I am your worst nightmare come to life!"

Hinata said "Byakugan!"

The veins around her eyes bulged out. Sakura put on her gloves, already getting her chakra ready. Ino crouched down with a kunai in reverse grip. Sheeva was tensed up, react to spring into action. Jade got her Bo staff out and extended it, twirled it around her body and landed in a combat ready stance.

Naruto said, "It's not up to me Hinata, if you get me back or not." He pointed at the girls surrounding her. "It's up to THEM. And they REALLY don't like you right now. Good luck."

He looked at everyone, seeing as they were ready to go, he called out the match. "No killing, maiming, or permanent injuries. Loss is determined by either me, knockout, or submission. Weapons are allowed for non lethal use only. Ready?"

The girls all nodded.

 **THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD,** Kurama said from Narutos mindscape.

 **Damn right it is,** he thought back.

"Round one," Naruto yelled, "FIGHT!"

A/N: Holy shiznit! ONCE AGAIN, two chapters in one day! Man, am I good or what?! Hahahaha….well you guys know what to do, lemme know whats up! Rokusai out.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys hows it going? Got a review asking why Hinata was being hated on sooo much and is now getting a chance at redemption. The answer is in that question that was just asked….chance at redemption. Being given a second chance, which everyone deserves. Now if fucks it up again, then that's a different story. However, Naruto has not forgiven her, he simply set up a fight. She has to prove herself to not only him and his girls, but to herself as well. Naruto is trying to give her a chance to better herself. You gotta look at everything from every angle. As Kakashi said to his students at one point, gotta look underneath the underneath….

If you guys have any other questions or concerns or whatever, you know what to do!

What Happened?

Chapter 24

Hinata slowly looked around at her foes surrounding her. She knew the abilities of Ino and Sakura, so she knew what to expect from them. It was the MK girls she had to worry about. And there were THREE of them! How the HELL was she trying to do right now?!

She was trying to prove to Naruto that she was sorry and would do whatever it took to prove that to him. And if that meant to fight a five on one battle and face certain defeat, then so be it.

"FIGHT!"

Ino and Sakura both threw a couple of kunai and shuriken at her.

"Kaiten!"

Hinata spun around, surrounding herself in the bright blue chakra sphere. The projectiles ricocheted off of the sphere and flew towards Jade and Sheeva. Jade knocked the away with her Bo staff as Sheeva jumped high in the air using her mighty Shokan jump.

Hinata, using her byakugan, could easily see Sheeva coming down from the air, intending to crush her with her massive form. Hinata did a few handstand backflips away from the area as Sheeva landed right where she had been, the ground cracking and chunks of rock and dirt flying in the air from the brute force. Hinata stopped and threw a kunai of her straight at Sheeva, intending on catching her by surprise. Sheeva simply knocked it out of the way and said to her, "For the Shokan!"

Sheeva launched her hands forward, unleashing a fireball towards her. Hinata's eyes widened as she rolled out of the way.

 **She can use fire style?!** Hinata thought in a panic. **But she didn't even do any hand signs!**

"That's because she's not a ninja moron," Ino said from her spot.

Hinata looked at her and saw that Ino had one hand in the ram sign, and with the other she held her two fingers against her temple, looking straight at Hinata.

 **She's reading my thoughts!** Thought to herself. **How can she do that without using one of her jutsus?**

"Because I'm that good Hyuuga bitch," Ino told her. "Mileena, she's gonna attack from the left!"

Hinata was shocked. **She can even tell what I'm gonna do next! This is NOT good!**

"Not if I can help it," Mileena said. She walked towards Hinata. "Come to me," she said to her. "Let us play!"

"Combat is not playing," Hinata said with her eyes narrowed.

"It's not if you lose," Mileena said teasingly.

In that instant, Mileena teleported behind Hinata and drop kicked her in the back of her head.

Hinata rolled forward and got back up. But before she could do anything else, she had to jump back to avoid Sakura's death punch.

"CHAAAA!" Sakura roared.

Hinata jumped back as Sakura hit the ground where she was just at, pulverizing the ground into bits.

As she was in midair, she was grabbed roughly by Sheeva and body slammed into the ground, HARD. Cracks formed in the ground from the impact as blood spurted from Hinata's mouth.

"Sheeva wins!" Naruto called out. The girls backed up to form another ring around the downed Hinata.

"Is that it Hinata?" Naruto asked her. "If you cant even handle this, how the hell do you expect to handle anyone else? I would have won this by now."

Hinata stood up and went back into her Gentle Fist stance.

"Round two, FIGHT!"

This time, Hinata went the offensive. She first hit Sheeva with blazing speed, hitting the tenketsu in her legs, and Sheeva went down to her knees. Hinata was about to strike Sheeva's chest, but she grabbed Hinata by the throat first. Sheeva roared in her face and then threw her with incredible force towards Sakura who had another death punch ready for her. Hinata couldn't change her flight path. She knew she was going to get hit, so she just braced herself for the impact.

"SHANARO!"

BAM!

Sakura hit Hinata square in the stomach. Hinata flew back and landed on the ground right in front of Jade.

"Like I said earlier," she told Hinata, "this will be easy."

Jade stomped Hinata on the face once, twice, thrice, four separate times. She was about to go for a fifth, but Hinata grabbed her foot and put her off balance at the last second. Jade stumbled a little bit as she tried to regain her balance.

Hinata got up and resumed her battle stance. Unfortunately, Jade was better than that. When Hinata was up, Jade was there waiting for her, holding her staff in a baseball stance.

"Bitch," Jade said.

WHACK!

Jade hit Hinata square in the jaw with a killer homerun style swing with her staff. Blood flew out of Hinata's mouth. She stumbled a few feet, totally and completely dazed from that brutal hit. She fell to her knees and tried to regain her bearings. Mileena walked up to her and grabbed her hair and lifted her up. Hinata winced as she was forced to her feet. Millena took off her mask and yelled in her face, mouth opening to its full capacity, bearing all of her tarkatan teeth dangerously close to Hinata's face.

Her eyes went wide with fear and horror. **How can Naruto-kun like someone so hideous! She's a monster! No! Naruto WILL have me back! I won't let this happen!**

She knocked Mileena's hands away and kicked her away. The got into her battle stance as her eyes flared with more chakra as she said aloud, "You are within my field of Divination."

She launched herself forward with blazing speed. She thrust her hand forward, aiming for Mileena's heart.

Mileena disappeared.

Hinata looked around, trying to find her target. She was rewarded with her efforts with a teleported kick to the back of her head again, knocking her down with brute force. Hinata got up again and roared out with frustration at her opponents. She clapped her hands together and began gathering huge amounts of her chakra. She thrust both of her hands forward at Ino and Sakura.

 **I have to take out Ino,** she thought to herself. **She can read my movements and report them to the others. And Sakura, shes the other heavy hitter. Sheeva is already down, so that only leaves Jade and Mileena. I HAVE to do this!**

When Hinata launched her hands forward, two laser beams of pure chakra shot out towards Ino and Sakura. Sakura just barely dodged it, but Ino wasn't so lucky. She was hit square in the chest. She was closer to Hinata, so she had a little less time to dodge.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled out.

Sakura looked back at Hinata, rage clear on her face. She pulled one of her gloves tighter.

"SSHAAAAANARROOOOOOOO!"

She hit the ground as hard as she could. The fissure she created spread towards Hinata. It was too fast for her to get out of the way, it was almost instantaneous. Hinata fell and was trapped in between a couple of huge rocks. Hinata gathered as much chakra as she could and said "Kaiten!"

She reduced the rocks trapping her to dust. She got out of the fissure and headed straight towards Sakura, intending on finishing her. She threw a couple of kunai in succession at her, knowing she would dodge. She was just trying to distract her.

As she planned, Sakura dodged them both. But it was too late.

Sakura heard the hissing sound of the explosive tags.

BOOM!

Sakura was sent flying forward and Hinata hit her two times in each limb in a blink of an eye, still in midair. When they both landed, Hinata was on her feet. She turned around to see Sakura land on the ground with a loud thump. Sakura grit her teeth, felling her limbs practically shut down.

"I-can't-move!" Sakura said.

"Good," Hinata said. "It would be bad if I let you keep going. I could have killed you Sa-"

BAM!

Ino hit Hinata square in the face, enraged that Hinata had hurt her friend like that. Ino made a hand sign, using Narutos signature jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Ino yelled out.

Two more Inos popped into existence and headed straight for the downed Hinata, while the real Ino went to go perform some medical ninjitsu on Sakura.

Mileena ran to go help the clones make sure that Hinata would stay down.

So did Jade.

Hinata got up and saw the clones coming towards her. The clones threw smoke bombs in her general area, blocking the view from every angle of Hinata's sight. Then from every side, kunai, shuriken, and energy sais flew at her with incredible speed.

"Kaiten!"

All the weapons flew away from her, but at the cost at the last bit of chakra Hinata had left. The laser beam attack and rotation took a lot of chakra to use effectively. Now, she was out and in a bad spot.

The two clones ran in through the smoke, having put explosive tags on themselves.

Suicide clones.

Hinata turned and ran as fast as she could. The clones weren't far behind. She heard a whizzing sound and looked behind her while she was running.

Jade's bladed boomerang was just inches from her throat.

She ducked and rolled, effectively dodging the deadly weapon. Jade grabbed it and readied her staff, then charged at Hinata at full speed. Her body glowed green as she seemed to teleport across that distance right in front of Hinata. She clearly wasn't expecting this. When Jade appeared in front of Hinata, she immediately went into a long and brutal combo attack with her staff. One, two, three, four…..fifteen hits in succession with a metal staff.

Needless to say, Hinata was in a shitload of pain.

Finally, Jade ran past her and, using her staff, Hinata in the crotch. Hinata's eyes went wide with surprise and pain. Her hands went down to her private area to try to ease the pain. Jade then pulled her staff back and hit Hinata square on her spine, knocking her forward with brute force (for those of you who don't know or didn't understand what I just described, it's Jade's x-ray move from MK9).

Hinata tried to get up, but found that she wasn't able to. Apparently her back was hit harder than normal. Then again, she was just hit with a fucking steel staff.

She tried to perform some medical ninjitsu on her back with what little chakra she had. Luckily, it was enough to fix her back. She sat up to have a sai held right in front of eye, half an inch from puncturing it.

"You lost, little girl," Mileena said with mirth in her voice.

"That's enough," Naruto said. He walked to Sakura and helped Ino with healing her with his own chakra.

After she was done and back to a hundred percent, he went over to Sheeva and helped her as well. After he was done with her, he went back to Hinata.

"For the odds that were against you, you did well," Naruto told her. "However, you still lost. If this was a fight to the death, you would have lost a very long time ago."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she struggled to stand up. "Please…..take me back."

"Why should i?" Naruto asked her. "You STILL haven't even really apologized. You STILL hang out with Kiba and everyone else. You STILL come to me acting like I should even be friends with you. Why?"

"Because Naruto-kun," she stammered, "I…I love y-"

"Don't….even…..start with that bullshit, Hinata," Naruto said with authority. "If you really did, you wouldn't have done that, now would you?"

Ino, Sakura, Jade, Mileena, and Sheeva all came up behind Naruto. "I love these beautiful ladies here. No matter what, I will NOT betray them. I communicate with them. I eat with them. I sleep with them. I have mind blowing sex with them. I laugh with them. I cry with them. I do EVERYTHING with them, and NO ONE else. They are the closest thing to me in this entire world. Even Kurama thinks so, and he's a demon fox who doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything because of all the shit that he's been through. Hell, he's got Kitana and is pounding her as we speak."

The girls behind him chuckled a little at the thought.

"What do you mean, you're not upset about that?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"You're not upset that the fox is making love to one of your girls Naruto-kun?"

"No," Naruto said, "because Kurama is a part of me, just as much as I am a part of him. Literally. As of right now, we can't survive without each other. We feel everything the other feels. We both share each other's traits. In the beginning, yeah, it was different, but after being a jinchurriki for twenty years, the Biju literally morphs into your very being, thus, the two become one. But, that's besides the point. The point is that I will do everything in my power to not hurt these ladies intentionally. You, Hinata, didn't even try. You betrayed me the moment you could. Why, on God's green Earth, should I take you back? I'm giving you an opportunity here just in case you didn't notice."

"I …I did my best Naruto-kun." Hinata told him. She fell to her knees. "I did my best, but it still wasn't good enough…"

She began to sob into her hands. She truly felt terrible for what she did.

For most people, when someone cheats or betrays them, the offended drinks a lot or does whatever they do to cope with the pain and then moves on. However, that wasn't the case with Naruto. He had tried to kill himself to get away from the constant pain in his life. And she had only added on to that. She should have been there for him the whole way, not betray him. She should have refused that stupid mission from her father. Then she realized something.

Her father NEVER liked Naruto. He had despised the fact that his daughter had liked the demon brat for years. He couldn't outright kill the boy nor could he just outright beat his daughter for her liking him, it wasn't justified. So, he had to think of another way to get his way.

Had Hiashi Hyuuga been planning on this? Had he been counting on Naruto to end everything himself? Had he been planning their separation for years, right under her nose?

It all made sense now. The out of the blue mission, the actual betrayal, the news of Naruto's self imposed demise, and the extremely huge, rare smile on her father's face once she told him about it. She couldn't believe!

Hiashi Hyuuga had PLANNED to get them apart for good! And she had just now figured it out!

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. "It was my father! I just realized it! It was him! It all makes sense now! Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry!"

"Get up Hinata," Naruto told her.

Slightly confused at his neutral tone, she did as he said. She stood there in front of him and waited for what he had to say next.

"Do you really want to get back together?" He asked her.

"More than anything!" She responded.

"Are you SURE?"

"YES!" Hinata was getting her hopes up.

"First and foremost," he told her, "These girls here, they will always take priority to me. They've been with me the whole time and have never betrayed me. Ever."

"I understand, Naruto-kun," Hinata said in comprehension.

"And second, you must cut ALL ties with your clan, ESPECIALLY your father."

"What? How do I do that?"

"You just do it," Sakura said. "You are a grown ass woman now Hinata. Make your own choices!"

"You must prove your word through honor," Sheeva told her.

"I HATE traitors!" Mileena said. "If Naruto my love here is willing to give you a second chance, know that I WILL kill you if you hurt him again!"

Hinata nodded in response. "I only want you Naruto-kun, and I'll do all as you've asked of me."

"Do what you have to in order to get it done Hinata," Naruto told her. "And I don't want to see you again until it's done. Understand?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto turned and walked away. He grabbed Mileena's hand and said to her, "Let's go home love."

"Gladly," she said. "But what about the rest of your clothes my love?"

"I've got tons of spares, its ok," he told her.

Hinata watched them the whole time until they disappeared from sight. Sighing, part in relief and part in acceptance of what she must do, she turned around and headed towards her clans compound, preparing herself for the encounter with her father.

A/N: and that's it for now guys! I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I might be taking a small break soon. Don't worry, I'm not even close to being done, we haven't even begun the tournament yet! See you later guys. Roku out.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey guys, back from my little break. I like writing this story a lot, but still gotta rest up a little, you know?

Wanna address a couple of things really quick: first off, I was asked if I could add all of the MK characters from every MK installment to make one, long, badass tournament. The answer is simply no. not because I don't think it would be a good idea, but its just because that there are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo many them! Right off the top of my head, I know that there are over 60 characters! And that's just in Armageddon! There are just so many that even if I did try it, I would lose track of them all and the rest of the story to the point where it would, at best, become a collection of short stories and at worst, the story itself would just fall apart. So, tell you what. That does sound like a good idea, but I need it narrowed down. I need you all to pick about 15 characters from the MK series that you would like me to use, then we'll go from there. We already WILL have Johnny Cage, Sonya, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Kotal Kahn, Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie, D'Vorah, and Jax. Name me 15 more, popular or secret or whatever, and we'll go from there.

The second thing is that someone said that they were confused as to why Kurama was having a pairing, and what would Naruto feel about that? Kurama is NOT having a pairing, at least not directly, he's getting some action. And plus, if you think about the traits and what happens to jinchurriki, you should remember that over time, the Biju that is trapped eventually becomes a part of their host. The host absorbs all of their chakra and power, leaving just them and the Biju's consciousness or something like that. Kurama has been with Naruto his whole life, which in this story, is twenty years. That's a looong time, so now Naruto and Kurama are pretty much one at this point, more or less. Therefore, whatever Naruto does, Kurama experiences, and vice versa.

So, there we go for the questions or concerns. Anything else, lemme know! Oh yeah, and someone said that this was just a smut story with a crappy plot line or something like that….WHY? like I said before, if that's how you fell, cool. Now, tell me why you think that? Always room for improvement.

Onward to the story my loyal subjects-

I mean friends! Hahaha….

What Happened?

Chapter 25

Naruto was walking through the streets of his home village, shirtless from the activities from the training grounds. He really didn't care what he looked like right now. In fact, he really didn't care about anything at all at the moment. He was just so damn pissed off. The NERVE of that fucking woman! 'I'm sorry' and 'It was someone else's fault' type of bullshit just REALLY got on his last nerve. Why was it so hard for someone else to own up to their mistakes. Honestly, Naruto would have gotten back with Hinata a while ago. After all, he still did have very deep feelings for her, even after what she had done to him. She was the first one to actually show some love to him. He lost his virginity with her. He had his first real kiss with her, along with so many other things with her. So, naturally, of course he would still have deep, affectionate feelings for her, perhaps these feelings were why what she had done hurt so much in the first place.

That, and the fact that she just wouldn't own up to it. Yeah, I fucked up! I'm really, really, really sorry, and I swear I'll never do it again. BAM! That fucking easy! He could tell when someone was sincere about their feelings, which is why he would be so forgiving sometimes, he could tell if someone really meant if they were sorry or not. But, with Hinata? She was sorry, oh absolutely. However, even IF her father really was the main culprit behind those devious and diabolical plans, she STILL technically had a choice whether or not to take the mission, because it was not directly from her Hokage, head of a clan or not. Therefore, she willfully and knowingly CHOSE to do what she did. ALL she had to do, was simply apologize, and NOT blame anyone else for their part, if they had any. That could come later. But first and foremost, the offender had to own up to their own part first.

Which Hinata wasn't doing, at least, not without trying to point fingers at her father to try to lessen the sting of the reality of what she had done. Al of these things was what was getting on Narutos nerves right now.

Then, a wonderful thing happened.

"Hey Naruto, you little punk!" Kiba said from a short distance away. "Get your ass over here now I'm tired of this crap!"

Naruto smiled, a little of his fangs showing as he slowly turned around to the merchants stand where Kiba had called out to him from. He looked Kiba dead in the eye and said, "What?"

"I'm sick and tired of your bullshit Naruto!" Kiba said. "You walking around here, acting like you are the best out of everyone here! I can kick your ass any time, any day, any where! Hinata is MINE you little filthy piece of orphan shit!"

"So?" Naruto asked him, unphased at his ridiculous words. "I know you really can't beat me, Kiba, and that's why you are yelling in front of everyone here. You know that a lot of the villagers still hate me for being the Kyuubi's Jinchurriki." He looked around at everyone and, addressing everyone, said, "Kiba here is a piece of worthless dogshit! All he ever does is bark at his enemies, but they always place him in the dog house, with his tail between his fucking legs, because this Inuzuka is a fucking DISGRACE to his entire fucking clan! Not one time! Not ONE fucking time, has Kiba ever faced me and won, in anything! He is a coward, he is a liar, he is a fucking thief, and worst of all…" Naruto got right up in Kiba's face and continued to say for all to hear, "He's a fucking beta."

Beta. One of the worst things to call a male member of the Inuzuka clan. They pride themselves I their, well, pride, and their supreme ability to show everyone that they are not afraid to take the reins, to become the Alpha and take control.

To an Inuzuka, being called a beta was just as bad as saying that they hated and abandoned their dogs.

NOT good.

"You wanna fight orphan?" Kiba said threatingly.

Naruto chuckled in his face "Hehehehehehehehehehahahahaha…..you have NO idea…"

"Fine!" Kiba yelled out defiantly to him. "Right here, right now, you fucking coward!"

"Before we get started," Naruto said to Kiba, "I have a quick question for you."

"What is it jackass! Hurry it up so Akamaru and I can take you down!"

"Did you defeat Kaguya?"

"Who the fuck is Kaguya?"

"The one who placed the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon everyone in the last war."

Kiba was shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"So the answer is no, ok. Next question. Did you ever defeat ANY member of the Akatsuki?"

"No, fought, but never killed any."

"Yeah, I know. Weak."

"Hey!"

"Final question. Have you EVER been able to defend Akamaru? Because from I, along with everyone else, all we see is Akamaru defending you. And you call me the coward."

Kiba shook with rage. "No one talks about me like that! DIE DEMON!"

Kiba charged forward at Naruto, fangs elongated and claws out.

"Pathetic" Naruto said. "You are headed straight for an enemy ninja in plain sight. Dumbass."

As if to prove his stupidity to Kiba, he simply stepped to the side with his foot slightly stuck out, causing Kiba to stumble and lose his balance. Kiba fell to the ground flat on his face.

"I thought dogs landed on their feet?" Naruto teased. The villagers around the two dueling ninja were eying Naruto with hate and malice, and at Kiba with silent cheering and wanting the dog boy to take out the demon for good, for the good of the village.

Kiba got back up and said to him, "Heh, lucky shot Naruto. But….dodge this!" He threw a kunai straight at Narutos throat.

Naruto caught it right before it hit him. Naruto held it aside and inspected it as if were a toy he wanted to check before he gave to a kid or something. Finally, he threw it back at Kiba's feet and said, "Stop wasting my time dog shit. If you're gonna throw a weapon at me, make a good one. Not a piece of garbage."

Kiba, once again maddened by Narutos simple yet offending words, charged again at Naruto, this time with Akamaru by his side.

"Take this! Fang over Fang!"

Two tunnel like formations came straight at Naruto. He simply reached out his hands and grabbed both offending parties by their throats as he held them up and looked at Kiba with his sky blue eyes that were dull and devoid of any life. A true veteran shinobi in every right.

He said to them, "Did you honestly think that that specific attack, that I myself have seen literally hundreds of times, is going to work on me? You…are…weak. You were then, you are now, and as of right now-you always will be. Get out of my sight dog shit."

Naruto tossed them aside and began walking towards his home again. Kiba got up and turned around and said "Naruto! Get your stupid ass back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

Naruto stopped and sighed. He made a shadow clone and tole it, "I'm done with this fool. Kick his ass for me, will ya?"

The shadow clone punched a fist into his other palm. "You got it boss! I would love to!"

"Thanks. Just don't kill him though. As much as I would love that, we just can't."

"Really boss? What about halfway?"

"A quarter dead, that's final."

Aw man!" the shadow clone said. "Well, better than nothing I guess right boss?"

"Have at him, he's all yours."

"Hey you jackass orphan!"

Kiba yelled at the original. "Get your stupid ass back here! Don't ditch out on our fight because you're too much of a coward! Using your shadow clones to fight for you! Just like you've always done, to mask your loneliness huh?! That's right Naruto! You're just a lowly demonic little freak, who used copies of himself to fight his battles for him! Ha! And you call me the coward."

Naruto stopped and turned back to the shadow clone. He said to it, "You know what? On second thought, think I'll satay. Tell you what," He pulled out his wallet and gave it some money and said, "go get some ichiraku ramen for everyone and bring it back to the house okay?"

"Sure thing boss!"

The clone took off running, eager to complete its task that was given to him by his creator.

"You wanna run that by me again, dog shit?"

"My NAME is KIBA!" he yelled out a Naruto. And I said that you use you damn clones as a cover up for your loneliness and for your own battles you little bitch!"

"You know what, I've had enough of your shit Kiba. You think you're so tough?" Naruto asked the dog boy. "Then come at me with EVERYTHING you've got, now! Fucking try to kill me if you can dog shit! Let's go!"

"Yeah! Now you're talkin'!" Kiba yelled. He then charged at Naruto. Naruto, faster than anyone could see, was in front of Kiba, giving him a powerful lariat attack.

Kiba whiplashed onto the ground, hard. He was stunned senseless from tht brutal hit. Naruto picked him up with one hand and chucked his body at the merchants stand he was at previously before the fight started. He looked at everyone else slowly and said, "Anyone else wanna attack the demon? Now's your one and only chance! Show your people that the demon brat can be taken down for good! Come one people, who's up?!"

One big, burly man came from the crowd. He was easily six feet tall, weighing close to three hundred pounds, not an ounce of fat on him. Pure muscle everywhere. Judging by the look of his arms and powerful shoulders, he might have been a blacksmith.

"You, you little brat," the man said in a deep and raspy voice. "You killed my wife of fifteen years. I will avenge her now. I wasn't strong enough back then to save her, but I'm damn strong enough now to avenge her."

"For the love of God," Naruto said, "I am NOT the fucking fox!"

Then, he got an idea.

He smiled at everyone, a sick, sinister, evil smile. One of those evil smiles that just LOVED what they were about to do next.

Naruto bit one of his fingers and went through the hand signs. When he was done, he slammed both hands on the ground and yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke later, one easily covering half of the village, appeared. The smoke began to fade away. The villagers could all hear a very loud, very deep, throaty growl that made the older generations of people nearly wet themselves in fear. They looked up and pointed and tried to speak, but they couldn't. the object of their hatred and ear and grief had appeared once again.

The Nine Tailed Fox was INSIDE of the village's walls.

Thankfully, Kurama wasn't stepping on any buildings or destroying everything. He was just sitting there, looking at everyone, growling with supreme hatred. Finally, the great beast spoke to the people of the village.

" **YOU WEAK…INSIGNIFICANT…TINY, PUNY, DISGUSTING LITTLE HUMANS! HOW DARE YOU TREAT NARUTO THE WAY YOU HAVE! I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI, NOT THIS BOY! I WILL DEVOUR YOU ALL! I AM THE OBJECT OF YOU EAR! OF YOUR PAIN! OF YOUR HATRED! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"**

"That's enough, Kurama," Naruto told the beast casually."

Kurama looked down at him sheepishly. **"AWW, COME ON NARUTO, I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART."**

"Kuraammaaaa…" Naruto warned. He looked at the villagers once again and told them, "the Kyuubi and I are friends. He has helped and protected me and healed me for years, through all of your bullshit people! This is you one and ONLY warning! Back off, or I WILL let the Kyuubi repeat what happened in your nightmares!"

The six foot tall burly man said to Naruto, "I don't care. I have suffered this entire time from grief. I will avenge my family Naruto. It doesn't matter what you did to save this village, you still tore it apart twenty years ago. Twenty years of pain for me. You will pay for it with your blood!"

The man charged at Naruto with a hammer, intending on bashing his head in. before he could get to Naruto though, Mileena stepped forward, pulling out her sais.

However, someone else beat her to it.

"TOUCH MY MOTHER FUCKING SON!" a woman's voice yelled out. "I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

The crowd split apart, revealing a VERY pissed off Kushina walking towards the man with a hammer. She got up to his face and yelled, "You weak little piece of shit! My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze! I am originally from the village of Uzushiogakure, where the Uzumaki clan mainly resided. And guess what?! Everyone and everything there is completely GONE! Invaded, destroyed, erased! Konoha was too late by the time they had arrived! But do I blame this village for not helping my own? FUCK NO! do you know why? Because they at least fucking tried! They gave it their best shot! Uzu was just too damn far! You shouldn't blame my son for the loss of your family! Oh, and guess what?"

WHACK!

Kushina had slapped the man so hard, a tooth flew out of his mouth. The man stumbled and fell to one knee. Kushina walked up to him and pulled him up to his feet and said, "The REAL one responsible for the Kyuubi attack was one of the Akatsuki! The one under the guise of Tobi! And –" WHACK, blood flew out of the man's mouth again from another brutal slap, and Kushina continued to slap him with each and every word…WHACK! "-GUESS-" WHACK! "-WHAT-" WHACK! "-MY-" WHACK! "-SON-" WHACK! "-KILLED-" WHACK! "-THAT-" WHACK! "-MOTHER-" WHACK! "-FUCKER!" WHACK!

The man fell down on his back, face bruised and bloody. Kushina never really HIT the man, just slapped the shit out of him. But man, she had a good arm!

"You say you are going to avenge your family?! My son, NARUTO, already did that for you! The Kyuubi was being controlled by that Tobi freak, and Naruto killed him! So, ultimately, you should be THANKING my son! Go ahead! Thank him now!"

The man didn't even move, just glared at her and Naruto. Already pissed off as she was, the mans arrogance just made her even more pissed off. She walked up to him and crushed his balls under her shoe. The man screamed in agony as she twisted her foot on his groin, making sure that he could never father a child again.

"I-" CRUNCH. "SAID-" CRUNCH. "THANK-" CRUNCH. "HIM!"

The man couldn't even comprehend what was even happening, he was in so much pain. Kushina grabbed him by his hair and sat him up. She stood behind him while he was on his knees and put one of her hands behind his head and the other on his chin. She lifted his head up slightly to face Naruto as she said to him, "Do NOT make me tell you again. THANK…HIM….NOW!"

The man sputtered through a bruised face and blood pouring out of his mouth, "th-th-thank y-y-you…dem-"

SNAP!

The man fell on his face, neck snapped, courtesy of Kushina.

"That's what you get for hurting my boy as a child you sick piece of garbage," she said to the man's corpse.

"You ok honey?" his mother asked him.

"Better now," he told her. "Mom," he continued.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I wanna get the hell outta here." Naruto said with conviction.

"I know baby," Kushina said to her son, hand going through his soft hair, "and we will, tomorrow when we leave for this Earthrealm."

"No, I don't think you fully know what I mean Mom," Naruto said. "I wanna leave here for good."

"That can be arranged," another voice said from behind them.

Naruto turned around and saw his father walking to them. "Hey dad," Naruto said dejectedly.

"Hi son," Minato said with a sad smile. He looked up at Kurama and said, "How are you Kyuubi?"

" **BETTER NOW,"** the Biju said. **"BUT I WANTED TO EAT THAT FOOL. HE GOT HIS NECK SNAPPED THOUGH, AND HE'S DEAD. JUST AS GOOD I GUESS. GOOD JOB BY THE WAY, KUSHINA."**

Kushina smiled back at the beast. The crowd around them was trying to back away a little, still terrified that, not only was the Kyuubi right in front of them again, but Kushina just murdered a civilian. They had all done something bad to the boy on some level, so would she go after them too?

"Son, I want you to go wherever you want," his father said to him. "normally, we couldn't do this because they would become a missing-nin of course, but this time I think I can make an exception. Did you know where you wanna go though?"

Naruto smiled. He looked at Mileena and beckoned her forward. She walked up to her man proudly as she grabbed his hand. He pulled her to his side as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think I wanna go to Outworld with Mileena," he told Minato.

"Outworld, huh?" Minato said. "Hey son, if that's what you want, then go for it. All I ask tis that you keep in touch ok? I'd go with you, but I'm the Hokage of this village. Unfortunately, I can't just up and leave."

"I know, its ok dad," Naruto told him. "Oh yeah, and one more thing dad. Hinata said something about Hiashi Hyuuga possibly organizing the whole betrayal thing with me through whatever he was doing. Could you look into that?"

"No problem, thank you for that information," his father said.

" **IF YOU DON'T MIND, NARUTO, IT WOULD BE NICE FOR YOU TO RELEASE THE JUTSU, I CANT MOVE AROUND HERE WITHOUT CRUSHING SOMETHING."**

"Oh! My bad Kurama! I thought you liked being out! Release!"

A giant puff of smoke later and the beast was gone.

"Son, before you leave tomorrow, I wanna teach you something," Minato told his son.

"Yeah dad, what is it?"

"My Hiraishin jutsu."

"No way!" Naruto yelled out excitedly. "Really?!"

"Yes son, I thought you might like it," Minato said with a smile.

"Damn right I would! Man, this day just got a whole lot better!"

Minato put his arm around his sons shoulders as they walked off. Kushina stayed behind and waited until they were out of earshot. When they finally were, she spun around and stared intently at Mileena and said, "Alright, spill it. What did you do?"

Mileena was confused. "What do you mean?"

Kushina leaned forward so she could whisper. She covertly pointed at Mileena's stomach that was slightly bulging and said, "I can tell you're not pregnant, at least not yet anyway, so why the hell is your tummy a little bloated?"

Mileena said to her with a sexy voice, "Oh, Naruto gave me a REALLY good meal, hehehe…"

"A good meal?..." Kushina said a little confused. Then she thought, **a good meal? But I smell cum on her breath….a LOT of it. OH!**

"You mean you _swallowed?!"_ Kushina whispered excitedly. Mileena nodded, eyes sparkling from the exotic memory.

"Wow," she told Mileena. "That's really hot!"

"Why are you so interested in your sons sexual life?" Jade asked. She, Sheeva, Sakura, and Ino had walked up and couldn't help but overhear their hushed conversation.

"Well because he's my boy of course," Kushina told them with a little bit of a diva type of attitude.

"I need to make sure that he's being properly taken care of in the ladies' department."

"Oh don't worry about that, Mrs. Uzumaki," Ino said to her. "He's taking care of us, if anything."

"Ah HA! See? That's what I'm talking about," Kushina said. "Us Uzumaki are definitely all about being the dominant one in the bedroom, however, sometimes we like to give our partner a turn, know what I mean girls?"

"Soooo, you want us to ride him?" Sakura asked Kushina.

Kushina had a smile on her face as she touched Sakura's cheek. "That's so cute," she said to her. "No, my dear Sakura Haruno, that's much to basic for an Uzumaki."

"So what are you saying we do then?" Sheeva asked her.

"Shokan can get pretty freaky in the bed, I assume?" Kushina stated.

"When we are in the mood, yes," Sheeva said.

"Well," Kushina said, "Whatever gets you in the mood, must put everyone else in the mood times ten. You're half dragon, right? So whatever turns on a dragon, turn a normal woman on to those same levels and you got a full on lady group ready to get fucked nice and hard all night. Now doesn't that sound nice?"

"It actually does," Sakura said a little flushed. Ino looked excited as hell.

"Whats your suggestion?" Jade asked her.

"Weellllll," Kushina said, "I AM a professional when it comes to herbs and stuff. I'll see if I can make a sexual aphrodisiac on steroids or something like that for you girls, does that sound nice?"

Mileena stroked Kushina's shoulder affectionately. "Do that for us," she began in a sultry tone, "and I just might have to show what the Kahnum of Outworld can do for you."

Kushina just laughed and said, "My dear, dear Mileena, you are foolish if you honestly think you can out-perform an Uzumaki."

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! Hope you all have a good day. Got a question for ya…should Naruto use his father's original Hiraishin, or should he reinvent it to make it his own? I can't decide, both ideas sound equally cool to me. I need the help of my readers! had to that, sorry, hahaha. Anyways, you all know what to do! Roku out.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: hey guys whats up? Really quick, someone said that its not true that Kurama and Naruto do not become one or something like that, and that its pretty messed up that I would put something like that when Kurama is banging Kitana. I shall prove to you that I am correct when I said that they become one is an actual thing in the Naruto series, and what better way to prove it than with an example?

Think back in the original Naruto, not shippudden. During the first chunin exams( at least I think it was the first one), Orochimaru encounters Naruto. Naruto starts channeling the foxes chakra, but Orochimaru holds him up by the throat. Orochimaru says something like, "Pretty soon, the boy will have absorbed all of the demons power," or something like that. BAM! If Naruto absorbs Kurama, then, well, yeah, they pretty much become one. AND, even if they didn't, they do in this story, so there you go. If some people out there are upset by this simple little thing, sorry.

I understand the fact that my story will NOT be liked by all, and that's ok. In fact, if it was, there's something wrong. I really don't care if you don't like it, because I'm going to continue writing for those that do. All the while I do welcome criticism and suggestions and questions, I do not appreciate extremely rude and unnecessary comments. Again, if you have a problem with the story, tell me why, and a possible solution in which you think would make the story better. People wanna read stories that are entertaining and can get BETTER, not read a bunch of peoples pointless and uninforming angry rants. And, if that's what makes you upset, a little thing in a story that's wrong or whatever, then you honestly have it pretty damn good. So, unless you have some constructive criticism for me/anyone else, sit down, shut up, and enjoy the story.

Sorry, had to get that out. I fought for my country so people could have their rights and enjoy their freedom, and I won't tolerate ignorant people putting others down for actually trying to do what they want. It just gets on my damn nerves.

ANYWAYS, you're not here to read this, you're here for the story! So, lets get on with it!

So far, I've got Smoke, Ermac, Sindel, Skarlet, and a few others I cant remember off the top of my head right now, for the voting poll as to which characters is should add on for the MK side. Any others? I'm open to suggestions. Just for reference, for the MK side, the style and timeframe will be more based off of the MKX side. MK9 elements will be used, but more as add-ons to the MKX side.

Also, Freddy, Jason, and Leatherface will NOT be used, ESPECIALLY LEatherface. I'm sorry, but I was really pissed off when they used him instead of Spawn in the Kombat Pack 2. I mean, really dude? Some crazy retardwith a chainsaw, over SPAWN?! Come on, maaaaannnn….

What Happened?

Chapter 26

"OK son," Minato said to Naruto, "I want you to write down the Hiraishin seal on that scroll."

They were in training ground 7. It was a fitting area for them to work on Narutos training. It was a memorial so to speak for many of their earlier memories. For Minato, it was a reminder of the team that he partially lost. Rin and Obito were gone, but Kakashi was still with them in the world of the living. The three tree stumps that were there were the same ones that his sensei used for him and his team. They were also the same ones used on Narutos team.

For Naruto, it was a symbol of what was. He was on a team, he was going to stay friends with Sasuke, he was going to become Hokage. It was a memorial for his past, a reminder of what he wanted to stay away from so to speak.

A fitting ground for them both. A good way for them to bond wordlessly.

Naruto grabbed his ink and brush that he had unsealed earlier. He always carried some on him. What seal master didn't?

He copied down the seal formula that his father had showed him time and time again. Finally getting it down. "Alright, I got it!" Naruto said to his dad.

"Good," Minato said. "Now, I want you to channel as much chakra as you can into that seal WITHOUT burning it."

"But dad, my control still sucks!" Naruto whined.

"You're too old to be acting like that," Minato teased him. "Come on now, you could beat Kaguya, you can channel some chakra into a scroll."

"Alright alright."

Naruto placed a hand over the scroll with the seal and slowly began channeling chakra into it. He was glad that he had at least made much better progress over the years with his control. If he had tried this when he was much younger, he would never succeed. Some things you just had to train for, no matter how much you tried.

The seal glowed brighter and brighter. Minato was watching intently, waiting to tell Naruto when to stop. He looked closer at the seal as he saw it change a little.

Minato's Hiraishin seal was more vertical in patterns when he channeled his chakra into it. Narutos had the same kanji on it, but they were moving into a circular pattern on the scroll. The kanji on the seal were now a bright orange.

"Okay Naruto, stop now."

Naruto cut off the chakra feed to the scroll as he looked at it. The kanji were still faintly glowing, but were fading back to their original color of black. He looked at his dad, slightly confused as he asked, "I don't understand, it doesn't look like yours. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, son," Minato said. "In fact, you did it perfectly. Good job Naruto."

"But it doesn't look like yours does dad."

"I know," Minato told him. "And its not supposed to. Let me explain. Before me, there was only one other person who used this teleportation jutsu: the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. His jutsu was slightly different from mine, as was his formula pattern. No two patterns are exactly the same. They are similar and have the exact same kanji, but no two pattern designs are the same. The Nidaime's pattern was more horizontal, while mine is vertical. Yours, son, is circular."

"Whoa," Naruto said. "I never knew that."

"I know," Minato said with a smile. "That's why I told you. Now, your jutsu is complete. All you need to do is find a way to spread your seal onto whatever surface you want as a marker. For me, I use my three pronged kunai. You can do it however you want. Skin contact is the best and most effective way though. Also, remember that whatever you mark with your seal, it will never disappear. It may become invisible if you do that, but the mark itself will never be removed. Once its applied, its there for good."

So I can use it to put on my girls?" Naruto asked.

"You know what son, I never even thought of that, but that's a splendid idea you've got there." Minato said to him. "To be able to get to them no matter where they are. For me, I just gave your mother one of my kunai. But, what if she had lost it in the middle of a fight or something? In your case, kunai or not, you would be able to reach them at all times. Smart."

Naruto said, "Cool! Sooo…how do I apply it?"

"Simple," Minato said. "Simply go through the signs that I showed you. Then, place your hand on whatever your target is, and say 'Hiraishin seal', and that's it."

"That's it?"

"That's it son. That's one of the reasons I love this jutsu: simple, yet extremely effective."

"Sounds like my kind of jutsu!" Naruto announced. Then Minato began to chuckle.

"Whats so funny dad?" Naruto asked him.

"Nothing serious," Minato answered. "You are just soooo much like your mother."

"Heehee, thanks dad."

"Now, what do you say we do now?"

Naruto thought for a moment before he said to his father, "I wanna try out my jutsu real quick."

"Okay then," Minato said, "What do you wanna make as your first marker?"

"That's easy," Naruto said. "Hold out your hand dad."

He went through the designated hand signs and placed his hand on his fathers palm and said "Hiraishin seal!"

Instantly, the bright orange seal of Narutos own Hiraishin seal was imprinted on Minato's palm. It faded to black, then faded from sight completely.

"Amazing," his father said to him. "I can feel not only your chakra, but the Kyuubi's chakra too. Have you already absorbed his power?"

"Yes and no," Naruto said. "We came to an agreement that he would become a part of me, as that would happen anyway, but that he would also still have his share of power and consciousness. Basically, both of us are one, and one is the other at the same time. So, I guess so, yeah. I don't know how to explain it dad…"

His father laughed as he ruffled his son's hair. "I get what you're trying to say my son. Let's go get some Ichiraku. Its on me tonight. Your reward for doing such a fine job with your old man's jutsu."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled out. "Now THAT'S more like it!"

They both laughed as they walked back to Ichiraku Ramen.

An invisible lizard stared at the back of Naruto's red trench coat.

"Sssssso, thatsssss the boy that will be fighting againssst usssss," the figure said before it disappeared through a portal.

…..

Kiba was walking back to his family's clan compound, rubbing his cheek. He was still very upset at his humiliating defeat by the hands of one Naruto Uzumaki. "Damn orphan," he said to himself. "Hinata was mine! She has been wanting me forever! And now, since I finally got to her, that jerk has got to go about and ruin it all for me." He spit to the side as he continued walking. "Stupid asshole."

"This one thinks you do not like the One in Red," a weird voice said from an alley way to his right. He stopped and turned to face the possible threat, Akamaru right by his side.

"Come out and show yourself!" Kiba demanded.

"This One is not a threat to you or your companion," the voice said to him as the figure stepped out. Kiba was shocked at her appearance. She had yellow skin that looked more like an exoskeleton than skin. She wore a black thong bikini, black high heeled shoes, and a black cloak over her frame. She had the hood up, only partially covering her head. He looked into her glossy black eyes as she said to him, "This One is called D'Vorah, and comes to seek your alliance with the Emperor, Kotal Kahn."

…

Mileena was in the backyard of Narutos parents house, throwing some kunai and shuriken. Kushina had insisted that she at least try it out, because her enemies would at some point know how to counter her sais. That's where the shuriken and kunai came into play. Her foes wouldn't be expecting her to use ninja weapons. Or any others than her own for that fact.

"The point ninja tactics in a battle is to use whatever you can to when the fight," Kushina had told her. "If you only continue to throw a punch, your enemy will get around you and demolish you. You only continue to kick, you enemy will get around you and demolish you. If you continue to throw your sais, your enemy will take them away from you and use them against you. The point, my dear Mileena, is you need to be completely unpredictable. Using these ninja weapons is a good start."

It was because of this that she was in the back training hard with the ninja projectile weapons. Due to her long time use of her sais, she had it down for the most part. However, the weight, structure, and size of them were throwing her off. Her sais were used to either stab or throw in a straight line. These weapons could be used in multiple ways, so their design was different, and that feeling was what was throwing her slightly off.

"Here," a voice she knew said behind her. "You do it like this."

An arm cloaked in a red jacket sleeve wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Her ass was pressed up against his crotch as his other hand guided her wrist as her physically demonstrated how to throw the weapons.

"Mmmmm, Naruto…" Mileena said sultrily. "you showing me how to fight really turns me on…"

"If that's what does it," Naruto said, "Then wait until we spar. I'll have you dropping your pants in no time."

"Hehehehehe…" Mileena giggled.

"Now," Naruto said, letting go of her and walking to her side. "I want you to take your kunai and throw it in the air. Then, I want you to take another one and throw it at the first one you threw. When you throw the second one, hit the first one to where it will hit the target."

"That's impossible." Mileena told him.

"No its not my love," Naruto said to her calmly.

"You cannot make another weapon hit something you want by hitting with another weapon."

Naruto didn't say anything. He simply stood in front of her and pulled out two kunai from his red trench coat. He threw one up high in the air and immediately threw the second one right after it. In the air, the second kunai hit the ring portion of the handle of the first one, forcing it down with a ferocious speed. The kunai embedded itself hilt deep into the wooden target that stood twenty feet away from them.

"Yes," Naruto told her, "it is possible. Can you at least properly throw kunai and shuriken?"

"Yes Naruto. "Mileena answered.

"Show me."

Mileena stepped up and pulled out two kunai and threw them straight at the target wood block. Both kunai hit dead center.

"Good," Naruto said. "Now the shuriken."

Mileena pulled out two shuriken, one in each hand, and threw those, also hitting them dead center right next to her two kunai.

"Excellent. Your next step in shuriken and kunai training will be to do this."

Naruto pulled out five shuriken in each hand and threw them with such force that Mileena could feel the thrust in the air. She looked at the wooden block as it instantly had another ten shuriken all over it, each shuriken almost completely embedded.

"Imagine that was a human body," he told her. "Or rather, Kotal Kahn's body."

"We have to kill him," Mileena told him with hate and malice.

"And we will," Naruto confirmed. "But, we have to fight in this damn tournament first, which start tomorrow. Lets go, its almost dinner time. We are going to need our rest if we want to perform top notch."

Naruto took her hand and led her into his mothers house.

"Mom!" Naruto called out. "We're back from Mileena's training!"

"Okay honey!" His mother called out from another room in the house. "I'll be right there! Make yourself comfortable."

Naruto sat in a chair while Mileena sat on the soft couch.

"I never expected this," Mileena suddenly said.

"Never expected what?" Naruto asked.

"All of this," Mileena gestured around the house. "I've been in Outworld my entire life, however short that may have been. My entire life has been ruled by combat and strife, no family or friends at all. Shao Kahn, my pseudo father, ruled his empire with an iron fist. Outworld. A place where there is no comfort, just strife and war, all the time. Now I come here, and there's everything that I've never even heard about and much, much more. I don't know what to do with it all."

"Well my love," Naruto told her, "the answer to that is easy. Just enjoy it! You said you've never had any of this right? Well then, even more of a reason to just sit back and chill the hell out. You'll have plenty of combat tomorrow. So for tonight, just sit back and take it easy."

"Hello you two lovebirds," Kushina said as she walked in the room with them. "So, you two gonna give me grandchildren anytime soon or what?"

"MOM!" Naruto said, embarrassed. "What the heck man?"

Kushina laughed at him. "I'm just teasing you son," she told him. She looked at Mileena and said to her, "but seriously, when am I going to have grandchildren?"

"MOM!" Naruto said again.

Mileena couldn't help but laugh.

 **I think I'm going to like this,** Mileena thought.

…..

Kotal Kahn sat on his throne in Outworld. He was very interested in this new turn of events. He was leaning forward slightly, one hand on the arm of his throne while the other rested on his knee. He looked at the young man in front of him who was kneeling on the ground.

"I can help you defeat Naruto," the figure said, looking at Kotal Kahn in the eye. "I've seen him fight, I know all of his moves. I know his specialties, I know his style, I know everything. I also know his weakness," the figure said.

"And what do you know of this man's so called 'weakness'?" Ko'atal asked the figure.

"His past," the figure said. "He hates being reminded of it. Something like old mental scars showing back up or something like that."

"I understand what you are saying," Ko'atal said to the figure. "And if what you say is true, you will truly be invaluable to my rule. If you cooperate, I will pay you fifty million gold coins, and you shall have a glorious household, complete with beautiful women to satisfy your wants. In exchange, I want you to kill this Uzumaki. Do you accept these terms of our agreement?"

"Hey, as long as I can take Naruto down and get Hinata back," the figure said, "then I'm on your side."

"Then it is settled," Kotal Kahn said. He stood up and walked down the small flight of stairs leading down from his throne to the ground. He stood in front of the figure and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the forces of Outworld, Kiba Inuzuka." Kotal Kahn said.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: hey guys whats up! Just got back from a little mini vacation. One that was MUCH needed. Anyways, sorry for making you wait, but I'm back on the roll with the story ok? I recently got an idea from a reviewer asking to make Naruto fight Motaro….that actually sounds really freaking cool! Duh, why didn't I think of that!

Anyways, onward to the story!

What Happened?

Chapter 27

Naruto got off of the chair he was sitting in inside of his mother and fathers house and told his mother, "Mom, I know you are just teasing me and are having your fun, but I have something important to do with you."

"Oh, I didn't know you were freaky like that son," Kushina teased her son.

"MOM!" Naruto said, cheeks bright red now. "Come on! I'm being serious here!"

"Hahahahaha…" Mileena laughed at her lovers expense.

"Hey," Naruto told her, "It involves you too Mileena."

Both women could tell that time for play was over, and Naruto was dead serious about whatever he was trying to discuss.

"What is it son?" Kushina asked him.

"Dad taught me how to use his Hiraishin jutsu," Naruto told his mother.

"Wow!" Kushina said, impressed. "That was fast! I didn't know you would get it down in just one day! How did you do it?"

"Well," Naruto said, "the main part of it is the sealing formula, right? I am an Uzumaki after all, and sealing was our specialty."

"Ah, that's right," Kushina said. "So, do you have to use kunai just like your father?"

"No mom, I just mark whatever I want, and that mark stays there forever."

"That's really good son, good job," Kushina said, smiling at her son. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. Which brings me to my next point. I want to put my mark on you and Mileena."

"Ok, no problem. What do I need to do son?" Kushina asked him.

"I just need to touch bare skin. It only works with skin to skin contact. I put my marker on dad's hand, I can do the same to you if you like."

"Sure son, that sounds good to me. And by the way, its really sweet of you that you wanna protect the ones you love you know."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Geez, uh, thanks mom."

Kushina held out her hand and said "Come here silly and put your mark on me."

"Okay mom, hold up a second." Naruto did the necessary hand signs and proceeded to say aloud, "Hiraishin seal!"

Naruto placed his hand on top of his mother's. there was a faint glow in between their hands for a couple of seconds, then the glow faded out of existence. Naruto removed his hand, revealing his circular Hiraishin pattern on the top of her hand, glowing a bright orange, but quickly fading. It stopped glowing, turned black, then disappeared completely from her hand.

"Wow," Kushina said, looking at her hand where the mark used to be. "I can't even see it! But…I can literally feel your chakra, and…is that the Kyuubi's chakra too?"

"Yeah, it is mom," Naruto answered her. "The seal has an equal combination of mine and Kurama's chakra in it. Very effective if you ask me."

He then turned to Mileena and said to her, "Okay Mileena, your turn to get marked."

"Mmmmmm, yes it is," Mileena flirted back.

Naruto sighed in exasperation. "Mileena," he began, "I love you, but there's a time and a place for that kind of stuff. I'm serious about this. Understand?"

"Yes my love," Mileena said, a little embarrassed about her feeble attempt at trying to arouse her man.

 **NARUTO,** Kurama said from within his host, **I KNOW OF A WAY THAT WILL MAE YOU MARK NOT ONY WORK, BUT ALSO SHOW THAT THEY BELONG TO YOU AS WELL.**

"Cool!" Naruto said aloud.

"What?" Mileena asked him.

"Oh, sorry, Kurama just told me something really cool. Hang on, I'll let him tell you since he has more knowledge on it."

Naruto stood still, and his features became more feral-like. He opened his eyes to reveal them to be red with black slits. **"Hello child,"** Kurama said through Naruto.

"That's cool Kushina said. "Hey Kyuubi, how are you?"

" **I am well, thank you. Now, about what I was saying about the mark. If Naruto so chooses, he can make his Hiraishin mark more than just a marker for his jutsu, he can also make it to where it will be a marker to show that you are taken, that you are a part of him, and he a part of you. There is no limit as to how many times that he can do this. Also, if chooses to do this with you, a portion of my own power shall also be transferred to you as well. You, and whoever else receives this advanced style of his mark, will be permanently connected him, and he to you."**

"Now that is impressive," Mileena said. "What will this mark look like?"

" **It will vary from person to person, because some will get a little different mark than another. However, all who are marked will all share one mark. Whisker marks on the human cheeks, much like Naruto has."**

"I want it," Mileena told Kurama/Naruto.

" **Another added bonus is that those of you who cannot mold chakra and/or use ninjitsu, after this mark, you will be able too. And you will also be able to summon me and communicate with me directly. This mark serves as a beacon for his jutsu, a marker, a mental link, and a chakra inhibitor as well. However, it WILL be painful upon receiving the mark."**

"I can handle some pain," Mileena said to him. "Pain is my ally."

" **As you wish child."**

His eyes closed again for a few seconds, and then opened to reveal Naruto's sky blue orbs. "Man, is that cool or what?!" he said excitedly.

"Hurry up and mark me my love," Mileena told him. "I want to be yours, and I want everyone to know it."

"Oh, don't worry Mileena," Naruto said. "I'm gonna mark you. Hey Kurama, can I give this advanced seal form to people I've already marked? Like my mom and dad?"

 **YES,** Kurama said from within. **JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALREADY MARKED THEM DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN'T MARK THEM WITH THE ADVANCED SEAL. IF YOU GIVE THEM THE OTHER SEAL, ALL THAT'S REALLY HAPPENING IS THAT YOU ARE GIVING THEM AN UPGRADE TO THEIR ALREADY ESTABLISHED SEAL.**

"Wow," Naruto said, "Dude, that's just fucking cool all around. So, Kurama, how do I even apply this seal? I know about the original, but what about the advanced one?"

 **YOU MUST BITE THE PERSON'S NECK AFTER YOU ELONGATE YOUR FANGS WITH MY CHAKRA. IT WILL NOT WORK PROPERLY IF YOU NOT INCORPORATE BOTH OF OUR CHAKRAS AT THE SAME TIME. FIRST, GIVE THEM YOUR HIRAISHIN SEAL MARK. AFTER WARDS, MOLD SOME OF OUR CHAKRA AT THE SAME TIME, ELONGATE YOUR TEETH, AND BITE THEM IN THE NECK. OUR CHAKRA WILL IMMEDIATELY FLOW THROUGH THEIR SYSTEM, AND CONNECT WITH THE SEAL YOU GAVE THEM. THAT'S ALL. THE MARK AND THE ADVANCED SEAL IS PERMANENT.**

"Well, its not like I'll be trying to remove the seal anyway," Naruto said aloud. He turned to Mileena and Kushina and told them, "Kurama was telling me how to apply the seal. In short, I have to bite your necks for it to work. And just so you know, Mileena, Kurama's chakra burns like a motherfucker to those who haven't molded with it before. It won't hurt mom, because she was his previous jinchurriki before me. However, its gonna hurt you like hell. You can back out if you want, I don't want you to suffer."

Mileena got upset at him. "Do you honestly think that a little bit of pain will keep me from getting what I want?!" She said to him. "I am Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld! I am the daughter of Shao Kahn! Do you think that some pain will keep me from being with you?! How dare you!"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled at her, much louder than anyone else ever had. With even more authority and power than her father ever had. "You do NOT have any right to get angry at me for trying to protect you! I KNOW you have been through hell and back, which is EXACTLY why I don't want you to have any more pain or harm than absolutely necessary! How dare YOU for even questioning the fact of whether or not that I care!"

Mileena looked away, knowing that he was right. She had reacted to her sudden anger, rather than process it. She had clearly misunderstood the meaning as to why he was thinking the way he was, and she had upset him because of her stupid reaction.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she said quietly. "I did not mean to offend you. I just don't want you thinking that I'm weak."

Naruto lifted her face to where she was looking straight in his eyes and he said to her, "Mileena, I already know that you are not weak, your appearance and title of Khanum says it all. However, that will NOT stop me from trying to prevent any ounce of pain that you may feel. I want, and WILL, protect you with all of my being. I don't want you to hurt if I can help it."

Mileena said to him, "Thank you my love, but I want this."

"Are you sure? I meant it when I said that the advanced seal was going to hurt. And not just the bite part either. The Kyuubi's chakra will literally feel like you are being burned alive from the inside out, and I have no idea how long it will last."

"Yes," Mileena looked at him with determination. "I'm sure."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay," he told her. He looked at his mom and asked her, "Hey mom? Do you know where the other girls went?"

"Yes honey," Kushina said. "They are all at the barbeque restaurant. I dragged Mileena here on purpose to help her train."

"Okay, thanks."

Naruto created a shadow clone and said to it, "Hey there, can you go get the other girls and tell them to come over here? I need to mark them all, and I would rather get this done and over with, especially since we are leaving for the tournament tomorrow."

"No problem boss!" the clone said as it took off in a hurry.

Naruto turned back to Mileena and took a deep breath. He said to her, "Okay Mileena, are you ready?"

"Yes," Mileena said.

"Okay, we are going to give you the seal first, and then I am going to channel Kurama's chakra, grow my fangs, and bite you neck. I'll try to hold you close, ok?"

"I understand Naruto." Mileena told him. She was ready. She wanted to be Narutos for good, and now was her chance!

"Alright, here we go. Give me your hand-"

"No," Mileena said. She reached up and removed her upper chest piece of her armor. Her shoulders and upper part of her chest was now exposed. She brought some of her chest plate down a little, still covering her nipple, and yet being amazingly seductive at the same time. "I want your mark right over my heart," she told him. Naruto nodded.

He performed the necessary hand signs and said aloud, "Hiraishin seal!"

He placed his hand over Mileena's heart. There was the faint glow and fading process, just like it was with his father and his mother. To Mileena, it felt warm and nurturing. After the glow and the mark completely faded, Naruto said to her, "Okay Mileena, I'm going to channel Kurama's chakra, and we'll move on from there." Mileena nodded in understanding.

Naruto formed his hands into the ram sign and channeled his friends chakra. His features became more Kyuubi-like. He opened his eyes and looked at Mileena's neck, right where the jugular vein was. His fangs grew a little longer than normal as he walked to Mileena. He placed his hands on either one of her shoulders and held her firmly. He pulled her in close and hovered his fangs right over her vein as he said to her, "Are you ready my love?"

Mileena, with a determined look, glanced over at Narutos mother. She gave Mileena an encouraging nod, smiling at her, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm ready. Make me yours."

Naruto nodded slightly. He hesitated for a second, then quickly buried his fangs into her neck. Mileena grimaced loudly at the sudden puncture. She felt fine at first, but then immediately began to feel that burning feeling from the inside Naruto had described to her. It was one of the most excruciatingly painful things she had ever experienced. She screamed and struggled to break free, but Naruto held her in place. He really didn't wanna hurt her, but if she had to deal with some pain in order from him to be able to better protect her, then so be it. He was trying to hold her for her own security as well.

Mileena screamed out loud, "IT BURNS! IT BURNS NARUTO IT BURRRRRNSSS!"

Naruto just held her closer. Mileena grabbed a hold of his red trench coat, almost ripping it off, she was in so much pain. After a few more minutes, the pain began to subside. She took deeper, more regular breaths, and began to calm down. Her legs were wobbly, shaken up from so much intense muscle contractions from all the pain. Her eyes were droopy as Naruto laid her down. She looked up him and said before she passed out, "Ooowwwwww…".

…

The other girls had met up at the barbeque restaurant and were just having a girls night out. "-and then he yelled out 'rasenshuriken!'" Sakura told Kitana, Jade, Sheeva, and Ino. She was telling them the story of how when Naruto had showed up after the Pain invasion and annihilated them.

"He THREW the thing…PURE chakra, and he THREW it! That's NEVER been done before!...anyways, he threw it at one of the pains and killed it on the spot like it was nothing." Sakura finished explaining.

Sheeva spoke to her and said, "Judging by what I have heard from you, Sakura, and by what I have seen personally, I know Naruto is a perfect man for not only me, but also for the Shokan as a whole."

"Well, duh," Ino said to Sheeva. "He's only like, the best one out of them all!"

"I remember that you had once, albeit briefly, talk about the scariest moment you have had with Naruto. What was that all about?" Kitana asked Sakura.

Sakura immediately locked up. "W-well," she hesitated. "It was a while ago, a-and its really not that big of a deal anymore."

Jade had noticed that she had immediately did not want to relive that experience. Everyone else noticed it too. Ino, being her best friend, laid a hand on her arm and said, "Hey, forehead, we are all here for you. Besides, you tell me everything, well, except for this supposedly 'scary' moment with Naruto, so come on! Spill it already!"

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "Okay, but if I get shaken up a little bit, I apologize. I'm still a little traumatized about it, although I'm kind of embarrassed about it. I mean, I am a kunoichi after all, right?"

"You fought in a war and survived," Sheeva said. "The only ones who are not traumatized in any way are the dead."

"Damn, Sheeva," Ino said with a deadpan face, "What a blunt way to put it, huh?"

"I am a Shokan," Sheeva replied. "We all go straight to the point."

"It's okay, Ino, I guess she's right." Sakura said to her friend. "Anyways, it was when before I knew that Naruto was a jinchurriki. Our mission led us to large bridge, the Tenshi Bridge."

"Hey, I know that place!" Ino said. "But the last time I checked it out, it was COMPLETELY obliterated."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "That was because of Naruto."

"WHAT?!" Ino said.

"Yeah. We saw Orochimaru, and Naruto lost it. He knocked him waayyyy back into the forest, and they had some sort of huge battle. I literally saw trees flying around the whole place. I got knocked out for a little while because I was knocked down and I hit my head, but when I came to, Yamato-sensei brought me up to speed on what was happening. He had one of his wood clones out there observing the whole thing, and he relayed it all to me. Well, most of it. But then, Naruto was thrown back into our general area, and I saw what he looked like then. I saw what had caused most of that destruction."

"Well, Sakura?" Jade said. "What did you see?"

"It was Naruto, in his four tails form."

Ino gasped. When she had went through all of Narutos memories all that while ago, she had briefly gotten a glimpse of that. Just the thought of that was absolutely terrifying, being there in person must have been something on another level entirely.

"I am soo sorry you had to see something like that Sakura," Ino told her.

"It's ok now," Sakura said to her. "Its just a little weird and scary, seeing as how that was my teammate, you know?"

"Hey, everyone!" the voice belonging to the one they were just talking about said.

Kitana turned around and saw Naruto coming to them. "Hi Naruto, how are you?"

"Just so you know, I'm just a clone," the clone said. "The real me sent me out here to let you guys know that he really need you all to come to his mothers house as soon as absolutely possible, and that its very important. Mileena is already there."

"Is everything ok?" Sakura asked.

The clone shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he didn't really tell me what was going on, just to get you all there soon."

"Ok then," Ino said. "We'll pay for the food and we'll go right now."

"I'll take you there," the clone said.

…

When Mileena came to, she felt her head on something very soft and hard at the same time.

"Good morning sleepy head," Narutos told her. They were on the couch, and Naruto had her head in his lap as he was softly stroking her hair.

"How long have I been out?" she asked him.

"Not long, maybe twenty minutes or so. Are you ok?"

She was about to say something, but then she noticed how much better her vision had become. With her Tarkatan blood, she could already see much better than any human, but now, with this new seal, she felt like she could see everything. She paid more attention to the rest of here body as well and took a note of everything.

Her muscles definitely felt waayyy more powerful than she ever felt before. She could feel that even though she was relaxed, that she was also a very tightly compressed spring, just ready to release the tension at any second. Her sense of smell had increased by an incredible amount as well, the same with her hearing, especially her hearing. She could literally feel the blood and power coursing through her body.

"I feel…wonderful," she told him. "In fact," she sat up slowly, opening and closing her hands, "I don't think I've ever felt any better."

Just then, all of the other girls arrived in the living room of Narutos mothers house. Kitana asked Naruto, "Naruto, is everything ok? Why did your clone summon us?"

"Hey! I'm so glad you're all here," Naruto said. He got up from the couch and walked over to them. He said, "I just discovered not too long ago a way to where I can be at any of your sides if I'm away in s split second. It will also make you stronger, more agile….just, just better in every way! I've already done it to Mileena."

"He has," Mileena confirmed. "Although it hurt like a bitch in the beginning, I've never felt more alive than I have now."

"Sooooo…what happened?" Ino asked.

"Weelll…basically, I bit her," Naruto said, a little embarrassed.

"You bit her," Sakura said. "Really?"

"Yes," Mileena said, "really. But first he applied his seal on me." She moved her outfit on her chest out of the way to show his mark.

"Oookaayyy, then what?" Ino said.

"Hit bit me, and some of his chakra and power flowed into me," Mileena said. "I feel so….powerful."

She then rubbed her body in a provocative way, "and sexy too."

"What is this seal anyway?" Jade asked Naruto.

"I can explain that," Kushina said to them as she walked into the room. "It is a seal that is a marker for Naruto to travel to. You can be literally on the other side of the world, and he can teleport to you. It's a beacon of a sorts. He teleports to whichever he beacon he chooses. And the special, advanced seal that he's talking about is basically a power transfer."

"You really all should get his seal," Mileena said to them. "It will definitely help us out in the mission we are about to begin, and later on as well."

"Well then, I'm all about progressing," Ino said, "Lets do it!"

"I guess I will too," Sakura said.

"And I as well," Sheeva said.

"I would love to have your seal," Kiana told him.

"Just give it to me," Jade flirted.

"Okay, but, just to warn you all," Naruto said to them, "this WILL hurt like a total bitch. But, it will also be worth it in the end."

"Just do it Naruto!" Ino said to him. "I don't care about pain! Just give me the damn seal okay!"

"Fine, fine, fine," Naruto said in defeat. "I'm serious though, it will really-"

"NARUTO! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ino yelled at him.

"Okay! Damn man. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto made a clone for each girl. The original was in front of Sheeva. They all did the necessary hand seals simultaneously and said aloud, "Hiraishin seal!"

Hands were placed on chests, chests glowed temporarily and seals were applied successfully. Then, the real fun began.

Deciding to just get this over with, the clones and the original just immediately channeled the Kyuubi's chakra and sank their fangs into all the girls at once.

Ino couldn't take it at all. She screamed for a second or two and then just passed out.

Sakura lasted for a little bit longer, but met the same fate as her friend.

The same went for Kitana and Jade, taking about as long as Mileena to pass out.

Sheeva was clearly the strongest one out of them all. Being half dragon must be nice. She barely even whimpered, but even she, the mighty Shokan, fell to the darkness of unconsciousness.

About twenty-five minutes later, all of the girls were up and discovering their newfound abilities and feelings. After about a minute or so after they were all coherent enough, they all got a pleasant surprise.

 **HELLO EVERYONE. MY NAME IS KURAMA, THE NINE TAILED FOX, LORD OF THE DEMONS, LORD OF THE BIJU, AND FRIEND TO NARUTO UZUMAKI.**

"Who the hell was that?!" Jade yelled out in surprise. She looked around the room, but found no one else in there but themselves.

 **IT IS I, CHILD. I AM SPEAKING TO YOU ALL MENTALLY THROUGH ALL OF YOUR SUCCESSFULLY APPLIED ADVANCED SEALS,** Kurama explained to them. **THE SEALS THAT YOU NOW HAVE ARE ALSO MEDIATORS BETWEEN YOU AND MYSELF. I CAN NOW LEND YOU SOME OF MY CHAKRA. SPEAKING OF WHICH, YOU WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO USE CHAKRA AS WELL. THE POWER THAT WAS TRANSFERRED TO YOU BY MY HOST WASN'T ONLY POWER. IT WAS POWER, AND ALSO KNOWLEDGE.**

 **Knowledge of what?** Sheeva asked.

 **KNOWLEDGE ON HOW TO USE CHAKRA EFFECTIVELY. YOU HAVE NEVER USED IT BEFORE, IT IS SOMETHING COMPETELY NEW TO YOU. THEREFORE, YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR NEWFOUND ABILITIES WITHOUT YEARS AND YEARS OF TRAINING. YOU'RE WELCOME. BE GRATEFUL THAT I LIKE YOU ALL.**

Just then, they all heard a voice that they weren't expecting.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Hiashi Hyuuga said in his mothers living room. "I believe you and I have something to discuss."

A/N: aaaaahhhhhhhh snap! Whats gonna happen next? Any suggestions?! You all know what to do! Until next time, take care! Roku out.


	28. Chapter 28

What Happened?

Chapter 28

"What the hell?" Naruto said to the head of the Hyuuga clan. "Why the hell are YOU here?! Get the fuck out of my parents' house right now!"

"I'm afraid that I cannot," Hiashi said. He just stood there in his formal robes of white and gray. Hair long and sleek and perfect. his hands clasped together in the large regal robes. His eyes set dead on Naruto. It drove him crazy seeing this man like that.

"As I have just stated with you Uzumaki demon, I have something to discuss with you." Hiashi Hyuuga said to him.

"first of all," Naruto said to him, "Don't call me a fucking demon until I let one out. Secondly, if you wanna have a little chat, you have to answer one question for me first, and I want the mother fucking truth. Otherwise, you can go to hell."

Hiashi visibly frowned at the manner of speaking that Naruto was addressing him with, and he said "It is Hiashi SAMA you demon. Ask your question. I give you my word s the Head of the Hyuuga Clan that you shall have an honest answer."

"Yep," Naruto said, "Your word doesn't really count for shit, but ok. Listen up."

Naruto tightened the gauntlets on his arms and straightened out his red trench coat. Then he asked, "Is it true or is it not true, Hiashi Hyuuga, that you, the Head of your clan, gave your eldest daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, a mission in which detailed to attempt to breed with as many clan heirs as possible to spread the byakugan gene to make the clan the most dominant one within Konoha?"

"HOW DID YOU DISCOVER THI-!"

"So it IS true you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled out. "You set up your OWN FUCKING DAUGHTER to destroy the romantic relationship she had because of something YOU wanted?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"You are a demon, you insignificant brat!" Hiashi yelled at Naruto. "You caused the death of many on the day of your birth! You, Naruto Uzumaki, are responsible for Neji Hyuuga's death! If you would have taken those wooden spikes instead of Neji, then he would still be here! It. Is. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!"

"You are one stupid son of a bitch," Sakura said to Hiashi.

Hiashi looked at Sakura with cold eyes sending death her way. "You stay out of this, clanless whore."

"Say whatever the hell you want," Ino chimed in. "You were always a slimy little prick."

"I was there when that event with Naruto and Neji happened," Sakura said to Hiashi. ""Neji didn't step in for Naruto, he stepped in for Hinata! Yes, the spikes were meant for Naruto, but Hinata stepped in front of him! She was trying to shield him from harm! From death! Neji saw this, and, performing his duty that he was forced to do because of YOUR clans stupid ass seal, stepped in for her and took the hit instead of her!"

"I'm finally free…"Naruto said quietly.

Hiashi turned to Naruto with murder in his eyes. "You are not free yet, dem-"

"Those were Neji's last words," Naruto said to the clan head. "I am finally free from my burden. Now I understand how my dad felt. Those were his last words."

Naruto took off his gauntlets with the hidden blades. Then he took off his shoulder armor. Next, his armored belt, then his two sword straps and set them down on the ground. He then finally removed his red trench coat, revealing the white chain mail mesh underneath.

"For Neji," Naruto said, "and for ruining mine and Hinata's relationship. And for every single one of the damn Hyuuga members with a sliver of honor in them, I'm going to kick your mother fuckin' ass. Like a REAL man. No jutsu, no chakra, just a straight up beat down."

"HA!" Hiashi exclaimed. "I am the head of my clan, and one of the most important political figures in this entire village. I am also a Jounin of over twenty years, with combat experience in the past two Great Ninja Wars. You cannot beat me."

"And I fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War," Naruto countered, "and beat everyone responsible for starting it in the first place. And in doing so, freed everyone from the eternal Tsukuyomi. Which includes you too, jackass. Oh and one more thing."

WHACK!

Hiashi fell to the floor face first, knocked the hell out, courtesy of Kushina and her trusty frying pan.

"My moms a badass," Naruto finished. "Now I just need a way to thoroughly punish this fucker."

A snap of the fingers was heard, and four ANBU appeared in the living room. Kushina told them, "Gentlemen, please take this Hyuuga filth to prison. He will face my husband later."

"Hai!" the four ANBU replied. Five bodies suddenly disappeared from the living room.

"Well!" Kushina said clapping her hands together, "that was quite an eventful night, wasn't it? You all need to rest, you have to leave for the tournament tomorrow."

As if on cue, everyone gave huge yawns. Kushina smiled.

"See?" she said to them. "Mommy knows best. Go lay down everyone, I'll take care of everything from here. You all can share the living room, there's plenty of space."

Naruto let out a huge yawn and said, "Thanks mom, but I'll go back to my place. It always felt weird to me, staying at someone else's place. I don't know why."

"Whatever you want, dear," Kushina said to her son. "Just make sure that you go to bed on time young man, understand? Just because you are the hero of the last war doesn't mean you don't listen to your mother!"

"Mom, mom, I know ok!" Naruto said as he was donning his red trench coat. " I'm dead beat tired as it is anyway."

He strapped on his gauntlets and his shoulder armor. After he had finished strapping on his katana on his back and his broadsword behind his waist, he was ready to go.

He gave his mom a hug and said, "Thank you mom, for everything. I love you. Tell dad I love hi too, will ya?"

Kushina giggled as she hugged him. "Of course I will silly," she said to him. "Even though he already knows it. I love you Naruto."

"Bye mom!" Naruto called out as he left through the front door.

Kushina turned back to the other girls in the living room and said to them, "Well? Aren't any of you going with him?"

Sakura shook her head and said to Naruto's mother, "No offense," she began, "but Narutos place is WAY too small. I mean, how does he even live in that place, its too small even for him?"

Ino provided the answer. "Its not because of size, forehead," she said, "it's because of the mental link of safety that he's had with it over the years. It's the only place that he really feels safe. The one place where he can just relax. Kind of sad, that he thinks of that old rundown tiny place like that."

"He is a true warrior," Sheeva said. "He does not anything get by him. He takes what he gets and makes the best out of it, and then pursues more. Just like a Shokan."

"Yeah, yeah," Ino commented. "Anyways, I'm gonna crash here for tonight, I am soooo tired. Goodnight girls!"

"I call the couch!" Sakura called out to her.

"Too late, forehead!" Ino called back.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

Kushina said aloud, "I'll get it!"

Kushina walked to the front door, drying her frying pan off. She had just recently washed it, she wasn't going to cook anything in it right after hitting someone in the head!

Right before she reached for the door handle, she stopped. Her eyes were straight at the door, as if she could see through it. She jumped back yelling out "GEET BAAAACK!"

BOOOOOM!

…..

Naruto was walking down the dark streets of Konoha. There were a few villagers out now, mostly women who were trying to pimp themselves out, or being pimped out. There were a few guys smoking in an alley way not too far from him. Danger everywhere, everywhere you went. Just because you were a ninja didn't guarantee you safety from everyday threats. He didn't stay alive this long by just going through life without a care in the world. No, he paid attention. To everything, at all times.

He couldn't help but not think about the tournament he was going to be in tomorrow. He had never really been in anything like this before, what was it like? Guess he would find out tomorrow morning.

BOOOOOM!

Naruto whipped around, focusing in on the noise.

 **KIT! IT CAME FROM YOUR MOTHER'S HOUSE! GET OVER THERE, NOW!**

 **On it! Let's see if this seal works!**

Naruto disappeared in an orange flash, there one second, gone the next.

…..

Almost half of the house was blown apart. Kushina and the other girls were, fortunately, unharmed. Sakura moved a piece of wood off of her and said aloud to no one in particular, "What the hell…happened?"

Kushina coughed a few times and said weakly, "Ambush."

"Well ,well, well," a new, muffled voice sounded out. "Look at what we have here. You know, I thought we had the fourth Hokage in here, but you are just as good if not better. We can use his wife as bait for him and kill the rest, right boys?! Hahahahahaha!"

More men came inside from the entrance of the explosion. About ten more came in, all dressed the same. They had light brown ninja gear and clothing, with headbands with the insignia of Iwa.

"You bastards," Sakura yelled out to them, "Naruto helped everyone, INCLUDING Iwa! The war was won by him, and he freed you too! Why are you after him?!"

"Naruto?" the leader, standing not too far from them, said. "No, Naruto is a good guy, but his parents….they are responsible for thousands of Iwa deaths. We were cheated out of revenge all those years ago when they died…but when we heard that they had been revived….we just couldn't pass up the chance for some good old fashioned revenge."

The leader laughed a little and said, "However, we might as well kill Naruto too, you know, to prevent any further of their kind come back to get us or anyone else for that matter."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

The leader turned around to see the man of the hour, Naruto himself, standing at what remained of the entrance of his mothers house. Naruto looked at the leader dead in the eyes from his distance and said, "So…Iwa was up to this, huh? Tell you what, you tell me who sent you to do this, and I'll let you live."

The home wreckers of Iwa just started laughing at him. "Ok, you're funny," the leader said. "Look, I know you won the war and freed us and all, thanks, but we have some serious issues with your folks here, and they have gotta pay, understood?"

"Perfectly." Naruto said, not wavering.

"Good. Now, run along and play or whatever it is you do, while we take your parents' heads. After that, we'll take off. understood?"

"Perfectly," Naruto said again.

"Good!" The leader of the twelve man group said. "Man, you really got a brain in that skull of yours huh?"

"Yeah, but you guys forgot one little problem…" Naruto said as he started to remove his gear and his jacket again for the second time that night. "Those two people you are wanting are my parents, and I already lost them once, and I will NOT lose them again. Understood?"

"Boy, you can't do a damn thing to us, you are way in out of your league here," one of the jounin Iwa ninja said.

'"Apparently, you all know who I am," Naruto said, "But you have clearly forgotten WHAT I am."

"And what is that, loser?" an arrogant Iwa jounin walked up. "We have more ninja, more skill, amore everything against you right now that you cant even possibly hope to win."

"Hmph, arrogance," Naruto said to them. He just wore his boxers now. "I hate that in a person, reminds of Someone that I REALLY wanna kill right now."

The Iwa ninja covered their eyes as Naruto was now only clad in his boxers. "What the hell are you doing kid?! We don't go that way!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, you clearly forgot what I am alright. Allow me to remind you. I, Naruto Uzuzmaki, am the jinchurriki of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox demon, and we've been working on this little thing of ours for quite some time, but we finally got it."

"Kid, you are so dead!" one of the Iwa invaders said.

Naruto got down on all fours and said to them, "Allow me to introduce to you the first ever natural tailed beast transformation jutsu. Looks like I'll get to see what it feels like to rip my enemies apart as Kurama."

The leader said "Kid, what the hell are you-"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

Naruto slowly transformed into a slightly larger than human Nine tails. His nose gre into a snout and his ears grew much, much longer. His fingers thickened and extended, becoming powerful claws. He grew nine, swirling tails behind him, and dark orange fur grew rapidly. Within a minute or so, Naruto had transformed into a ten foot tall Kyuubi.

Needless to say, the Iwa ninja were scared shitless.

" **You think what my dad did to your people during wartime, imagine what I can do at ANYTIME! I will rip you apart!"**

Naruto/Kyuubi had then gone into a feeding frenzy.

He lunged forward and bit into one of the iwa jounins neck and ripped his head clean off. He dropped it from his jaws and, using one of his tails, used it as a spear point and stabbed one ninja in the center with his tail and brought him forth to his mouth, bit the upper half of the man's chest, and, using his tail to pull one way and his mouth the other, he literally ripped the man in half and dropped the pieces of the body.

The Iwa ninja were scared into shock. For Naruto, they were easy pickings. He just went to whichever one was scared into shock, and would proceed to kill him in a brutal and violent way.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of carnage to the last surviving member of the Iwa squad, was just a few short seconds, naruto/Kyuubi stopped with the attack and slowly transformed back into his human self. He walked to his clothes and put everything on. Afterwards, he turned and walked towards the jounin.

Naruto knelt down for a few seconds in front of the jounin and he said, "I'll ask one more time: who sent you? Or was this of your own accord?"

"Ts-ts-tsuchikage sama did!" the jounin whined. "He ordered us to do it! A small squad filled with some of his best were the only ones that could get the job done successfully he told us! He said it was to avenge all of those lost on that day of the war!"

Naruto moved a part of the man's face mask away to reveal his cheek. Naruto performed the hand signs and shouted out "Hiraishin seal!"

He placed his hand on the man's cheek and told him, "You now have a mission to do, "Naruto said to him, "You are to report to your kage and let him know that you failed. After that, let me know the outcome."

The iwa nin nodded before he took off bolting, two of his clones following him without being noticed at all.

"Don't fuck with me, Onoki," Naruto said aloud.

A/N: hmmmmm…whats gonna happen next! Don't know, you'll just have to wait and find out. Sooooooooo close to the tournament! Its gonna rock, I promise! You all take it easy. Roku out.


	29. Chapter 29 Vengeance

What Happened?

Chapter 29

Vengeance

After the events that had happened last night, Naruto had used his newly acquired wood style ability to repair his mother and father's house. It didnt match in color, but it could always be painted over. And they had to get some new appliances, but that wasn't that big of a deal. The house was the biggest piece of the puzzle that needed to put back together. That had been done by him, so his parents could do the rest. Its not like they couldn't afford it, they were completely loaded.

Naruto, however, was spent. After the days overall events, he was wiped out. He had gone home to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He wanted to sleep sooo badly, but what Hiashi had told him earlier that night was keeping him awake.

 **So, Hinata really was put on that mission,** he thought to himself. **Maybe I was a little too much on the missions, but its not my fault they I was assigned them, its not like I chose them. Anyway, I need to talk to her, see how shes doing. I still care very deeply for Hinata. i need to hear from her. If anything, to let her know what happened with her dumbass of a dad.**

Naruto gave up on sleeping and got up. He put on his black pants and his white chain mail mesh shirt, then his sleeveless black shirt. He took his red trench coat and was halfway putting it on when he looked towards his open closet and saw the orange outfit he used to wear. He stopped when he had one arm in the sleeve and stopped to look at the old outfit and thought **That guy is dead. No matter what happened, he died.**

He couldn't help it, but he silently grieved for his past self. He had suffered so much, so unnecessarily too. Everything that he had done to protect everyone was thrown back in his face. Hated and betrayed, he had had enough. **That guy died in Outworld. This is the new Naruto now. And I have stuff to do.**

He finished putting his red trench coat on. He grabbed his gauntlets with the hidden blades installed on them and put those on. He didn't feel that he needed his shoulder armor to go and talk to someone, so he left those alone. Same with his broadsword. He did strap on the katana on his back though. He may have not needed it, but he wasn't going anywhere completely unarmed. Katana and two hidden blades should be enough, right?

He walked out of his front door and closed it behind him. Making sure the door was locked, he walked down the stairs and onto the street. He was going towards the direction of the Hyuuga compound when he noticed a few of the villagers staring at him in a weird way. He saw a group of three whores, their pimp, clear as day to Naruto, was standing not too far from them, watching everything. The whore closest to him said, "Hey honey, you look lonely. Would you like some company? The hero of the war deserves some quality relaxation, don't you think?" she said with a sultry tone.

"You're telling me," Naruto said, still walking on ahead. The whore was a girl that had long red hair that went down to her butt, and bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark. Her large boobs were barely held in by the thin black bra that she openly wore, and the same with her butt. She wore knee high black boots, and long black gloves that accentuated all of her bare skin. The other two girls wore similar outfits, although one was in white and the other was in pink.

The one in black had stepped in front of him and was rubbing his chest around his sword strap. The other two girls were on either side of him, putting their breasts up against his arms, making them almost completely spill out of their tiny bras. The woman in black also pressed herself up against Narutos front, pressing her boobs up against his chest, making sure he got a good view. Her leg was softly up against his crotch, gently rubbing. She could easily feel the impressive size of him. She wanted him now, payment or no payment.

"Ooooo…" the one in black said to him. "what a mighty man you are, being a hero AND packing this huge thing. My name is Ami, nice to meet you."

"Leave me alone," Naruto finally said. "I have stuff to do."

Its not that he didn't enjoy their feminine bodies. He actually loved it. However, possibly rebuilding a sabotaged relationship was more important to him than engaging in a false one with these harlots and their pimp.

"Aww, come on sweetie," the one in pink said to him, "We just want a little fun with the big bad hero!"

"Yeah, come one baby," The one in white on the other side of him said. "tell you what, three for the price of one, what do you say? It doesn't get any better than that baby."

Naruto was getting really frustrated right now. He knew they were just trying to make a living whatever way they could, but he really needed to talk to Hinata! "This is your last chance," he said to them, his features becoming more Kyuubi like, "Back off on your own, or I will make you. Your choice."

Unfortunately, Ami, the one in black, had a thing for more animalistic-type men. "Ooohhhhh," she said to him. "You are SO hot, you get me for free baby!"

"I said," Naruto began through clenched teeth, "back off."

The girls only seemed to hold on tighter.

Having enough, he gently pushed them off of him, then threw his arms out to the two girls on either side of him. The hidden blades suddenly were fully extended, half an inch from their throats. He stared at the one in front of him and said, "Ami, was it?"

Ami nodded, shocked at the sudden act of violence.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. I am a ninja. My job is to kill people and protect the village. If someone like me says that they have something to do," he retracted the hidden blades and put his arms down, "you get the fuck out of the way."

Taking the hint, Ami slowly moved to his side. He walked past them but before he got too far, he turned to them and said, "Don't get me wrong, you three are stunningly beautiful. But, I can't put my faith in anyone, for any reason, anymore. Sorry. I know you're just trying to make a living. So, tell you what,"

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a fat wad wad of money and split it into three equal amounts. He gave one to each of the girls and told them, "Take this as my apology. Go home and take the night off or whatever. You girls have a good night. Oh, and one more thing."

He shushinned over to the pimp who was staring at them with an angry scowl the entire time. Needless to say, the pimp was scared shitless when Naruto just appeared in front of him, one of his hands pressing him up against the wall of the building, the other hand by his throat with his hidden blade pressed up against his jugular vein.

"I gave that money to the girls, not to you," he told the pimp. "understand?"

The pimp nodded slightly, slightly sweating at the sheer force of his presence alone. This guy could do some serious damage in a split second, the pimp could just tell. He was a ninja after all.

"Good. Now, I gave them the night off, which means more or less you have the night off too. And by the way, if you threaten them or whatever and try to take the money that I gave them, I'm just gonna make it simple and flat out kill you, do you understand that?"

Once again the pimp nodded. Naruto retracted his hidden blade and let the pimp go. "Good," Naruto said to him. "You have a nice night." He shushinned from sight. The pimp fainted.

…..

The two Hyuuga guards on duty to watch the gates of the compound were shocked to suddenly see Naruto appear out of thin air ten feet away from them. They both got into their Gentle Fist stance, ready to fight the intruder.

"Relax," Naruto said, already annoyed. "I'm just here to see Hinata."

"Be gone, demon scum!" the Hyuuga on the right said to him.

"You do not deserve the likes of our Princess, demon!" the one on the left said to him.

"Ok, really?" Naruto said. "This is getting VERY old, VERY fast. Tell you what, you both clearly don't know me very well, so I'll give you both one chance to just step aside and let me through, and we can just let this slide. Otherwise, I WILL put you in the hospital."

The Hyuuga guard on the left charged at him.

"Stupid as ever," Naruto said. He blocked the wrist of the onslaught of the attacking Hyuuga. Using that same wrist, he pulled the Hyuuga in close. As he pulled him in, he used his hidden blade and thrust it into the Hyuuga's stomach. Naruto held him there for a second, making sure the blade was as deep as it could go, before yanking the blade out of the stupid guard. He let go and watched the guard fall to the ground. The guard tried to stop the bleeding while glaring hatred towards Narutos direction.

"D-d-demon," the guard said through a pained voice.

"You haven't seen a demon yet," Naruto said to him. "But continue on like this, and you will."

He looked at the other guard and said to him, "You can either fight me or get your frined to the hospital. Your choice."

The guard looked at Naruto and then his fellow guard, and then back at Naruto. Through clenched teeth, he grabbed his friend and slung him on his shoulder, before he left, he looked at Naruto and said to him, "This isn't over demon."

"Yes it is," Naruto replied.

The Hyuuga guard just glared at him before jumping into the trees towards the hospital. Naruto turned around and walked through the gates.

He walked through the beautiful Hyuuga grounds.

 **At least they put their perfectionist type attitude to work in something else,** Naruto thought.

He finally got to the door of Hinata's room and gently called out, "Hinata, you in there? It's me, Naruto."

He heard a faint sound of shuffling feet, then the door cracked open slightly to reveal Hinata's face.

"Oh, hi Naruto," Hinata said to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He said to her. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yes, sure, come on inside, you must be cold," Hinata said, opening the door wide for him.

Naruto stepped inside and sat next to Hinata's spot. She walked over after closing the door and sat down in front of him.

"What can I do for you?" she asked him.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he said to her, "I….I know about the mission that your father gave you," he said to her. "He came to my mom's house earlier tonight. He told me that he did that to destroy our relationship and because he blames me for Neji's death."

"But you are not responsible for that!" Hinata said. She was stunned that her father had thought that. She had no idea.

"Yeah, and also he hates me because of the Kyuubi's attack all those years ago. Apparently this guy just can't let go of the past, and that's why he sabotaged what we had."

He looked at Hinata and told her, "What we had, Hinata, I want it back."

"But…" Hinata began, "…I hurt you, I hurt you so badly. I mean, yes, I want it back too, but I thought you never wanted me again."

Naruto shook his head. "I was clouded by my pain and anger Hinata," Naruto said. "Now that I have had time and proof that this wasn't really your fault, I'm willing to give it another go. However…why did you accept the mission in the first place?"

Hinata looked at him with an angry, and yet depressed look on her face. "My father killed one of the branch members using the Caged Bird Seal, and threatened to kill more if I didn't take the mission. It was kid, no more than ten years old. He was such a good kid…and he was a good person too, and he was my friend. My father knew this, and he used it to break me. I'm…" she wiped away a tear, "I'm so sorry Naruto, but I had no choice."

Naruto was furious. "What?!" He almost yelled out. "Are you telling me that he killed someone just to get you to do a bullshit mission? He killed a KID?!"

Hinata sadly nodded. "His name was Kenchi," she said. "He loved to draw. He always did what he was told with no problems. He was happy to serve because he was always rewarded with more stuff to draw with. Then, the day before I was given the assignment….he dragged Kenshi into my room and he…he…" Hinata broke down crying.

Naruto hugged her close as she continued. "H….he didn't give any reason as to why he did it, no explanation, no declarations of punishment...he just activated the seal, and held it until he was dead. Then he called two more branch members to drag his body out. He then told me about the mission that he wanted me to do, and that I would do it obediently, or every one of the branch members would face the same end, one by one. I…had no choice Naruto! I'm so sorry!"

"Hinata…" Naruto said to her. "I don't think you're gonna like what I'm about to say next, but, you're father is in prison right now."

"Really?" she said, looking up at him. "That's great. He deserves that."

"No…no he doesn't." Naruto said. "That's too lenient for him. He's gonna die. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. He's gone too far this time."

Naruto stood up to walk away and Hinata called out to him, "Naruto wait!"

He turned around to face her and she said to him, "Please….please remind him about Kenchi before he dies."

Naruto smiled evilly. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll do one better. Do you have a picture of this kid?"

"Yes, I do," Hinata said. She went to one of her drawers and pulled out a photo. She gave it to Naruto and said "This is Kenchi."

Naruto took the picture and inspected it closely. He looked at it for about a minute or so before giving it back. "Thanks Hinata. I want you back, I want us back," he told her.

Hinata smiled at him and said, "I want us back too Naruto kun."

"But first," Naruto said, "I have a clan head to kill. No one kills a kid on my watch and gets away with it."

Naruto walked out of her room and before he left, he turned to her and said, "Tomorrow morning, before we leave, come to my mothers house. We'll talk more there."

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

Naruto nodded and turned back around and headed towards the compound gates.

 **Thank you Naruto, for giving me this chance and going to avenge my friend,** Hinata thought.

Naruto got to the gates to find the original guard back on duty. The guard was about to say something to him but Naruto stopped him by drawing out his katana and held it at the guard's throat. He said to him, "Unless you got something nice to say, I highly suggest you keep your damn mouth shut. I am NOT in the mood to fuck around right now, understand?"

The Hyuuga guard nodded and pursed his lips. Naruto took this as a sign of him shutting up. Naruto spun is sword and sheathed it on his back. He turned and walked off without another word.

When Naruto was a good distance away, the Hyuuga guard whispered, "You will die by my hand, demon brat."

The guard heard a slight whistling sound. Before he could activate his blood limit, a shuriken was buried halfway into his face. His body flailed in shock, and fell to the ground lifelessly. In the distance, Naruto said, "I told you to keep your damn mouth shut!"

...

Hiashi Hyuuga was in a cell of the prison within Konoha. He had tried to fight the guards off by threating that he would see them all in jail for life, but hey, orders were orders, and they got them from Kushina Uzumaki, which was pretty much the secondary Hokage. Minato had talked to him earlier, expressing his deep disappointment in his one time friends fall. Yes, he was once a respected political figure. Yes, he was once a feared jounin throughout the Elemental Nations. Yes, he was a good friend. But now, he was just an evil man who needed to be punished.

"What happened to you?" Minato had asked Hiashi earlier that night.

"Your son happened," Hiashi said. "That boy is a demon that needs to die!"

Minato realized then that this man needed to die. Right then and there, he needed to die. However, he couldn't do it, because he had no proof of him committing a crime deserving of death. Causing violence in someone else's home was some jail time at best. Which is where Hiashi was now.

"You have fallen far Hiashi Hyuuga," Minato said to him. "You are no longer my one time friend. Now, I don't know who you are. I hope you remain here for a long time."

Minato turned and walked away from Hiashi's cell. Hiashi grabbed the bars and yelled out to Minato, "My clan will rule all of Konoha, Minato!" he yelled out. "The Hyuuga clan is the best one, the smartest one, the most respected one! The most DESERVING one! Everyone else will fall, Minato! Including you! YOU will fall again, _Lord Hokage!"_

Minato just ignored him as he continued to walk away. **There's no way you could defeat my son, no matter how hard you tried. Hell, he could even beat me now,** Minato thought.

A few hours later, well into the night, Hiashi sat there in his cell, sitting up straight, defiant of everything that was happening to him.

Then, he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"How are you doing, Hiashi sama?" the voice said.

"What?" Hiashi said. "It can't be?"

"What cant be?" the voice said again. "I cant be alive?"

"No! you cant!" Hiashi said. He had seen a lot of things in his life, but he had never experienced anything like this before. This was purely supernatural.

"I can, and I am," the voice said. "I am here, and I am here to avenge my wrongful death by YOUR hands!" the voice said angrily.

"I was making sure a very important mission was accomplished by an incompetent fool!" Hiashi yelled out to the air. "She was always weak, unless she had very strong motivation behind her motives! I simply provided that motivation!"

"YOU KILLED ME!" the voice rang in the air. The voice was so loud in Hiashi's ears that he winced hard and tried to cover his ears.

"And now," the voice said, "I'm here to return the favor."

Suddenly, the form of Kenchi, the child who Hiashi had killed, appeared right in front of Hiashi with a katana strapped on his back.

Hiashi was wide eyed as he looked at the child. "Im-im-impossible!"

"It's possible," Kenchi said, "because I'm here."

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Hiashi asked.

"Like I said," Kenchi said to him, "I'm here to return the favor."

Suddenly, Kenchi thrust his hand forward into Hiashi's chest. Hiashi winced and gasped in pain. Kenchi grabbed his heart and ripped it out of his chest and held it out in front of Hiashi to see. Hiashi was stunned with shock and extreme pain.

Kenchi, on the other hand, was shocked beyond belief. "Huh," he said. "So you had a heart after all. Who knew."

Kenchi squashed the man's heart in his hand right in front of him, then, in one motion, drew his sword from his back and beheaded Hiashi Hyuuga.

When the head stopped rolling in the ground, Kenchi flung his blade, getting the blood off of it. He sheathed his sword and slammed the crushed heart on the ground. He made the ram sign, and a puff of smoke later, revealed himself to actually Naruto transformed into Kenchi.

"I'll see you in hell you son of a bitch," Naruto said before he disappeared.

A/N: damn. Brutal, huh? Note to self: never piss off Naruto! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. We are getting closer and closer and closer to the tournament!

But…..will it even be a tournament?

Roku out.


	30. Chapter 30 The Tournament Begins

A/N: so, I was trying to look for some more stories on this site, and I cannot BELIEVE how many gay stories there are! I swear, out of like ten stories of naruto, AT LEAST half of them are full of fucking gayness man! Duuude, waayyyyyy too much! What is it that makes people wanna write faggot stories about naruto, I just don't get it? And, they have some of the best summaries too, so it lures you in. then, when you are reading the story, BAM! Gay scene! My god you guys, enough with the yaoi bullshit! Enough is enough!

Anyways, had to get that out there, sorry. There literally is WAY too much of it though.

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Remember, your input is always welcome!

Also, I had a review asking if Narutos costume was going to change at all from his original black and orange. News flash it HAS changed. Just in case you missed the description, look at my profile picture, and that is his costume in this story.

Onward my friends!

What Happened?

Chapter 30

The Tournament Begins

Naruto woke up in his bed, fully refreshed. After he had finally killed Hiashi last night, he felt that a chapter in his life had finally been closed. That man had always been a nuisance to him in some way or another. Now that he was gone, he felt a somewhat minor sense of peace around him. At least for the time being anyway. So, he had went home to get some much needed rest. The second he hit his bed, he had passed out.

Mileena, Sheeva, Kitana, Jade, Ino, and Sakura had stayed at his parents house. The living room there was twice the size of his place, so it only made sense that they stay there.

He heard a slight knock on his bedroom window. He groggily looked up to see Kakashi standing there, waving to him to come on. Naruto signaled him to hold on. Kakashi nodded and turned around to lean against the outside of his building.

Naruto sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. Rubbing his eyes, he said aloud to no one in particular, "Man, I feel much better."

He got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Donning his now usual attire consisting of his red trench coat and armor. Instead of carrying his broadsword around, he just decided to seal it on a scroll. He tucked it in his jacket and then strapped his katana on his back. Cracking his neck and his knuckles, he proceeded to walk out his front door.

Kakashi leaned forward and said to his previous student, "Good morning sleeping beauty," he said with an eye smile. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah Kakashi sensei," Naruto said. "How about you?"

"Well enough," Kakashi replied. "You know that today is the day, right?"

"Sure do," Naruto replied. "So, whats the deal? Are we all meeting somewhere?"

"For now," Kakashi began, "We just meet at the Hokage's office. Your father is already there."

"Of course he is," Naruto said. "Man, its weird having them here now."

"You don't like it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No, no its not that at all," Naruto said, "its just….weird, in a good way. I mean, my whole life they weren't around and suddenly, here they are. Its just weird. Im glad, really, but I'm just not used to it."

"What are you used to?" Kakashi asked, feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Being alone," Naruto said.

 **Yep,** Kakashi thought. **I was right. Unfortunately.**

"Well, those days are behind you now," Kakashi said to his pupil. "No matter what has happened or what will, you are not alone anymore. Come on, lets go to your old mans office."

"Okay Kakashi sensei," Naruto said dejectedly.

All the way to the tower, as usual, Naruto got the glares that he usually did. After a while, one gets tired of all the hateful glares.

"I cant wait to get the hell out of here," Naruto said. "I'm so sick of this damn place, its really pissin' me off."

"I understand," Kakashi told him.

"No you don't," Naruto countered. He shook his head, "No…you have no idea."

They finaly arrived at the tower in silence. Then naruto asked his former teacher, "Hey Kakashi, where is everyone else?"

"They should already be inside," Kakashi answered. "your father woke them up this morning and brought them over here with him."

"Ok, cool," Naruto said.

"Naruto kun!"

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata running towards him. He didn't know what to say or do when Hinata was around. He was relieved at the fact that Hinata hadn't really chose to betray him the way she did, she did it to save most of her clan. However, he was still suffering from the fresh wound of her betrayal. It was something to deal with, that's for certain.

"Hey Hinata," naruto said weakly. "We were going up to my dads office right now. You coming?"

"Yes," Hinata said to him, "I was already on my way here when I saw you."

"Good morning Hinata," Kakashi said. "We must be on our way, come on."

The trio walked into the building and all the way up to Minato's door. Kakashi knocked and heard his own sensei give them permission to enter.

Kakashi opened the door and the trio walked inside to find that Minato, Kushina, Mileena, Kitana, Sheeva, Jade, Ino, Sakura, and Tsunade were already in the office. The girls lit up at seeing naruto come inside.

"Good morning Naruto!" Sakura greeted.

"Hey naruto!" Ino said.

Kitana and Jade slightly bowed and said, "Naruto, good morning. Hope you rested well."

Sheeva looked at him and smiled. "Hello, my Lord."

"Good morning guys," Naruto greeted with a warm smile. He looked at his parents.

"Hi mom and dad."

"Good morning my son!" Kushina said.

"Hello Naruto," Minato greeted his son also with a warm smile. "Thank you for your aid in defeating those Iwa invaders last night and rebuilding my home."

"No problem," Naruto said a little sheepishly. "Just, you know, doing the right thing."

"Nevertheless, I thank you son," Kushina said. She walked up to him and gave him a loving hug. She held him out at arm's length and looked him up and down and told him, "My my, you do look good son. Are you ready for today?"

"Yes mom," Naruto said seriously. "Also , I need to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it son?" Minato asked.

Naruto took a deep breath before he said. "Last night, I killed Hiashi Hyuuga."

Ino and Sakura gasped in surprise, as well as his mother.

"Naruto!" His mother scolded him. "Why?!"

"You hate people causing me pain, right mom?" Naruto asked his mother.

"Of course I do! Anyone who hurts my baby should die, but whats that got to do with Hiashi?!"

"He was the one who orchestrated Hinata's betrayal to me," he revealed.

Kushina blinked in confusion. "Son, what are you talking about?"

"Hiashi Hyuuga gave his eldest daughter, Hinata, a mission to go around and try to repopulate with the other clans in order to make the byakugan the most dominant kekkei genkai within the village. Not just her either, but over thirty Hyuuga women were found to be designated this mission as well," Minato answered his wife.

Kushina turned to him and asked him, "And you knew about this?!"

"Just found out very late last night," Minato said. "My ANBU discovered evidence of this last night. They also discovered the body of a little boy, probably no older than ten years old. His mind was completely destroyed. The Caged Bird Seal had been activated on him," Minato revealed to his wife. He looked at Naruto and asked him, "And that's why you killed him, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah dad, that bastard killed an innocent kid to make someone else do something evil. I wont tolerate that in my village, no matter who they are."

Minato nodded in response. "We already had plenty of evidence to convict Hiashi with treason to the highest degree, kidnapping, manslaughter, and distribution of unapproved missions to both of age and underage women. That is more than enough to put him to death. Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, how did you kill him?"

Narutos eyes hardened as he looked at his father and said "I transformed into that kid that he killed. I messed with his mind before I took his life. First, I ripped out and crushed his heart, then I cut that bastard's head off."

"That matches the description," Minato said aloud. "Naruto, you are hereby scheduled to be paid for the service of Hiashi Hyuuga's execution. Thank you for going above and beyond to protect your home village."

Naruto nodded in response. He looked at Hinata and asked her, "Hey, Hinata, you ok with this?"

Hinata nodded at Naruto and said to him, "Yes I am, Naruto kun. My father was an evil man and deserved nothing less, thank you."

"Okay then," Minato said. "It is time to get to the task at hand. In a few hours' time, you will be escorted by Raiden to Outworld. That is where the tournament will be held. The mission objectives are as follows: participate in the tournament, eliminate any and all threats to yourself, your teammates, and your village. Protect your home, and, most importantly, kill Kotal Kahn."

Everyone in the room said "Hai, Hokage sama."

"I am assigning the mission to the following people: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Sheeva, Kitana, Jade, and Mileena. Your secondary objective is to secure the throne for Mileena, and eliminate the rest of Kahn's forces. Is that understood? Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Now, I also have some good news."

Minato snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared on either side of him. "Bring them in," he told the two ANBU. They nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the Hokage's door.

"Come in!" Minato said.

The door opened, and Scorpion and Sub Zero walked in (in their MKX costumes, not really sure how to describe those). They walked up to the desk and bowed slightly to Minato.

"Lord Hokage," they said in unison.

"Good morning, Hanzo, Kuai," Minato said. Minato explained to the others who were on guard, "Do not worry everyone, they are on our side now. As it turns out, they were under that strange man's spell the entire time. Scorpion's family and clan was slaughtered, and Sub Zero's clan was framed for it. We cleared it up, and now not only are they allies, they are also friends, and with us as well. They have agreed to help you in your mission to defeat Kahn."

Hanzo Hasashi, aka Scorpion, turned and said to Naruto, "You, young warrior, what is your name?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Scorpion bowed and said to him, "Thank you, for allowing me to be freed form Quan Chi's hold. Because of your actions, I was able to discover the truth, and find out who my true enemy his. I am honored to fight by your side to take down your enemies."

"And I as well, young Uzumaki," Sub Zero said. "You are directly responsible for ending the feud between our clans. You have our gratitude, and our service." Sub Zero bowed as well.

"Stand up guys," Naruto said. "That's just weird. Just say thanks, and lets move on. I need to kick some ass already."

The two stood up and Scorpion looked at Sub Zero and said to him, "I like this one," he said.

"I as well."

Minato checked the time and said to them all, "Everyone, head to the village gates now. Raiden will meet us there shortly. From there, you will be transported to Outworld."

"Hai Hokage sama."

…

About twenty minutes later, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Mileena, Kitana, Jade, Sheeva, Scorpion, and Sub Zero were at the gates.

"Well, brat," Tsunade said with a smile and a fist on her hips. "You made it this far. Don't let that big head of yours get too big now, you hear?"

Naruto smiled at his surrogate mother. "Don't worry Granny," he said to her. "I'll be fine. I'll also be sure to bring some good alcohol for you too."

Tsunade rubbed his head and then hugged him and said, "I'll hold you to it, brat. You take care of yourself." She kissed him on the cheek. She looked around, and when no one was looking, she forced his face back and made out with him. Naruto was wide eyed. Tsunade was here, making out with him. Sure, he had desired her, several times. What straight man wouldn't? but he never even thought that it WOULD come to pass, yet, here Tsunade was, making out with Naruto!

Tsunade slowly broke away with the kiss, her eyes half lidded. She mouthed to him 'I love you'. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, she was back in her business mode.

"You take care of your friends too okay?" she said like nothing had happened.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing," Naruto stammered.

Just then, a huge bolt of lightning struck and Raiden appeared.

"Greetings everyone," Raiden said to them. "Is everyone ready?"

The group nodded. "Let's do this," Ino said.

"Good luck son," Kushina said.

"Thanks mom. Oh and one more thing before I go," Naruto waited for a dramatic pause as Raiden began to teleport them.

His mother looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say whatever it was.

"Tsunade's one hell of a kisser!"

A flash of lightning, and the group was gone.

Kushina looked at Tsunade with a sly smile on her face and Minato was just shocked.

Tsunade, however, was angry!

"DAMN YOU BRAT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

A/N: and there is the latest chapter you guys, finally getting into the MK portion of it now. You all enjoying the story so far? Lemme know what you think! until next time. Roku out.


	31. Chapter 31 It Has Begun

A/N: hey guys how's it going? So I've gotten a few reviews saying either that they don't understand why Hinata has basically been forgiven, or why she is even back in the relationship. Allow me to explain.

Firstly, Hinata is not officially back in the relationship yet. There's still some work to be done, but its in progress.

Secondly, Hinata was forgiven because the act of the betrayal technically wasn't entirely her fault. Her mission was practically forced. She could either do the mission, or, she could be the cause of the branch side's demise. And, if you remember from the series, I believe that the branch house consisted of AT LEAST half of the whole clan. If I remember correctly, I think it was like %75 of the Hyuuga clan consisted of the branch house. So, if you take that into account with Hinata's mission, she technically saved three fourths of her entire clan. Yes, she did betray Naruto, however, she did it to save almost an entire clan. Therefore, you cant entirely be mad at her for that. Is Naruto still upset that it even happened? Of course. Is he still very hurt by its effects? Abso-fucking-lutely. However, we all know that Naruto has an almost unlimited capacity for forgiveness, especially for those who were really given no choice, or an impossibility to make the right one. He saw that in Hinata, so, he forgave her. He's still trying to heal, but he's also trying to move on. Hopefully, that cleared up what little confusion there was.

Also, you guys have to remember, its not just Naruto now that Hinata has to face. She also has to face Sheeva: half human, half dragon warrior, Kitana: Edenian Princess-Assassin, Jade: another Edenian Princess/Assassin, Mileena: former Kahnum of Outworld, half Tarkatan, half Edenian, Sakura Haruno: apprentice to Tsunade and throws one hell of a punch and aided in the victory of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Ino Yamanaka: an exceptional kunoichi with the ability to literally melt peoples minds, and now, what possibly looks like the Slug Sannin herself, Princess Tsunade. Hinata is definitely NOT getting off easy.

So, we are finally getting into the fires of the MK tournament. The question is though…will it even be a tournament, or will it be something else?...

Onward my friends!

What Happened?

Chapter 31

(Imagine Shang Shung's voice in the first MK movie)

"It has Begun!"

There was a flash of lightning in Outworld near the old coliseum, where the previous MK tournament was held, where Shao Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang. The lightning flash faded, and Raiden, Sheeva, Kitana, Jade, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Mileena, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto were there, ready to carry out their mission of participating in the tournament and eliminating Kotal Kahn.

"Follow me," Raiden said to them. He walked towards the coliseum, with the rest of the group following behind him.

Naruto asked him, "Hey old man, so how does this tournament work? You know, like, who goes first?"

"It would do you well to show respect to those who deserve it young warrior," Raiden said with a little disdain.

"Sorry," Naruto said to him. "my respect is earned, not given."

"Have I not earned it yet young Uzumaki?" Raiden asked curiously.

"All I've seen you do," Naruto began, "is teleport. I can do that too. Nothing really worthy of respect so far."

"I understand young one," Raiden said. "I honestly believe that the world needs more people like you. I have great faith that you will do us all some good, Toad Sage. As far as how the system works, the proctor for the tournament will choose the combatants, or choose one and the chosen will challenge another. Generally, both participants are chosen."

"Is there killing allowed?" Sakura asked. She had walked up a little and had been listening the duration of their conversation.

"Indeed there is," Raiden told her. "Although it is not seen after every match, it is often."

"So," Kakashi interjected, "We just have to take everyone down. Goody."

By the time their conversation had ended, they had arrived at the entrance to the coliseum. The place was absolutely ENORMOUS. Easily standing eight stories tall. They entered the waiting area, where they saw other Earthrealm warriors waiting to go out to the battlefield.

There was Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Jacqui Briggs, Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, Kenshi, Kung Jin, and Liu Kang. They all saw Raiden and the rest of the group coming towards them.

When they finally arrived, Liu Kang bowed to Raiden and said, "Greetings Thunder God, it is good to see you."

"Likewise, Liu Kang," Raiden replied. "How are the preparations for the tournament faring?"

"So far so good," Johnny interrupted. "We just saw the Outworld group pass by not too long ago. They went into a different holding area."

"Thank you Johnny Cage," Raiden said to him. "Everyone, I have brought us reinforcements."

Raiden waved a hand towards Naruto and the rest of their group. However, the moment Mileena, Kitana, Jade, and Sheeva, Scorpion, and Sub Zero were spotted, Jax yelled out, "What the hell are they doing here?!"

"Do not worry, they are with us now," Raiden said calmly. "I can vouch for them. I have witnessed multiple events that prove that they are now on our side. Thank the Elder Gods, because they are an important asset to us all."

"Hey guys," Naruto waved to the rest of te Earthrealm team. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you all."

 **Damn,** Cassie thought. **Red trench coat, armor, sword, spiky blonde hair, whiskers…yeah, I gotta get me some of that.**

Cassie stuck out her hand. "Sergeant Cassie Cage, Earthrealm Special Forces. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you Naruto." She said with a sultry smirk.

This did not go unnoticed by Johnny. **Already hitting on the boy huh? I thought you might. I guess we'll see if he's good enough for you.**

Jacqui walked up too and also stuck her hand out. "Specialist Jacqui Briggs, Earthrealm Special Forces. Its an honor to work with you Naruto."

Naruto shook her hand as well with a smile.

 **Oooooooh damn, okay…that smile got me hooked on you boy. Give me some!** Jacqui thought.

Jax, however, saw the look his daughter was giving this strange boy and said with authority, "Get your damn hands off my daughter boy!" He yelled out gruffly.

Naruto looked at him a little confused. Jacqui hadn't let go of his hand, and had now held it in both of hers.

Jax had enough. He walked forward and threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto, unphased by the threat, he had faced threats a million times worse than this after all. He simply pulled one of his hands back and grabbed the oncoming metal fist with his own.

Jax was shocked. No one EVER blocked his hits before. Dodged, sure, happened all the time. But actually blocking it at full force? Never done before.

Until now, anyway.

"Hey," Naruto began, "I didn't do anything wrong mister. So if you're going to go about things like this right off the bat, then you and I ae gonna have problems. Don't try to hit me again, understand?"

Jax, upset that someone had blocked his shot so easily, was enraged. He brought back his other fist and launched it at Narutos face.

Naruto ducked and threw a punch at Jax's ribs.

It was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced by far. That blow was like four Goro hits at the same spot at once.

Jax gasped for air as he fell to his knees, holding his ribs where he was hit. Naruto looked down at him and said, "Are you done now? That was ridiculous behavior. "

Naruto looked at Raiden and said, "If this is what all of your Earthrealm warriors are like, so impulsive and predictable, then yeah, we have a problem."

"That's….my daughter…..you asshole…" Jax wheezed out.

Naruto looked at Jacqui and then back at him and said, "Okay? But why did you attack me?"

"Because you were getting fresh with her!"

"Dad, stop it!" Jacqui scolded her father. "I shook his hand! Really! Why are you always so defensive!"

"I saw the look in his eyes Jacqui!" Jax said as he stood up. He pointed an accusing finger at Naruto and said, "I'm watching you boy."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto said.

Just then, a loud, deep, noise of a blaring horn sounded off. Once, twice, three times.

"It is time," Raiden said to them all. "It has begun."

….

Kotal Kahn sat in his throne in the middle of the arena.

He watched as the two groups came in on either side of the coliseum. One the left side, all of the members fighting for Earthrealm arrived. And on the right side, all the members from Outworld and the NetherRealm arrived. They stood behind two giant rock pillars that held two huge ogres at bay. Three Oshtek warriors were at each chain that were holding the two beasts back. Their purpose? If one of their own was out there fighting and was in a bad spot, and one of their teammates tried to go out there to help, the ogres would be freed to destroy the rest of the group.

Kotal Kahn stood up on his throne. D'Vorah was on one side, While Quan Chi was on the other.

He announced out loud so all the people in the coliseum stands would hear, "Citizens of Outworld! I welcome you all to the beginning of Mortal Kombat!"

The crowds cheered and yelled out so loud that it was deafening.

"It is, as always, Earthrealm against our own! However, this time, we have allied ourselves with the mighty NetherRealm! We will win this tournament for the glory of Outworld!"

More cheers and yells throughout the crowds. Then they all started cheering out, "Kotal! Kotal ! Kotal! Kotal! Kotal Kotal! Kotal!"

Kotal Kahn simply basked in the glory of the people of Outworld.

"Make no mistake," he resumed, "by the time this tournament is over," he pointed at the Earthrealm defenders, "Earthrealm shall fall!"

"What a load of crap," Johnny said. "I can take this guy on any day of the week."

"Shut up Cage!" Sonya said to him.

"You know you want this baby," Johnny said. "You know, like we used to have it. Just because we divorced doesn't mean-"

"Shut…up," Sonya said again.

"Whatever," Johnny surrendered.

Kotal Kahn yelled out, "Let Mortal Kombat Begin!"

The crowds stood up in their stands and went wild.

"For the first match," Kotal Kahn called out, "From Outworld, Baraka!"

The Tarkatan general walked out to the center of the arena. He held up his hands in the air as the crowds cheered for him as well.

Naruto heard Mileena growl. He looked at her and said, "Mileena, love, whats the matter?"

"That filthy traitorous beast is the one who led the attack on me back in the invasion of your village," she said.

"What? Really?" Naruto asked.

Mileena nodded. "Even though he is Tarkatan, I would never forget his face. He served under my father, and then under me, then he BETRAYED me, causing me to lose the throne to the Oshtek fool! Dam you, Baraka!"

Naruto was pissed off like no other now. He remembered the shape she was in when he helped Tsunade heal her. That, all of those severe injuries, were caused by that lowlife fucker out there in the field right now.

Without warning, Naruto walked out to him and yelled out, "I challenge Baraka to Mortal Kombat!"

Kotal Kahn laughed out loud at the blatant challenge. "Hahahaha! Impudent child, you stand no chance against the might of Outworld's General of the Tarkatan Forces! Baraka! Do you accept the challenge?"

Baraka just looked at Naruto with a hungry gaze. "Fresh meat," he said.

"Very well," Kotal Kahn said. "the first match is Baraka versus Naruto!"

"You ambushed Mileena," Naruto said to Baraka.

Baraka revealed his arm blades and yelled out, "And I will do so again, boy!"

Naruto popped his neck. "Not on my watch."

Kotal Kahn yelled out, "round one…FIGHT!"

Baraka charged at Naruto. He jumped up and on his way down tried to impale Naruto with one of his arm blades. Naruto stepped to the side and kicked Baraka away. Baraka turned around, snarled at him, and charged again. Naruto kicked Baraka away again. Baraka got on his feet and yelled at Naruto.

"RRRRAAAAARRRRRRR-"

WHACK!

Somehow, Naruto had teleported right in front of Baraka in the middle of his defiant roar and kicked him away again.

"Dude," Naruto said, "Is this really all you got? I'm bored."

Baraka snarled and shot a blade spark at Naruto. He ducked the energy projectile and disappeared again.

Baraka looked around and sniffed the air. He couldn't get a hold on Naruto anywhere.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped out of the ground right in front of him and performed a roundhouse kick that hit Baraka square in the jaw, sending him flying twenty feet away.

Naruto brushed the dirt off of his shoulder and said, "Come on mother fucker, show me what the fuck you got. You got the balls to hit a woman, you better have the balls to face her man."

Baraka got up and said, "What are you talking about boy?!"

"Man, you are really slow huh?" Naruto asked. "I said, if you hit a girl, be prepared to face the man she's with."

"Are you saying that you are with Mileena?!" Baraka asked incredulously.

"Ding ding ding!" Naruto said. "Well, what do you know, it looks like ugly over here really does have a brain." Naruto made the 'come get some' gesture with his hand and said, "You mad about it? Then do something."

"AAARRRRR! MILEENA IS MINE!" Baraka yelled out.

Baraka charged forward again, arm blades ready to tear flash apart.

"You never learn," Naruto said. He waited until Baraka was right on him before he made his move. Baraka lunged forward, so very close to Narutos chest, that there was no way that Baraka could miss his target.

The blades sunk into Narutos chest. Barakas fists were touching Narutos body, and his arm blades went all the way through.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Not so tough now, are you boy!" Baraka cried triumphantly.

Then, Baraka realized something.

Baraka had stabbed this idiot straight through his chest.

But there was absolutely no blood at all. Anywhere.

"Figure it out yet?" Naruto said to him.

"You're not really him, are you?!" Baraka yelled out.

"wow!" Naruto yelled. "This guy really is smart! Shadow Clone Kamikaze!"

BOOOM!

Baraka was blown back fifty feet from the point blank blast. Luckily for him, this shadow clone was just meant to blast away, not blow up to where it would cause death.

Clapping was heard from the smoke. As it cleared, the real Naruto sat there clapping his hands slowly. He looked dead at Baraka and said to him, "Congratulations! You lasted against my shadow clone for about two minutes. You really suck, you know that?"

"Naruto wins!" Kotal Kahn shouted with disdain. "Round two…FIGHT!"

Naruto smirked at Baraka. "My turn."

Naruto created five shadow clones that surrounded Baraka on all sides.

"Allow me to introduce to you one of my very first taijutsu techniques," he told the tarkatan general.

All five of the clones hit him one at a time, HARD. Baraka hat never been hit this hard before. Each hit stunned him stupid. Each clone that hit him, hit him upwards that with each hit, he rose higher and higher into the air.

"NA-!"

WHACK!

"RU-!"

WHACK!

"TO-!"

WHACK!

With that last kick, Baraka was sent up flying into the air about ten feet. The real Naruto appeared above him in midair and hit him with a brutal axe kick that sent him straight to the ground with break neck speed.

WHACK!

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

BOOOOM!

As the dust cleared, Baraka slowly got up, a little dizzy.

Kotal Kahn was furious. He knew what this meant.

Baraka had lost. Terribly. There wasn't even any contest whatsoever.

And now, he had to say it…..to one of his own men.

He got up slowly and said loudly, "FINISH HIM!"

Naruto looked at Baraka with murder in his eyes.

"For nearly killing my woman," Naruto said, "You will suffer a very incredibly painful death."

He held up his right armored hand as blood red demonic chakra surrounded it.

"No one except the Kyuubi jinchurriki or one with a special seal can handle the Kyuubi's chakra without dying."

He placed his armored hand on Baraka's chest, and the demonic chakra was absorbed into Baraka's body.

At first, there was nothing. Then, Baraka's body began to tremble violently. He let out a scream that would have woken the dead, as his body literally began to cook from the inside out. His skin melted off of him. _Melted._ Next, his muscles melted off of the bones. This whole process took about thirty seconds or so.

Baraka's skinless, muscleless skeleton fell to the ground in a heap, jaws open in a silent death scream.

"Don't fuck with my woman," Naruto said before he walked off towards his group.

"Naruto wins!" Kotal Kahn yelled out angrily. "FATALITY!"

When Naruto got back to his group, Mileena hugged him tightly and said to him, "thank you my love. I've been wanting that scum dead for a long time."

"Don't worry about it love," Naruto said. He lightly kissed her forehead. "No one messes with my girl and gets away with it."

"The next fight will be!" Kotal Kahn yelled out. "Ino versus Ferra and Torr!"

Ferra was riding on Torr's shoulders as they walked out to the arena. Ino walked out too, although a little nervously. That guy was enormous!

"Give'em hell Ino!" Naruto yelled out.

She felt better with his words. Because of that, she couldn't help but smile as she walked out to the arena with a little extra sway in her hips.

"Blondie gonna be break!" Ferra yelled out at Ino.

"Shut it you stupid troll lover," Ino said as she pulled out a kunai.

"Torr no troll, Torr big boy now!" Ferra cried out angrily.

"Round one…FIGHT!"

Ino decided to make the first move as quickly as possible. She performed a hand sign and yelled out, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

The jutsu wasn't hard to complete, its not like they were trying to get way from Ino. Her body slumped to the side, motionlessly.

Ferra cried out and said, "Yeah! We win Torr! WOOOOOOOO!"

Just then, Torr grabbed one of Ferra's legs and swung her around like a Ferris wheel. Torr slammed her on the ground really hard once, twice, three, four times in a row before he finally let go.

Ferra was unconscious.

Ino woke up and sat up, looking at her handiwork. Torr looked around, totally confused as to what had just happened.

"What an idiot," Ino said out loud. "That was the easiest fight I've ever had in my life! Seriously, shape up you retards!"

Apparently, Torr did NOT like that word.

He suddenly charged forward at Ino with renewed rage.

"GGRRRRRRRRR!"

"Oh shit!" Ino said aloud. She barrel rolled out of the onslaught of the troll like man just in time.

"this one's faster than he looks!"

Torr charged at her again, but this time, Ino was ready.

She barrel rolled out of the way again, and as he was still charging forward, she threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it to Torr's back.

The surprising pain of the kunai getting thrown into his back was enough of a reality check to shake the troll like man to come back to reality and out of his rage haze.

He looked around to see Ino just staring at him, smiling.

He charged forward again, but then Ino made a ram sign and said, "I got this move from my man over there."

She channeled chakra and said, "Boom."

BOOOOMMM!

Torr flew forward from the blast, directly at Ino. She smoothly dodged the oncoming brute and his form rolled away almost a hundred yards.

"by knockout, Ino wins! Flawless victory!" Kotal Kahn yelled out again, albeit very reluctantly.

 **Just how powerful are these people?** Ko'atal thought to himself. **How strong are they really? Is my entire plan in danger of being utterly destroyed by these people?**

 **A/N: hey guys how's it going! Finally started the MK tournament! So, how were the first fights? Were they good, bad, okay? Did it completely suck? What's the deal? I want to make these as entertaining as possible, so feedback, good or bad, is appreciated! Thank you guys for reading and take care. Roku out.**


	32. Chapter 32 Nows Your Chance

Hey guys how's it going?! I got a review asking why Jax was such an asshole to Naruto when he was greeted by Jax's daughter, Jacqui. Remember, Jax is a FATHER. And, as a father, it is naturally his duty to be an asshole to anyone who will try to court, directly or indirectly, his daughter. I don't know why, that's just how men are built.

I got another review saying why they didn't quite understand as to why Ino's match was so easy. Especially because she is the weakest fighter out of the group. That may be true, however, she was also faced against an extremely simpleminded enemy. She just had to figure her way around their brute force, which she did. Don't worry, not everyone in the Earthrealm side will win, neither will they all be one sided.

Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the fights! Its kind of my first time writing large fight scenes like this, so HOPEFULLY I'm doing a decent job.

Onward to the story my friends!

What Happened?

Chapter 32

Now's Your Chance

Kotal Kahn was furious as to how, so far, the Outworld forces were being dominated with hardly any trouble at all. Being the Emperor of Outworld came with a lot of responsibilities requiring different skills, one of them being able to restrain from expressing your emotions.

So far, he was doing ok at that last one. On the outside, he was for the most part calm, but on the inside? He was absolutely furious.

He stood up, and, because of the Mortal Kombat rules that the Elder Gods put in place, he had to continue the tournament, regardless of how much he just wanted to send out his entire army to destroy the Earthrealm forces. However, he had to continue.

"The next match will now begin!" Kotal Kahn called out. "Sakura!"

Sakura, with a face showing only determination, walked out to the arena. She walked up the short flight of steps leading to the center of it and stood still, facing straight at Kotal Kahn with every ounce of defiance she had.

Kotal Kahn saw this and thought to himself, **So, the girl with the strange hair wants to openly attempt to embarrass me? Very well…**

"Your opponent will be…" Kotal Kahn smiled to himself, "D'Vorah!"

D'Vorah smiled to herself as she stepped down from her spot next to Kotal Kahn and walked with a slow sway of her hips towards Sakura.

"The hive will taste your flesh this day," D'Vorah said in her weird voice.

Sakura put on her gloves and said, "I kill bugs every day for fun."

"This One will kill you instead!"

Kotal Kahn sat down on his throne and said, smirking, "Round one…FIGHT!"

Sakura ran forward, faster than D'Vorah had expected. She hit the bug queen hard in the chest, knocking her back about ten feet.

"You see, I know a little about insects," Sakura said with a smirk, "and I know that their skeleton is on the outside. So, I don't have to try very hard to crush your bones. You'll be easy to break. Like I said, I kill bugs every day for fun."

D'Vorah was very angry now. She threw out her hand and shot out some acid straight towards Sakura's face.

On instinct, Sakura rose her arm to defend her face from the harming liquid. The acid splashed all over her arm, and it BURNED.

"AAHHHHHH!" Sakura cried out, eyes shut in anguish.

She tried to heal her arm as quickly as she should, but D'Vorah didn't allow her to do so. She raced forward and uppercutted Sakura REALLY hard.

Sakura flew up in the air, and D'Vorah performed her x-ray attack on her. Sakura fell to the ground, but before she hit, D'Vorah unleashed a huge torrent of insects to knock her back up high in the air again. D'Vorah flew up and, using one of her stingers, stabbed Sakura in her lower back. Using another, she stabbed her in the shoulder. (not going to say it was in the head, which is what her x-ray attack does, but that would basically kill her), then, using her two stingers as leverage, pulled herself in towards Sakura and delivered an absolutely brutal double kick to Sakura's spine.

Sakura cried out in agony as she hit the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out. He wanted to go out there and help, but then he remembered what they said about the huge ogres. He could only look on in anguish as he watched his teammate get pummeled.

Sakura reached behind her to heal the wound in her lower back. Luckily, the puncture wounds did not go straight through her body, she would hae been as good as dead then. She healed it enough for it to be a very bruised area. She heard D'Vorah walk closer to her, and then she decided to make her move.

Right when D'Vorah was close enough, Sakura, while still trying to get up, reached out and grabbed her ankle. She stood up and flipped the bug queen around in the air and shouted, "CHAA!"

D'Vorah had never been hit that hard before in her entire life!

She flew back at least a good twenty feet or so. She wasn't hit that hard earlier when Sakura had first hit her, so what changed?

She sat up, a little worried now. Not even Goro hit that hard! She looked up to see Sakura running at her with ninja speed. She tried to stand up to fend off the attack, but D'Vorah was just too damn slow for a ninja. Sakura jumped forward and coked her fist back like a baseball pitcher. If D'Vorah looked closely, she could faintly see that there was a pink aura around her fist. She had no idea that Sakura's x-ray move was going to hurt her worse than she had ever imagined.

In midair, Sakura shouted, "SSHAAANNAARROOOOOOOO!"

BAM!

The chakra covered fist from Sakura hit D'Vorah square in the chest. D'Vorah's ribs were completely shattered with the one blow. D'Vorah flew back like a rocket. However, Sakura was still running at ninja speed. She was pumping every ounce of chakra she had throughout her body. She knew she was going to lose this fight, she could feel the poison coursing through her body, but damn it to hell if she wasn't going to at least break this freak's bones to dust first!

Sakura ran as fast as she could and went behind D'Vorah to intercept her. D'Vorah was incoming fast, so Sakura channeled every bit of chakra she had left in this one last roundhouse kick. She jumped up and spun around and yelled out with everything she had, "CCHHAAAAAAAA!"

You could hear the bones and exoskeleton of D'Vorah crack and break once Sakura's kick connected. D'Vorah was sent flying back towards the center of the arena. She rolled on the ground and skidded to a halt right in front of Kotal Kahn's throne. Sakura fell to one knee and grinned to herself. Healing those wounds she received courtesy of D'Vorah's stingers hurt like a bitch, and it took most of her chakra to heal them. Thank goodness she knew medical ninjutsu, otherwise she would probably be dead right now. She had won against the weird bug lady.

"Sakura wins!" Kotal Kahn said through clenched teeth. He was getting very tired of this! His best general, his second in command, however good of a fight she had put up, still lost! This was unacceptable!

"Round two….FIIIIIGHT!"

D'Vorah got up and shot torrent after torrent of insects at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened, there were sooo many! How could she dodge that many! There had to be at least a thousand!

Thinking quickly, she hooked an explosive tag on a kunai and threw it at the oncoming cloud of insects. Timing it just right, Sakura held up the ram sign and yelled out, "Take this, bug bitch! CHA!"

There was a huge explosion, and the cloud of insects were eradicated. D'Vorah was furious to have so many of her 'children' killed in one fell swoop. She flew towards Sakura, yelling in her native language. She tackled Sakura to the ground and all four stingers came out. She stabbed Sakura multiple times in her shoulders and arms, rendering them near useless. Sakura cried out in pain with every stab.

D'Vorah backed away from her, smiling to herself.

"D'Vorah wins!" Kotal Kahn said, smiling to himself. "Final round…FIGHT!"

Sakura got up and healed her wounds to where she could move them again. She threw two kunai with explosive tags on them as best as she could, but, her arms still severely weak and not completely healed from all the stab wounds, she clearly missed. The explosions were close enough, however, to give Sakura a little more time to heal. She healed her arms a little more as she thought to herself, **I'm in big trouble here! I'm a close range fighter, and she's definitely a long range fighter! Damn, those fucking stinger things fucking hurt! And this poison is making me slower! Dammit!**

Sakura threw a smoke bomb to obscure D'Vorah's view of her, which bought her a little more time for her to heal.

A giant bee the size of a chair flew threw the smoke at blazing speed and stung Sakura in the shoulder. Sakura screamed out in agony as the bee rose high in the air, lifting her up as well. Sakura stabbed the horrid creature with a kunai, killing it. Right before they hit the ground, Sakura turned the bee to where she landed on it, giving her a slightly softer landing. However, that was all Sakura had, that was her last shot.

By this time, the smoke had cleared and D'Vorah walked through towards Sakura, who rose up slowly, slightly dizzy.

"No…" Naruto said.

Kotal Kahn smiled greatly as he stood up and looked at his second in command and pointed at Sakura, "FINISH HER!"

D'Vorah smiled as she walked a little closer.

"I told you the hive would consume you," D'Vorah said to Sakura.

Sakura, already realizing what was going to happen, but far too weak to stop it, accepted her fate. She looked at Naruto and her friend Ino and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

D'Vorah unleashed two of her stingers and shoved one through her chest and the other through her head, reaching out far behind her. One stinger had Sakura's brain while the other had her heart.

Sakura's body twitched involuntarily. D'Vorah violently yanked her stingers back and grabbed the two vital organs and smashed them together, destroying them. 

Sakura fell to the ground, dead.

Kotal Kahn yelled out with exuberant pride, "D'Vorah wins! FATALITY!"

"NNOOOOOOOOO!"

Kotal Kahn looked at the Earthrealm force to see Naruto staring at him with pure bloodlust.

"Hahahahaha…..do you see now, young Uzumaki?" Kotal Kahn said to him. "THIS…is what lies for you and your friends! You stand NO chance against the might of Outworld!"

Red, fiery chakra exploded from Narutos body. He looked at the Kahn with unbridled hatred. He pushed passed by the three Oshtek guards holding the ogre at bay.

"You have violated the rules of the tournament by leaving your group! As punishment, you have sentenced your group to death! Oshtek, release your ogre!" Kotal Kahn yelled out.

The three guards holding the huge, thirty foot tall ogre broke the chains holding the great beast. The ogre yelled out with a bloodthirsty roar, spittle flying from its mouth. It looked at all of the Earthrealm defenders with a hunger crazed look. It was about to attack, but then a huge broadsword cut through one of its legs. The beast fell to one side, missing the bottom half of one of its legs. Naruto, covered in a blood red chakra cloak, jumped high in the air, wielding the sword (remember, it's the one that cloud used in the beginning of Advent Children). He landed on the ogre's chest, driving the blade through its throat. He yanked the blade one side from the creature's throat, halfway decapitating it. The beast gave out a huge gurgling sound as it choked on its on blood. Naruto swung the huge blade the other way, severing the other half of the creatures throat, completely severing the head. He stuck the blade in the creatures chest. He jumped down off of the corpse of the creature.

The Earthrealm group, even Raiden, was shocked at the extreme power and ease that Naruto just killed the great beast with. Even Raiden would have a hard time with.

Ino was completely shocked at the sight of her losing her best friend. She just fell to her knees and silently cried.

"Yoouuuuu…." Naruto said to D'Vorah, "You killed my FRIEND! My TEAMMATE! You KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He clapped his hands together and yelled out, "Wood Style: Wood Dragon!"

Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah felt the ground underneath them shake violently. Quan Chi, standing on the other side of Kotal's throne, simply smirked evilly and disappeared in one of his green portals.

Kotal Kahn grabbed D'Vorah and ran away from the immediate area. He was just in time too, because the ground where they were just at split apart and burst, and the jaws of a huge wooden dragon snapped shut, just missing its two targets. The dragon suddenly split apart into several tendrils of wood and launched themselves towards Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah.

Naruto held his hand out, guiding the wood tendrils, much like Gaara would with his sand. **"You aren't going anywhere fuckers,"** he said along with Kurama.

He released the jutsu and the wood just stopped. Naruto turned into a pillar of fire and disappeared. He reappeared in another pillar of fire in front of Ko'atal and his second yelled out "Water Style: Tidal Wave!"

He swung his arm wide and a huge wave of water, from out of nowhere, appeared and washed the two back towards the center of the arena.

Naruto disappeared in another pillar of fire and reappeared in another one not too far from them. He slowly pulled out the katana on his back.

"What is he doing?" Hinata had asked. "He has never used that before."

Kakashi stared ahead in pure rage as he answered "I don't know…but those two will die."

Naruto drew the blade out dramatically slow and then held it in front of himself, laying the blunt side in his hand. He held it up in the light for them to see. However, the two were looking at his eyes, which were crazed with hatred and bloodlust.

" **This sword is one of my favorites, but I only use it for those that I HAAATE!"** Naruto roared. The sound wave from his roar blasted them back fifty feet.

Naruto smiled, his fangs clearly visible. His lips were blackened, whiskers very dark and prominent, and his eyes were completely red, no slits at all. Just….blood red.

" **This sword traps the souls of its victims…and those souls are destined to suffer for the rest of eternity. I carry your own hell in my hands. And the best part? It has the ability to resurrect its victims for me to slaughter again…and again...and again...and AGAIN!"**

Another roar and they were blasted back again. He sheathed the sword and stared at them.

He said to them, **"But first…I want to introduce to you a VERY good friend of mine…he's been with me since the day I was born."**

Kakashi, instantly realizing who he was talking about, yelled out to him "No Naruto! There are way too many innocent people here!"

Naruto looked at him with hate in his red eyes. **"I DON'T CARE! THEY KILLED SAKURA! THEEEYYYY KIILLLED HEERRR!"**

Naruto threw his head back as he roared with fury, hatred, pain, and heartbreak.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The skin off of Naruto almost instantly melted off of him and was covered entirely with dark, blood red energy. He fell to all fours, and a semi-complete skeletal structure of a fox popped out of his body, and six blood red tails swung out from behind him.

His now purely white eyes narrowed at his two targets. His jagged mouth opened wide to reveal whiteness inside. He stood on his haunches as his six tails surrounded his opened mouth. Instantly, chakra gathered in front of him and condensed itself into the size of a pea. Monster Naruto swallowed it and aimed right at Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah.

Naruto roared as he shot the Bijudama straight at them.

Luck, however, was against Naruto though. Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah were surrounded by a mysterious green energy and was lifted into the air and out of the way of the energy projectile just in time. Ermac had gotten them out of the way of certain death.

"We will not allow our Emperor to come to harm," Ermac said.

Kotal Kahn looked at his Outworld warriors consisting of himself, D'Vorah, Ermac, Reptile, Kano, Kintaro, Motaro, Erin Black, Cyrax and Sektor (cyborg style), Sindel, Ferra and Torr, Kabal, Stryker, Moloch, and Nitara. He pointed at Naruto and the rest of the Earthrealm defenders and yelled out "KILL THEM ALLLLL!"

With a huge roar, the Outworld forces charged at them. Monster Naruto just smirked, his red and white face looking even scarier than before. He stood up on his rear legs and performed the ram sign and roared. The six tails form dissipated, and Naruto was back to his normal self, still clad in his red trench coat and his armor. He was still extremely pissed off. He teleported back to his group, mainly right beside Mileena.

"My love, how are you faring?" Mileena asked him, placing one of her lovely hands on his cheek.

Looking at the oncoming horde of Outworld warriors, he told her, "Not good. I'm struggling to keep control. Tell me something Mileena…" he looked at her with a deadly serious gaze. "Do you want your throne back?"

"Of course I want my throne back," She told him. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto told her, "Now's your chance."

Naruto took off towards Kotal Kahn, katana drawn and ready to kill.

A/N: daammmmnnnn…that sucks. Sakura got killed off. Fucking D'Vorah! Anyways, turns out this was to be an all out war. What do you guys think? Lemme know! Roku out.


	33. Chapter 33 Fuck the Damn Tournament

What Happened?

Fuck the Damn Tournament!

"You want your throne back?" Naruto asked Mileena.

"Of course I do!" Mileena retorted back.

Looking at the oncoming horde, Naruto said to her, "Now's your chance."

"Naruto…" Ino stammered with teary eyes. "Sakura….she's!..."

"I know," Naruto said to her with sad eyes. "We'll make sure that every damn one of them dies for it too. Every last mother fucking one, I PROMISE you that Ino-chan."

"Ino, they will not go unpunished," Mileena said to Ino. "Kotal Kahn will fall this day!"

"That insect fuck belongs to me!" Ino said with a rage and sorrowful voice. "She took away my best friend!"

"Melt her fucking mind Ino," Naruto encouraged. "But for now," he pointed at the oncoming horde. At some point they had called on the entire Tarkatan army. They had easily filled half of the entire colosseum. With a collective roar, they charged at the Earthrealm forces.

Kotal Kahn yelled out, "DESTROY THEM ALL! SATISFY YOUR HUNGER!"

"RRROOOAARRRRRR!"

Mileena said with fury in her voice, "He DARE uses my own army against me?!"

"They have an army?" Naruto said. "No problem."

Naruto made his signature hand sign and yelled out, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple puffs of smoke later, the other half of the colosseum was filled with Narutos. "Destroy them all, they killed Sakura!"

The tarkatan horde charged at them at full force. They were all met head on with the shadow clone forces. Blood, gore, and puffs of smoke filled the entire arena.

Naruto turned around to the rest of the Earthrealm forces and told them, "Okay, listen up you guys. We are going to split up and flank them on either side. Those of you who can teleport, you will be with me and we will go their rear. Those of you can fly, you will attack from above. My shadow clones will attack at the front and overwhelm them. Any questions?"

"What makes you think that you can defy the rules of the tournament?" Raiden asked angrily.

"Fuck the damn tournament," Naruto replied. "They killed one of my best friends. They are going to die."

"The Elder Gods have-"

"I said FUCK the Elder Gods and their damn tournament Raiden!" Naruto yelled at him. "If you are so damn uptight about following their rules, guess what? They gave me a task to kill Kotal Kahn, tournament or no tournament! So, I'm taking this son of a bitch down! You happy now?!"

"If what you say is true, then yes. I do not want us to be on the opposing side of the Elder Gods," Raiden explained.

"They gave me back my parents," Naruto said. "I'm not going against them for no damn reason. Now, Raiden, I need you to go back to Konoha and get Tsunade, we are gonna need her ridiculous strength."

"I understand," Raiden said. "I will return shortly."

A flash of lightning later and he was gone.

"Hey Naruto!" a new, and yet familiar, voice said aloud.

Naruto turned and saw Kiba Inuzuka, charging AT them! He had allied himself with Kotal Kahn!

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Naruto yelled out.

"Kiba?" Hinata said, surprised. "He turned traitor against us?"

"I doesn't fucking matter," Naruto said. He looked back at the dead ogre he killed moments ago and eyed his broadsword still buried in its chest. Naruto raised his hand towards it, and the sword disappeared in a swirl of fire, and reappeared in Narutos hand. He placed it on his back and said, "The fucker's gonna die anyway for what he did before. This just makes it official now."

"I don't mean to rain on anyone's parade here," Johnny Cage said, coming up behind them, "But aren't we supposed to be getting ready to fight those dudes coming our way?!"

Ermac was seen floating his way over the battle of the Tarkatan horde and shadow clones. So far, it was an even battle. The shadow clones would fade out of existence with one hit, but the Tarkatans didn't last long against their skills either.

Ermac landed about thirty feet in front of the Earthrealm force and said to them all, "We are Ermac. We are many, you all are but one. Your abilities pale before us."

Jacqui walked up to him and said, "You! You little piece of shit, I owe you for what you did to my dad."

"We took your father's arms," Ermac retorted. "We will take all of you!"

Just as Ermac began fighting aganst Jacqui, Kiba, along with Akamaru, jumped over them, heading straight forward Naruto, claws and fangs open wide.

"DIE NARUTO!" he yelled out. "I'M THE ALPHA NOW!"

Naruto closed his eyes. Then, just before Kiba and his partner could land their attack, he opened his eyes wide to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kamui!"

Kiba and Akamaru disappeared in a swirl of wind, transported to another dimension entirely.

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them again after a few seconds, his eyes back to normal.

"You always were weak, dog shit," Naruto said to himself.

"What did you do with him?" Ino asked him.

"I transported him somewhere that only I can access," he explained. "I'm saving his traitorous ass for later. Right now, we got bigger fish to fry, and I'm fucking hungry."

He walked forward towards the oncoming Outworld forces. He first met up with Ferra and Torr, while the others passed them to attack the remaining members of Earthrealm.

"You here make trouble Skinny!" Ferra said in her high pitched, whiny little voice. "Grrrrr…Trouble make you!"

"Shut the fuck up and die already," Naruto said, hefting his broadsword off of his shoulder and holding it at the ready.

"Hahaha…lets PLAY Torr!"

Torr rushed towards Naruto, Ferra yelling encouragingly. Naruto, faster than Torr or Ferra could see, rushed towards them first.

He jumped up in the air and kicked Ferra off of Torr's shoulders, sending her flying back from the brutal kick to her jaw. As Naruto landed, he ducked the swing of Torr's massive arm. He unsheathed one of his hidden blades and stabbed Torr in his ribs one, two, three, four, five, six times before Torr swatted him away like a fly. Torr grunted in pain as he tried to regroup with Ferra who was still completely dazed from Narutos kick a second ago. Naruto, used to taking such huge damage and coming back for more, blocked his path once again.

Torr, simpleminded and angry as usual, tried to charge at him again, intent on crushing the red cloaked man with his sheer weight. He jumped up high and did a belly flop stance and began to fall, sure that gravity would do the dirty work for him.

Naruto jumped back and made a hand sign and yelled out, "Wood Style: Wood Spike!"

A huge wooden spike ten feet high and three feet in diameter sprouted from the ground at an amazing speed. Torr, unable to dodge, landed right on the tip of the spike. The spike protruded from his back as Torr slid halfway down the spike. Torr grabbed the spike, desperately trying to push himself off, a futile attempt. After about ten seconds or so of the great beast-like man struggling, it was over. His blood soaked the spike as it ran down the remaining length of the sharpened wood, and it collected at its base.

"Torr, no!" Ferra cried out. She then looked on in fear as she saw Naruto walk towards her. He sheathed his blade back in its holster on his lower back as he said, "Guess I wont be needing that after all."

He reached down and grabbed Ferra by the throat as he held her up. She desperately tried to break his grip on her, but she always relied on Torr to do the dirty work, as a result, she was just to weak to do anything. Not like she could do it if it were any different anyway.

"You and you're entire pathetic little play group," Naruto said to her, "You all killed my best friend. You will all pay for it. With your blood. Goodbye you little rat."

Naruto closed his eyes again, then reopened them to once again reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan. He looked at her as he said, "Tsukuyomi!"

Ferra screamed and flailed around wildly. After about three minutes of the mental torture, Naruto dropped the girl, dead from the stress that had stopped her heart. Walking back towards to the Outworld group who passed them, he said to himself, "Let's see who's next."

….

Raiden appeared in the Hokage's office in a flash of lightning. Surprised, Minato jumped up on his desk, two of his special kunai in hand. Seeing who it was, he relaxed and jumped down from his desk and said, "Good lord Raiden, you scared me. Whats going on?"

"I am afraid I bring you sorrowful news," Raiden said.

Minato looked horrified. He said to him, "Don't tell me…"

"Your son is fine, Yondaime, but Sakura Haruno has been killed in combat. Naruto and the rest of the Earthrealm forces are fighting them all as we speak. Naruto requests the aid of Tsunade Senju."

"Dammit…" Minato said, fists clenching. "Another one dead under my time. DAMMIT!" he looked up with fierce determination in his eyes as he snapped his fingers. Four ANBU appeared at his side in an instant as he said, "Summon Tsunade. She must be here, and be ready to transport to battle. Tell her its to avenge her apprentice. Go!"

"HAI!"

….

Jacqui threw a brutal punch to Ermac's face, but was blocked by Ermacs green telekinetic energy. He lifted her up and threw her back about ten feet. He continued to walk to her and he said, "It was enjoyable that we were able to defeat both members of the Briggs family. As we said before, we will take all of you!"

"Gotcha!"

Jax grabbed Ermac from behind and suplexed him to the ground with earth shattering force. Ermac's ribs broke from the impact, then Jax picked him up and put him on his shoulders and pulled his legs and upper body down hard, breaking his ribs further. He then slightly tossed him up and forced Ermac on his knee, cracking his spine (Jax's X-ray attack on MK9). He then tossed him to the side as he said, "How d'ya like that?"

Jax ran to his daughter and helped her up. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad," Jacqui responded. "That bastard took your arms….He's gonna pay for what he did to you."

"Damn right he is," Jax said to her, "But you, little lady, are gonna sit tight and rest. I'll take over from-"

Jax was thrown aside by Ermac's power.

"Dad!" Jacqui yelled out. She looked back at Ermac and raised one of her arm cannons. She shot one off, and the plasma beam hit Ermac square in the face.

Ermac rose to his feet, slightly dizzy.

Jacqui walked up to him and punched him in the face with her armored gloves several times. She then hit his stomach, his broken rib cage, his thigh, and then did a huge uppercut. Ermac tried to get up again, but Jacqui hit him in the gut, hard. Ermac spit up blood as he fell to his knees.

Jacqui hit him one last time to make sure he was too dazed to do anything. She then grabbed his shoulder with a firm grip. She raised her fist and cocked it back slowly. She then yelled out, "HAA!"

Her fist went straight through Ermac's skull as if it were butter. She slowly withdrew her arm, fist covered in gore. He fist exited the hole of what was left of the man's head with a loud squelching noise. She slammed his head to the ground and then stepped on it, smashing the remainder of his head to bits as she said to the corpse of Ermac, "I told YOU, you were gonna pay for what you did to my dad you son of a bitch."

She wiped her foot on the ground and moved on to her next target.

…

Mileena faced off against Nitara, the Vampire Queen.

"Your blood…half Tarkatan and half Edenian. It must taste soooo good…"Nitara teased her.

Mileena spun her sai around as she said "I will rip out your throat!"

"Hahahahaha….come to me then, my darling."

Mileena threw an energy sai at her foe, but Nitara flew in the air. Nitara dived toward the Kahnum of Outworld, only to find Mileena had suddenly disappear…

Then five copies of Mileena appeared from multiple puffs of smoke. Each one threw tens of energy sais at Nitara in quick succession. Nitara was too slow to dodge them all. Even though they were just energy projectiles of her weapons, they still left the puncture wounds. Nitara had wounds all over her body now as she fell to one knee, trying to nurse the one that was in her stomach.

"Must feed….to healllll…." Nitara muttered.

All of the copies of Mileena puffed into pillars of smoke. The real Mileena came in from behind her and walked around her over and over as she said to Nitara, "I'm sooooo glad that my man gave me a special seal that allowed me and all of his women to use chakra," she said to Nitara in a sultry and yet deadly voice. She was about to get blood, and was excited. "I'm even more impressed that he taught us al how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it really does come in handy. As I said before this even began, I will RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!"

Mileena, using her clawed hands, grabbed Nitara's throat as she dug her nails/claws in deep. Blood ran down the Vampire Queen's throat and almost exposed chest as Mileena dup deeper and deeper. Finally, Mileena literally ripped the vampire's throat out, with blood spraying everywhere. Nitara fell on her back as she tried to desperately cover the wound, blood seeping through her hands. As the life from her eyes faded, she whispered out something terrifying…

"S…sh…..shao…..Back!"

Nitara died from blood loss right then and there.

"What did you say about my father!" Mileena yelled at the corpse. She then kicked the dead body and walked away.

…..

The Cyborg forms of Cyrax and Sektor were now facing off against Scorpion and Sub Zero.

"How the Lin Kuei have fallen," Sub Zero said in his masked voice.

"No, the Lin Kuei have risen above all others," Sektor said to them both. "You, Kuai Liang, simply refused to join us in becoming stronger."

"You have grown weaker because of your enhancements," Sub Zero said. "Every part of you is now a weakness that can…and will, be taken from you."

Fire surrounded Scorpion as he stared at the Cybernetic Lin Kuei soldiers and shouted, "Kin Kuei scum!"

"Cyrax retorted with Be quiet, Shirai Ryu dog! Your inferior clan is dead!"

"You will join them!" Scorpion yelled out.

Sub Zero, ice covering his body and shattering violently told the Lin Kuei Cyborgs, "You will feel the sting of winter…"

A/N: there we go, some more fights going on! Already a couple of fatalities, MK all the way man! So, what did you guys think? Good, bad, ok? Any improvements that need to be made? Also, if anyone wants to write their own version of this story, by all means, go ahead! Just be sure to mention that the original idea was from me, then alter it however you like. I acknowledge the fact that there are much better writers out there than me, so go ahead and write away! Hopefully, I'm doing a good job of writing down a bad ass story. If not, lemme know! Until next time…Roku out.


	34. Chapter 34 A Few More Victims

A/N: hey guys so how's it going! So, with the last chapter, I got a review saying that Sakura had to the Mitotic regeneration thing from Tsunade…I totally forgot about that man! I haven't seen any Naruto in quite a while, so I guess I forgot about that. Oh well, mitotic regeneration or not, D'Vorah is a long range fighter while Sakura is a close range, plus, it would take time for Sakura to actually unleash the jutsu, and even more time to use it again, if possible at all in the same battle. So, that being said, Sakura would have lost either way. Also, just in case its not clear yet, I changed the picture of the story thumbnail, and it's the look that Naruto has in this story. So, if you had trouble imagining what he looks like, his picture is the thumbnail now.

Enjoy the story!

What Happened?

Chapter 34

"GET OVER HERE!"

The spear head pierced Cyrax's cybernetic body and pulled him forward with incredible force. Scorpion grabbed Cyrax by his throat and slammed him to the ground. Holding his kunai in reverse grip, he thrust his weapon down, aiming for the robots heart. Cyrax disappeared, his body splitting up into multiple parts. The force of the separation knocked Scorpion back. Scorpion rolled back onto his feet with his kunai at the ready. Cyrax reassembled right in front of him. Hanzo Hasashi performed a roundhouse kick that knocked his opponent back several feet.

"Be gone, Lin Kuei swine!" Scorpion yelled.

Cyrax stood up and shot out an energy net at scorpion. Hanzo teleported with his hellfire right behind him and stabbed Cyrax in his shoulder, wrapped the chain around his neck and choked him. He mentally summoned a portal to the pit of the hottest fires in the Netherrealm. Scorpion stood back, while holding the chain still, Spartan kicked Cyrax into the portal. Another portal from the Netherrealm opened up above and behind him, and the burnt, crisp remains of Cyrax fell through, chain still wrapped around his neck(Scorpions other fatality in MK9).

Scorpion retracted his kunai with chain weapon and Cyrax's burnt corpse fell to the ground.

"My family can rest a little easier now that you are dead," Scorpion said. "Now, all that's left is to finish off the rest."

…

Sub Zero froze Sektor before he could perform his signature teleporting uppercut. Sub Zero walked up to him, and created an ice sword. He stabbed Sektor in his shoulder and broke it off, and then choke slammed him. The ice trapping Sektor shattered, and he kicked Sub Zero away. He stood up and fired two rockets in succession at his one time ally. Sub Zero performed an Ice Clone, and the first rocket completely obliterated the ice sculpture, sending ice fragments everywhere. In the midst of the explosion, Sub Zero turned into ice again, leaving behind another ice clone, which Sektor's other rocket destroyed as well, sending more ice fragments everywhere.

Sub Zero appeared behind Sektor and turned him around. He thrust his hand into his abdomen, froze his liver and crushed it, then yanked his hand out. Then, he grabbed his shoulder and head butted him VERY hard, literally fragmenting Sektor's cybernetic skull.

Sektor stumbled back, and his body had sparks of electricity randomly spurting out from his body.

"The Cyber Initiative was going to be the Lin Kuei's downfall, I told the former Grandmaster this," Sub Zero said as he walked closer to Sektor. "He didn't listen. He refused to believe anything that anyone said, and still changed the clan regardless. This, is the result."

Sub Zero forcefully placed his right hand in the center of Sektor's chest, completely freezing the outer as well as the inner parts of that area. He then thrust his fist forward, shattering the frozen chest area, leaving his spine exposed. He reached inside and, using both hands, snapped his spine in two.

He picked up his former ally, and snapped his entire body in two, blood and gore flying everywhere.

"That is why you could never win," Sub Zero said as he walked off. "You lost yourself along your journey. I didn't."

…..

Naruto was running back to the group, slaughtering Tarkatan warriors, if they could even be called that, along the way. One tried to decapitate him, but he ducked and stabbed it in the throat with one of his hidden blades. Another two of the freaks were coming for him, arm blades raised and ready to kill.

Naruto threw the one he had already killed into the one closest to him, and then he threw a small barrage of shuriken into the other one, making it into a, well, former living, pincushion. The first one tossed the dead weight that was thrown on him off and began to rise back up, only to meet a kunai in the skull. As Naruto yanked out his blade, he was knocked back by a VERY hard tail.

Naruto tumbled and rolled for about a good ten to fifteen feet before he stopped. He stood up and shook his head, attempting to shake off the slight dizziness from being hit so hard. He looked up to see a….horse man?...running at him full speed with some sort of red energy ball in its hand. Naruto dodged the energy ball, whatever it was, as the beast threw it at him. The ground where Naruto previously was, was shattered into broken earth and dust. Naruto turned to look at the tail coming at him again. He ducked just in time, he felt the edge of the what looked like a metal tail just brush against his hair.

Naruto made five shadow clones and they spread out around him. The beast roared out and stomped on the ground, hard. The sheer force alone caused the clones to stumble. The beast used this opportunity and faster than the eye could see, the tail lashed about and destroyed al five clones in a matter of seconds.

The real Naruto stood up, orange markings around his eyes. They opened to reveal a toad-like iris, signifying that he had gone into Sage Mode.

The beast sniffed the air as it turned towards Naruto. It said to him, "You do not stand a chance against the might of Motaro! Surrender now, and your death will be quick!"

"How about this," Naruto countered, "YOU surrender, and you'll die a slow and painful death. Don't, and I'll use my sword to withdraw your soul so I can kill you over and over again. Oh, and, yeah, you'll basically be in hell the whole time your not summoned to be killed again. Id rather take the slow and painful death, but the choice is yours."

To prove his point, Naruto unsheathed the katana on his back. The blade gleamed beautifully in the light. He held it down in front himself at the ready, silently challenging the beast now named Motaro.

"Fool!" Motaro yelled at him. "You have sealed your fate! Prepare to die human!"

Motaro charged at Naruto, tail whipping behind him like a whip. Motaro jumped in the air and tried to stomp on Naruto. Naruto simply punched the oversized hoof away from him. The force of the punch, empowered by Sage Mode, completely threw Motaro off balance. Naruto walked back a few steps and motioned for his opponent to get back up.

Snorting, Motaro got up and fired a red energy ball once again at Naruto. Naruto just ducked low, just barely dodging the projectile. As he ducked, he threw two kunai at Motaro, both of which hit their mark. One on either of his two front knees.

Grunting in pain, Motaro found himself involuntarily kneeling on his two front knees, them giving out due to being impaled by the ninja weapons. He saw Naruto not too far from him. He smiled evilly, and thrust his metal-like tail forward, impaling Naruto in the chest.

Naruto spit out a little bit of blood as he was raised up and brought back to face Motaro.

"You have fought well, young one," Motaro said to him. "But, as I have said, you are NO match for Motaro!"

"Hehehehehehehe…." Naruto laughed.

"Laughing at your own end, you find this humorous?" Motaro said, confused.

"Nope. I find it funny that you stabbed a blood clone." The Naruto on the tail said, smiling as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Motaro suddenly felt an extremely sharp and deep pain in his left shoulder. He looked up to see that the REAL Naruto, not even in Sage Mode, standing on his horse-like back, the katana buried in his body vertically through his left shoulder. Motaro could fell the tip of the blade almost at his waist. The blade was then violently twisted, and yanked out of his body by it cutting straight through the front side of his man-like chest. His entire left side was almost completely severed.

Motaro felt something leaving him. Not just his life, but something…deeper.

He watched as Naruto flip over him and turn around, holding his word a little behind himself. If he looked closely with what little energy Motaro had left, he could see a faint white and blue mist connecting from the tip of the blade to ….himself?!

"I see you've figured out whats going on," Naruto said to him. "I told you I would take your soul with this sword. As you can see, I wasn't lying."

Motaro suddenly felt a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before, as if he was being separated from himself. With his last breath, he gave one last defiant roar at his opponent.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Motaro's body turned ghostly pale as it fell to the side, lifeless and soulless.

Naruto held the blade out as it shined for a few seconds, then went back to its normal gleam. He spun it around and then sheathed the mighty weapon back in its protective cover.

"First victim of the day," he said. "Who's next?"

…

Reptile walked towards Johnny Cage. His tongue lashed out as Johnny said to him, "I didn't know you wanted to offer me a snakeskin purse for Sonya, how thoughtful!"

"I will eat you, failed actor!" Reptile said, acid dripping from his mouth.

"Well bring it on fruitcake!" Johnny replied with a mirk, putting on his sunglasses.

Johnny rushed forward and punched the lizard like man in the face. Reptile turned around and countered with a back hand. Johnny countered by grabbing his wrist and smashing his elbow. He then grabbed his ankle and smashed his knee, then punched him away and said to him, "That all you got frog legs? My cat's better than you!"

Standing back up with a small limp, Reptile spit out a jet of acid that caught Johnny Cage in the eyes.

"Ah, Shit!" Johnny yelled. He took off his glasses and threw them down and watched in horror as they melted away. He looked at Reptile with a pissed off look on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled out. "Sonya gave those to me, and they were my last pair!"

He performed he green energy kick that sent Reptile sprawling. He got up and then turned invisible, slightly smirking.

"Shit," Johnny mumbled. He positioned himself to get ready for anything. Suddenly, he was hit in stomach very hard. He was forced to double over, clutching his stomach and trying to breathe. He was then hit on the back of the head. Reptile revealed himself, and then picked up the actor.

"You will feel my bite!" Reptile told him. He then bit into his neck, injecting poison into his bloodstream. Johnny's eyes widened and squinted shut in pain. Reptile then ripped out the section of flesh he had bit into, causing blood to flow freely from Johnny's neck. He fell to his knees, then to his side, dead.

"You would not last long anyway," Reptile said. He turned invisible once again to see if he could aid any of his allies.

…

Sindel was beating the shit out of Sonya Blade. "You could not defeat me before in Earthrealm," Sindel taunted Sonya. "What makes you think that you can defeat me now? You have grown older. I cannot die. You have grown weaker. I remain in my prime! Too many things are against you in this life! Give up now, and we can alllll be a family in death."

"You wish," Sonya said as she got back up. "No matter what happens, I'm not giving up, you hear?"

"Suit yourself, child. I have warned you." Sindel said.

Sindel yelled at Sonya with her extremely loud voice, blowing her back into the wall of the inside of the colosseum. The wall cracked a little bit as Sonya slid down the wall and fell on her ass. Sindel walked up, laughing.

"Hahahaha! You human are all alike," she said to her. "Always thinking that by being defiant, you can overcome anything. How foolish."

Sindel reached down and picked up Sonya by the throat and picked up, then pinned her against the wall once again.

"However bravely you have fought, it doesn't matter in the end, because you shall die by my hand."

Sindel screamed her loudest right in Sonya's face. After about ten seconds or so, Sonya's head exploded, sending her remains all over the wall behind her. Sindel let go of her throat, and her corpse fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Rest well, child," Sindel said. "I will teach you how to be a proper mother. Next, I will claim your daughter."

Sindel walked off in search of Cassandra Cage.

…

Cassandra Cage had just finished off three Tarkatans with a shot to their heads with her pistol. She reloaded her weapon and was about to take some more of her enemies out when she was blown back by a huge soundwave.

"Come here my darling," Sindel told Cassie. "Has your mother ever told you what I did to your friends? Wiped them all out in the blink of an eye!"

"Yeah you dirty old bitch," Cassie said as she stood up on her feet. "You failed to get some of them though huh?"

"Jax, Liu, Kitana and Jade will join us shortly," Sindel told her. "As will you. Join me, and I will give you a proper upbringing."

Sindel whipped her hair around to try to entangle Cassie. Cassie rolled out of the way and shot three shots in succession at Sindel.

Sindel shielded herself with her hair.

"That's bullshit!" Cassie yelled out. "You cant shield yourself with your fucking hair! Dodge this, bitch!"

She pulled a pin from on of her grenades and threw it hard at Sindel. The explosive hit Sindel in the face and fell to the ground. Sindel looked at it and, realizing what it was, tried to shield herself once again with her hair. She wasn't quite in time, and was blown back far away. Cassie ran up to her and held her at gunpoint and told her, "Surrender, now!"

"Hahahahahaha…" Sindel laughed painfully while holding her side as she stood up. "Remember what I said about killing your friends? Your mother has already done so."

She pointed to the far saide of the wall, where Cassie could just make out the headless body of her mother.

"MOM!" Cassie yelled out. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at Sindel with a rage filled look. "YOU BITCH!"

Cassie pulled out her other pistol and shot every bullet she had at Sindel, intending on killing her right that second.

Sindel once again wrapped herself in her hair cocoon, protecting herself. When she uncovered herself, she was gone, running to her mother's corpse.

"Run all you want, child," Sindel said. "You cannot escape."

Sindel flew towards her. Cassie slid next to her mother's corpse and, not believing the fact that was laying right in front of her, tried to make her headless mother get up.

"MOM, GET UP! THIS ISNT FUNNY MOM! GENERAL BLADE, MOM, MOOOMMYYYYY!"

Holding her hand, Cassie placed her forehead on her mother's shoulder and cried. She screamed and wailed in total sorrow. Even though Sonya may have been a total bitch at times, she was still her mother who loved her.

Sindel landed right behind her, and started walking to her. Cassie quickly stood up, turned around, and whacked Sindel with her baton as hard as she possibly could.

WHACK!

Sindel's lower jaw was completely detached, hanging on by a thread of skin. Cassie hit her in the stomach as hard as she could. While Sindel was bleeding from her jaw and doubled over, Cassie reloaded her gun. She shot Sindel in both kneecaps, and then in her head. Sindel fell over, dead.

"That was for my mom you son of a bitch," Cassie said as she put her gun in its holster. She looked down at her mothers corpse and said, "I love you mom…I'm sorry this happened to you."

She turned around and headed back into the fray, intending on finishing this damn battle once and for all.

…..

Hinata was fighting against Kano. Kano said to her, "Well well well, look at we have here, a pretty one ready for uncle Kano, hehehe…"

"Stay away from me you freak," Hinata told him as she got in her Gentle Fist stance.

"Not if I have it my way," he retorted.

Hinata rushed in and tried to attack him, but Kano stepped to the side and stabbed her in one of her arms with his knife. She yelled out in pain and stepped aside, that arm completely useless.

"Pretty and frail," Kano teased. "Just the way I like'em."

"You will die you scumbag!"

Hinata rushed in forward again and jumped to perform a roundhouse kick. Kano shot his eye laser at her and she went flying back. Her entire blouse was practically burned to nothingness, leaving her large breasts covered only in her large black bra.

She tried covering herself, but Kano grabbed the hand that she used to cover herself up and yanked her up tp her feet and kissed her cheek, saying, "My, my, my, what a lovely lady we have here," he said to her. "I never would have expected this from such a pretty little girl like you! I might not kill you after all…I could have some much needed fun with you my dear…"

He slowly licked her cheek. She cringed at the feeling, especially because Kiba used to do something similar. She was on a mission before when Kiba did all of that disturbing stuff, a mission to seduce. This mission? To kill.

The fact that Kano did that to her just now reminded her further of the pain that she had put her love through. Enraged, she brought her head back and delivered a brutal head butt to Kano's head. She hit his laser eye with her forehead, cracking the device and rendering it useless. As he stumbled back, dazed, Hinata threw a few smoke bombs and flashbang tags to further disorientate him.

Her plan worked. Kano fell on his back, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Hinata used this time to heal her arm to fully be able to use it again. After a minute or so, she was successful. She stood up again, and looked at Kano with a murderous glare.

She was PISSED.

"There's only ONE man I would willingly let do that to me," she said to Kano as he got up. "And that's Naruto kun! You are just an evil, vile monster that MUST die!"

She held up her fists as two orbs of blue, fiery chakra surrounded them. The blue chakra flailed about wildly until it was tamed and took the form of two lion heads. She got down into her Gentle Fist stance once again. A giant green and black ying yang sign appeared below them as Hinata said to him, "You are within my Field of Divination."

She rushed forward and yelled out. "Eight Trigrams: Twin Lion Fists, 128 Palms!"

"2 palms!"

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 palms!"

"Twin Lion Fists, 128 palms!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Kano stumbled back and fell to his knees, blood coming out of his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably from the internal damage that was just dealt to his body.

Hinata stood in front of him and told him, "This is for Naruto kun. HYA!"

She thrust a palm straight into his face, and the force of the chakra filled palm strike caused the back of Kano's head to explode. Blood and gore flew all over the place, covering the area ten feet behind him. Kano's lifeless body fell to ground with a heavy thud.

"Don't mess with Hinata Hyuuga," she said. She turned and walked away, heading back into the battle to find her lover, intent on proving to him that she did indeed want him back.

A/N: there we go guys, another chapter for ya. Lemme know what you guys think! Again, I'm open to suggestions! Until next time, Roku out.


	35. Chapter 35

What Happened?

Chapter 35

Kitana and Jade, in their MKX costumes(Jade's being the same, just green) were in the middle of the arena of the colosseum, back to back, fighting off the Tarkatan horde. It seemed as if the waves were endless. Kitana would decapitate two with her fans and four more would replace them. Jade would impale one or two and they would also be replaced with more.

"We can't take much more of this!" Jade yelled out to her future queen. "They just keep on coming!"

"Do not falter!" Kitana encouraged. "We may be outnumbered hopelessly, but we cannot give up!"

She decapitated three more and seemed to get a break. They were surrounded by hundreds of Tarkatans, and some of them seemed to hesitate to advance towards the two Edenian Princesses, seeing their fallen comrades in piles around them. Suddenly, eight Narutos surrounded the two princesses. All of them simultaneously performed hand signs and then yelled out loud as one, "Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!"

Eight HUGE fireballs erupted in eight directions, completely disintegrating any Tarkatans that were caught in the fireballs unrelenting force. As the fireballs faded out of existence, easily two hundred Tarkatan burnt corpses littered the ground around them. Seven of the eight Narutos disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving only one left. He turned around to face his two lovers as he said to them, "You two ok?"

Kitana saw that his eyes were yellow with a toad-like iris with orange markings around his eyes. She thought he looked so powerful, so strong, so….alpha. and she REALLY liked it. A little flustered, she said to him, "Y-yes, we are ok now, thanks to you Naruto."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I have some bad news. We've lost Sonya and Johnny."

"Dammit," Kitana said. "As much as I hated some of their antics, they really were very powerful warriors in their own right. They shall be given a warrior's burial after this."

"Don't worry about that right now," Naruto said. He looked on to see another horde of about four hundred coming towards them. He looked back at his two lovers and told them, "I want you two to spread out and help out whoever is alone, that's how they were taken out. Strength in numbers. However strong you may be, you can still be taken down from sheer numbers alone. We stand stronger if we are together. I'll take care of these freakshows coming onto us. Go, now!"

"As you command, Naruto," Kitana said as she bowed to him. She took off with Jade not too far behind her.

Naruto turned around and looked at the four hundred Tarkatans coming to him and said aloud, "However many of you there are, and however strong you may be, you are no match for the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his Wood Style!"

Naruto went through a very complicated series of hand signs and ended by clapping his hands together and interlocking his fingers, yelling out at the top of his lungs, "Wood Style: Mother Tree Cage Explosion!"

HUGE tree trunks sprouted out from the ground all around the giant group of four hundred Tarkatan. The ground in the center of the trees rose up as well from the roots of the trees, bringing the four hundred up high in the center of the trees. All of the trees surrounding them twirled and twisted until it looked like one giant twisted tree, trapping the four hundred Tarkatans inside. Naruto clapped his hands together and yelled out "HAAAA!"

The Mother Tree Trap exploded, enhanced with Sage Mode, exploded with an astounding fiery rage and earth shaking explosion. All fighting in the entire arena ceased for a moment to gaze upon the massive explosion of wood, dirt, blood, gore, and fire. It looked like a small atomic bomb explosion. The Outworld forces were now scared that a force like this was against them.

Naruto turned around, facing everyone, the fiery rage behind him. He looked upon the battle with his toad-like eyes as he yelled out to the entire battlefield.

"OUTWORLD! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, THE TOAD SAGE OF MOUNT MYOBOKU! SURRENDER NOW, AND YOU WILL BE SPARED, ALLOWED TO SERVE MILEENA, THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF OUTWORLD! REFUSE, AND YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"

There was a slight pause, and it looked like they were about to give in, but Kotal Kahn yelled out, "Do NOT listen to this fool! We are OUTWORLD! We have never been defeated before, and we are not going to let some petty words let us fall! Let us show him why Outworld has never been defeated! Oshtek, release the Oshtek Ogre Hatches!"

There was a renewed vigor among the Outworld forces and the Tarkatans and the Oshtek as some of them ran to four sides of the colosseum. On the four sides, huge, there were fifty foot tall and thirty foot wide doors held down with huge chains. Oshtek and Tarkatans alike went to the four doors and broke all of the chains holding down the doors. Once the chains were broken, the four doors rolled up with a loud, rusty, cranking noise. They shook the arena as they were rolled up all the way. Within the deep black darkness from the huge doorways, a deep, low, gurgling and growling could be heard from all four doors. The ground shook every few seconds as a few heavy stomping sounds were heard. Then, from the blackness of the four huge doorways, three giant ogres came out, dressed in a similar way as the Oshtek soldiers that served Kotal Kahn. The twelve huge beasts, fifty feet tall and easily weighing ten tons, heaved their various weapons. Three wielded clubs, three wielded giant battle axes, three wielded spiked ball clubs, and the last three wielded huge hammers. They all gave a loud collective roar, rocking the walls of the colosseum.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHH!"

Spittle flew everywhere. The Tarkatans and Oshtek warriors got out of their way, paving a way towards all of the Earthrealm forces, who had been directed towards the center of the arena. They were completely surrounded by Tarkatans, Oshtek, and the twelve giant Oshtek ogres.

"Fuck me," Cassie said exasperatingly. "What the hell are we gonna do now?!"

"We have to fight these damn things somehow!" Jacqui said.

"We will find a way to destroy them," Sheeva said to them.

"What the hell…" Ino said as she sighed. "I guess it looks like we'll be joining Sakura sooner than I imagined."

"We will not give up!" Mileena said angrily. "They will not kill us! We will-"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A HUGE puff of smoke later, an extremely loud, deep, throaty growl could be heard. It was so loud and scary that it made the ogres seem like stuffed animals.

Dark red-orange tails swept around the area.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled out to his ling time friend. "You are a beast that craves destruction and battle. You ready to get your fix?!"

Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox and Lord of the Biju, looked at the twelve ogres surrounding them and said, **"IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE HAD A FIGHT OF MY OWN."**

The Outworld forces had now lost hope. Their twelve ogres were all about fifty feet tall. This fox was about two hundred feet tall! They stood NO chance against this creature!

Kotal Kahn, however, wasn't going to give up so easily.

"ATTAAAACK!" Kotal Kahn ordered the monsters.

With a slow, but powerful march, the ogres rushed Kurama, weapons at the ready.

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU SICK THESE PUPPIES AGAINST ME?! KO'ATAL! YOU HAVE THREATENED MY CONTAINER! YOU HAVE KILLED A VERY CLOSE FRIEND! YOU HAVE THREATENED MY HOME, AND MY REALM! YOU STOLE MY CONTAINER'S LOVE'S THRONE FROM HER! KOTAL KAHN! YOU HAVE INFURIATED ME, KO'ATAAALLLLL!"**

Kurama knocked all twelve of the ogres back with his nine tails and fists with brutality, killing half of them in one blow. Three charged at the giant fox, weapons held up high, intending on hurting the fox as much as possible. Kurama crouched and using his tails as spears, used three of his tails to stab the three ogres in the chest. The tails easily punctured their bulky but weak bodies. Huge showers of gore and blood rained down on everyone as Kurama yanked out his tails form the ogres' chests. He grabbed one of them and easily ripped it in half with a huge roar.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIP!

" **RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**

Using the two halves of the dead ogre, Kurama threw each piece at two of the remaining three ogres. The two that were hit with the remains flew back against the colosseum walls, killing civilians that were in their seats and severely damaging the structure of the entire building. Kurama grabbed the last one, pulled it up close, and snapped his jaws around the horrid creature's throat. Kurama bit down, hard, crushing the ogre's neck, and then ripped the head off. He spit the head out of his enormous jaws, then proceeded to rip the body apart, limb from limb. After the arms and legs were ripped off brutally, Kurama grabbed the torso and ripped it in half as well. Kurama let out a huge throaty chuckle at all the destruction and death around him, especially the remains of the ogre that he had just torn apart piece by piece, laying all around him.

He then set his eyes on the last two ogres that he had forced against the walls of the colosseum.

He took a deep breath and let out two quick mini Bijudamas at them. Both chakra bombs hit their perspective targets. The ogres exploded in a brilliant flash of light, chakra, blood, and gore. That entire side of the colosseum was also destroyed, the huge structure now looking like a crescent instead of a full circle. The Outworld civilians were scrambling to get out of the colosseum. At first, this huge battle was just entertainment for them, but now? Not even they were in the clear, as they just saw. Almost half of the entire population present was completely wiped out.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA….THAT WAS FUN. YOU HAVE TO SUMMON ME MORE OFTEN, NARUTO."**

"No problem big guy. Thanks for your help!" Naruto said with his signature smile, holding a thumbs up.

Kurama returned the gesture to his container. **"HAPPY TO HELP. I'M OUT OF CHAKRA FOR THE SUMMONING, SO YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN FROM NOW ON."**

"Understood. Take it easy Kurama!" Naruto yelled out as he made the ram sign, releasing the jutsu. A huge puff of smoke later, Kurama was gone.

In the span of a few minutes, all twelve of the Oshtek ogres were killed, almost half of the attending population was killed, a third of the colosseum was destroyed, and the Outworld forces were severely demotivated.

Kintaro, Reptile, Erron Black, D'Vorah, and Moloch walked up and got on their knees and bowed in front of Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I, Kotal Kahn, hereby surrender to you."

The Earthrealm forces were a little surprised at this abrupt act of surrender. "Is he serious?" Cassie asked Naruto.

"Doesn't matter," Naruto replied. He clapped his hands together, and thick, flexible tree limbs sprouted from the ground and trapped them all, rendering them completely immobile.

Naruto walked up and said, "D'Vorah, for the crime of killing my best friend, you shall be killed in the worst way imaginable. Ino, come here."

Ino walked forward with a rage filled expression on her face. "You bitch…" she said through grit teeth.

"Finish her Ino," Naruto said with a dark tone.

"Gladly," Ino said.

"You cannot kill This One," D'Vorah said defiantly. "The hive will consume you as well."

"You can certainly try," Ino retorted. "But I don't think that's gonna work with you brain being melted."

Ino did a series of complicated hand signs and ended with her hands in the dragon sign. Ino said with dignity, "This is the last technique that my father taught me, the deadliest technique that my clan possesses! This is for my friend you ugly whore! Yamanaka Hidden Jutsu: MIND ANNIHILATION!"

D'Vorah immediately had a pain filled expression on her face as she gritted her teeth. She shut her eyes to prevent herself from screaming out in pain. After a few seconds, with the pain being so great, she couldn't hold it in any longer as she threw her head back and let out an agonizing scream.

Inside of her skull, what was happening was that her brain was literally self destructing, but first it was expanding and contracting every second, causing immense pressure inside of her skull. Her skull began to slowly crack due to the cranial pressure from her brains expansion.

As D'Vorah let out a third and final terrified scream, the top and back of her head literally exploded. Only her facial structure remained, with a dull expression on her face. Her body fell limply in its tree confines, dead.

"That…" Ino said angrily, "was for Sakura Haruno, you son of a bitch! CHA!"

She turned around and went back to the group, trembling slightly. Cassie stepped forward and roughly grabbed Reptiles jaw and jerked his head up to face her as she said to him loudly, "You killed my father, didn't you, you ugly fuck?!"

Reptile smirked and said in his raspy voice and said to her, "I ripped out his throat and watched him bleed…hehehehe…"

"BITCH!" Cassie yelled as she kneed him in the face. Reptile spit out green blood from his mouth and told her, "You will be next, daughter of Cage!"

Cassie said to him, "Fuck you, you stupid ass faggot!"

She pulled out her two pistols and unloaded every bullet she had in each magazine, a total of about thirty rounds. Reptiles insides were spilling out of him as he screamed in pain. Cassie pulled out her baton and knocked his lower jaw off, much like she did with Sindel. She placed her baton back and retrieved a grenade. She pulled the pin, lifted Reptile's jawless head back, and literally shoved the explosive down his throat. She stood back and said to him, "You got Caged, bitch."

BOOOM!

A huge shower of blood, gore, and fire later, the upper half of Reptiles remains were all over the place. Naruto then said, "Mileena, come forward."

Mileena came forward to Naruto. As she stepped in front of him, Naruto knelt down on one knee and said to her, "Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld, victory over Kotal Kahn is yours. What is your next command my love?"

"Oooohhhhhh, Naruto, I LOVE you!" Mileena said to him. She looked at Kotal Kahn and said to him, "As the heir to my father, Shao Kahn, I , Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld, order your execution!"

"Then do it, and be done with it," Kotal Kahn said. "You will never rule Outworld as well as I-"

SQUELCH!

Kotal Kahn was surprised to suddenly see Naruto in front of him, his katana blade in his chest.

"Remember when I said I was going to steal your fucking soul, bitch?" Naruto said a couple of inches from Ko'atal's face. He twisted the blade for added emphasis. Kotal Kahn grunted in severe pain as he felt his soul leaving his body. Naruto forced the handle down hard, causing Kotal Kahn's body to tremble in extreme agony.

Naruto yanked out he blade as hard as possible, Kotal Kahn's blood sprayed everywhere. Kotal Kahn's body was now dead, and also soulless. To make sure he was definitely dead, with one clean and swift arch, he swung his katana and cut Kotal Kahn's body diagonally, cutting him in half from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist.

The two halves were only supported by the restricting roots of his jutsu.

He turned around, flicked the blood off of his blade, spun his sword and sheathed it back on his back. He looked at Mileena and bowed to her.

"Victory is yours, Mileena Kahnum."

"Hehehehehe….I love it when you say that, my love," Mileena said.

A/N: how was that?! Kurama sure did kick ass huh? So, how was this chapter? Lemme know what you guys think! until next time, Roku out.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: hey guys, so far I'm getting good reviews on this story so far, which is a HUGE motivator for me, so thank you all very much!

Also, I wanna address something really quick. I recently got a review saying that Naruto did a crappy job at being a leader because he basically lost his cool when Sakura was killed. That's true, he did react to it very badly. However, there are a few things we have to remember about our blonde hero:

Naruto never was very good at holding back his emotions or leading. In fact, we don't even see this leadership until he becomes Hokage in the new Boruto series.

Sakura was Narutos long time friend and crush for YEARS. So yeah, seeing someone that close be killed like that, yeah, you'd flip the hell out too.

Naruto, after everything that has happened to him in his short life, pretty much just said fuck it. Yes, he will for the most part abide by the rules and whatnot, but when shit hits the fan, its time to get down and dirty to clean it all up.

So, even though good points were brought up, there is always a reason for it happening, or NOT happening.

However, he should process his emotions at least a little better, but, that's just not who he really is. At least, not yet anyway.

And that was a good final chapter wasn't it? But if you all think I'm done with this story?

(Shao Kahn's Voice **) Hahahahahaha, don't make me laugh!**

This story is definitely NOT done. I didn't spend all this time on this story just for it to end now! HEEELLLLLLL NAH!

However, it will eventually have to come to an end. When it does come close, I will be sure to let you know. And, more surprises will come, but if I told you what they were, that would just ruin it, right?

 **Hahahahahahahahaaaaa, prepare to die, mortal.**

What Happened?

Chapter 36

Naruto stood back up and went to Ino who was on her knees with her face in her hands crying. He knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"We got'em, Ino-chan. We got'em."

Ino cried even more, out of relief or grief, he couldn't tell. He just continued to hug her. Cassie was also upset, silently crying at the loss of her own parents. Jacqui laid a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. Cassie looked at her and gave her a sad smile, silently thanking her for her efforts.

Just then, a flash of lightning appeared behind them. It faded out to reveal Raiden and Tsunade. Tsunade looked worried, grief stricken, and pissed all at the same time.

"Naruto!" she yelled out to him. Where's Sakura?!"

She had already gotten the brief report from Raiden, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"I'm sorry Godaime sama," Naruto said to her. She knew it was bad then. He never called her that unless it was deadly serious.

"No…" Tsunade said. She bent her head down and cried. She looked back up with a rage filled expression and asked him, "Did you at least get the son of a bitch that killed her?"

"Not me, Godaime sama," Naruto said, "it was Ino. Its that insect bitch over there." He pointed at the corpse of D'Vorah. "She literally made her mind explode. Not before she put her the most excruciating pain first though."

Tsunade went over to the kaitin's corpse and saw that the top, back, and sides of D'Vorah's head had literally been blown apart. She nodded and said, "Thank you Ino Yamanaka, for avenging my apprentice. Your friend."

She went over to Ino and helped her up and then wrapped her up in a motherly hug.

"We won against the tyrant, Kotal Kahn," Raiden said. "That, and Mileena has now been unofficially renamed Kahnum of Outworld once again. However, we paid too high a price. Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Cassandra Cage, I am truly sorry for your loss."

"I can assure you that you shall have lost more, very soon," a deep voice said from behind them.

Raiden and Naruto turned around and saw Quan Chi in his MKX outfit. His arms were crossed and he had that evil smirk of his.

"You have won against the foolish Outworld Emperor, Kotal Kahn. However now, you face against an immortal enemy, a REAL, god!"

Black smoke arose slowly around Naruto. He studied for a second, then disappeared in a pillar of fire just in time as the black smoke suddenly turned into two giant skeletal hands that clapped together, intending on crushing Naruto. Naruto reappeared beside Raiden.

The giant skeletal hands slowly released each other to reveal Shinnok, the Fallen Elder God. He turned around to face the Earthrealm force and said, "Ah, Raiden, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Shinnok!" Raiden said. He then immediately got into a fighting stance and said to him, "You stand no chance against the might of Earthrealm! We defeated you before! Imprisoned you in the Netherrealm! We will do so again."

Shinnok walked forward to Raiden and said, "You still don't understand, do you? Your words of encouragement and hope are all but lies, only geared to help yourself and your pathetic realm. The legacy of life, is death, Raiden. My followers understand this, and live on. They fight for me. Speaking of which, allow me to introduce you to them all."

He spread his arms out slightly to his sides as pillars of black smoke began to slowly rise from the ground around him. After about thirty seconds or so, they began to take forms.

First, there was the revenant form Nightwolf. Gray skin with yellow eyes and some glowing veins showed that he was being controlled by Shinnok and Quan Chi. His old body was destroyed when he killed Sindel the first time around. Using his soul, Quan Chi used it to form and exact duplicate, as if it were never damaged in the first place. Now, this revenant Nightwolf was now their enemy.

Next, they saw revenant Smoke in his human form (In his alternate MK9 costume, the one with the loose hair and lower face mask).

Revenant Kabal, revenant Stryker, and revenant Baraka were also next to Shinnok.

The next three, however, no one was expecting.

Revenant Johnny Cage looked just as he did before, only with gray skin and yellow eyes and veins. He had spikes coming from his shoulders, elbows, and kneecaps. His fingernails had turned into claws.

Next was Revenant Sonya Blade. She was wearing a VERY revealing v-shaped black outfit, with almost shoulder length black arm wraps and thigh high black leggings. Her knuckles had spikes on them, as well as her shoulders, kneecaps, and elbows, much like her undead husband.

Lastly, was revenant Sakura Haruno.

Also having gray skin and yellow eyes and veins, she wore an outfit similar to Sonya's. her hair was a much lighter shade of pink now.

"What the…" Naruto said. He then grit his teeth and shook with rage. He yelled out to Quan Chi and said "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

" **He gave us REAL life, Naruto"** revenant Sakura told him. Naruto looked at her with a hurt expression. **"Don't look at me like that, Naruto. Join me, love, and we will be together forever. Literally, forever! We cannot die like this!"**

"Seeing you die the first time was absolutely horrific," he told her. "And now, I have to see it again?! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!"

"Hahahahaha," Quan Chi chuckled. "You stand no chance against us, young Uzumaki," Quan Chi said to him. "You stand no chance against me, you definitely cannot stand against my Lord, Shinnok."

"I will kill you all," Naruto said. "Every…last…fucking…one of you! I _**swear**_!"

"Mom…dad?" Cassie said with tears in her eyes. "Is that you guys?"

" **Hello darling, I've missed you,"** Sonya said in a motherly tone in her revenant voice. **"Listen, I'm sorry…for everything. Come join us, and we'll be the family we were supposed to be when we were alive. I promise. I know I made mistakes, choosing my responsibilities…but now, I don't have that. I have my husband back! Now, only you are missing sweetheart. Join us, Cassie…"**

Revenant Sonya held out her hand in an inviting manner.

Cassie was about to step forward, but Naruto threw his hand in front of her forcefully.

"Its not really them," he told her.

"Bullshit!" Cassie said. She pointed at them and said "LOOK! They are right there! What the fuckshit are you even talking about, that's not them! They are RIGHT THERE!"

"Its their bodies, yeah," Naruto said, never taking his eyes off of them the entire time. "They are being controlled with whatever Quan Chi is doing, or Shinnok, doesn't matter. An old enemy we had back home, Orochimaru, he had this jutsu that was call the Edo Tensei. In short, he would sacrifice a living person to bring back the dead. It would use the sacrifice's body to build their own body, but they would be under his control if he got to them soon enough. Clearly, Shinnok and Quan Chi have done something very similar. If you want them back, if you _really_ want them back, we have to kill Shinnok and Quan Chi."

"Hahahaha…" Quan Chi laughed. "How can you even get to me…" Quan Chi raised his arms slightly, and the ground around them began to crack violently. Deep red and orange fumes rose from the cracks as they widened more and more. A huge section of earth behind Quan Chi fell apart, creating a huge hole in the ground. It was lit up with the helfires below, and smoke and fumes rose up high into the air. Legions and legions of demons and ogres and Oni jumped out of the hole and filled up the area behind Quan Chi as more continued to emerge from the Netherrealm through the hole in the ground. Quan Chi smiled as he continued to say, "…if you have to get through all of them first?"

Shinnok said in his raspy voice, "Kill them all."

The Netherrealm army of demons and ogres charged at the Earthrealm force.

"Another horde, really?" Cassie yelled out. "this is bullshit! And I'm almost out of ammo and grenades! Fuck me!"

"Are you really giving up?" Naruto said to her. "Compared to the Fourth Great Ninja War against Madara and Kaguya, this is easy."

"Who the fuck is Madara? And Kaguya?" Jacqui asked.

"Probably some idiot that wasn't even real," Jin said in his snide ass voice.

"Shut up faggot," Naruto told him.

"What did you just say to me?" Jin challenged.

"You heard me, faggot," Naruto said. "I said shut the hell up. Use those toy arrows and put a few of these damn things down already."

"Please, I bet you with just three of my arrows, I'll take more down than you ever could." Jin said to him.

"Clearly you haven't been paying attention," Naruto said.

Jin pulled out three arrows and shot them in quick succession. Three arrows were shot, and six demons were down.

"Take that, pretty boy," Jin said with a smirk.

Naruto pulled out a single kunai, showed it to him, and said, 'Wow, if that's all you got, then you really suck. Check this out."

He threw the kunai in the air up high at a thirty degree angle. He did his signature hand sign and yelled out, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The one kunai turned into one hundred kunai easily. It went from one kunai to a rain of sharp metal. "One kunai, one hundred down," he told Jin. "I'll say it again, shut the hell up faggot."

Jin tried to swing at Naruto, but he ducked and roundhouse kicked him away and said, "Wow. How are you even on the defense team? Attacking your own? Really? You deserve to die faggot. I'd play with you more, but I have an evil army to kill. Later," Naruto said as he ran towards the oncoming horde.

"Dammit Jin," Jacqui said to him. "Just once, seriously, just ONE fucking time, stop being a fucking asshole! I'll fucking shoot you next time!"

Jin got up and said to her, "I'm taking him down next time."

"Bullshit," Cassie told him as she reloaded her pistols. "He _created a fucking giant tree and blew it up._ You shoot arrows. Dumbass. Now help us fight these fuckers already Jin!"

Cassie aimed her pistol very carefully, knowing that she only had about two magazines left, and there were a LOT of the damn demon things. (The demons in the beginning of MKX, just in case you are having a hard time imagining them). Shooting every few seconds, she never missed. Jacqui shot her arm cannons at the ground in front of some of them, improvising her shot to make them more like grenades. Each one of her shots, when they hit the ground, it would explode and send some of them flying away.

Takeda was out there, using his whip-like chains with spikes on them and just going to town. Flailing his weapons around wildly, and yet with precise skill, he was taking out quite a few them himself. However, just like with the Tarkatans, two would die, and four more would replace them. It never ended.

Scorpion was also fighting very well. Using his swords and his kunai with chain, he was taking demons out left and right. He would cut one in half, spin around and decapitate another. Jumping back, he thrust his kunai with chain forward and impaled a demons head. He yanked it back, ripping the demons head clean off. He retrieved his kunai and went to work with his sword. He performed a roundhouse kick to prevent one from getting too close. He sheathed his swords for a moment and placed his hands on the ground. His eyes lit up with fire and yelled with righteous fury.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!""""

Hellfire rose up from the ground around him, engulfing the demons. Just because they were from the Netherrealm didn't mean that they could withstand the flames of Hellfire.

He stood up and looked at his handiwork. Fifty demons at least had been burnt to a crisp, dead as could be.

He unsheathed his swords once more and headed to the nearest group of demons to continue his slaughter.

…

Tsunade was PISSED.

First, her ninja were practically sent to fight in a tournament that technically wasn't even their own. Secondly, Naruto dies and is brought back to life. Thirdly, her apprentice is killed. Fourth, she's in a war with creatures just as ugly as the white zetsus, if not even uglier.

"You really think that you can kill me?!" Tsunade yelled out to no one in particular. After she literally knocked the head off of one of the demons, she looked at a small group running towards her and yelled out, "I'll show you why I am the Fifth Hokage!"

She raised her fist in the air and yelled out, "FOR SAKURAAA!"

She hit the ground in front of her, and unleashed every ounce of chakra she had built up in that hit. The ground in front of her split in half and forwards about three hundred feet, in a single move. Just, CRACK!...earth is split. Tens of the demons fell into the crevice of earth that Tsunade had created. She looked up at the remaining demons with a smirk on her face and said to them, not caring if they understood, "That's not even a warm up." She stood up straight and beckoned the demons forward. "I've survived two ninja wars that make this one look like waking up in the morning. Give me your best shot."

The demons charged forward, having no idea what they just got themselves into.

….

Sub Zero touched the ground and froze the immediate area, along with about twenty demons too. He didn't want to waste time on breaking them, they were already dead the instant they were turned into ice. He needed to move farther and farther and freeze as many of these freak shows as possible.

He froze one that was flying down towards him. It fell midair and hit the ground hard, shattering into hundreds of pieces. He continued this until he ran into a horde of even more demons than before. They turned to him and roared in their high pitched demonic voices.

Sub Zero knew he wouldn't walk out of this one without an actual fight. He created thick ice armor around him and told them, "You will feel death's cold embrace, demons. For the Lin Kuei!"

He charged forward and began killing them left and right. A particularly large demon slugged in him in the face, causing him to stumble back a little. The ice armor on his mask had been cracked. This demon was really strong. His ice armor could take a bullet at point blank range and not even scratch. For it to be cracked from just a single punch…he had to watch out with this one for sure.

The demon looked at him with its red eyes and sharp teeth and roared at him in a challenging manner.

"You must die," he said to the demon.

Sub Zero created an Ice Sword and charged forward.

….

Sheeva was knocking demons away with her four arms like they were toys. "For the Shokan!" she yelled.

She jumped up high in the air and crushed a larger one under her weight and momentum from her jump attack. She launched a few fireballs and said aloud to them all, "You are no match for a member of the Shokan tribe, let alone its Queen! I, Sheeva, Queen of the Shokan, am too much for any of you!"

"You are not too much for me, Sheeva," an incredibly deep voice said from behind her. She turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

Revenant Goro, in his Shokan armor.

"Goro!" Sheeva said with seething hatred.

"Prince, Sheeva, remember your place!" Goro scolded her.

"My place is beside Naruto, the NEW king of the Shokan!" She argued. "You know the laws of our tribe, Goro! Naruto killed you in combat, therefore he is the new king! You cannot defy this!"

"And I do not want to," Goro said as he slowly walked closer to her. He easily doubled in size compared to her. "Quan Chi has resurrected me in my prime. I was older and frail as far as Shokan is concerned when Naruto defeated me."

"And I'll defeat you again you overgrown prick!" Naruto said from behind him.

Goro whipped around and yelled "YOU!"

Goro charged forward, all four arms raised, intending on crushing the one who stole his title as Prince of the Shokan.

Naruto opened his eyes, once again revealing that he was in Sage Mode. In the blink of an eye, he had closed the distance between the two of them and punched Goro in the chest.

Goro flew back, his chest cavity crumbled. Naruto walked up and stood on his chest as he unsheathed his broadsword from his back (I am now going to refer to his broadsword as the Buster Sword, the one the Cloud Strife used in the beginning of Advent Children) and said to Goro, "You were always weak. I don't know how you came to a position of power within the Shokan, but it will not happen again. Goodbye, former Prince of the Shokan."

He raised his Buster Sword and stabbed Goro right in the chest, almost cutting him in half in the process. He left the blade in his chest until he could tell that the life was gone from Goro's body for good. He yanked out the sword and placed it back in its holster on his lower back. He turned around and looked at Sheeva as he said, "Are you okay love?"

"Yes, Head Mate," she told him. She slightly bowed to him.

"Don't worry about it, just kill all of these damn things, ok? Let's go Sheeva!" he encouraged with a smile.

Sheeva smiled along side him, proud that she could fight with her man.

….

Mileena was killing demon after demon after demon after demon. She was having the time of her life! The Tarkatan side of her was addicted to blood and battle, and it was getting its fix times ten right now. Naruto and Sheeva landed beside her and helped her take out the huge group that was surrounding her.

"I had that!" Mileena said, upset. "I did not need your help!"

"I know," Naruto told her. "Just wanted to help my baby out."

Mileena couldn't help but smile. Having someone by your side actually felt good, she decided. "Then let us play, my love."

"Hahahaha, yeah, lets play. Right now though, get behind me."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Now!"

Sheeva and Mileena jumped behind him as Naruto, quickly as he could, unsheathed his Buster Sword once again and blocked…air?

The ground around his feet cracked though, showing that he had indeed blocked something HEAVY.

"Mileena!" Naruto called out with gritted teeth. "Can you smell whatever is here? I blocked something but I don't know what it is!"

Mileena sniffed the air and yelled out, "I cant Naruto! Theres too much in the air to distinguish anything!"

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled. "There's definitely something here, but I cant see it!"

 **NARUTO, USE YOUR KYUUBI CLOAK. IT HELPS YOU SENSE THINGS, REMEMBER? JUST LIKE YOU SENSED WHERE THOSE COPIES OF MADARA WERE, YOU CAN DO THE SAME THING HERE,** Kurama said in Narutos mindscape.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said aloud. "Thanks, Kurama!"

Narutos body suddenly glowed a bright golden color. He transformed into his Cloak Transformation, and could now clearly tell what it was in front of them that had tried to crush them.

It was another one of the ogres, only more demonic, and tried to crush them with its giant hammer.

Naruto smiled as he said aloud, "Oh, its ON now!"

A/N: aaaannnnnd cut! How was that one guys! Lemme know what you al think! Roku out.


	37. Chapter 37

What Happened?

Chapter 37

Naruto, now in his golden Kyuubi Cloak, using his Buster Sword knocked back the invisible ogre's giant hammer.

"Oh, its ON now!" Naruto yelled.

He swung his Buster sword in a wide arc, cutting one if its legs, sending a long, thin stream of blood everywhere. Now, there was a large bleeding wound just seemingly there in midair.

"I marked you now," Naruto said to it. "You cant hide from me. Sheeva! Launch a fireball at that wound right there!"

Sheeva, looking to where her love was pointing, saw the ghostly bleeding wound. She shot a dragons fireball at the floating wound. There was a deafening roar of pain heard, but no one except the ones in the immediate area knew where it came from.

"Ive got an idea," Naruto said to no one in particular. Naruto went through some hand signs and yelled out, "Wood Style: Binding Wood Chains!"

Large roots sprouted from the ground and wrapped around what seemed to be air. There four large roots, one for each arm and one for each leg. The roots wrapped around each limb numerous times before they stopped about knee and elbow length. The roots were straining to keep hold, they were almost being pulled apart by the ogre that was trying to break free. Naruto went through some more hand signs and yelled out, "Wood Style: Root Spears!"

About twenty, ten foot long sharpened roots shot out of the ground and punctured the limbs and torso of the invisible ogre. The ogre was already dead, blood seeping throughout the multiple wounds. The blood was dripping down its body, now somewhat revealing the form that it had tried to hide.

"Kai!" Naruto yelled out. The roots and root spears disappeared, and the bloody mass fell to the ground with a loud and earth shattering thud.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto looked around to see who had performed that jutsu. He was surprised to see thirty more Sheevas and thirty more Mileenas standing around them.

"Whoa," Naruto said. "Now THAT is fucking cool! Good job you guys!"

"You taught us how to do this," Mileena said to him. "That advanced seal you gave us that allows us to use chakra really helps out."

"My Lord," Sheeva addressed Naruto, "Would you be able to show me how to use that large fireball attack you used earlier?"

"Yeah hang on, Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned one hundred of his clones to go help the sixty extra clones of Sheeva and Mileena.

"Come here, quickly, let me show you," Naruto said. He showed her the hand signs for the jutsu three times in quick succession. "There it is, you got it?"

"I do, my Lord," Sheeva said to him.

"Good," Naruto replied. He back at the hundreds upon hundreds of demons around them. He said without looking back, "Give'em hell, baby!"

Sheeva smiled. She performed the hand signs that Naruto just showed her while focusing as much chakra as she could into this jutsu. When it was complete, she yelled out, "For the Shokan! Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

She leaned forward and blew a giant fireball the size of a four story building. The fireball, in all of its blazing glory, just seemed to roll across the battlefield. It hit the other side of the colosseum and spread across the wall, slowly fading out. In its wake, almost two hundred demons lay, burnt to an unrecognizable crisp.

"Damn!" Naruto said. "That's just as powerful as one enhanced with Sage Mode! Good job!"

"I am a Shokan, my Lord," Sheeva told him. "We are half dragon. Fire is our natural element of expertise."

Naruto looked back at the burnt remains. "Damn right it is," he told her. "Remind me to never piss you off, okay?"

Sheeva let out a hearty chuckle and said to him, "Let us slay the rest of these heathens, Head Mate."

"You know, I've got an idea," Naruto said. "One that will finish off all of these fucking pricks once and for all."

He suddenly yelled out, "ALL EARTHREALM FORCES, COME TO ME NOW!"

A little confused, but obeying the command nonetheless, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, Jin, Jax, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Raiden, Kitana, Jade, Ino, Hinata, and Tsunade all came running to him.

"Get right next to me, now! Come on, hurry up!" Naruto urged.

They all did so, following in at his sides and behind him. Mileena grabbed his hand and told him, "You are making us an easy target! Able to wipe out in one shot! What are you doing you fool!"

Naruto just smirked at her. "You'll see."

"What _are_ you planning, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Bijudama," he replied without looking back.

"Ooohhhh, okay," Tsunade said to the rest of them, "Yeah, you're gonna want to stay as close as possible for this one."

"Why?" Jin asked in his annoyingly 'I'm better then you so why should I have to listen to you' attitude.

Tsunade slapped him and said to him, "Listen up, you little prick! This young man here has LITERALLY saved the world, practically by himself! If says for you to do something, you do it! You understand me?!"

Jin just looked at her and said, "And who made you in charge?"

Tsunade grabbed a particularly large rock, a little larger than basketball sized. She tossed it at him for him to catch it. He did out of instinct, but it was extremely heavy, it almost brought him to the ground. She said to him, "I said…" she walked up closer and picked it up with one hand. She held it up right next to his face and smashed it with her other fist as if were not problem at all. Which, for Tsunade, it really wasn't. dust and rock flew all over his face. He looked at her again as she said, "…you understand me?!"

He gulped a little before he said in a submissive tone, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Tsunade replied. "Now stand next to Naruto and the fuck up!"

Naruto said to her, "Thanks Granny. Now I can concentrate."

He clapped his hands together and said aloud, "You ready Kurama? You all charged up yet?"

His body shone so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. Golden flames erupted from Narutos body and they rose up really high into the air. The golden chakra form of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox had completely formed.

"Alright buddy," Naruto said to Kurama, "You know what the plan is!"

" **I GOT YOU COVERED, NARUTO,"** Kurama said in his golden chakra form. He crouched down low and sat on his haunches. His nine golden tails surrounded his open jaw. Chakra began to immediately form in front of him, and it formed into a giant ball the size of the colosseum itself. It shrunk and shrunk and shrunk until it was the size of a small car. Kurama swallowed it, crouched down lower, and suddenly jumped extremely high into the air.

Kurama slightly opened his mouth, and smoke began to filter out. Kurama took careful aim, and then released the Bijudama directly at the colosseum from ten thousand feet in the air.

The release of the beast bomb felt like the recoil of the worlds strongest shotgun going off to the rest of them. Naruto was used to it, but everyone else…not so much.

"What in the fuckshit was that?!" Cassie yelled out.

"Kurama's strongest attack," Naruto explained to all of them. "That was the Bijudama, the strongest attack that any tailed beast possesses. The more tails you have, the stronger the bomb. And Kurama has the most, aside from the ten tails. That demonic army is as good as dead, they just down know it yet."

Everyone looked down and saw a faint red orange light heading down to the go=round, fast. They could still feel the slight aftershock from the release of the bomb.

The red orange light disappeared for a second, then a brilliant, huge, devastating blast occurred, blinding everyone. The shockwave from the explosion immediately hit them, blowing them even higher in the air. The hot air rushed past them like a hurricane wind at full force.

They could see a faint mushroom cloud below them, signifying that whatever was there before was now completely gone, thanks to the Bijudama of the Kyuubi.

They began their fast descent towards the ground. Everyone with Naruto, who were all still enshrouded in the giant golden chakra from of Kurama, began to freak out a little bit.

"Uuuhh, hey Naruto? Should we be worried right now?" Cassie said to Naruto.

"We'll be fine," Naruto said simply.

"We are falling from THOUSANDS OF FEET IN THE AIR!" Jin said in his face.

"Jin, I will tell you one last time," Naruto said, still looking at the ground far below them but coming in fast. "If you don't stop, I WILL kill you. Last chance."

"Shut up you stupid ass," Jin retorted. "we are FALLING AND-"

He didn't get the chance to continue. Naruto grabbed him by his throat and threw him out of Kurama's chakra form, leaving him falling to his own demise.

Cassie and Jacqui started laughing as Jacqui said aloud, "Now that's funny."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jin yelled out as he fell. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

A golden chakra tail reached out quickly and brought Jin back into the protective form with everyone else. Jin sat there, shaking uncontrollably.

"Shut the fuck up Jin," Jacqui told him. "Just do yourself a favor, and shut the fuck up. Got it?"

Jin could only nod dumbly. He had never been thrown out of…well, anything! Especially not that high up!

As the ground came closer and closer until they were only about eight hundred feet off the ground, Naruto yelled out, "Get ready!"

The golden form of Kurama landed on all fours with his tails spread out to help keep balance. The force of the landing literally shattered the ground around them, sending shockwave after shockwave throughout the area for a five mile radius. The Lord of the Biju, after landing from thirty thousand feet in the air, will have that sort of effect.

The demon army was no where to be seen. There were a few demon corpses here and there, but it looked as if the Bijudama had wiped them out completely. The golden fox faded out and the Earthrealm forces fell to the ground gently.

"We won," Takeda said to no one in particular. "We beat them all, nice!"

"Not just yet," Naruto said, looking around. He brought out his Buster sword once again and held it at the ready. "Something's not right, I can feel it. Sheeva, Mileena, Kitana, Jade! Spread out on all four corners and create ten shadow clones! Move!"

The four women mentioned did as they were commanded. The forty clones spread out a little farther to provide a perimeter. Naruto performed some hand signs and yelled out, "Wood style: Wood Sphere!"

A large dome of wood surrounded them in layer after layer after layer. Then, Naruto sat down and began to meditate to go into Sage Mode. He spread out his senses to get a feel for the area. He detected some incredibly large energy about two hundred yards to their left, some more about one hundred meters to their right, two very large ones from their rear, and the biggest one yet directly below them, about what seemed like three hundred meters in the ground.

 **Must be from the Netherrealm** Naruto thought to himself. **I know the one on the left is Quan Chi. The one on the right is that other Shokan…Kintaro? Was that his name? behind us are two more of those damn ogre things…and below us? Who is that?...**

Whoever the next enemy was, he couldn't tell. Clearly he had never met this one before.

He opened his eyes, revealing that he was indeed in Sage Mode still, yelled out, "Kai!" the wood dome disappeared. He stood up and yelled at everyone, "GET BACK NOOOOW!"

Everyone jumped back just in time to avoid a large figure jumping out of the ground like it was a cannon. The figure landed on the ground with a thud, laughing a deep, evil laugh.

After the dust had cleared a little, Naruto rubbed his eyes a little to clear his vision. He looked back and felt the power literally rolling off of this character, whoever he was, he was a very large man and very muscular. Another deep chuckle escaped from the figure.

Quan Chi, Kintaro, Shinnok, and the two ogres followed up next to the figure.

"That was quite an impressive attack young Uzumaki," Shinnok said in his raspy voice. "If you join me, you will be greatly rewarded."

"Suck my dick you old fart," Naruto retorted. "I've had enough of all of your guys's bullshit. Its time to end this, here and now!"

"I couldn't agree more," the deep voice said.

It was still pretty cloudy and dusty from the Bijudama after affects. Vision was still relatively poor, but Mileena would know that voice anywhere.

"Father?!"

A/N: and there we go guys! Another chapter done! I know this one was a little short, sorry, but I was pressed for time and really trying to get this one out at least by tonight. Don't wanna keep you guys waiting for too long right?! Anyways, I've said it before, you guys know the drill! Read, review, comment, PM me, whatever you want. Just remember, if you don't like something, tell my WHY. I cant improve if I don't know what the problem is. Also, just a reminder, if anyone wants to do their own version of this story, go on ahead! Just let me know, give me credit in your story, and have at it!

Until next time!

Roku out


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: hey guys, Happy Halloween! This is my gift to you, a slightly longer chapter than normal. Hope you enjoy it, lemme know what you guys think!

What Happened?

Chapter 38

Naruto sat up and said, "And who the hell are you?"

"I don't believe it…" Mileena said breathlessly. Naruto looked at her, concerned and said to her, "Mileena, whats wrong? Do you know this new guy?"

"Yes…" she said as she slowly stood up. "It's…its my father!"

Naruto looked at the silhouettes of the figures in the smoke, paying close attention to the new larger one.

He could faintly make out some sort of what looked like a helmet with horns on it and spiked shoulder armor. A large hammer was held on the figures back. Suddenly, red eyes glowed in the dark, seemingly looking right at him.

"So…" the figure said. "…You know my daughter, Mileena?"

"There's only one person I know that is Mileena's father," Naruto said as he stood up. "You must be the Honorable Shao Kahn. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet the father of my love."

" _Love?_ " the figure now known as Shao Kahn said. The dust finally cleared out and revealed them. Shao Kahn narrowed his eyes at Naruto and said to him, "And what makes you think that you deserve my daughter?"

"Father," Mileena began, "It is I who chose him. He is not just some unworthy peasant who came from no where, he is literally the strongest one that I know of. He is a mighty warrior, worthy of me Father."

"I shall be the judge of that," Shao Kahn said, letting his hammer fall to the ground with an earth shattering thud."

"Kahn!" Shinnok yelled. "I control you, I gave you life! Now, I want you to kill the Earthrealm fools immediately!"

"As you wish," Shao Kahn said. "I shall judge you, Naruto Uzumaki. After all, you have not yet faced my wrath!"

"Father, stop!" Mileena pleaded. "He has done no wrong!"

"This is not about right or wrong, Mileena," Shao Kahn told her. "This is about me testing this fool! Only if he defeats me will he be considered worthy of your touch! Prepare to do die, mortal!"

Shao Kahn dashed forward using his green energy. Naruto easily dodged it and roundhouse kicked Shao Kahn away. Normally, a regular human wouldn't have done that much damage in one blow, but, Naruto was still in Sage Mode.

"Shao Kahn," Naruto called out. "I want you to know that I fully respect you. You may have terrorized Earthrealm at one point, but honestly I don't really give a damn. You helped create Mileena, who is the love of my life. And for that, I thank you." Naruto bowed slightly.

Shao Kahn stood up and grabbed his hammer and told Naruto, "At least you can hit hard and show respect to your elders. So far so good. However, you still have not yet defeated me!"

He created an energy spear and threw it at Naruto. Naruto ducked and threw three shuriken at him. Shao Kahn simply used on of his energy shields to deflect them.

"Hahahahaha," Shao Kahn laughed. "Don't make me laugh. That was pathetic. Do you honestly think that those little toys can hurt me?"

"They are not toys," Naruto countered.

"Is that so? Your little pointy toys are on the ground in front of me, not in me, fool!"

"Look again."

Shao Kahn looked down on the ground at the three shurikens on the ground a few feet in front of him. He saw that they had some sort of parchment attached to them with some weird writing on them. The markings began to glow.

BOOM!

The explosion sent Shao Kahn back about fifty feet. That little explosion obviously couldn't kill him, Naruto knew that. He wasn't trying to kill him though. Just trying to show him that he could.

Shao Kahn stood up once more and began to laugh. He said to Naruto, "That was good, for a mortal. Show me more."

"Alright," Naruto said. He performed some hand signs and said "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

He blew three large fireballs at Shao Kahn. He used his energy shields to once again deflect Narutos attacks.

As the fire faded out, Naruto was no where to be seen. Shao Kahn looked around to see that he had simply disappeared.

"RASENGAN!"

Shao Kahn was hit in the back by Narutos rasengan and sent him flying back about fifty feet. Shao Kahn stood up, a little wobbly. That was one of the strongest hits he had ever taken! So far, what Mileena said was true.

This young man was most certainly a mighty warrior. He had never been this wounded so fast, not even against the Elder God-powered Raiden!

Shao Kahn said to him, "Alright, I acknowledge you as warrior. However, I do NOT accept you being with my daughter! You still have a lot more to prove if that what your goal is!"

"Kahn!" Quan Chi yelled. "Enough of your toying around with the boy! Finish him!"

Quan Chi held up his fist, green energy surrounding it.

Shao Kahn's gray, revenant body shook violently with pain. "Enough of this" Shao Kahn said through grit teeth. "You have no power over me, sorcerer!"

"I have complete control over you, Kahn," Quan Chi said to him. "I revived you. Therefore, I own you. Now, be silent and kill Uzumaki!"

Naruto said, "You know what, if you revived them, and you have complete control over them, if I kill you, that would free them and pretty much bring them back to life completely wouldn't it?"

Quan Chi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, staying silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto said. He yelled out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A hundred clones popped into existence and Naruto yelled at them, "Take out the ogres, Kintaro, and the others! Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Sheeva, Ino, Tsunade, Team Cassie, Raiden, take out Quan Chi! If he dies, Sakura and the others will be revived completely!"

Everyone began to attack their given targets. "Lord Shao Kahn," Naruto began, "I WILL have your daughter as my bride! You wanna stop me…" Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. He once again was covered in his golden chakra cloak. Six large black chakra orbs appeared behind him as he entered his Six Paths mode. He opened his eyes to reveal the cross pattern, consisting of the toad-like iris and the slits of Kurama's power. Naruto continued, **"…Show me what you've got."**

Shao Kahn smirked. He took his hammer and threw it at Naruto. He didn't care how much more powerful he was, no one could withstand a blow to the head from his Wrath hammer.

Naruto just reached out and grabbed the handle as if it were a Frisbee. He looked at it and said, "You know, I'm glad I caught this, otherwise it would've hurt like hell." He tossed the hammer to the side and said to Shao Kahn, "My turn."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of Shao Kahn faster than a blink of an eye. Naruto used his chakra rod and uppercutted Shao Kahn with a golf-like swing. Shao Kahn flew up and back very far. Naruto raised up one hand, created a rasengan, and yelled out, "Rasengan Blast!"

The energy that had been built up and rotating in his open palm now shot out like a cannon, looking like a huge laser beam. The chakra beam hit Shao Kahn before he hit the ground, blasting him back even farther. Shao Khan skidded to a halt on the ground. He tried to sit up, but that last attack really took it out of him.

Naruto suddenly flew down right beside him and said to him, "Like I said, I really don't care if you attacked Earthrealm or not. All those guys are weak as hell anyway. That, and too many from my home village treated me like shit from the start, even after everything I've done for them. It is not the same for me here in Outworld. I like it here. That, and its my love's home. And, she has now unofficially reclaimed her throne and place as Kahnum. It was her goal, and it is mine as well. Part of that goal, though, is to wed her. I love her with all of my heart, and she with I. and I will do ANYTHING to make sure that happens. Even if I have to kill you. I don't want to, but if you are in the way of our happiness and goals, you become a threat. And I take care of all of my threats."

Naruto held his chakra rod right in front of Shao Kahn's face and said to him. "As of right now, you have two simple choices: yield, or die. Choose."

Shao Kahn looked at Naruto right in the eyes and smirked. "Very well, young one. I concede."

Naruto pulled back his chakra rod and held out his hand. "I intend on freeing Outworld from this prick, Shinnok or whatever his name is," Naruto said. "I really don't care what he's called or what he is, he's going to die."

"That man is an Elder God," Shao Kahn told Naruto. "He cannot be killed. Not even the other Elder Gods can kill him."

"I'm going to bring him down somehow," Naruto said while looking back towards them. Eyeing Quan Chi, he said to Mileena's father, "But first, that baka is going down. I need to free my friends. And you. You are a revenant under his control as well. I will kill him, and reunite you with your daughter for real."

Shao Kahn didn't understand. He wanted to conquer Earthrealm because they were weak, destructive, ignorant fools. Conquering them and redirecting their ways not only would have increased the power of Outworld, but it would have saved the people of that realm as well. So, how did he fail, and yet this little boy, no older than twenty-two, was succeeding? And with great ease on top of it as well.

"Honestly, Shao Kahn," Naruto said, "You guys are all weak. I don't mean to be rude, just stating the facts. I placed a permanent seal on your daughter and a few others that enables them to use chakra, which is my power source. Because of this, your daughter has grown exponentially stronger." He turned back to face Shao Kahn and said, "If I can fully trust you, once you are completely part of the living again, I will give you a similar seal. What do you say?"

"You dare call me weak, boy?!" Shao Kahn angrily said. "I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of realms! Emperor of Outworld!"

"And I just beat you without hardly even trying," Naruto pointed out. "If there's one thing I've learned as a ninja, its that even the weakest of powers, if played just right, can take down even the strongest of opponents. In short, don't ever underestimate me, Shao Kahn. That's what you just did. Therefore, you lost, horribly. I don't care who you are, honestly, you aint shit compared to me."

A green skull shot by them. Naruto turned around to see Quan Chi preparing another energy skull to project at them. Naruto said to him, "Ah, just the faggot I was looking for."

"You will pay for your insolence, child!" Quan Chi said to him.

"Shut up and go to hell already you stupid old man," Naruto countered.

Quan Chi launched another green skull at Naruto. He simply lazily moved to side as it passed by him and he said, "Geez old man, that was slow. I mean, I knew you would be slow, but not THAT slow, damn."

Angrily, Quan Chi summoned ten skeletons with swords and shields and commanded them in a foreign language to attack. Naruto unlatched the buster sword on his lower back and swung it once horizontally, destroying half of the skeletons in one blow. The other five jumped and tried to impale him, but Naruto was gone.

Quan Chi looked around to see where Naruto had gone, but then received a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Quan Chi flew into the remaining five skeletal warriors, breaking them apart and sending bones, shields, and swords flying in every direction.

"This is the big bad sorcerer?" Naruto taunted. He frowned angrily. "Come ON you son of a bitch! You really pissed me the fuck off! Give me more of a fight! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

The sorcerer from the Netherrealm brought his hand back and thrust it forward, shooting a large stream of fire straight at Naruto.

Naruto performed a few hand signs and yelled out, "Behold, one of the Second Hokage's jutsu! Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!"

Huge waves of water, coming from no where, surrounded Naruto in a huge vortex. It slowly formed into what looked like a giant water tornado, shielding the Toad Sage. Once the fire was extinguished, the water finished its transformation from a vortex into a giant water dragon. It roared and launched itself directly at Quan Chi. The sorcerer's eyes went wide as he was hit with the Water Dragon Missile. About thirty seconds later, the water slowly sunk into the ground and disappeared.

Quan Chi slowly got up, slightly staggering. The revenants staggered for a moment, the mental link between them and Quan Chi blurring for a moment. The other Earthrealm members fighting them knocked them back, trying to get a breather.

"Quan Chi," Naruto began, walking forward, still in his Six Paths Mode, said "This is your one and only chance to surrender. Free all of the revenants, submit, and you will survive. Refuse, and I WILL kill you here and now."

Quan Chi stood up straight and said to Naruto, "You are quite powerful. However, my lord Shinnok is here with me! With my Lord here, we are unstoppable!"

Naruto was suddenly hit with an orange and purple energy that blasted him back about twenty feet.

He looked up to see Shinnok holding his talisman up in front of him.

 **That must have been what he just used,** Naruto thought to himself. **If that power hit me that hard while im in Six Paths…I have to be careful. This guy has to go now!**

Naruto got up and quickly yelled out, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Fifty clones appeared and attacked Shinnok and Quan Chi. Quan Chi was having a harder time dealing with the clones, while Shinnok was dealing with them without too much trouble. A clone would get a hit or two in before it would get dispelled. While Shinnok was fighting three clones at once, the real Naruto came in from behind and thought to himself, **This is my only chance! This has to work!**

The real Naruto behind Shinnok placed a tag on Shinnok's back. When Shinnok looked back, the three clones saw their chance and grabbed Shinnok's arms and legs and held him still. Working quickly, Naruto drew a very complicated seal.

"Hurry up boss!" the clone holding Shinnok's legs yelled out.

"This ugly guy's too strong, cant hold him much longer!" the clone holding his left arm said.

"Hang on, almost done!" the real Naruto said to them.

Finishing the last stroke, just in time too, because Shinnok broke free from the three clones. He turned around to attack Naruto. When he turned around, he threw a wide punch at Naruto. Naruto ducked, and as he came back up he yelled out, "Frog Slap!"

WHACK!

Blood flew from Shinnok's mouth as he took the Sage powered slap to the face. Temporarily stunned, Naruto saw his chance to finally end Shinnok. Crouching to one knee, he performed a series of very complicated hand signs as fast as he possibly could. Ending with the ram sign, he yelled out, "Uzumaki Sealing: Eternal Sealing!"

The kanji on the tag on Shinnok's back began glowing. The air around Shinnok began to sucked into the tag itself. Shinnok felt the immense pressure from the vacuum. He then felt himself begin to literally feel weightless and swirl around. His body swirled around with wind, faster than the eye could see.

"NNOOOOOOOO!" Shinnok yelled as he was sucked into the sealing tag.

Suddenly, just as fast as it had begun, the swirling and the vacuum affected area stopped, leaving only the tag floating to the ground. Naruto grabbed it before it touched the ground. Seeing the kanji on it stop glowing, he tossed it up in the air, unsheathed his katana, and with one fluid motion, cut the tag in half. The seal and tag were rendered completely useless and irreparable. Shinnok was sealed for all eternity, never to be freed again.

"NO!" Quan Chi yelled at Naruto. The sorcerer immediately felt the power granted by Shinnok begin to fade away, quickly. In a matter of seconds, he was as strong as a normal human being, no real power of his own.

The revenants were freed from their bonds to the Netherrealm. Their grayish skin faded out and turned to a normal skin color. The yellowish eyes and veins stopped glowing and went back to their normal form.

Sakura was back to life.

Sonya was back to life. As was Sonya, Nightwolf, Shao Kahn, Smoke, Kabal, Stryker, and the others who were turned revenant.

Although, Sonya and Sakura were still in their very revealing outfits. Sakura blushed brightly. Sonya said, "What the hell am I wearing?"

"I don't know," Johnny Cage said, "but damn you look good!"

Sonya, smiling, said, "Shut up asshole."

Everyone looked at Quan Chi, who was facing against Naruto. He was absolutely FURIOUS.

"YOU!" the sorcerer yelled at Naruto. "You ruined everything! My Lord Shinnok was supposed to destroy the Elder Gods and defeat all who opposed him! Give me eternal life!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto said. "I really don't give a damn. You can go to hell for all I fucking care."

Quan Chi ran up and threw a punch at Naruto. He easily blocked it, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and reopened them. Instead of the blue eyes or toad like eyes, they were red with a spinning shuriken like pattern in them. Naruto grabbed Quan Chi by his throat and brought him in close, forcing him to stare at Naruto right in the eyes.

Naruto said, "Tsukuyomi."

Quan Chi's eyes went wide.

In the black and white Tsukuyomi world, Naruto would stab him a hundred times, then burn him alive. Then he would be stabbed again another hundred times, and the be burned alive again. This happened in the Tsukuyomi realm for three days.

However, in the real world, it was only about ten seconds or so. When Naruto released the Tsukuyomi, he let go of Quan Chi. He stumbled back and fell to his knees, breathing hard, eyes wide and crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"As I've said before, you baka," Naruto said to Quan Chi, "You are going to die. You had my best friend killed, and tried to kill everyone else. Not….on…my…watch!"

He walked towards the sorcerer, pulled him up and punched him in his stomach multiple times. (Long x-ray move!) he then uppercutted Quan Chi, hard, breaking his jaw. As the sorcerer flew up from the blow, Naruto threw several kunai and shuriken, embedding them into several of Quan Chi's internal organs and bones. As Quan Chi began his descent to the ground, Naruto rushed forward and jumped. He stabbed Quan Chi in his shoulder blades with his hidden blades from his gauntlets, puncturing the bone and his lungs. Holding him close, he turned them both upside down and yelled out ""Izuna Drop!" (The spinning drop move that Ryu Hayabusa does in Ninja Gaiden).

Naruto forced Quan Chi to land on the ground headfirst. His skull cracked in several places, and, due to the spinning on the way down, his neck bones broke as well.

Naruto jumped back and waited for Quan Chi to rise again. Everyone watched on as Naruto was clearly about to finish off the main one who started this whole fiasco in the first place.

Quan Chi rose to his feet, completely dizzy.

"Die now, coward," Naruto said through grit teeth. Thinking of the slowest and most painful thing possible to do, he closed his eyes. Thinking of one he opened his eyes, red once again still the spinning shuriken pattern.

"AMATERASU!"

Black flames surrounded Quan Chi instantly, consuming him slowly. The sorcerer could literally feel each and every inch of his body being eaten alive by the flames that were hotter than hellfire. He screamed for over five minutes, the flames slowly eating his skin, then his muscle structures, then finally his bones. The flames were extinguished, leaving absolutely nothing of the former living being.

"It is done," Naruto said, his eyes bleeding from the effects of the jutsu.

Quan Chi and Shinnok had been killed.

Naruto fell forward, landing face first onto the blackened and destroyed ground, sending dust everywhere.

"NARUTO!"

A/N: and here we go! I tried to make this chapter al little longer, you know to kind of make up for last chapter being pretty short. Anyways, how did you guys like it? What else do you think should happen? Is Shao Kahn actually going to be a good father, or will he once again be the tyrant that he was before he died the first time? Lemme know what you guys think! lets put it to a vote…good father or bad tyrant! First one to ten wins! Lemme know whats up guys! Thank you for reading! Until next time, Roku out.


	39. Chapter 39 The End of a Traitor

What Happened?

Chapter 39

"NARUTO!" Mileena yelled out. She ran forward and kneeled down next to his fallen body. She turned him around so he was face up. She put two fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse, fearing the worst. She felt a faint pulse. It was a pulse, but a faint one. She called out, "Someone help!...Uuuhhhhhh, TSUNADE! SAKURA! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Move!" Tsunade said as she ran up to her and Naruto. She knelt down and felt for his pulse and checked his breathing. She undid his katana strap on his chest and opened up his red trench coat, then tore open his black shirt. She got to the chain mail shirt underneath and ripped that open as well, using her chakra strength. She tore it open more and more, the chain mail not giving her an easy fight. Finally, getting it open enough to where she could operate freely, she placed both hands on his chest and began to heal him.

"He is alive, but barley," Tsunade told Mileena. The others started to walk up to them as well at this point, trying to see what was going on with their blonde friend.

"Did you see anything that hit him really hard? A giant hammer from one of those ogre things or something?" Tsunade asked Mileena.

"No, " Mileena answered. "I don't know what happened. I was fighting against Quan Chi, so I don't know."

"I saw what happened," Shao Kahn said, walking up tp them. "He was hit by Shinnok's amulet blast. The pure energy caught him by surprise, on his right side."

"That matches up with the wounds he has," Tsunade said. "Almost the entire side of his rib cage is broken, right lung is bruised, slight internal bleeding, his skin is definitely bruised. I don't know how he had kept on fighting. Must have been adrenaline and Sage Mode combined. One thing is for sure though, he was smart to wear this really thick chain mail armor. If that power would have hit him without it on, he would be a dead man for certain."

"Will you be able to heal him?" Kitana asked her.

Tsunade nodded. "I will. He will be VERY sore for the next few days, but he's an Uzumaki…they don't stay down for very long."

"I hope not…" Mileena said sultrily.

Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry, he won't be." Then she said under her breath, "I want some of this too, you know…"

"What was that granny?..." Naruto said weakly, barley opening his eyes.

"Hey Kid!" Tsunade said to him. "How are you feeling?" She was happy that he was coming to, but she kept her hands on his chest, still healing him. He was getting better now, thanks to Tsunade's incredible healing skills, but he still had a long way to go before he was fully back to normal.

"I feel like hammered shit right now," Naruto told her. Tsunade cracked a smile. So did Mileena, and everyone else in the vicinity.

"Hey, kid," Johnny Cage said to Naruto. "Thanks a lot. You know, for what you did back there. You freed us, and brought us back. Really, I owe you one."

"Yeah, no problem." Naruto then looked a little at Sonya and Sakura and said to them both, "Damn, you both look good in those outfits."

"Kid, I'll let it go this time, but if you ever say something like that again to me, I'm gonna kill you for good, understand?"

Naruto just chuckled lightly. "Hehehehe…yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey Tsunade, what was it you just said to me a second ago? I couldn't understand. Saying you wanted something?"

Tsunade didn't respond right away. Mileena smirked underneath her mask, she heard exactly what she said.

"I…I said…uuhhh…"

Mileena spoke up for her. "My love, she said that she wants some of you."

"MILEENA!" Tsunade yelled behind her at the Edenian warrior. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What?" Mileena countered. "Its not like you were going to tell him, so I had to."

"Huh, that's what I thought you said Lady Tsunade," Naruto whispered. Tsunade looked down at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about brat," Tsunade said with a small smile.

"Did you forget that you basically made out with me before we left for Outworld back in the village?" Naruto asked her weakly.

"No…" Tsunade said. Seeing that she had been defeated in her attempt to sway the topic of discussion, she sighed. "Naruto, there's something I need to tell you, but…"

"Feeling a little better, Naruto sat up on his elbows, although wincing slightly. "What is it Tsunade?"

"I…" Tsunade began. "I'm afraid to say it, Naruto."

"Then face it head on, and get over it," Naruto told her. That's the only way he saw how to deal with one's fears. Why let them control you, when you can just put a little extra effort in overcoming them and making your life easier, and become stronger in the process?

"That's easy for you to say gaki…" Tsunade countered. "Everyone that I've told this too has died on me. I…cant help but be afraid. You've been around me for so long, I don't want to lose you brat."

"I killed Kaguya," Naruto began. "I killed Pain, Madara, and countless others, all of which you couldn't handle. Or at least most of them. I did that, and I'm still around. On top of it, I just took out Quan Chi and Shinnok too. I'm okay. So, what is it Tsunade, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You really are dense, aren't you?" Ino said, walking up to him. She knelt beside him and said to Naruto, "What Lady Tsunade is trying to say, Naruto, is that she loves you Blockhead."

"INO!" Tsunade yelled. "Why did you tell him that?!"

"Well, Lady Tsunade," Ino began, "It's just like Mileena said a second ago, you weren't going to tell him, so I had to." Ino smiled at Tsunade.

Tsunade tried to stay angry at Ino, but she just couldn't be that way towards her. After all, she was right. She and Mileena both, she wasn't going to tell him. She was too afraid. **I guess I have to thank them for that little bit of backup,** Tsunade thought to herself.

"Really Tsunade?" Naruto asked her. "You really love me? Like…a parent or something?"

Tsunade slightly shook her head. "No gaki…more like a lover. Like a partner."

Naruto looked ahead blankly and then closed his eyes slowly.

Tsunade began to feel a little worried. She didn't know if he was upset, happy, disappointed, grossed out, or what. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, and it was driving her crazy.

"Listen Naruto…" Tsunade said to him. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean, after all I'm much older than you are, so I don't expect you-"

"That's enough, Tsunade," Naruto said, his eyes still closed. "I want you to know that I love you too. Have now, for quite a long time. I would have told you a long time ago, but I didn't feel like you would feel the same for me. Or at least not in the same way. I've always suppressed my feelings for you because of that. But now that I know you feel the same way…" he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "…it feels good."

Tsunade felt her eyes begin to tear up a little bit and bent a little lower and embraced him in a gentle hug. She wanted to hold him close, but she knew he was still injured and sore, so she was careful.

"I love you, Naruto," Tsunade said. She hugged him a little tighter and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent herself from crying, even though she really wanted to. "There, I said it! Now just don't die on me…okay? Please?"

Naruto chuckled a little bit and said to her softly, "Don't worry Tsunade chan," he lightly wrapped one arm around her and hugged her back. "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Raiden called out to him.

Johnny Cage and Sonya stood to the side and allowed Raiden to get closer. Raiden walked forward and bowed to Naruto. "You have saved Earthrealm," he said to Naruto. "You have me eternal gratitude."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto told Raiden. He tapped Tsunade on the shoulder lightly and she let go of him. He tried to stand up, but he winced heavily and fell back down.

"Ow, that hurt," he said, holding his left side. "Guess I'm still a little tender there, huh?"

"You need to heal natural, Naruto kun," Hinata told him. "Remember, you need to stay down so that you can rest."

"Thanks, Hinata chan," Naruto said to her. "But I can feel Kurama working on it right now. I'll be good as new in a few minutes."

"Hinata is right," Kitana told him. "Even if your friend is working on healing you further, you must still rest more. It might aid in your healing process."

"Alright, alright," Naruto said, sitting back down. "I just hate staying down for too long."

"You always did brat," Tsunade told him. "I remember when you would be in the hospital for a few days and it would drive you crazy."

"Well, yeah," Naruto told her. "Staring at white walls and having no one to talk to except a giant furball will drive you crazy too!"

Everyone chuckled at his antics. Even though he was revived by the elder Gods and even more powerful than before, it was good to see that he hadn't lost that side of himself that made Naruto, well…Naruto.

Shao Kahn walked up to them, but Raiden stepped in front of him saying, "That's enough Shao Kahn! I will not allow you to harm anyone else! Stand down!"

"Be quiet you fool," Shao Kahn told him. "I've merely come to give the young man my blessing."

Raiden was taken aback by this. Shao Kahn just moved him aside and walked closer. Kneeling beside Naruto, he held out his hand towards Naruto.

"Naruto," Shao Kahn said as they shook hands, "I hereby grant you permission to court my daughter."

Raiden, Sonya, Johnny, Liu Kang…everyone on the Earthrealm side was shocked to see this display of affection from the former Emperor. This guy, after all, had tried not too long ago to conquer Earthrealm by invasion.

"However," he said, squeezing Narutos hand, "If you hurt her, you will answer to me, understand?"

"I understand," Naruto said, squeezing back. "And don't worry, I wont hurt her."

Mileena jumped on her father's back, slightly reverting back to her childish self.

"Hahahahaha…love you father!"

Shao Kahn let out a deep chuckle. "Love you too Mileena. Now, where is my other daughter, Kitana?"

Kitana walked forward and told him, "I thought you said that you killed my father when you invaded Edenia?"

"I did…" Shao Kahn said. "However, that does not mean that I did not consider you as my own. And for what its worth, I am sorry. But I promise you, when I invaded realms and conquered them, it did more good than bad. That's why I wanted Earthrealm so badly."

"what are you talking about?" Raiden said to him. He said angrily, "You caused too many lives to lost unnecessarily when you invaded Earthrealm!"

"An inevitable occurrence," Shao Kahn said to him. "People will die, no matter what Raiden. The same goes when revolution happens."

"Revolution?!" Raiden yells. "You call invasion, death, and ruling a revolution?!"

"Think about it Raiden…" Shao Kahn told him. "…look at Earthrealm. REALLY look at it, and tell me what the most common thing you see is."

Raiden thought about what happens in Earthrealm more than anything. "I see war," Raiden said in realization. "War after war after war after war. It has been like that since the dawn of time."

"Exactly," Shao Kahn said. "Now, look at Outworld. Not too many wars at all over the course of its existence. Minor skirmishes here and there, sure, but no major wars that claim hundreds of thousands of lives for the sake of the rich and famous."

"But you have killed so many innocents in Earthrealm!" Raiden said to him. "There is no justification for that!"

"Unfortunate," Shao Kahn agreed. "However, sometimes, things must get worse before they get better."

Naruto chimed in. "Honestly, Raiden," he began, "Earthrealm can go to hell."

Raiden was shocked at this new bit of information from Naruto.

"Why do you say this Naruto?" Raiden asked him.

"I cant quite explain it," Naruto told him. "Instead, its better if I show you."

Naruto grabbed a small piece of parchment from his trench coat and a kunai. He showed everyone the kunai and said to them all, "This is a kunai, a VERY sharp weapon that can easily kill someone." He then held up the piece pf parchment and said, "And this is just a piece of paper. This cant hurt you at all, except for a maybe a papercut at most. People are wary of the kunai, out of worry for their safety, which of course, makes sense. But the paper poses no threat whatsoever. Now watch this."

Naruto put the paper down and sealed the kunai into the parchment. He then held up the paper and said to the group, "Now, I just sealed the kunai into this piece of paper. Does that mean that this piece of paper is now a kunai?"

"Well, yeah!" Johnny Cage said to them. "That paper has the weapon in it, so now it's a weapon! Right?"

Pissed off, Naruto threw the parchment at Johnny Cage. It hit him in the face and fell to the floor.

"Hey, what the hell Naruto was that f-"

"Did that hurt?" Naruto asked through grit teeth. "Are you cut? Is the fucking kunai sticking out of your FUCKING skull?! ARE YOU DEAD?!"

"uuhhhh….no, I'm fine." Johnny said.

"Then why the fuck did you just say it was a fucking weapon?!"

"Because you put that weapon inside of it!" Johnny argued.

Naruto looked at Raiden and said to him, "And THAT'S why I say fuck Earthrealm! Too damn stupid to know the basics of the fucking basics!"

He looked at Johnny Cage and said, "And it is because of that STUPID, NARROW MINDED, IDIOTIC, RETARDED BULLSHIT WAY OF THINKING THAT CAUSED THE VILLAGERS IN MY HOME TO TREAT ME MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE THE WAY THAT THEY DID! FUCK…..THEM…ALL!"

"Naruto," Raiden said, "I understand, but-"

"NO!" Naruto yelled in his face. "You do NOT understand, and no one here does! Don't even fucking say that shit! At least everyone else here wont say that they understand! There is only one person here who slightly DOES understand, and that's Ino! And even then, she has only seen my memories, she hasn't felt it all!"

He turned around and walked off, limping slightly, still holding his left side.

"I fucking HATE it when people say that shit!" they all heard him say from a distance. "The only one who truly understands in every sense is Gaara. Why the fuck did I even help out Earthrealm in the first place? Shao Kahn should have gotten the fucking realm merged with Outworld. At least then hopefully the people would be smarter."

Mileena walked towards her lover. When she finally reached him in the distance, she hugged him from behind and said to him, "It's ok, my love. I'm here for you."

"I'm just so damn tired of it all, Mileena," he told her. "My entire life I've been used to do other people's dirty work. It really pisses me off, and I've had enough."

"I know love," Mileena told him. "But no matter what happens, I'm here by your side. I don't want to use you, I just want to be beside you, through the thick and the thin."

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around and faced her. He gave her a small smile and then lightly kissed her forehead. "Thank you my love," he said. He then frowned and said, "but if Raiden tries to use me again…or anyone else…I'll kill them. I'm done with that shit."

They walked back towards the group. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "Come here," he told her.

Hinata walked to him and said to him, "Yes, Naruto kun?"

He grabbed her hands in his and said to her, "You have proven yourself to me once again, and have given me proof that your betrayal was not your fault. I forgive you. I love you Hinata."

Hinata felt her eyes start to water. "Thank you, Naruto kun!"

Naruto then narrowed his eyes and said, "That reminds me…"

Naruto went a little ahead of the group in a slightly opened area. He turned to Raiden and said to him, "This is one of the people that I've had to deal with my whole damn life. Some people were slightly better than this, but many, many more were MUCH worse."

He turned to face to opened area again and closed his eyes. He concentrated for a moment and reopened them to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan once again. The air swirled in an area about fifteen feet in front of him.

From the center of that small vortex, Kiba and Akamaru were summoned from that other dimension that Naruto had taken them to earlier with his Kamui.

"What the hell happened?!" Kiba yelled out. He looked around and saw Naruto just standing there, looking at him. "YOU!"

"Akamaru," Naruto said, "I know you are just following Kiba out of loyalty for your guys' clan. I can tell you are reluctant to obey a lot of his commands. However, if you fight, then you become the enemy as well. So Akamaru, I give you this one chance: leave now, and you will not be harmed. I plan on finishing Kiba off for good."

The large white dog looked between Naruto and Kiba.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. "don't you dare leave me, you hear me?! I will fucking cut your balls off if you leave!"

Akamaru looked down and shivered a little bit.

"Akamaru," Naruto said to him gently. "You don't have to put up with that. You are a member of the Inuzuka clan! You are Akamaru! You are not Kiba's pet! You were _supposed_ to be Kiba's partner, but we all know what kind of asshole he is. Come join me, and you'll be good."

"HEY DICKFACE!" Kiba yelled at Naruto. "STAY AWAY FROM AKAMARU, HE BELONGS TO ME!"

"See Akamaru," Naruto said to the large dog, "That's what I'm talking about. You really don't have to put up with that."

Looking at Kiba and then at Naruto, Akamaru, slowly started to walk towards Naruto.

"Mother fucker!" Kiba yelled out. He pulled out a kunai and said to his dog, "I fucking told you what I would do, didn't I?! You don't disobey the Alpha! Come here!"

Kiba started to walk towards Akamaru, aiming to neuter his one-time partner.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of him and Spartan kicked him away from Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Naruto said aloud. "Get back there with the others! I'll take care of this asshole."

Akamaru nudged Narutos hand. Naruto looked down and smiled at Akamaru as he scratched behind his ears. He gave a happy bark and then ran back to Mileena, who had her arms wide open.

"Lets go Kiba!" Naruto yelled out to him. "I aint got all day!"

Kiba got up and yelled back, "I am the Alpha of the Inuzuka clan! You cant just do that and walk away!"

"Who said I'm walking away, dogshit?" Naruto said. "You said you were the Alpha…well then," Naruto flipped him off and said, "Fuck You Kiba Inuzuka! Come show me what an Alpha does about that!"

Kiba growled at him and charged as fast as he could.

"Man you're fucking slow," Naruto told him. He ducked under Kiba's clawed hand and uppercutted him. As Kiba was falling down, Naruto performed a roundhouse kick and knocked him away.

"Lets go Alpha!" Naruto yelled at him. "You're wasting my time here!"

Kiba, gritting his teeth, threw several shuriken at Naruto. Using one hand, Naruto grabbed all four shuriken Kiba had thrown between his fingers. He held the hand that had caught them all, the four shuriken in between his fingers. He then threw them back, performed his signature hand sign and yelled out, "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

The four shuriken turned into twenty shuriken flying straight towards Kiba. Kiba's eyes widened as he tried to block them all with tow kunai. He just barely managed to dodge or block them all, but he didn't see Naruto run up, his fist cocked all the way back. Before he could dodge, Naruto socked him in the face so hard that three teeth flew out of Kiba's mouth.

Kiba got up and yelled out at Naruto. "I AM THE ALPHAAAAA!" Kiba yelled out in the air. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! HINATA WILL BE MINE! AND SO WILL ALL OF YOUR OTHER WHORES! THEY WILL ALLLLL BEEEEEEE MINNEEEE!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Okay, now you've done it bitch."

Naruto walked forward and hit him in the stomach. Kiba doubled over in pain, trying to breathe. Naruto grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, and hit him in the stomach again. This process happened several times in a row. Every time Kiba would get a chance to breathe, Naruto would hit him again, knocking the wind out of him again and again and again.

After about ten times or so of this happening, Naruto threw Kiba to the side and said, "Hinata, come here."

Hinata walked forward, wondering what her love wanted with her. When she stopped at his side he pointed at Kiba and said to him, "Kill this mother fucker. He made you go through all of that fucking pain…having to pretend you were betraying me…having you think that what we had was nothing…and whatever else he did. You need to punish him, Hinata. make him feel what you felt!"

Hinata was a little hesitant at first. After all, Kiba was once her teammate. But then, she remembered all of the pain that he had put her through.

Having to betray her love was painful enough. But, on top of that, Kiba was a VERY rough lover.

She remembered all of the things that he did to her. Yanking her hair back very painfully, slapping her multiple times, screaming at her, calling her vile names…just evil, vile, unnecessary names that really hurt her to the core. Telling her how he was to own her for the rest of her life and that she was nothing more than his bitch for his pleasure…his own personal toy.

He would elongate his claws and scratch her back, cutting deep into her back. Her father would approve of the 'love marks' she would get from Kiba, which only caused further pain for her, because she knew she would have to do it again and again and again.

He would forcibly put himself upon her body and take her, it almost didn't matter where they were at all. They had quite a few close calls. He knew that being caught in such an act before marriage would ultimately cause her to be cast from her clan and have the Caged Bird Seal placed upon her, but he didn't care.

No matter what it was, sexual, physical, emotional, mental…no matter what they did, no matter what was discussed, it was always about him. She was just…there. Kiba had utterly treated her like his own slave to abuse, and get away with it.

And now…she had that chance to get him back.

A chance that she had been waiting for.

Too long.

"Kiba…" Hinata said with a stern voice, "You have committed vile acts against both me and Naruto kun…unforgivable acts! For that, I Hinata Hyuuga, will DESTROY you!"

Kiba looked up at her…and was scared shitless. She never had that amount of hatred in her eyes before! But there was something more than hatred, there was also…

Bloodlust?...

"Uh, baby?" Kiba said nervously. He got up and held his hands up in a 'calm down' motion and said, "Just listen to me, okay?"

"Don't you baby me, you piece of vile shit," She said loudly. " You HURT me, Kiba! Now, I'm GOING TO HURT YOU!"

Hinata charged forward at him, faster than anyone has ever seen her go. She appeared in front of him and stabbed right knee with a kunai and then uppercutted him with a chakra-lion covered fist. The impact of her fist completely shattered his jaw.

As he landed on the ground, ran up and jumped high in the air. When she landed on Kiba, she put all the force she could on the landing, crushing Kiba's sternum (chest bone). He winced heavily.

She stepped off of him and pulled him up to his feet. She pushed him back and stared at him with bloodlust that could rival that of even the Kyuubi.

She, with her chakra-lion covered hands, shut down every single one of his tenketsu points multiple times, causing him as much pain as physically possible. She continued this brutal process for almost five minutes. She would hit all the tenketsu points, pressure points, joints, internal organs…every single weak, sensitive, and vital spot in the human body, she targeted on Kiba and simply destroyed. Quite a few times, Kiba would try to stagger back, but Hinata would either get closer or drag him back to continue her onslaught.

After about five minutes of these consecutive brutal attacks on Kiba's body, Hinata stopped. Kiba fell to his knees, bleeding from every orifice of his body. His pants were bloody, as were his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. He looked at Hinata with a glazed look in his eyes, seemingly begging her to just end it already.

With her byakugan blazing more than it ever has before, she told him, "I HATE you, Kiba! I always have! You were always so pushy, annoying, and just a bitch! Always saying on how you were the alpha! You are not the alpha, NARUTO KUN IS THE ALPHA, AND I LOVE HIM!"

She held out her hand and said, "And to prove furthermore that I truly love him, I will finish you off with his move…"

A huge orb of blue chakra formed in her open palm. It grew to the size of a basketball, then grew smaller to the size of a soft ball. All that condensed chakra had power literally rolling off of it. Hinata held it out and yelled out with pride and righteous fury, "RAAASSEEENNGAAANNNN!"

She thrust the orb of chakra forward towards Kiba's torso. Right before it hit, she released the control of the orb, causing it to blast forward. The blast completely obliterated Kiba's torso. She then brought back her right palm and, covered once again with her signature lion fist, thrust her palm forward, hitting Kiba right in the face.

The impact from her chakra covered attack literally caused Kiba's head to explode. Hinata stood back and kicked his remains to the side with a loud yell.

"HYYYYYAAA!"

Kiba's remains hit the ground with a nasty thud. Hinata took a deep breath and calmed down, deactivating her byakugan. She turned to Naruto and said to him, "Its done Naruto kun. I love you."

Naruto hugged her close and said, "I love you too Hinata, I love you too." He squeezed her gently and said to her, "Its over sweetheart, its over now. Lets go back to the way things were, yeah?"

Hinata looked up at him with misty eyes and nodded. "Yeah, Naruto kun." She looked at everyone else who were smiling at them. "All of us. Lets start anew."

A/N: weelllll, Kiba really got it handed to him, huh? What did you guys think? Lemme know whats up! Any suggestions as to what could happen next? Remember, you guys CAN dictate what happens in this story, don't forget that! Anyways, until next time, Roku out.


	40. Chapter 41

A/N: Hey ladies and gents, hows it going? Thank you for reading this story and supporting me throughout the way. I want you all to know that this story is coming to an end shortly, I don't see this story going past chapter 45, and if it does, it definitely wont go past 50. Just want you all to know whats up. Once again, thank you very much. Also, as I had promised a few chapters ago, after this story is complete, I will begin working on another story that is NOT a harem. So those of you who have been waiting for that, you wont have to wait too much longer!

What Happened?

Chapter 41

The Claiming of Princess Tsunade Senju

"Okay guys," Naruto said to everyone. "Me and my group are going back to Konoha to report to my dad, the Hokage. What are you going to do Raiden?"

"I will take Johnny Cage and everyone else back to Earthrealm," Raiden said. "Are you sure that you can even back to your village, young warrior?"

"Absolutely," Naruto said. "My dad has the seal, so I can use that as my marker. If he's in Konoha, which he always is, we'll get there."

"Very well," Raiden said. He turned to face Johnny Cage, Sonya, Liu Kang, and the other Earthrealmers and said to them, "Come with me everyone, I will take us back."

"Good," Johnny said. "I could really use a double cheeseburger and a cold one right now! And a date with the blonde beauty over there!" he pointed at Tsunade and whistled. "Heellloooo darlin', come with me to Earthrealm, whadd'ya say? Date with a movie star?"

Before Tsunade could even respond, Naruto had grabbed him by the throat and said to him, "Hey, jackass!"

Johnny looked at Naruto, "Hey bud, whats up?"

"First one's free," Naruto said, "but if you say something like that again to any of these beautiful ladies behind me," he gestured at Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sheeva, Mileena, Kitana, and Jade, "Then I will have your hide. Understand?"

Remembering what Naruto had done during the battle, Johnny nodded. "Yeah man, we're cool. I get it."

"Good," Naruto said. "Now go get that double cheeseburger, whatever that is."

"WHAT?!" Johnny suddenly shouted. "You mean to tell me that you, the blonde badass, who whipped Shinnok's bony ass, has never had a double cheeseburger?!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Naruto said to him.

"Duuuuuuude," Johnny said to him, "Man, you have NO idea on what you're missing out on man! I'll-"

"Johnny!" Sonya scolded him. "Can't you see that the man is fucking tired?! He just wants to go home! Leave him alone Cage!"

"But come on babe!" Johnny whined. "It'll be cool guy time man!"

"Guy time?" Naruto asked. "What the hell is guy time?"

"Maaannnn…." Johnny sighed. "Where have you been your whole life? You are missing out on some cool stuff. Have you at least had a beer?"

"Whats a beer?" Naruto asked. "If you mean alcohol, I've had sake but that's about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wanna go home with my girls. See you later Johnny."

Naruto turned around and walked off little ways, signifying the end of whatever conversation that was.

"Johnny Cage," Raiden said to him. "It is time that we all return to Earthrealm. Come."

Johnny and the other Earthrealmers gathered around Raiden. In a flash of lightning, they were gone, back in their homeland.

"Thank God," Ino said aloud. "I was really about to hit that guy. Soooooo annoying!"

"I know, right?" Sakura said. "I swear he just didn't know when to shut it."

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said to her. "You look good in that outfit, you know." He said as he winked at her.

Sakura had forgotten about the black v-neck outfit that Quan Chi had her and Sonya in when they had been Quan Chi's revenants. She looked down at herself once more and saw so much of her skin revealed. She had the common decency to blush a little and say sheepishly, "Well, since you're the only one who's seeing me like this," she said to him, "I guess I don't mind."

Naruto chuckled a little. "Hehehe, that gets me thinking…" he looked at Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, and Sheeva. He looked again, getting an eye full and says to them, "…you know, we all had a long day. I think its time we go and _relax…_ what do you say, huh girls?"

Catching Narutos drift, Ino yelled out, "Oh, HELL yeah! Time to get to your apartment baby, come on!"

"What is he really talking about?" Hinata asked nervously, embarrassed that she hadn't caught on yet.

Ino turned to her and smiled. "What he's saying Hinata is that its time to get to fuckin'!" she yelled out excitedly. "I know I want some of that!"

"Indeed," Mileena said sultrily. "It has been long overdue for the Kahnum to get her fix…"

Sheeva said to them all, "Well first thing is first, we must report to the Hokage with our mission status," she said to them. "After wards, however…" Sheeva walked up to Naruto and grabbed his crotch through his pants, "…I will show you how a Shokan Queen properly takes care of her King."

"Are you sure it wont be the other way around, Sheeva my dear?" Naruto flirted back, grabbing one of Sheeva's breasts through her outfit. Sheeva lightly moaned and pressed his hand against her breasts harder.

"I have half a mind to do it right here, Head Mate," Sheeva said to him.

"Well then," Naruto said to her. He freed his hand and took off his sword strap and katana and threw it on the ground and began undoing his red trench coat. "What are we waiting for?"

Mileena was the first to act. Pulling down her mask, she ran up and leapt onto Naruto, causing them both to fall on the ground. She made out with him heavily, tongue and all. Obviously, she was careful with her teeth, but her soft lips made contact with her lover's lips with no problem. Naruto reached down and grabbed her fully plump ass and gave each cheek a rough squeeze. Even though she was still fully clothed, she felt the raw strength of his grip. She disconnected from his mouth and sat up on his lap and looked at the other girls and told them, "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to take him all to myself."

Instantly, all the girls present were taking off their clothes. They had never shed their coverings faster than they were doing now. Apparently, they all needed some satisfaction, especially after this hard won battle with both Outworld and the Netherrealm forces.

Ino was the first fully nude. She hurried over to where Naruto lay, Mileena still on top of him and in the process of removing her own attire. Ino kneeled in front of him and bent forward to kiss him. They made out heavily for a few seconds until Naruto broke them apart and told her, "Come sit on me baby. I want you, now."

Ino smirked and squatted over his face. Naruto smacked her ass and watched the firm ass jiggle a little from the impact of his love tap. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, and immediately went to work on her feminine folds. His tongue hit her clit with precise accuracy, wanting to bring her to orgasm as soon as possible. Already, Ino's body was involuntarily shaking from the immense pleasure she was feeling from him eating her out like there was no tomorrow.

By this time, Mileena had fully undressed and scooted herself down to where she las level with his crotch. She undid his pants and his boxers and slid them down, showing no mercy. She then grabbed his semi hard dick and began to lick it with long loving strokes expertly with her longer tongue. His dick that was in her hands instantly came to life. She smiled to herself as she continued to lick him like it was the most delicious lollipop there ever was. Well, technically to Mileena, it really was.

Kitana and Jade knelt next to Mileena, anxiously awaiting their turn at their lover. Mileena, however, was showing no sign that he was done just yet. She licked the top numerous times as she pumped his shaft with her hand with expertise. Finally, with one huge, slow gulp, she engulfed his entire length in her mouth. She felt him go into her throat, but she kept going on until all thirteen inches were inside her mouth and throat. She would pull up about half way, and go all the way down again. It was slow at first, but Mileena quickly picked up her pace. She went up and down on his shaft like she was craving it. Well, she really was.

Kitana used her hand to fondle his sack while Mileena was stuffing her throat with vigor. Ino was still squatting on his face, getting the pussy licking of a lifetime. With a loud scream, Ino came like a waterfall, spraying Narutos face with her juices. After about a minute or so of her body shaking so hard, she collapsed. She fell forward slightly and placed her hands on either side of his hips while her body was recovering.

"Ooooooohhhh shit," Ino said, still slightly shaking.

"Its my turn now Ino," Mileena said as she released Narutos dick from her mouth. His dick was covered in her saliva, clearly from the sloppy deepthroat that she just gave him. The second she released it, Kitana took over, deepthroating him just as vigorously as Mileena had been doing a moment earlier.

Ino nodded at Mileena and slowly, still slightly shaking, got up off of Naruto. Mileena squatted down and looked back at Naruto and told him, "Now its your turn baby."

"That was some seriously good dick sucking baby," Naruto told Mileena with a smile. "Time to return the favor."

Pulling Mileena down, he did the same thing to her as he did with Ino. And Mileena felt just as good as Ino did within seconds. Moaning loudly, she begged Naruto not to stop. Not that she needed to, he wasn't going to stop anyway.

Kitana was going to town on Narutos dick. She pulled up and released him from her mouth, pumping his shaft as Jade sucked his dick next. Jade fondled his sack and sucked him as Kitana stroked him. Ino lay next to them all, still slightly shaking from one of the hugest orgasms she had ever had, be she was coming around.

Jade pulled up and said to Naruto, "I want you Naruto. Fuck me!"

Mileena gently moved Jades head out of the way and resumed sucking him, making them now performing a sixty-nine. Mileena kept going down and up, down and up, down and up, down and up, over and over again. Finally, Mileena lost the battle as Naruto made her cum so hard that a torrent of her juices covered Narutos face, just like Ino had.

Mileena buried his dick in her throat as she moaned loudly as she came. Her entire body shook violently, his dick still lodged in her throat. Finally, her orgasm slowly subsided, and she lifted her head. A trail of saliva connected her mouth to the tip of his dick as she tried to breathe.

"Ahhhhh…" she said. "Mooooooorrrreee…"

Sakura said, "Nope, its my turn Mileena!" she got down on her knees and wrapped both of her hands around the base of his dick and went to work. She couldn't deepthroat him like the Edenians, but she got about seven of the thirteen inches down. She kept going and going, and then Kitana and Jade knelt down closer and began licking the sides of his crotch, occasionally taking one of his balls into their mouths. Three girls on his crotch at once…one of his dreams had come true.

Mileena moved out of the way as Sheeva crouched down and sat on Narutos face as he delivered the same pleasure for her as he did Mileena and Ino. And, just like the previous two, the Shokan Queen instantly felt immense pleasure as well.

Sakura pulled up and Kitana once again resumed her own deepthroating. She felt Narutos hips move back and forth more, signifying that he was near his limit. With renewed force, Kitana sucked harder and faster than she was doing before, if that was even possible. She really wanted his cum.

And she was rewarded for her efforts. He was grunting as he was eating Sheeva out. And with one final thrust, Kitana shoved every inch down her throat as Naruto came in her throat, sending every drop straight into her stomach. Immediately causing it to bloat, it was so full of his seed. After about a minute or so, her stomach looking like she was four months pregnant, Kitana pulled Narutos dick from her throat and mouth, successfully swallowing every last drop of his seed. A little however, had seeped out towards the end and coated her lips. Using her tongue, she licked her lips, getting the last bit of cum and swallowed that as well.

Right then, Sheeva came as well, letting out a loud Shokan cry, she came just as hard, if not harder, than Ino and Mileena. Her juices also covered Narutos face. The scent of their fluids awakened something primal in Naruto, making him want to claim them all right then and there. Which is exactly what he was about to do.

"Aahhhhh, FUCK yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Come here girl!"

Naruto grabbed Sheeva's hips and pulled her down again and resumed eating her out, intent on making her orgasm for a second time.

Sheeva, surprised by her mate's sudden gesture, fell down roughly onto Narutos face, forcing his tongue into her folds. Her Shokan eyes rolled into the back of her head, the pleasure was so great. He was eating her out, and his tongue was touching her g-spot at the same time. Her body froze, shocked by the sudden overwhelming amounts of pleasure rolling through her body.

At this time, Mileena had made her way back and said to Kitana, "I'm going first, dear sister. You had his seed the first time, now its my turn."

Kitana backed up a little bit as Mileena straddled herself over Narutos hips. Jade lined up Narutos dick with Mileena's pussy and Jade said to her, "Get it girl!"

"Hehehehe," Mileena giggled sexily, "Oh, I'm going to ride him to hell if I have to, I'm getting this load in me right now!"

Mileena thrust herself down, forcing his dick directly into her womb. Mileena gasped loudly, body shaking from another close orgasm. He filled het even know she had. She planted both feet on either side of his hips so she was literally squatting on his dick. She quickly and roughly bounced on him, all the way up and all the way down. Her ass jiggled with every bounce, only turning on the other girls watching even more, each one of them anxiously awaiting their turn on the Naruto express.

"FUCK yes!" Mileena screamed aloud. Each time she went down, Naruto entered her womb. Every single sensitive part of her pussy was being satisfied right now, and her g-spot was getting more than its fair share of attention it needed.

Jade licked his balls as Mileena rode him to the ground. White cream appeared on Narutos dick each time Mileena went up, and more and more collected at the base. Mileena was creaming like crazy on her man, she was turned on so damn much!

Finally having enough of being dominated by his Kahnum, still eating Sheeva out, Naruto grabbed Mileena's hips and just went to town. Each plunge was harder and faster than what she was doing, and her eyes widened in shocked pleasure.

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mileena screamed out in pleasure. Mileena was literally speechless as Naruto pounded her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

After about five minutes or so of this, Naruto finally, with one last huge thrust, buried himself completely and filled up Mileena immediately. She felt the huge rush of his cum and she came at the same time as he was filling her up, leaving the feeling she was having even more intensified.

Her mouth was open wide as she tried to breathe as her stomach distended, looking like she was five months pregnant, completely full from all the cum that was just pumped inside of her. Plus, her entire body, down to the very core, had just experienced a major orgasm, definitely the largest she had ever had. Shen she could breathe properly, she stood up shakily.

Her pussy, no longer being plugged by Narutos dick, let loose the gallons of cum that he just gave her. It came out in torrents, flowing out of her like a river. Kitana, Jade, and Sakura all tried to lap up as much as they could. Even though Kitana already had her fill, she just couldn't get enough.

Feeling the cum rush out of her, combined with the feeling of three more tongues on her, caused her to orgasm once again. She shook violently as her juices sprayed out, covering Kitana, Jade, and Sakura.

All the erotic scents in the air had turned on everyone to a new level completely. Everyone just wanted to fuck each other's brains out. Mileena stepped to the side and knelt down, trying to catch her breath.

Sheeva had just come again from the best eating out she ever had again. She got off of Naruto and also knelt next to him, trying to catch her breath as well.

Ino was now starting to come around more, not being so mind numbed by her orgasm. She saw Tsunade, off to the side, witnessing the orgy that was playing out. She smiled to herself and said to Naruto, "Hey hun, Lady Tsunade over there I think needs a dose of Naruto, if you know what I mean."

Tsunade was shocked at the raw lust everyone had for each other. She couldn't remember when she had sex like that last. In fact…she couldn't remember if she even had sex that good at all.

Mileena walked up and grabbed Tsunade's arm and pulled her closer to the group and said to her, "Naruto loves you Tsunade…" Mileena told her flirtatiously. "…Why don't you let him give you something you will absolutely _love…"_

Naruto stood up and walked over to her in all of his glory and gently grabbed her arm. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I love you Lady Tsunade…You were there for me when you could, and you never doubted me, even when everyone else did. I cant repay you, but…" he gently kissed her neck. Tsunade instinctively moved her head a little to the side for easier access, "…let me at least give you the time of your life."

"Mmmmmm…yeessssss…" Tsunade whispered back into his ear. Then she jerked back a little bit and said to him, "Wait! But…I'm so much older than you are."

"I really don't care," Naruto told her. "I love you, and I want to show you."

Kitana and Jade went behind her and slowly removed her gray shirt and green belt. Her huge tits, now fully exposed, now had two masculine hands gently groping them with expertise. Tsunade couldn't remember the last time she had a man grab her tits with such fondness. The only times recently was when she masturbated, and even then that got old quick.

And yet, here was Naruto and his other girls, turning her on to no end. Should she really turn this down?

"Why would you want to turn it down, Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked her.

Tsunade looked at Ino, shocked. "Yes, I can tell you are a little hesitant, but trust me, Naruto knows what he's doing."

Hinata walked up to them as well and said, "I know we were on bad terms before," she said to everyone, "but I would like to know if its ok if I joined you all?"

Naruto used one hand and grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "You helped us fight in the battles, Hinata chan," he told her. "You proved to me and everyone else that you really are loyal. To do something like that to save your clan, especially so many innocents, takes some serious guts. Yeah, you're good Hinata chan." He gave her a huge French kiss, making out with her in full force for a few seconds, then let her go. Dazed, Hinata took a few steps back, and was soon intercepted by Ino, who resumed making out with her, stripping her of her clothes.

Turning back to Tsunade, who was now being stripped of her pants and sandals by Kitana and Jade once more, he said to her, "Now, where were we?"

He resumed making out with her in full force. Kitana had stood up and was lightly kissing her back in random spots. Jade was massaging her ass with gentle loving. She then put a couple of fingers in Tsunade's pussy and slowly began to finger her, gradually going faster and faster, all the while Naruto was making out with her. Tsunade was getting the loving that she had missed for so long.

Tsunade's dam finally broke, and she reached her arms around Naruto and hugged him close and began making out with Naruto in return. Deciding she wasn't going to be outdone, she reached down and began to stroked Narutos hard dick.

 **Holy shit!** Tsunade thought. **I cant remember if I've even had one this big! Oh god, why have I deprived myself for so long?! I need this thing in me! Just because I was the Hokage doesn't mean I can't get fucked every now and then! Give me this damn thing!**

With renewed vigor, she stroked him faster and harder. Naruto loved the attention, and kneaded her tits even more, groping them roughly now and occasionally pinching her nipples. Tsunade moaned loudly into Narutos mouth now. Jade's fingers were furiously pumping in and out of Tsunade's pussy now. Tsunade felt her legs shaking violently as she came harder than she ever had before. Her juices were spraying like crazy, and continued to do so when Jade kept on slapping her pussy, continuously stimulating her clit. Spraying her juices for about thirty seconds or so really took it out of her, and she was only standing because Naruto had a hold of her.

When Naruto broke the kiss, he looked at her. She was completely exhausted from that huge orgasm and Naruto said to her, "What, you think we're done? I don't think so baby."

He turned her around and gently placed her on her knees. Kitana and Jade, knowing what was going to happen next, laid Tsunade on the ground so that her arms were serving as pillows and her ass was high up in the air.

Giving her pussy a few licks, Naruto tasted her, and his eyes flashed red for a moment. He growled deeply and said, "Yyyyeaaaahhhhh, you're mine now baby."

Tsunade, now more aware of what was going on now that she had come down from her orgasmic high, knew what was going to happen she reached behind her and spread her pussy apart and practically begged Naruto. "Please…" she said to him, "…I _need_ you! FUCK me Naruto!"

Naruto just smiled ferally in response. He teased her by just touching her entrance with his tip. He did this a few times until Tsunade had had enough and forced the first inch or two inside of her.

"Ooohhhh, shit!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You're so thick! I've never been this spread out before!"

Once again Naruto just smiled. He then grabbed her hips and slowly, very slowly, inch by inch, put ten inches inside of her. When his tip touched her womb, she jerked up and said, "OH FUCK! DO THAT AGAIN…OOHHH FUCK!"

"I'll do one better," Naruto told her, and thrust hard, shoving his last three inches past her womb.

Tsunade about came right then and there.

Kitana and Jade smiled. Mileena walked by and knelt next to her and said to him, "So, Tsunade, how does it feel to get fucked by Naruto?"

"He hasn't even fucked me yet," Tsunade huffed, "He's just in me and it feels SO damn good!"

"Goooood…" Mileena said sultrily. "Come here…"

Mileena lifted Tsunade's face and began to make out with her. Kitana and Jade fondled her tits roughly, pinching her nipples. Even though Naruto was just sitting there inside of her right now, she was sure that she could come from just this right now.

Finally, Naruto grabbed her hips and slowly pulled out until just his tip was in. then, with one huge thrust, forced his entire length back in.

Tsunade Moaned loudly in Mileena's mouth. She then felt Naruto literally _pound_ her with such force that it felt like her entire body was being stimulated from the fucking. She had never felt so full in her life!

Naruto continued to give her pussy the long awaited fucking it needed. She was creaming on him almost immediately. Her large, perfect ass never ceased to ripple with each thrust. Her moans, silenced only by Mileena's mouth and tongue, were reaaalllly turning him on. His primal beast had awakened, and Tsunade was his victim.

Soon, Tsunade came with such force and squeezed his dick when he was completely buried inside of her that for a second he thought she was going to squeeze it off. The pressure from her pussy walls when they squeezed, especially when he was entering her, caused him to have his own orgasm. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled them back, and thrust his dick forward, getting as deep as he possibly could with no chance of her escaping. His cum flooded her womb in seconds, causing her stomach to fill up and expand. Mileena broke the kiss and smiled as Tsunade yelled out in pure pleasure.

"OOOHHHH MY GOOOD YEEEEEEESSSS! AAAHHHHH, YES! YES! YES! YES! OOHHH FILL ME UP BABY, GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CUUUUMMM YYYYEEEEESSSSS!"

Finished with filling her up to the brim and then some, Naruto pulled out, still cumming torrents. He held his dick out as he stood up and came all over her back and ass. His cum literally coated her ass and back, with even more just pouring out of her pussy like a faucet that was left on.

Tsunade's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt everything. She had never been fucked that good, or covered in so much cum, or filled with so much cum in her life! And yet here she was, experiencing all three. It was almost too much for her to handle.

Naruto turned her around and put her on her back. He squatted over her chest and told her, "Put your tits together Tsunade, I'm going to give them the tittyfucking that they deserve."

Obeying his command, Tsunade did just that. "Give it to me, Naruto!" she told him.

In seconds, Naruto was fucking Tsunade's tits like a madman. Kitana was eating Tsunade out like she was a starving woman. Hinata was being eaten out by Ino. Sakura was being fingered in her ass and her pussy by Sheeva. Jade was making out with Tsunade as her tits were being claimed. After about ten minutes of the insane tittyfucking, Naruto yelled out, "Oh shit, Tsunade, I've wanted your tits for so long! I'm gonna cum!"

Instantly, all the girls were gathered around Naruto and Tsunade in a semi circle. Naruto pulled his dick from Tsunade's tits and gave each and every one of the a huge facial, completely covering them in his white and thick cum. All of the girls went crazy over his seed, and he over their scents. Everyone turned each other on to no end, which, in cases like this, turned into a huge sex party.

With Naruto still cumming huge torrents, Tsunade reached forward and grabbed his dick and pumped his shaft furiously, milking every single last drop. She used his dick almost like a hose as she guided his cum all over her body, forcing Naruto to give her a cum shower. Afterwards, she deepthroated his dick and swallowed his cum for another minute. Her stomach, already full from the huge load from earlier, expanded slightly more from the extra load she just swallowed. She then pulled his dick out about half way and began sucking furiously, making doubly sure that got every last drop. After about another minute of her sucking dick that would put a pornstar to shame, she let it go with a loud pop.

"Mmmmmm….now that's what I call a shower," Tsunade said to him. Her face, just like all the other girls, was completely covered with his cum. She opened one eye and licked the cum off of her lips and said, "I want more Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said, "Your wish is my command."

Making his signature hand sign, he yelled out "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Twenty clones popped into existence. He told them, "Alright you guys, two of you with me for Tsunade, the rest of the girls get three of you each, got it?"

"Hell yeah boss!"

"You treat us so good, thanks boss!"

"More pussy, hell yeah!"

Naruto smiled as the girls were whisked off excitedly, each one ready for their own trio of Narutos.

One clone laid down in front of Tsunade and she climbed on top of him. Another clone got behind her and entered her ass. Her eyes went wide at the sudden but welcomed surprise. She looked back at the clones and said, "Eager, aren't we boys?"

"Yes ma'am!" both clones said at once.

"Well then," Tsunade said to them, "Don't make me wait, fuck me stupid boys!"

Without a second wasted, both clones went to town on her ass and pussy. She was overwhelmed with blissful pleasure. Suddenly, her face was jerked back forwards by the original Naruto.

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you now?" Naruto asked her.

"Fuuuck mmyyyyyy throooooat baabbyyyyyyyy!" Tsunade begged as she was getting fucked in both holes at once.

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Naruto said.

Tsunade leaned forward and deepthroated his dick like a champ and began sucking furiously. Fondling his balls, she was trying desperately to get all that cum out. Her tits were violently shaking from the brutal fucking she was receiving right now, and her throat would bulge out every time she swallowed his dick.

After about thirty minutes of all of this, all the Narutos around came simultaneously, filling up all of the girls at once.

The area was filled with collective moans and grunts of pure pleasure. Tsunade was filled up so much she thought she was going to explode. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt so full from so much cum.

Naruto pulled out and all the clones dissipated. Every girl was on the ground, pumped full of cum. Tsunade had a dumb smile on her face as she lay there, as did everyone else.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Going back can wait a little longer. I'm ready for round two!"

He created twenty more clones and they were all at it again for another hour.

Talk about rewards after a battle.

A/N: and there we go guys! This chapter was fun to write. I honestly don't know why there aren't so many fics about Naruto and Tsunade, they were fun to write about. And those HUGE tits man! Damn! Who wouldn't want to write about that?! Anyway, I hope this satisfies your guys' lemon fix for now! Later guys! Roku out.


	41. Chapter 41 A Dream Finally Being Realize

A/N: Hey guys whats up? So as I've said before, this story is coming to a close soon. Thank you guys for reading it through, and I intend on starting a new one shortly after this one is complete. Also, apparently I misspelled Tsunade at one point and it came out as Runade…I try to catch as many errors as I can, but sometimes one does slip up here and there, my bad. I do my best.

Any new thoughts or comments are always welcome! Enjoy the chapter!

What Happened?

Chapter 41-2

A Dream Finally being Realized

After about an hour or so after their little 'party', Naruto and the other girls got dressed and were now ready to leave.

Tsunade felt like a whole new woman. Finally, after years of semi-searching, she had the man of her dreams. She had never expected the fact that he was right in front of her face this entire time. It was a little hard for her to come to grips with. Once she got past it though, her world changed completely for the better. She no longer had to be alone. She had someone truly at her side now. She knew that Naruto was a completely faithful man in every way, never going back on his word, and having an extremely huge sense of honor. And now, she was on the receiving end of that on a personal level. And right now, even after that huge battle between Earthrealm, Netherrealm, and Outworld, she really couldn't be any happier.

After all, not only did she have her man now, he had also taken her to new heights sexually than she had ever been before, and that was a huge plus in her book.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Tsunade answered for everyone. "We are ready Naruto."

Tsunade walked up to him and gave him a huge hug and held him close. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you darling, for everything."

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "You don't have to be so shy about it, you know," he told her. He grabbed her shoulders and gently held her back. Using one of his hands, he gestured towards Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Sheeva, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. "We are all a family now, unofficially anyway. You know as well as I do that I wont be returning to Konoha for good, and I want people to join me. The only wants that I truly want are all of you here. You are all very close to me, and that makes you family. That makes us _all_ family."

He beckoned Mileena over to him. She followed his unspoken command and sexily strutted her stuff as she walked to him. Naruto could only shake his head in humor as he thought, **damn Kurama, she just cant get enough huh?**

 **HAHAHAHAHA…WHAT DID YOU EXPECT KIT? SHES AN ALPHA FEMALE. SHE GETS WHAT SHE WANTS.**

 **That she does big guy, that she does.**

"Mileena," Naruto began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We are returning to Konoha for a short period of time to report our mission success and say our goodbyes to everyone there. Afterwards, we are coming back here to Outworld and officially re-crowning you as Kahnum. How does that sound?"

Mileena said to him," Mmmmmm…sounds like someone is ready for round two if you ask me…"

"Hehehe," Naruto chuckled. Rubbing one of her mask-covered cheeks, he told her, "Soon love, soon."

He then turned to everyone else and said, "Okay, so we are going to teleport there, just as I would to any of you. My dad has a seal on him too, so we will go straight to wherever he is, okay you guys?"

"Understood," Kitana said to him. The others nodded in agreement. Even though they were trying to get back into business mode, they still couldn't get that satisfied look from their faces.

It made Kurama proud.

 **WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, MY CONTAINER HAS A PACK OF WOMEN ALL TO HIMSELF…**

Kurama pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

… **I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONGRATULATE HIM OR TEAR HIS THROAT OUT. YOU LUCKY BASTARD NARUTO!**

Naruto mentally laughed at his friends expense.

"Whats so funny Naruto?" Tsunade asked him.

"Oh Kurama's just being a jackass again," he told her with a smile.

 **KIT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND I'LL SHOW HOW MUCH OF JACKASS I CAN REALLY BE!**

Naruto just shook his head.

"Okay you guys, join hands and lets get out of here."

All of the women there joined hands.

"Excuse me, but I think you've forgotten about someone," a deep voice said.

Naruto turned around and saw Shao Kahn staring at him with pure hate.

"Whats wrong Kahn?" Naruto asked him.

"WHATS WRONG?!" Shao Kahn yelled. "HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY FORGOTTEN THAT YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

 **OH SHIT!** Naruto thought to himself. **I forgot that he was even here! We seriously did all of that freaky stuff and he just WATCHED this whole time?!**

"Uuuuhhhhhhhh…" Naruto stammered.

"Prepare to die, mortal," Shao Kahn said to Naruto.

"FATHER!" Mileena yelled out. She stepped in between her father and Naruto and pointed at Shao Kahn and told him, "Naruto is going to be at my side when I rule Outworld! You can either accept that or get out of the way, but either way, you will NOT harm him! We are to marry soon father!"

"YOU? Rule Outworld? HA! Like you ever could," Shao Kahn said to her. "You had your chance, and you were overthrown. A TRUE ruler wouldn't be outdone by some Oshtek fool, Mileena! It is time I take my place back on the throne!"

"Listen, old man," Naruto said to Shao Kahn, "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to settle down. Your daughter worked with the best of what she had at the time. And now," Naruto gestured to himself and the rest of their group, "She has a whole lot more. So unless you want to help, get out of the way and shut up."

"You dare talk to _me_ like that, boy?" Shao Kahn said to Naruto. "Have you forgotten who I am?!"

"Have you forgotten that I whipped your ass with no problem?!" Naruto countered. He withdrew his katana from his back and thrust it in Shao Kahn's face.

"I am SICK and TIRED of people trying to double cross others that have helped them! To hell with sending you to the Netherrealm! If you continue this bullshit, I will trap your soul into this sword! LAST CHANCE KAHN! I'VE ALREADY TAKEN MOTARO AND KOTAL KAHN, ARE YOU NEXT?!"

Shao Kahn didn't say anything to the boy, only glaring at him with pure hate.

"What the hell happened to you Kahn?" Naruto said. "First you were all happy that you were reunited with your daughter and crap, and now you just want your throne back. Fine, you want it? You have to fight me for it. After all, I AM going to rule by Mileena's side."

"Very well, boy," Shao Kahn said. "Fight me now!"

"No."

Naruto performed a very powerful roundhouse kick that connected with Shao Kahn's jaw, sending flying back. He hit the ground and skidded a few feet before he stopped. Shao Kahn swore he felt his jaw break on impact.

"We will fight, don't worry. But first, we have to go somewhere else and take care of some business."

Naruto walked over to his girls, who had already joined hands, and grabbed Mileena and Tsunade's hands who were waiting for him. They all held hands, now forming a small circle. Naruto closed his eyes and focused in on his father's seal that he had given him a few days prior. Feeling the pull of that seal, Naruto looked back at Shao Kahn as he was getting up and said, "See ya later, jack ass. Hiraishin!"

In a flash of yellow, they were gone.

"Damn kid," Shao Kahn said to himself. "I'll have my throne back, if it's the last thing I do."

…

Minato was at his office in the Hokage Tower, filling out more paperwork, the bane of all existence, when a bright yellow flash disturbed him from his work.

"Hey dad!" Naruto said loudly. "Mission Accomplished!"

"Whoa!" Minato said aloud. "That was quick. I wasn't expecting you all back before at least a month or so. Its only been about a week! Congratulations! So whats the update in Outworld then?"

"Well, right now it's a total mess," Naruto stated. "What happened was…"

(After retelling of events)

"…and well, here we are dad. That's about it." Naruto finished.

"Well…" Minato said. "That's quite a story. And you all can confirm this?" Minato asked all the women in attendance, to which they all nodded.

"Well, then," Minato began. He stood up and stuck out his hand towards Mileena and said to her, "I understand this is a little early, but from my understanding, we probably wont get a formal chance to do this anytime soon, so I'll just get it done now."

Mileena, seeing Narutos father's hand extended out towards her, grabbed it and shook his hand as Minato told her, "I, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, hereby acknowledge you as Kahnum of Outworld, and offer you our proposal of an alliance."

Mileena smiled as she shook his hand and said, "I, Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld, accept your proposal. From here on out, Outworld and Konoha are allies. Thank you, Yondaime sama. That's what your people call you, correct?"

Minato chuckled a little and said, "Yes, more or less. You, though, and everyone else here, please, just call me Minato, or, if my hunch is correct…" he looked around the room at all the girls and smiled, "…you can call me 'dad' pretty soon."

"Dad! Really?!" Naruto said aloud.

"Hush, Head Mate," Sheeva told him. "Some of us are actually strong enough to handle a little bit of petty embarrassment."

"Sheeva!" Naruto said in defeat. The Shokan Queen laughed at his expense.

"Well, son," Minato looked at Naruto, "Am I wrong?"

"Whatever dad…" Naruto said, blushing.

"Hey son," Minato began, "Feel grateful that I'm the one teasing you about it and not your mother. She could go on and on and on and on. I prefer to just get it over with."

"Hmmm, what was that honey?"

Minato froze. Looking past everyone to confirm what, or rather who, he had just heard. He prayed it wasn't, but luck was never really on his side because sure enough, there stood Kushina Uzumaki in the doorway, clearly ticked off.

What made it worse though, was that sickly sweet voice that she would use to lace her threats with. Why did she have to do that?

"Uummmm, nothing sweetie," Minato said, scratching the back of his head. "Just talking about Narutos mission accomplishments that's all honey!"

Walking forward slightly, she somehow revealed a frying pan. Where did she get that? She slowly raised it over her head, eyes gleaming eerily white in the darkness behind her and, in that same sickly sweet voice, said, "Miinnaaaaatoooo dear, WHAT DID YOU SAAAYYYYY?!"

WHACK!

Minato was on the floor, nursing the bump on his head, courtesy of Kushina and her frying pan.

"Ooowwww…" Minato said. "Why do you have such a fiery temper woman!"

WHACK!

"Because I'm an Uzumaki! Now hold still so I can hit you again!"

"Hey, stop it!"

WHACK!

"Are you going to talk about me like that again, sweetie?!"

WHACK!

"OW!"

WHACK!

"Well, are you honey?"

WHACK!

"Dammit woman, stop it!"

"What did you say?!"

WHACK!

"Okay okay, sorry!"

"That's better!" Kushina said joyfully.

"Now, what was Minato saying to you just now?" Kushina asked them all.

"WHAT?!" Minato said. "You mean to tell me that you just hit me that many times for no reason?!"

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Oh, I knew you were saying something, I just didn't know what, that's all," Kushina explained. "However…" Kushina sniffed the air, smelling something suspicious.

"What is that smell…" Kushina said. She walked around, sniffing the air.

"Thank goodness I still have Kurama's sense of smell," Kushina said. "At least I get something from being his jailor for so long."

She smelled the familiar scent closer to the girls. Walking to them, she smelled the area around them, and, finding the scent closer to Mileena, she stopped and smelled Mileena's neck and told her, "No way!..."

"What is it?" Mileena asked a little impatiently. Kushina smelled her again and again, each time looking more and more excited. Finally, after about the fifth time, Kushina yelled out, "KAAWWAIIIIIII!"

"What is it already?!" Mileena said out loud.

"Ooohhh my dear, you're pregnant!" Kushina exclaimed. "You're pregnant with my baby's baby! I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER! KAWAAAIIIIII!"

Kushina hugged Mileena excitedly and then held her out, seeing the stunned face of Mileena.

"Are you certain?" Mileena asked incredulously.

"Oh, absolutely!" Kushina said excitedly. "Mother's intuition. Trust me, I know! Congratulations!"

"Mom…are you serious right now?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kushina turned around and faced her son. She hugged him and told him, "I'm so proud of you my son," she said to him. "I've always been proud of you. Thank you for giving me a grandchild. I love you so much!"

Naruto hugged her back and began to cry in her shoulder quietly. Feeling the wetness on her clothes, she held him back and asked him, "Whats wrong Naruto?"

Naruto wiped away his tears quickly, a little embarrassed that he had been caught. "I…I just…" he stammered, "I've just always wanted a family mom. If not you guys, then one of my own. It looks like I'm getting both, and its…it's a little overwhelming mom. I'm so happy…and so overwhelmed."

Mileena walked up to her love and hugged him close and said to him, "Thank you Naruto. You've granted me the opportunity to do something I've always wanted, but wasn't sure that I could physically do."

"Whats that?" Naruto asked, a little confused. Mileena said, "I wasn't born, I was created, remember? I've always wondered if it would be possible for me to carry a child….I think its, somewhere deep, every woman's desire. Like an instinct. The fact that I can, thanks to you…only strengthens my bond with you. I love you Naruto."

Naruto hugged her back and said to her, "I love you too Mileena, I love you too."

"Oooohhhhh, that is just soooooooo CUUUUUTE!" Ino yelled out.

Hinata was a little jealous that she couldn't be the first one, but hey, she just didn't get the luck of the draw.

All of the other girls smiled at Mileena's fortune and blessing. Mileena let go of Naruto and told him, "Now my darling, lets go back to Outworld and start a new life there!"

"Absolutely!" Naruto said to her. "But first, we need to relax here and regroup. We did just get done with a huge battle after all."

"Okay Naruto," Mileena agreed. "But we leave tomorrow!"

"Agreed," Naruto said. "That ok with the rest of you beautiful ladies?"

All the women present nodded. Naruto went to Tsunade and said to her, "Hey, Tsunade, I know you were born here and have been here for the majority of your life, but I would like for you to join us in making a new life in Outworld. We are going to change it for the better, and I want you to be a part of it. I wont force you, but I really want you to join us."

"Of course I'll join you," Tsunade said with a smile. "After what happened not too long ago, you honestly think I'm just gonna leave? I don't think so, hahaha."

"AHA!" Kushina yelled out, pointing at Tsunade. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW you had the hots for my son, hahahahaha! Pay up honey!"

Kushina held her hand out in front of her husband, who reluctantly placed fifty ryos in her hand.

"Ah!" Tsunade said in surprise. "How did you know?!"

Kushina simply pointed at her nose and said, "I could easily smell your… _physical reactions…_ whenever Naruto walked by you. And, when you practically made out with him right before they all left for Outworld only confirmed it. I made a bet with my hubby here, who just couldn't believe it. But now he has proof! Hahahaha. Oh, and uh, by the way…I can smell Narutos…uh… _leftovers…_ in all of you ladies. Hehehehehehe…..sounds erotic. And _fun…_ but first, Tsunade, I know you've always been sensitive about your age, so I made a little concoction that will put you physically back in your mid-twenties…basically in your prime. How does that sound?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Tsunade yelled. "I've always been concerned with this damn aging bullshit…that was my main hindrance in getting to Naruto. But you're saying that this potion you made will make me actually young again?"

"Yep!" Kushina said proudly. "I always like to help those closest to me…and I know you would just love to have it, and you can, on one condition.."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"You have to take over as Hokage for the rest of the day so Minato and I can spend the rest of the day… _toghether…_ if you catch my drift."

Tsunade chuckled a little and said to her, "If you give me the potion first, you got yourself a deal."

"Okay!" Kushina said as she reached into her outfit and pulled out a small vial of a purplish-pink potion. She gave it to Tsunade and said, "I've been waiting to give this to you for a while now. Now was just a perfect time to get something I reeealllly wanted for a while now."

Kushina grabbed Minato's arm and yanked him out of his seat and out of the office in a hurry "HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto could only shake his head at his mother's antics.

"That's mom there for you," he said to no one in particular. He turned to every one of his girls and said, "I love you all so much. You all have done so much for me, I cant repay you. However, I can give you a gift. Follow me girls."

A little confused, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Sheeva, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata followed him outside of the Hokage's office.

…..

(ten minutes later, at the Hotsprings Inn in Konoha)

"Hi there," Naruto said at the front counter at the Hot Springs Inn. "I would like to get the special treatment relaxation special for seven please."

"Sure thing," the receptionist at the counter told Naruto with a bit of a rougher tone than necessary. "That will be one thousand ryo per person."

Naruto just looked at her with an incredulous look and told her, "Okay, I've had it!"

Naruto reached across the counter and, grabbing the receptionist by her collar, pulled her over the counter to where she was literally face to face with him and he said to her very quietly, "Listen to me, and listen close, you hear me?"

The receptionist nodded slowly.

"I will ONLY say this once…so pay the FUCK attention! I was A FEW HOURS OLD when the nine tailed fox was SEALED INTO ME DAMMIT! I AM NOT THE DAMN FOX! UNDERSTAND?! I…..WAS…..A….FUCKING…..BABY! DO YOU HATE BABIES?! DO YOU HATE PEOPLE FOR SOMETHING THAT'S NOT THEIR FAULT?!"

The receptionist shook her head slowly, scared and shocked but slowly taking in what Naruto just said.

"Good! Besides, even if you didn't, this is my last day in this damn village, so at least give me the CORRECT price of _five hundred_ ryo per person, just like everyone else! My mates and I just got done fighting a HUGE battle, and they need to relax! That's all I'm asking for! Now, give me the correct price, before I burn this ENTIRE place to the ground right now!"

To emphasize his point, he began doing hand seals slowly, ones that were clearly for a fire jutsu.

The receptionist quickly deleted the current charge and made a new one with the correct pricings on it and said, "Okay! That's five hundred ryo per person, so three thousand and five hundred ryo please!" she said with a high pitched voice.

Narutos attitude changed immediately, as if the entire confrontation never even happened. He handed her the money and said to her, "Thank you very much, have a good day now!"

Naruto and the other girls left with him, heading towards the hot springs in the back.

"I'm so getting fired," the woman said.

….

(Ten Minutes Later)

Naruto went to all the shops that he could think of that would be good for the event that he was planning. He had all of his precious girls relax in the most popular and relaxing hot springs Konoha had to offer, at the Hot Springs Inn. He did that, yes, to actually give them what they needed, but also to distract them while he was in the process of completing his own personal mission for each one of his girls.

Arriving at his destination, he set the area up to what he thought would be best. He then placed one of his own personalized Hiraishin markers in the center of the area. Smiling to himself for a job well done, he set off to pick up his girls.

…

(Two Hours Later, After The Girls' Massage)

Naruto picked up his girls and asked them, "So, do you all feel better?"

"Absolutely!" Ino said aloud. "I didn't know how much I really needed that, Naruto, thank you!"

After they had all thanked Naruto for his gift, he told them, "Don't even worry about it. Besides, I've got one last thing for you ladies. Join hands."

They all did as he said and he announced loudly, "Hiraishin!" and in another flash of bright yellow, they were gone.

…..

(Top of Hokage Mountain)

They all appeared in a large area that was decorated with flowers and roses and candles, a large table set with luxurious foods across the table. But what actually drew the girls attention was that there was suddenly a Naruto clone in front of each one of them, wearing a black suit with a red undershirt and a black tie, complete with shiny black dress shoes with his hair still being untidy as it was. He never could tame his hair, after all.

Each Naruto was kneeling down in front of Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Sheeva, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata and the clones and real Naruto said at once, "I Love you so much, you are absolutely everything that I've ever wanted. Now that I have you, you are something that I need. I eat, breathe, and sleep with you on my mind all the time. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Each Naruto opened the little cases that held eight similar rings, each one being a diamond with a colored jewel in the center, corresponding to each one of them. Jade received, green, Kitana blue, Mileena pink, Sheeva red, Tsunade yellow, Ino purple, Sakura white, and Hinata indigo.

Each girl instantly said yes. The clones popped out of existence, and they all hugged and kissed their man. Naruto was little embarrassed, but hell, he'll take this over that battle any day of the week.

About an hour later, after they had their dinner, Ino put her stuff down and stood up and said to him directly, "Naruto, I want your baby too! I'm sorry, but I just cant take it anymore! I'm happy for you, Mileena, I really am! But I want that opportunity too. I NEED it Naruto!"

 **I PURPOSEFULLY ALLOWED MILEENA TO GET PREGNANT,** Kurama told Naruto mentally. **I WANTED HER TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO CARRY. I WILL ALLOW THE OTHERS TO BECOME PREGNANT AS WELL, IF YOU WISH.**

 **Well yeah, why the hell not?**

 **SO BE IT…BESIDES, IT'LL BE A GOOD SHOW FOR ME EITHER WAY, HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Baka fox…**

Naruto looked up at her and the other girls and said to them, "Kurama just told me that he purposefully let Mileena get pregnant first, but now you all can too if you want. Baka fox…"

"Really?!" Sakura said aloud. "Well then, what are we waiting for?!"

"Indeed," Sheeva said with a sly smile. "I am also eager to become a mother."

"Edenia is in need of a new princess," Kitana said with a smirk. "And, it would be fun making the baby, too."

"You said it girl!" Ino encouraged.

"And I actually want Naruto kuns child," Hinata said aloud. "Please Naruto, give me a child too!"

"Hey brat," Tsunade said. She pulled out her vial that she got from Kushina earlier on in the day, took a good long look at it and smiled, then popped the cork and downed it in one gulp. Immediately, she felt the effects.

She didn't look any different, but she definitely felt the internal effects. She felt her muscles get tighter and stronger, her entire body felt young again!

"I'm gonna need my young body to carry a child," Tsunade told him. She smiled brightly and said to him, "It's always something I've wanted. Now come here and get it started hero!"

At once, all the girls practically launched themselves at Naruto, and began the process of a full nights session of passionate love making.

…

(Following Morning)

Naruto sat up on the ground on top of the Hokage Mountain and stretched his arms out wide, letting out a loud and long yawn. Looking around, seeing all of his ladies laying around him out cold, he remembered the passionate events from last night. He couldn't help but smile in content.

He had proposed to all of his girls last night, and they had all accepted! Not only was he going to be a father to one, hopefully to the rest of them as well, but he was also going to be a husband! He was finally going to have his own family! Finally, his lifetime dream was being realized!

He then noticed the girls starting to wake up as well.

"Good morning my lovely ladies," Naruto greeted them.

"Mmmmm, good morning Naruto kun," Hinata greeted him first. She was closest to him, and she rolled over and placed her head on his naked lap, not fully realizing that her cheek was right on top of his package.

Hinata was wondering why her pillow just became rock hard. Waking up a little more, she turned her head and was face to face with the head of Narutos large member.

A little surprised, Hinata looked up at Naruto and said to him, "And you said you weren't a morning person, Naruto kun."

"Hehehe, normally, I'm not," Naruto to agreed, "But I guess I can be today."

Ino, who now was awake, giggled a little bit and said, "Well then Naruto, give us some breakfast!"

Wasting no time, she grabbed Narutos dick and put it in her mouth and began sucking on it gently at first, gradually getting more and more aggressive. To Hinata, watching Ino, or any one of the other girls suck on him, was just as erotic as doing it herself. No one knew that Hinata was such a freak in the sheets.

Naruto moaned with pleasure, which only drove Ino to milk her man for all that he's worth. After a few minutes of vigorous sucking, Ino was rewarded with a large mouthful of cum, and she greedily gulped it all down like a person who hadn't had water for three days. Hinata, deciding to some of the deliciousness for herself, moved Ino out of the way and put her own mouth over Narutos dick, finishing drinking his seed. She got about four mouthfuls before he was done. Hinata let go of his dick, but not before she gave the head a few rotating licks with her skilled tongue. She let it out with a loud pop, and Naruto fell to on his back with and idiotic grin on his face.

"Good morning, Naruto," Ino said to him.

A few hours later, after they had all showered and changed at Narutos place, they were headed to the Hokage Tower.

Knocking on the door, they heard Narutos father give them permission to enter. Naruto opened the door and allowed his ladies to enter the room first. After they all had gotten inside, he closed the door behind them and walked to his father and said to him, "Hey dad good morning! We are all ready to head out to Outworld now. Just wanted to let you know first before we just took off, you know?"

Minato shook his head a little with a small smile. "son, in many ways, you are exactly like your mother," Minato told his son. "Anyways, I acknowledge this and, just as a reminder, mainly to you Naruto, that Outworld and Konoha are allies now."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yep, that's right. And I intend on keeping it that way too."

"Son," Minato said, "I have a question for you. Your treatment by the people of this village was worse than torture itself. You have been by yourself practically your entire life, so why would you even consider an alliance, let alone just not flat out destroying the place? Many people would have at least just abandoned their village if they were in your shoes, so it just makes me so curious as to why you are trying to help Konoha."

"Well, its pretty simple really," Naruto began. "To me, the village is the rookie nine. Well, unfortunately due to the war, minus Neji. But they, Ichiraku Ramen, Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, and Tsunade, and not to mention Hokage Jiji…they were the reason. To me, _they_ are Konoha, not the villagers. Fuck them, they can all burn for all I care. No, I'm helping out the village because they are the village to me, and I will do anything to help my precious people dad."

Minato smiled brightly at his son and said to him, "Son….i couldn't be any more prouder of you than I am right now. You have fought and won the bloodiest Great Ninja War, you have defended pretty much the entire world from not only Madara and Kaguya, but also from Outworld. And, from what it seems like, the Netherrealm as well. You have literally saved the entire world three times, and you don't hate the place that treated you worse than dirt, instead, you rose above it. That, my son, is true strength. I love you son. You will make a great ruler one day, I just know it."

A/N: There you have it guys! The next chapter! What did you think? anything that could have been different? Better, worse, changed entirely? Feedback is an absolute must for us writers, it helps us write better stories for you guys. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter as well! Until then, Roku out.


	42. Chapter 42

What Happened?

Chapter 42

"So," Minato told his son, "You all are ready to head on out? How about I send a team or two to help you guys out in Outworld, as a sign of good faith in our alliance."

Naruto turned to Mileena and said to her, "Well, Mileena Kahnum?"

Mileena smirked at him and said "I love it when you call me that. I approve. We could use all the help that we can get darling."

Naruto turned to his father and said, "Well there you have it, we'll take whoever you deem to come with us."

"Very well," Minato said, and then he smiled. "How about I have some people from the old rookie nine go with you?"

"Cool with me I guess," Naruto said. Then his face turned dark. "Just as long as its not Sasuke. I've had enough of him."

Then there was a knock on the door and Minato said, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal the very one who Naruto _didn't_ want to see.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"You summoned for me Hokage Sama?" Sasuke said in his usual I'm better than you attitude. Even though he had returned and had allied with the village once again, that didn't mean that he lost his superior attitude towards everyone and everything.

Minato said to him, "Yes, Sasuke. Naruto and his team are here to return to Outworld and rebuild their home and kingdom. I would like you to go with them and provide extra security and aid them in whichever way they may need."

Sasuke bowed, though reluctantly, and said "Hai, Hokage Sama."

Sasuke hated the man. However, he also knew that he couldn't beat the man. Minato Namikaze wasn't the Hokage for nothing after all, this man had literally defeated an entire army by himself. Sasuke winning a war didn't mean anything compared to him. He helped win a war, Minato practically ended one by himself, in one move.

"Why?" Naruto asked with barely contained hatred.

"Why what, dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Then he smirked and jibed at Naruto and said to him, "What's wrong? You think I might take your girls from you? I mean, I AM an Uchiha…all of the best belongs to me, and me alone."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said through grit teeth, eyes shut. "I am warning you ONE time…keep…your filthy mouth…SHUT!"

"Or what?" Sasuke said, turning to face him. "You were ALWAYS beneath me, Naruto. In the Academy, you were behind me. On team seven, you were behind me. On our trainings with our Sannin teachers, you were behind me. Even in the war, you were STILL behind me! You gather whatever strength you may have directly from the Nine Tails inside of you! That power that you have isn't yours, it's his! MY power, however, is MINE! You couldn't hope to stand against me on your best day and I was on my worst. You were always a talentless, hopeless dobe, while I on the other hand was the savior of this village. You can, and never will, hold a candle to me, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto had had enough. Looking up with a blank expression, faster than the eye could see, he withdrew his katana and cut upwards diagonally, to where his right arm was in a high arc behind him. Blood from the tip of his sword flew onto the ceiling. Naruto looked ahead at his one time who was clutching at his left eye, glaring at Naruto with absolute hatred for taking his most powerful weapon.

His Rinnegan.

"You…" Sasuke said to him. "You took my eye! I will KILL YOU!"

Sasuke withdrew his own sword and swung at Naruto, aiming at his throat. Using his armored gauntlet, he blocked the blade with a loud CLANG. Twisting his arm, Naruto knocked it away and kicked Sasuke on the side of his head. Sasuke normally wouldn't have been taken by surprise so easily, but the pain of his eye, along with his wounded pride, he was caught off guard. That half a second was all that Naruto needed.

Naruto sheathed his sword and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and spun him around none too gently. Naruto grabbed the sides of his head and squeezed and shut his eyes, and opened them and said to Sasuke the one thing he knew he absolutely hated, and would cause him the most pain.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Sasuke's remaining eye widened and he began screaming with horrifying pain. His eye was opened and was looking around crazily. Sasuke was desperately was trying to get away from Narutos stare, but Naruto absolutely would not let go. He wanted Sasuke to suffer as much as humanly possible before he took his soul with his sword. Finally, after a few minutes, Naruto shoved Sasuke back very roughly, causing him to hit the wall of the Hokage's office. Sasuke slid down the wall and stared up at Naruto with hatred, pity, and terror. He said to Naruto, "How?...How did you survive all of that?!"

Naruto walked up to him and kneeled in front of him saying, "Simple. Because I had to. It was either that or die. While you had everything had the village had to offer, while I on the other hand had less than nothing. You had food and clothing and shelter galore, while I was on the streets. You literally had all the training you could get, while I had to train myself, by myself. You, Sasuke Uchiha, are weak. You always were. You always thought of yourself, which in turn makes you weak."

Naruto reached behind himself and pointed at his girls and his father. "I fight for them, they make me strong. You fight for yourself, no matter how strong you are by yourself, you WILL be beaten by the weakest person alive if they fight for someone else. I will fight for them, and they for me. With you, it has always been just for you, every single time. Like I said, you are weak."

Naruto then stood up and told his father, "I will not accept Sasuke Uchiha coming with us to Outworld. The only way he will survive is if he stays here. If he goes, he dies now. I will not take him to my future home."

Minato looked at him and said, "What did you do to him, son?"

"I made him experience everything I did," Naruto said simply. "He thought he always had it tough…I showed him what I had. Like I said, he's weak."

"Very well," Minato said, "Sasuke Uchiha stays here."

Minato snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared. "Sasuke Uchiha is under arrest for assaulting a fellow Konoha ninja. Take him to T and I please."

"Hai Hokage Sama," the two ANBU said as they disappeared with Sasuke.

"What was all that about dad?" Naruto asked in an irritated voice.

"Sasuke has…had, the Rinnegan, son" Minato explained. "He would have been able to help you in many different ways. Why have you done that to him? I understand his transgressions from before…but what was that all about?"

"Sure, he could have helped us out," Naruto agreed, "But trust me, dad, he would have done more that would actually hurt us than help us…pretty useless from the get go. As far what was that all about? You have someone sleep around with mom and see if you don't hate the guy."

"Okay I see your point," Minato said. "Still, the loss of the Rinnegan is a huge loss for the village, Naruto. That cannot go unpunished."

"Are you serious right now dad?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You KNOW of all the bullshit this village has put me through! Are you really going to try and punish me for something stupid like this…something that is not even close to what that bastard even deserves?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki I hereby declare that you are to serve ten years in prison for destroying the Rinnegan," Minato said to his son. Naruto just looked at him, jaw hung open. Minato, however, still had a smile on his face…as if he had expected this reaction.

"You have got to be kidding me dad…" Naruto said quietly.

"I am," Minato said, "And I am not. I must say that I ordered the punishment, which I just did, however…"

He reached down into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a form that read

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Genin Leaf Ninja**

 **Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku**

 **Crucial part in victory in the Fourth Great Ninja War**

 **Successful missions:**

 **S Rank: 24**

 **A Rank: 47**

 **B Rank: 72**

 **C Rank: 97**

 **D Rank: 102**

 **Total Missions Completed: 342.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has served a full and complete term of service as a ninja under Konohagakure no Sato. Request of permission to relocate for differences in lifestyle has been granted by the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze. As an additional reward for his outstanding service, as well as the added bonus of successfully retrieving a missing nin, namely Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzuzmaki Namikaze shall be awarded with the rank of Jonin, five hundred million ryo, as well as all monetary values from the remnants of the Uzumaki clan within the walls of Konoha, which, including the award money, total the amount of nine hundred, seventy-seven million ryo.**

 **In addition, Konohagakure No Sato hereby recognizes Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the Emperor of Outworld, which holds the same position of power as any Kage. In addition, Konohagakure No Sato also recognizes Mileena as Kahnum of Outworld, alongside Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, as well as the following members: Kitana of Edenia, Jade of Edenia, Sheeva of the Shokan, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. All clan heads involved have been notified and have given their express permission, as the laws of Konoha dictate.**

 **The previous conditions mentioned are effective immediately. Upon presentation of this Honorable Dismissal, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is no longer a Leaf Ninja of Konoha. His loyal service and protection to his village is very much appreciated, and shall be forever remembered. May you pass the Will of Fire on to the next generation.**

 **Signed by Your Hokage,**

 **Minato Namikaze, your father**

 **P.S.**

 **You have made me so proud, my son. Thank you for everything. You are by far the strongest person that I know. I can honestly say that I would not have the strength to do all the things you have done, to endure all the things you have endured. You are an inspiration, someone to be admired and revered. Thank you son, for your service and for your love.**

 **Dad**

Naruto had finished reading the Honorable Dismissal form, and he couldn't be happier. He now understood what his father was talking about when he said that he had to announce the punishment. Now, however, since he was officially no longer under the command of the Hokage, he was let off the hook.

His father looked at him and said, "Congratulations son. You did it. Oh, I need to give you your money…"

Minato snapped his fingers and an ANBU showed up, carrying a large bag of scrolls.

"Each of these scrolls holds the maximum amount they can all carry…each one is completely full. Inside of these scrolls, you will find that there are a total of nine hundred and seventy-seven million gold coins inside."

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled out. "Dad, that's too much! One gold coin is a hundred ryo! You're practically giving me over a billion ryos right now dad!"

"I know, Minato said, "I just wanted to throw in a little extra. This is from my own personal account. And before you say anything, I'm stupid rich, son. That move I did in the Third Great War earned more money than I could deal with in five lifetimes. Here, take it. In fact, ANBU san, please retrieve two more of these bags for my son. The three bags wont even dent my account, and I need something to do with it all."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared. In a few seconds, that same ANBU had appeared with the two extra bags that had been requested.

"Thank you very much, ANBU san, you may return to your post."

"Hai, Hokage Sama," the ANBU said before he disappeared.

"Now, that's outta the way," Minato said as he lifted the three bags of scrolls absolutely filled to the max with stored gold coins. "Whew, this is heavier than it looks!"

"Hehehehe…geez dad, I don't really know what to say…" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Minato said to him. "Just make sure that you rule Outworld right, and we'll be good. After all, you ARE using my money, so to speak, hahaha. Oh, and of course, be sure to some and visit your mother and I on a regular basis, ok? We miss you too damn much as it is."

"No problem dad!" Naruto said as he raised his hand in a thumbs up. "Well, we really need to be-oh yeah! Hey you said you were gonna send us with a couple of teams or something?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Minato said. "Hehehe, sorry about that. Anyways, who would you like to come?"

"You know what," Naruto said thoughtfully, "Don't even worry about it. I've got tons and tons of shadow clones waiting to do something. I'll cover whatever help we may need."

"Its settled then," Minato told him. "Well son, have a good day, and remember! Come visit us often, you understand?"

"don't worry dad, I wanna come visit!" Naruto said. "But now, we got a retarded idiot for a supposed 'father' to deal with. No one is taking my throne away from me, or my Mileena, on my watch. See you later dad! Hiraishin!"

In another flash of bright yellow, the entire group was gone.

Minato sat in his chair behind his desk heavily.

"Why is it I feel like I just sold my son away off for marriage, but I barely even knew him?" he thought to himself out loud.

"Oh well, nothing a little reading wont help."

He reached into his secret drawer and pulled out an orange book and began reading, softly giggling at parts here and there.

…

Shao Kahn was waiting on his throne when Naruto and his group arrived in a bright yellow flash. He had to temporarily shield his eyes from the brightness, but quickly recovered.

"Get out of my seat, Kahn. First and only warning. Mileena has been wanting you back for years now…don't make me have to kill you again." Naruto said in all seriousness.

"HA!" Shao Kahn barked. "Still! You do not yet know who you are talking to boy! I-"

"Shao Kahn!" Naruto interrupted. "I hereby challenge you to mortal Kombat! Winner gets to take the throne of Outworld and Mileena as his bride, and the loser…well, dies. Do you accept, or yield?"

Shao Kahn slowly stood up and took an extremely loud and slow step down, one after another agonizingly slow step after the other. After taking the brief flight of stairs from his throne to the floor, he walked until he was about ten feet away from him and said, "I…accept. Prepare to die. FIGHT!"

The girls behind Naruto jumped out of the way as Naruto jumped straight in the air, avoiding the green energy spear that Shao Kahn had just launched. Naruto landed and threw a small barrage of shuriken at Kahn. Kahn raised his arm and blocked them with his armored gauntlet, and they bounced off and fell harmlessly to the floor. He lowered his arm to see a booted foot collide with his face.

Shao Kahn stumbled back a little bit and wiped the small trickle of blood from his lips and said to him, "I am SHAO KAHN! YOU WILL TASTE NO VICTORY!"

"Shut up," Naruto said simply.

Enraged at the disrespect from the boy, Shao Kahn charged at Naruto with his shoulder charge, covered by his green energy.

Naruto rolled to the side and threw an explosive tag at the base of Shao Kahn's feet. Quickly activated the tag using the ram sign, the tag exploded and sent Kahn high into the air.

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of fire and appeared right in front of Kahn in another pillar of fire. Lifting his leg up high, he performed a very powerful axe kick that sent Kahn flying straight to the ground with such a brutal force that it cracked the foundation of the marble floor.

Naruto landed softly on his feet and adjusted his red trench coat and said to Shao Kahn, "If you surrender now, I'll spare you, and you can go somewhere else, somewhere other than Outworld. This is your only chance at survival Kahn. Choose wisely."

Shao Kahn only stood up and summoned his Wrath Hammer. Charging, Shao Kahn yelled out, "DIE YOU INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN!"

Naruto only shook his head. He unhooked his buster sword from his lower back and brought it up just in time to block an overhead hammer swing from Kahn. Naruto raised his foot and Spartan kicked Kahn back a few feet and said, "And how were you the Emperor again?"

Enraged even further, Kahn just swung his hammer at Naruto, watching the weapon twirl around and around straight at Naruto at an alarming speed. Naruto disappeared once again, this time right above Kahn. Using the back of his heel, he kicked Shao Kahn very hard in the back of his head.

Normally, that would have been a killing blow. Sure, a simple kick to the back of the head may seem like a normal kick anywhere else, the base of the back of the head houses the part of the brain that is the main power house, also known as the Abdulla. If hit hard enough or pierced, the victim would be dead before they hit the ground.

Luckily for Kahn, he had been wearing his helmet. However, the force of the blow was so strong that, even with the helmet on, he still suffered massive damage and was considerably dizzy and disoriented from that last attack.

"Man," Naruto said exasperatingly. "This is just too damn easy! Come on .man! What happened to Shao Kahn is the meanest and most evil of them all?! Give me something to work with here!"

Shao Kahn, by this time, had slowly but surely regained his senses. Now, blinded by pure rage at that display of utter humiliation, charged at Naruto, throwing energy spear after another, continually tossing them at Naruto, closing the distance between them.

Naruto continued to dodge the energy spears as if he were playing a game. "Man, Kahn, you really suck!"

Kahn had finally closed the distance and once again summoned his wrath hammer, and swung sideways.

Naruto blocked this attack as well, and then planted a tag on Shao Kahn's chest and made a ram sign with one hand and yelled out, "Fuuin!"

Instantly, Shao Kahn's entire body froze.

He could not move a single muscle in his entire body. Naruto re-latched his buster sword on his lower back and said to Kahn, "It was fun playing with you, but Outworld needs a proper leader. Your time is up, was up a long time ago. Any last words, Kahn?"

"I will find you, boy," Shao Kahn said, realizing the inevitable. "You will die by my hand!"

"Yeah right," Naruto said. "You lost to Raiden, and I could kick his ass any day of the week. In fact, I kicked yours too. You're just too damn dumb for your own good. Goodbye, Shao Kahn."

Naruto created four shadow clones and each one grabbed a limb. They began pulling with all their might, causing Shao Kahn to scream out in agony. Finally, after one last pull, all four limbs were ripped from Shao Kahn's torso, blood flying everywhere. The clones lightly tossed the two arms and two legs in the air, just as the torso with the still screaming Shao Kahn was falling to the ground.

Faster than the eye could see, Naruto unsheathed his katana from his back and performed at least twenty different swings in three seconds. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, and the then four limbs and a torso with a screaming head turned into forty pieces that was once Shao Kahn, into a bloody mess on the floor.

Naruto stood straight up, flicked the blood off of his blade, spun it around and sheathed the blade back in its scabbard on his back.

He turned to see his fiancé, Mileena, with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry love," he said to her. "But hit had to be done."

"Yes, it did," Mileena agreed. "He was not the same person he was before. He was not my father unfortunately. He was a monster that had to be slain."

"Lets go my love," he said to her and all the other girls. He looked down and saw that they all had slight bulges in their stomachs.

"We have a realm to rule and a family to raise," he said with a small smile. The girls smiled too, glad that they had Naruto as their fiancé.

….

(Timeskip, 7 years later)

"Neji Uzumaki, you come here right this instant!" Hinata Uzumaki commanded in the living room of their large house.

"Coming mommy!" a young child's voice rang out.

Running back into the area was a young seven year old boy, Neji Uzumaki. His hair was jet black and reached his shoulders. His pupiless eyes were the trademark sign of a Hyuuga, but they had taken the surname of Naruto, now making them the Uzumaki's.

"Hai, mommy?" Neji asked in his sweet voice.

"Despite trying to be stern, she couldn't help but lightly smirk at her son's innocent attitude. "You know you aren't supposed to prank the villagers, don't you?"

"Yes mommy!"

"So why did you put crap on the neighbor's doorstep, causing him to step in it?"

"What?!" Neji asked out loud. He was shocked, and surprised, at this new dilemma.

"I didn't do tit though, mommy!" Neji said to his mother, Hinata.

"Neejjjiiiiii…" Hinata said warningly.

"I really didn't mommy!"

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Their question was answered when Tsunade walked in the front door, holding her own son's ear and put him on the couch and yelled at him, "You do NOT do something like that again, you understand me Jiraiya Uzumaki!" she pointed a finger right in her son's face.

Jiraiya Uzumaki, another seven year old boy, nodded furiously, obviously scared of his mother.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm sorry mommy!" Jiraiya said.

"Good!" Tsunade said sternly. "Now, as punishment, you will go apologize to your neighbor and clean up that horrible mess you made, immediately young man! Understand?!"

"Yes mommy!"

The young boy ran out of the front door, clearly just trying to get away from his mother for the time being. Hinata chuckled lightly and said to Tsunade, "Well, I thought it was Neji. How did you know it was your son, Tsunade hime?"

Tsunade smiled at Hinata, and at the nickname she was just given. Since their official marriage, all of the girls had just out of the blue started calling each other that, and would even participate in sexual relations every now and then. They were in a relationship with each other just as much as they were with Naruto.

"I caught him laughing at the neighbor as he witnessed his misfortune, bragging about how that his 'best trick yet'," Tsunade rubbed her temples and said, "I really hope Naruto gets home soon…I need him badly."

"You need what, Auntie Tsuna?" Neji asked innocently.

"For you to be a good boy and always listen to your mother," Tsunade said quickly, a little embarrassed about what she had just said. Hinata could only giggle at her plight.

…

Sheeva stood on top of a large hill, all four arms crossed as she was overlooking the area. She looked down and saw the markets along the many streets in this particular village. Upon the reconstruction of Outworld, Sheeva had been put in charge of its security. First she had established a large, thirty foot high and ten foot thick wall around the immediate area, containing the main castle that was once Shao Kahn's, but it had been altered slightly to look more peaceful, but not so much as to where you could just walk on in (I think its MK Armageddon or MK Deception, but that level where you come upon Shao Kahn's fortress…imagine that, just not as dark and brutal).

On the outside of that wall, was where all of the trading areas were. Markets, stores, armories, and the like. As of now, the area was bustling with people from all backgrounds, allowing trade and money to flow into Outworld like it never had before. Also, because of this new development, the castle itself had grown, the markets had grown larger, more homes were built, more training areas were established, and their armies were increased and paid. It was also how the walls were built.

On the outer levels of the markets, there was another wall that was easily two hundred feet high and seventy-five feet thick. Naruto wanted this place to be as secure as possible, so he had used his earth affinity to create a huge stone wall to surround the citizens of Outworld, or at least in his large village.

People were allowed to come and go as they pleased, but everyone knew that this place, Konoha of Outworld, was not to be messed with.

Naruto had put Sheeva in charge of its security. He had given her any and all resources needed, all at her request. She wanted to overlook this place. She had allowed Goro, the previous Shokan prince, to adjust the rules and whatnot in the Shokan tribe to his liking, ruining many lives of all the other Shokan. She would not allow that to happen again, so she wanted to be in charge of keeping everyone safe. Besides, its not like she could do something as feeble as run a market stand. No, not for Sheeva, the Queen of the Shokan tribe and wife to Naruto Uzumaki. She needed something challenging. Head of security did just the thing for her.

She heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and couldn't help but smile to herself. Naruto had given her the greatest gift that anyone could give her.

Her son, Rai.

The seven year old Shokan boy came out. He didn't have the four arms like a standard shokan would, due to his father's genes being the dominant ones. However, he did have the same skin color, a darker tan, with a few spots here and there. His black hair was pulled back in a small pony tail. He wore a black tunic for a boy his size, brown pants and brown sandals. He may have not looked like his father much, aside from the two whisker marks on either one of his cheeks, but he definitely had his mother's strength and temper. He looked up at his mother with his brown eyes with black slits and said "Momma!"

Sheeva turned around and knelt on the ground, holding her arms wide open for her son. Rai ran and jumped into his mother's arms as she lifted him up. She lightly squeezed his cheeks as she lovingly said to him, "What is the matter, my son?"

"I'm training!" Rai said excitedly. "I'm trying to sneak on you!"

"Hahahaha…you did well," Sheeva said to him. "for a runt. You need more practice. However, you did do better last time, Rai. If I had not heard the bushes just now, you would have succeeded. Your father has been teaching you well."

"Thanks mom!" Rai said before he jumped out of her arms and yelled out, "I'm going to try sneaking on Auntie Kita! Bye momma!"

Sheeva could only chuckle lightly as her son faded away into the bushes once again. Felling at peace once again, she turned back to face the village and the castle. She was proud to be the wife of Naruto. She was Queen, Wife, Head of Security, and mother.

The perfect life for a Shokan.

…

Kitana and Jade laid down in their cots next to the lake that Naruto had created for the community with his water style that he had used. They were in very skimpy blue and green bikinis, soaking up the sun. They had just got back from a mission guarding small detail on an escort mission, and were relaxing with their time off.

Even though they were fellow Queens of Outworld, that still didn't mean that they never went out on missions on occasion. Even Naruto went out sometimes. He believed that if you just stayed inside dealing with all of the political bullcrap, one would get rusty and would be easily killed on the outside. Therefore, even they would go out to polish their skills every now and then. They had just returned from their most recent one, and were relaxing with their given time off.

They suddenly were splashed by two kids, one girl and one boy. The boy was Kitana's son, wearing blue swim trunks, playing in the water. He was laughing along with his sister, Jayla.

Jayla wore a green one piece bathing suit. Her long black hair was tied in a long braid, much like her mother's and reached down to the middle of her back. Her skin color matched Jade's exactly. Basically a carbon copy of Jade. However, she completely had Naruto's personality, especially his pranking attitude.

They were both laughing and pointing at their mothers misfortune as they sat up, glaring at their kids, soaking wet.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, do you?" Kitana asked the two children.

"YEAH!" the kids over exuberantly yelled out in response, splashing their respective parents some more.

"Well then," Kitana said to them, summoning one of her fans and opened it. "Perhaps you'll like this! Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Kitana swung her fan out in a wide horizontal arc and created a large wave, that her and her friends child body surfed on.

"YYYYYEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!" the two kids cheered on.

Kitana couldn't help but smile at the kids' innocent and playful attitudes. She and Jade were both glad that they and Naruto could provide a healthy environment for them all.

"Jade?" Kitana asked.

"What is it Kitana?" Jade responded.

"I want more kids."

"Yeah," Jade said to her friend. "Me too. We should get started soon, huh? After all, I'm overdue for a good…uh… _pipe cleaning,_ hahaha."

"You and me both, Jade," Kitana laughed with her friend. "We all know though that Naruto tries his best. I mean its not like we can just go at it with these little ones around. But, we need to do something soon."

"You know, Naruto told me a few days back that he was planning something romantic for us all soon," Jade said. "I wonder what it is?"

"Yeah, he told me as well," Kitana said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see wont we?"

"Yeah, guess so," Jade said. They both smiled as they watched their kids play in the water.

…..

Ino Yamanaka sat in an open courtyard with cherry blossom trees surrounding them. The red leaves were gently flowing through the wind, flowing right past her and her son, Inoichi. They were both sitting in the meditative position, with their hands held up in a ram sign. She was teaching her son about their clan's jutsu of the mind the same way her father had taught her. So far, Inoichi was remarkably fast at learning. He already had the mind transfer jutsu down and could do it in his sleep.

Ino opened her eyes and looked at her son. He still had his eyes closed. His long blonde hair flowed freely, a little passed his shoulders. He had Narutos features, with two whisker marks on either side of cheeks. He wore a light blue kimono and black hakama underneath. On his feet he wore two brown sandals. On the back of his kimono were the clan symbols of the Yamanaka and Uzumaki clans.

Inoichi opened his eyes and told his mother, "I believe I have the mind focus complete now mother," Inoichi said.

"I can see that son," Ino said, smiling. "You really are smart young man. You are catching on quicker than I ever did with my father."

"I just have a very good teacher mommy," Inoichi said, smiling brightly at his mother's praise.

"Go inside and get ready for dinner shortly silly," Ino said to her son, shaking her head slightly. Then she felt her son lightly tackle her to the ground and give her a huge hug before he ran inside laughing loudly.

"Inoichi Uzumaki!" Ino yelled out laughing. "You get back here!"

"Gotta catch me first mommy!" Inoichi yelled out.

Ino laughed as she got up and went to go get her son and give him a huge tickle fit for catching her off guard.

…

Up in the castle, in the main Emperor's room, Sakura and Mileena were on their knees, practically worshipping Narutos thirteen-inch member. Naruto threw his head back and said, "Holy SHIT this is good!"

Sakura lightly giggled as Mileena deepthroated him. Sakura held Mileena's head there for a few seconds and said to him, "Does that feel good Naruto?"

"Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhhhhh…" Naruto said.

Sakura let go and Mileena went to work on his dick, going back and forth like it was an art. Naruto could honestly say that out of all the girls, Mileena could suck some serious dick. She did it like she _wanted_ it! And man, was she getting it!

"I'm gonna cum Mileena!" Naruto warned.

Mileena just went even faster and harder. Right before she felt the rush of his seed come out, she pulled his dick out of her mouth with a loud pop. She and Sakura sat right in front of Naruto as he sprayed huge wave after wave of cum all over their faces and in their mouths. Then, Mileena got greedy and sucked his dick even more, milking and swallowing every last drop. She was addicted to his taste, she never could get enough of her man.

After a couple of minutes of this, Naruto fell back onto his bed. His legs shook slightly and said, "Ohhhh man, that was something else. You girls are gonna kill me one day."

"don't worry my love," Mileena said after she licked her lips, "we wont drain you dry…too much, hehehe."

Sakura also licked her lips and said to him, "Well, can you blame us?" she licked Mileena's cheek nice and slow, cleaning her face of any cum that she had on it, and swallowed whatever cum that she licked. "You taste so good that we just cant get enough!"

"And I cant get enough of you girls!" Naruto said to them both. He sat up and said, "As much as I would love to continue our little escapade, we have to go get our kids from the courtyard. We cant forget that my mom was watching them today now can we? We also need to get ready for the dinner tonight."

"What dinner?" Mileena asked.

"Remember, Mileena," Naruto reminded her, "the dinner for the whole village. I know you have cum on your mind but come on baby, hehehe."

"Its not my fault you taste so damn good, Naruto," Mileena countered.

"Alright, alright," Naruto said. "Let's go get cleaned up."

They all got up and headed to the shower to clean up. Or rather, they were supposed to, but spent another hour fucking each other senseless.

A/N: alright you guys, here is the next chapter! Keep in my mind, this story is just about done, just another chapter, maaayyyyybe two, and that's it! I will start on my other story that I still have in the works shortly after the completion of this one. Lemme know what you guys think! Roku out.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Allllllllrighty then you guys, here we are! This is the official last chapter of my story, What Happened? It was an absolute pleasure writing this story for you all, and it certainly helped get my imagination gears running again. I hope you all really liked reading something new that, unfortunately, is not posted very often at all, and if it is, it is done very poorly. I have read just about every single Naruto/MK fic out there, at least the ones that are rated M, and most of them actually kinda fall short. Not because of the fact that its bad writing, because there are a few that are actually good grammar and the like, it's the fact that they don't quite understand MK totally, or perhaps something else like that. I've seen a lot of people just describe the character physically, but not describing them in their mentality or emotionally. Its ok if they change over time due to certain circumstances, but initially, they need to be described in their initial state. Otherwise, it almost comes down to a copyright issue.

So, I tried to do that with the MK girls in the beginning of this story when they were first introduced, and then they gradually changed over time. Something like that just seems like it would be a better story to read: you actually get to see a character's progression, not just Narutos. It makes sense to me. If it doesn't make any sense to you, or if I'm wrong in anything, lemme know, and I'll do my best to not make those mistakes in my other stories that I may come up with.

As I've said plenty of times before, my next story will NOT be a harem. I will write other harems in the future, but this next one will not be it. I have already promised that, and I do not intend on going back on it. This harem story is for all you harem lovers out there, and the next one will be for the single pairing lovers. Once again, I promised that, and intend to keep it that way.

As far as the next story goes, I'm torn between two things: first, it will be a Naruto/MK crossover. However, should it be a Naruto fic with MK elements, similar to this story? Or, should be a MK fic with Naruto elements? I'm leaning towards another story like this one, but it would be nice to hear your guy's opinions as well.

Anyways, like I said, final chapter for this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you to all of my loyal readers! You have provided me with the motivation to continue this fic, and hopefully will not stop. Thank you!

Final Chapter…

FIGHT!

What Happened?

Chapter 43

In the main hall of the Emperor's castle, tables that were six feet wide and twenty feet long filled the area. Each table had multiple varieties of food on them. Everything ranging from chicken, pork, vegetables, fruits, ramen, desserts…absolutely everything. On the walls of the main hall of the castle were decorations of deep orange colored flags depicting the Uzumaki clan symbol in red and surrounded by a large pink circle that was outlined by another blue circle, outlined by another green circle, outlined by a red one, then a purple one, then a maroon one, a white one, then finally a pale blue. Above the symbol, was the kanji for 'Nine'.

The kanji, obviously, resembled the nine tailed fox, Kurama. The clan symbol for Naruto, of course. And each of the colored rings around the symbol resembled each of Narutos wives: Mileena, Kitana, Jade, Sheeva, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, and then finally Hinata. it was a symbol that they were all one family. The outline of the flag was black, and the interior of the flag was a light purple…the colors resembling Outworld.

The citizens of Outworld loved this design. It showed them that their leader clearly wanted to show that he was the ruler, as well as his family, but also incorporated them all by using their realm's colors. In short, artistically saying that they are all connected, that they are all one. Which, in Narutos mind, is exactly the way that is should be. The way that it WOULD be.

At the head of the main hall was another table, much like the ones littering the floor. This table was set parallel to the wall behind them. This is where Naruto and his wives and children sat. they didn't have huge throne like chairs to sit on, this wasn't the throne room. This was the main hall, the dining hall, the common room, the room in which everyone was the same. Some may have higher statuses than others, but in the end, everyone was the same, and this room was designed to show that. everyone was equal in here. Of course, respect for Naruto and his wives were still shown, but it was returned in just as much grace as it was received. However, this dinner was a celebratory one, so everyone was wearing much finer clothing than normal. All of the common folk were wearing their absolute best attire. No one was judged by the quality of their outfits, because, like everywhere else, people had it better than some others. So, the best you had was the best you had, which was perfectly fine. Now, if anyone had slacked off and tried to make everyone look stupid, that would be a different story. However, everyone liked Naruto and his family a lot, so there was no need for any sort of rebellious acts of any kind.

Naruto was wearing a black sleeveless kimono and a white undershirt, red sash across his waist, and black hakama trousers and black shinobi boots. He still had his gauntlets on with their hidden blades in them. On his left shoulder was a glossy black an armored shoulder pad, and from that on both sides, a deep orange colored sash hung loosely, and had the kanji for 'Nine' on either side of it as well. (Imagine Ezio's little cape thing on his armor, but longer, on both the front and the back, and much longer, down to Narutos knees. That what I'm trying to depict here.) on his back he had his katana strapped on. Just because this was a formal dinner didn't mean he couldn't be ready for any possible threats.

Mileena was wearing her Vampiress outfit(one of her downloadable skins on MKX), with the skirt part being longer, reaching down to her ankles. She also wore a neckless that had the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. She truly looked like a seductress.

Sheeva wore a V-neck, red colored dress that hugged her Shokan form quite nicely, showing off every one of her lovely curves. Even though she was a Shokan, she still turned plenty of human heads…both male and female. She also wore black high heeled boots that were fitted specifically for her. She also wore an Uzumaki necklace. Her hair had gotten longer and thicker, covering more of her head and not just the back of it. She had it in her usual high ponytail form.

Kitana wore a saturate blue colored outfit that looked a lot like here MK 9 outfit, black silk covering her stomach and legs. She wore thigh high saturate blue colored coverings, with heels to match. She also had bicep-length saturate blue arm coverings and gloves to match as well. She had a golden tiara in her hair, and a did not wear a blue mask. Hair long, silky smooth black hair fell down loosely behind her back. Also, like Mileena and Sheeva, she also wore an Uzumaki symbolled necklace around her throat.

Jade wore an outfit exactly like Kitana's, only green and black instead of blue and black. She, however, did wear a mask that was her favorite color, green. Just like the others, she also wore the clan necklace.

Tsunade wore a white Kimono with a glossy green sash around her waist. Due to her bust size, it still parted a little across her chest, despite her efforts. The hems of her kimono were a bright and shiny silver color. In the middle of her back, her kimono had the kanji for 'Sannin', 'Slug Queen', and 'Lady Fifth'. She now always had a smile on her face. Before, she was always filled heartache and pain. She had managed to deal with it before and move on, at least a little, but now she no longer had to deal with it, because it was gone completely. And it was because of Naruto. For that, she had owed him a large debt. And, he was also now her husband, the father of her child, and now, her ruler. She couldn't be any happier. Also, she wore another clan necklace.

Ino wore a very low cut dress that was a deep purple in color. Her neck and waist were covered, but there was a narrow slit straight down the middle of her front and back that showed off quite a bit of skin, causing more than a few nosebleeds throughout the castle. The hem of her dress stopped just above her ankles, and she wore shiny black high heeled shoes. She wore see through arm sleeves that almost went up to her shoulder, and shiny black fingerless gloves to match her shoes. Her blonde hair was tied up in a large bun, but still had the standard large section of her bangs covering one eye. An Uzumaki necklace was also around her neck.

Sakura was wearing a pink kimono, only more dress like. Instead of hakama trousers, it was a long skirt that just brushed the ground, slightly covering her red high heeled shoes. She had a bright red sash across her waist, and there were bright red cherry blossoms decorating her kimono. Her hair had grown much longer, now reaching halfway down her back, and it was tied loosely in a red bow. Also, a clan necklace hung around her neck.

Finally, Hinata was wearing a more princess-like version of her Hyuuga clan attire. Wearing the white clan robes, she also wore a dark blue sash across her waist. On the front of her sash, hung a long loincloth, almost reaching the floor. On the front of the loin cloth had the Hyuuga clan symbol on it, with the Uzumaki clan symbol right above it in white. Her torso piece of her kimono was white, but the sleeves were a dark blue in color. Her hair had grown much longer, now reaching a tad bit passed her butt. Her blue high heeled shoes could only be glimpsed every now and then. She had two necklaces around her neck, one for the Uzumaki clan and the other for the Hyuuga clan. She wears the Hyuuga clan necklace as a testimony to the honorable ones that still were in Konoha. A testimony that not all Hyuugas were terrible, stuck up people.

Everyone in the main hall was enjoying their dinner and each other's company. Conversations were held about any and all topics, ranging from the victories of each other's battles to the women or men they had slept with the night before. Toasts were held, songs were sung, tears of joy and pride alike were shed, and smiles were all around. All of the children were smiling and laughing loudly and playing with their friends while the adults, while still keeping a watchful eye on them, they were in the presence of the Emperor and his family after all, were also talking to their friends and enjoying the atmosphere.

At the corner of the hall, a small little with flutes and small drums and the like would play some joyful music, providing the perfect atmosphere of food, music, family and friends all having a good time.

After about an hour of the banquet had begun, a loud but soft dinging could be heard.

Everyone turned to the head table at the end of the hall and saw that Kitana had stood up and had used her for to softly tap against her wine glass. When she saw that everyone, including her own husband and her sister-wives, she smiled brightly and said, "Everyone, first off, I would like to thank you all for coming and joining us in celebrating the final outcome of Outworld's remodeling!"

Claps and cheers erupted in the hall. Kitana couldn't help but smile brightly. Her love had grown exponentially for her husband. He had done what no one thought possible, but only better, and better for everyone.

Outworld had absorbed Edenia when Shao Kahn conquered it all those long years ago. Now, Naruto had promised that he would what he could to restore it. However, the problem came up with the citizens of Outworld…where would they live? To separate to realms meant that the ones who resided in one would all die as a price to separate the two. The solution? Extremely simple. So simple, that it was staring at everyone right in their face, and no one even noticed it.

Outworld had absorbed Edenia.

Why not just reverse that? Have Edenia restored, then have Edenia absorb Outworld. That way, both sides won. Edenia was restored, the Outworlders would survive AND have a much better life!

After hundreds upon hundreds of seals and the help of Raiden calling upon the Elder Gods and with their aid, it was done. The ruined cities were replaced with bright and flourishing ones. The houses and markets were replaced with clean, crisp, perfect areas for both. The atmosphere had brightened and animals had returned. Also, using his wood style and water style, Naruto had created many forests and bodies of water throughout the land for the animals and also for the community. It had all taken about five years of research and planning, especially with the seals, but when they got the ok from the Elder Gods, things started rolling, and FAST. Immediately, Naruto had gone to work and dedicated himself to it.

As a result, in two short years, the ENTIRE realm of Outworld had been transformed into Edenia once again.

The only thing that really remained was Shao Kahn's…well, now Narutos castle.

Kitana continued speaking. "Because of my husband, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we are all here today celebrating the success of us all having a better home! Everyone, give our Lord a big applause!"

Instantly, the entire hall seemed to be filled with people standing up and cheering, clapping, and whistling for their Emperor of Edenia.

Naruto got up and bowed low to them all. "It was my pleasure," he said as he sat back down.

"I once, for a long time, had thought that Edenia was forever lost," Kitana continued sadly. "It was my home. One that I had known for so long. It was the place of my happiest memories. Shao Kahn had invaded and conquered it, absorbed it into Outworld."

She looked up at everyone once again and smiled brightly, holding up her glass and yelled out, "But because my husband, Naruto Uzumaki, EDENIA HAS RETURNED!"

Once more cheers and shouts were heard.

"Praise Lord Naruto!"

"Thank you Emperor!"

"You helped us all, thank you!"

Many phrases of the like were heard throughout the hall. Kitana gestured them all to be silent, and the crowd calmed down. Kitana held up her glass up high and said to everyone, "I would like to propose a toast! To my husband, for returning my home to me, for granting me the greatest gift a mother could ever have, to all the love you have shown not only me, but the rest of us as well…" she gestured to her fellow sister-wives. "…you, Naruto Uzumaki, truly, are my hero. Thank you. To Naruto, Edenia's savior, and our Lord!"

"TO OUR LORD NARUTO!"

"TO LORD UZUMAKI!"

"TO OUR SAVIOR!"

Everyone drank whatever beverage they had. They put their drinks down and applauded once more for their Emperor, for their king. Naruto had a huge blush on his face, unsure of what to make of everything. Even Kurama, sitting inside of the seal, couldn't help but wipe away an affectionate tear. He was sooooooo proud of his container. He had never once, jinchurriki or not, had never met another person as great as he was. He was proud to say that he was sealed inside of Naruto.

Naruto stood up from his chair and bowed once again. "I thank you all," he began. "But I myself am not able to take all of the credit. I absolutely could not have done it without the love of my wives and my children. Please, everyone, lets give them a hand as well!"

Once again, the hall erupted in joyous celebration. "Moreover," Naruto continued, "I definitely would not have been able to do it if it were not for all of you in here tonight. You all helped out in so many ways I cant even count them all. Everything, from your physical support to your encouraging words, EVERYONE has been a part of this new home! Thank you everyone!"

This time, they all bowed to Naruto slightly, stood up, held their glasses high in the air and once again yelled out, "FOR LORD UZUMAKI!"

"Thank you all, and please, continue to enjoy your evening! You all deserved it!" Kitana yelled out with a smile.

She sat down next to her husband and said, "You know, all the kids are being watched by your mother right now, she couldn't wait to see them all. She just LOVES kids! Hahaha…speaking of love…I think your wives are all due for some, aren't we ladies?" Kitana asked, looking on either side of the table, making sure they all heard her.

Clearly they did, because they were all looking at him with expecting eyes saying, 'well?'

Naruto chuckled a little bit and said, "Oh, believe me, I know. And I know JUST what to do about it."

Like the ninja he was, he created shadow clones for each of the girls without them seeing it. Each clone appeared behind their chair, grabbed them all at the same time, and teleported all at once to their bedroom, leaving Naruto by himself at the table.

He stood up and said, "Excuse me everyone, I would just like you to know that my wives and I are going to retire for the evening. Please, stay as long as you like and take this food home with you! Hahaha, enjoy everyone, and thank you once again for coming!"

A few chuckles were heard and one large, burly man with a blacksmith-like beard stood up and waved his large drinking glass in the air and said aloud, "Retire for the nigh'? HAH! More like goin' and fuckin' your women for the rest of the nigh'! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The crowd chuckled loudly then and Naruto smiled at the man and said, "You're damn right I am. Have a good night everyone!"

….

When Naruto teleported into his bedroom, his clones and his wives were already hard at work with each other. They were all on the floor, asses high in the air and taking it like a champ. Naruto dispelled the clone banging Mileena, and he took off his outfit and kneeled behind Mileena. She saw him and waved her ass in the air and said to her husband, "You like what you see darling?"

"Damn right I do," Naruto said as he smacked her ass. She yelped and he grabbed both cheeks and said, "I'm about to show you how much I like it too."

He opened her up and with one thrust shoved his entire length into Mileena's already dripping pussy. She yelped out in surprise, then Naruto shoved her shoulders on to the ground and began pounding away at her like there was no tomorrow. Mileena could only gasp every now and then, her body felt soooooo good from the fucking she was getting right now.

Naruto would smack her ass every now and then. His balls would hit her clit every time he buried himself completely, which only stimulated her even more. Naruto grabbed her hair and pulled back roughly. Roughly, but not abusively. His wives absolutely loved that about him…that he could be rough with them, and not abuse them.

Mileena cried out in pure pleasure as Naruto seemed to go even deeper, if that was even possible. After about five minutes of his balls hitting her clit and she getting filled up every time, she came, and came hard. Her torrent of her juices almost pushed him out of her. Her legs shook uncontrollably the entire duration she came. The pressure and wetness caused Naruto to lose control. His eyes had red slits in them and his marks grew darker and his teeth grew a little, giving him the more feral look…the one that Mileena REALLY loved. She knew what was coming next.

Naruto pulled himself out of her pussy, her juices still dripping from his dick. He made his famous sign and summoned about twenty other clones.

"You all know what to do," he told them with a smirk. The clones nodded and three went to each girl. One clone for the ass of each girl, one for the pussy, and of course one for the mouth. One clone would lay down, the girl would climb on top, another clone would fuck her ass, and the last clone would get deepthroated like a pro.

But Naruto took Mileena all to himself this time. He turned her around and picked her up. She placed her legs around his waist as he buried himself in her again. Mileena's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tried to breathe, it was so good to her. When she finally caught her breath, she looked at Naruto and said to him, "Fuck me baby…"

Naruto just grinned ferally, and began to fuck her stupid.

He pounded away at her pussy like he was a jack hammer, and Mileena was loving every second of it. He then pushed her up against a wall and resumed fucking her senseless. Mileena moaned and screamed out in pleasure, the likes of which she had never had before. He grabbed her ass and gave each cheek a rough squeeze as he penetrated her womb with each and every thrust. He had begun to sweat as well had Mileena.

"Oooohhhhhh, fill me up baby!" Mileena said to him. She gently held his face in her hands and said to him, "I can feel your dick pulsing inside, I know you're about to cum! Give it to me baby! Give it to me!"

That did it for Naruto. He pumped himself in and out of her like crazy. Finally, with lone last thrust, he buried himself completely into Mileena's womb. Her eyes went completely wide and her mouth wide open, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she felt wave after wave after wave after wave after wave of the hot cum literally flooding her womb. Her womb had to distend to make room for all that cum that Naruto just dumped in her. Her entire body shook as he pulled out and what seemed like three gallons of cum just came pouring out of her. She slid down to the floor, and cum was still seeping out of her pussy. She grabbed her husbands dick and deepthroated it immediately, sucking every last drop that was still coming out. Even after all that cum, he still had more for her. She was glad that she could do that to him…the more turned on he was, the more he came.

And it seemed like he wasn't stopping anytime soon. She was swallowing every drop, and her stomach was already full. That only left one place left.

She quickly turned around and stuck her ass in the air and said, "Fill my ass too baby!"

Naruto wasted no time. Still cumming, her buried himself in her ass and filled that up too. After about another minute of cumming inside of her ass, Naruto slowly pulled out. Mileena's red ass had cum seeping out of it as well as her pussy. Her stomach was completely full too. She sat there, ass high in the air just rubbing her pregnant looking, cum filled stomach and said, "Aahhhh…that's what I'm talking about baby…"

Naruto looked around the room and saw that all of his other wives were in the same condition as Mileena. Worn out, cum filled and cum covered.

"Its good to be a king," Naruto said with a smile.

END

A/N: Well folks! That's it for this story! Once again, thank you all for reading! I hope you all had a good time reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to take a short break before I start writing my other story. Any mistakes I had made, or something you would like to see in my next story, please, lemme know! All criticsms are welcomed! After all, how can I improve if I don't know what my readers are thinking, right?

Until next time…ROKU OUT!

Flawless Victory…

FATALITY!

Muaaahahahahahahaha!


	44. Chapter 44 BONUS

A/N: Hey guys! Bonus Chapter! Main reason is becaaaauuuussee…weeeellllll…I kinda forgot to add in Mileena's kid! I know! My bad guys! A reviewer posted that and I was like, 'oh shit man! Go fix it now!' so, for the reviewer who mentioned that, thank you! You allowed me to correct my mistake, and everyone else gets to read a bonus chapter! See what I mean? Sometimes I need help in catching my mistakes. That's why I like you guys…you're not afraid to point them out. That's cool.

Anyway, here you go!

What Happened?

Chapter 44

(The Really Real End this time though hahaha)

(2years after celebratory banquet)

"GET…BACK HERE….NOOOWWWW!" Mileena yelled out through the house. She heard a loud giggling in the living room. She had been chasing her daughter around for the past ten minutes, really pissed off that she stole her sai! But not just her sai…her very first one! EVER! ANNNNND….she fucking BROKE it! It was about twenty years old or so, and with a little bit of rust on it. Her daughter had grabbed it, tried to stab the wall, had gotten it stuck, and SNAP! The blade broke in two!

"LANA!" Mileena screamed at her. "YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO GET TO ME! IF NOT, I'M GOING TO CALL UNCLE KURAMA ON YOU! I'M NOT KIDDING EITHER! YOU HAVE REALLY PISSED ME OFF LANA! LAST…..CHANCE!"

More giggling. "You wont call Uncle Kura, mommy," a cute voice said from the other side of the house.

"Ooohhhhhh, you wanna bet?" Mileena smiled, her tarkatan teeth showing. Her beautiful lips filled out a little more, so about three quarters of her mouth was normal, and a fourth of her mouth on either side still had the teeth showing. Her golden eyes glowed with mischief.

"You know I love it when you say I wont do something," she told her daughter.

Mileena formed one hand into a ram seal and then stretched her other arm forward and said, "Summoning jutsu! Kurama!"

Naruto had figured something out. Since his girls could not sign any summoning contracts, he just made up his own seal to where they could summon a portion of Kurama's chakra into their vicinity for a short period of time, about ten minutes.

For her daughter, Mileena only summoned Kurama for when she had been ESPECIALLY bad…such as breaking her very first weapon!

" **LAAAAAAANNNAAAAAAA…."** Kurama said in his scary, slow voice. In this from, he was only about the size of a very large dog, but he was still the nine tails after all.

"Nnnnnnoooooooo…." The little voice said.

" **COOMMMMEE OOUUUT…..IF YOU COME OUT, I GIVE YOU MY WORD AS THE LORD OF THE BIJU THAT NOTHING SHALL COME TO YOU FROM ME. YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE, STARTING NOW, CHILD."**

Kurama sat down on his haunches and waited.

On the other side of the house, a small figure of a nine year old girl with long, knee length black hair came into view. She was wearing a pink skirt, and a white shirt with no sleeves. Her cute little pink shoes showed further proof of her innocence. Her mouth was normal, as of right now, anyway, but her eyes were exactly like her mother's…golden yellow with a black slit.

"Ooookaayyy…" the little girl, Lana, said out loud. "I'm out now. I-I didn't mean too…it was just an accident.! I promise!"

" **COME HERE, LANA."**

Lana slowly walked forward towards the fox. She stopped right in front of him, eyes towards the ground, slightly shuffling her feet.

" **DO NOT WORRY CHILD. HOWEVER, YOU DO NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL, AND DO NOT STEAL THINGS, ESPECIALLY FROM EITHER ONE OF YOUR PARENTS, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"**

Lana nodded sheepishly and said quietly, "Yes sir."

" **GOOD. NOW, YOU KNOW WE HAVE TO TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS, RIGHT?"**

"I already know," Naruto said, walking in. he was wearing his red trench coat uniform once more, ready for battle. "Mileena contacted me through the seal. You ok sweetheart?"

Lana nodded. "Yes daddy. I'm sorry! I just wanted to be super awesome cool, just like mommy is! I saw her practsing with those pointy thingys one day, spinning them around and stuff! It was cool!"

She excitedly attempted to perform a few stunts her mother used to do. She cutely rolled on the ground and stood up and yelled out, "Hya!" thrusting her fist forward. She then turned around and lifted her leg up in the air, attempting a ick, but ended up just her lifting her leg. She then turned around to face her father and awkwardly bowed to him and said excitedly, "Was that cool daddy?!"

Naruto chuckled. Mileena couldn't help but blush and giggle a little on how cute she just was, and was also touched that she wanted to be like her.

"That was super awesome cool, just like your mother," Naruto said softly, kneeling in front of her. "Tell you what, if its ok with Mommy, I can have her train you. Would that be ok Baby?" Naruto asked Mileena.

"It would be a pleasure, teaching my own daughter," Mileena said. "I'll have an excuse to skip my own training and have more time with you Lana!"

"Then its settled," Naruto said to his daughter. "You will be training with your mother shortly. BUT!" Naruto said sternly, raising one finger in the air. Lana stood at attention, knowing her father was completely serious about this next piece of new information he was about to give her.

"You MUST…at ALL ties, obey what ever your mother tells you, is that understood, Lana Uzumaki?!"

Lana nodded once, a serious look on her cute little face. "I promise to listen closely daddy and Mommy!"

"Good," Naruto smiled. He stood up and reached behind Kurama's ears and gave him a nice scratch. Kurama's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Naruto had discovered that Kurama, the large fox demon, even with all of his power, was still a fox. And they loved to be groomed and scratched. Kurama, needless to say, like to come out of the seal much more often because of that.

"Now, Go on outside and play with your friends Lana," Mileena said to her daughter.

"Haaiii!" Lana yelled excitedly. She gave her parents a cute little hug before she took off.

"Thank you, Naruto," Mileena said to Naruto. "You gave me her…the best gift in the world."

"You gave her to me," Naruto retorted. "But, you're welcome. I love you Mileena."

"I love you too Naruto. Now come here," Mileena said smiling. She pulled him in for a long kiss and said, "She's outside you know."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Lets go!"

They rushed off to their bedroom to have a quickie, like almost all parents have to do nowadays.

END(FOR REAL THIS TIME, HAHAHA)

Well, guys, I know this chapter was veerryyy short, but I could not think of anything else to write. Hopefully, that works out. Thank you guys! Next story will be coming up shortly!

Roku out.


End file.
